Trono de Cristal
by Cellyta G
Summary: El reino ha convocado a una asesina. Dos hombres la aman. Todo el reino la teme. Pero solo ella puede salvarse a sí misma. Te presentamos a Candy White. Bella. Letal. Destinada a la grandeza.
1. Prologo

_**Trono de Cristal.**_

Tras un año de trabajos forzados en las minas de sal, la joven asesina Candy White ha sido convocada por el príncipe del Reino de Endovier. Candy no ha acudido con la intención de acabar con la vida del príncipe, si no con el deseo de conquistar su libertad. Si vence a veintitrés asesinos, ladrones y guerreros en una competición a vida o muerte, será liberada de prisión para ejercer como la campeona real.

El príncipe la aconsejará. El capitán de la guardia la protegerá. Pero algo maligno se esconde en el palacio de cristal, y está allí para matar. Mientras sus competidores van muriendo uno a uno, la lucha de Candy por conquistar su libertad se convierte en una lucha por sobrevivir y en una incesante búsqueda del origen del mal antes de que destruya el mundo.

**Hola, nuevamente…**

**Esta es mi primera adaptación, espero que les gusten tato como a mi. **

**Espero sus reviews, tomatazos, etc. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Cellyta G.**


	2. Capitulo 1

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 1

Tras un año de esclavitud en las minas de sal en Endovier, Candy White había acabado por acostumbrarse a andar de acá para allá encadenada y a punta de espada. Había miles de esclavos en Endovier y casi todos recibían un tratamiento parecido, aunque Candy solía ir y volver de las minas acompañada por media docena de guardias más que el resto. Era de esperar, siendo como era la asesina más famosa de Adarlan. Aquel día, sin embargo, la aparición de un hombre de negro encapuchado la cogió por sorpresa.

Aquello era nuevo.

Su acompañante la sujetaba del brazo con fuerza mientras la conducía por el suntuoso edificio donde se alojaban casi todos los funcionarios y capataces de Endovier. Recorrieron pasillos, subieron escaleras y dieron vueltas y más vueltas para que Candy no tuviese la menor posibilidad de encontrar la salida.

Cuando menos, eso pretendía el desconocido, pues ella se dio cuenta enseguida que habían subido y bajado la misma escalera en cuestión de minutos. También se percato de que la obligaba a avanzar en zigzag por distintos niveles aunque el edificio tenia una estructura de lo más corriente, una cuadricula de pasillos y escaleras. Pero Candy no era de las que se desorientan fácilmente. De hecho, se habría sentido insultada si su escolta hubiese escatimado esfuerzos.

Enfilaron por un pasillo particularmente largo donde no se oía el menor sonido salvo el eco de sus pasos. Advirtió que el hombre que la agarraba del brazo era alto y estaba en forma pero Candy no podía ver los rasgos ocultos bajo la capucha. Otra táctica pensaba para confundirla e intimidarla. La ropa negra seguramente formaba parte de esa misma estratagema. El hombre la miro y Candy esbozo una sonrisa. El devolvió la vista al frente y la agarro del brazo aun con más fuerza.

Candy tomo el gesto como un cumplido, aunque no sabia a que venia tanto misterio, ni por que aquel hombre había ido a buscarla a la salida de la mina. Tras una jornada entera arrancando rocas de sal de las entrañas d la montaña, verlo allí plantado junto a los seis guardias de rigor no la había puesto de buen humor precisamente.

No obstante, había aguzado bien el oído cuando el escolta se presento ante el capataz como Albert Andley, capitán de la guardia real. De pronto, el cielo se había puesto más amenazador, las montañas habían crecido a sus espaldas y hasta la misma tierra había temblado bajo sus rodillas. Hacia tiempo que no se permitía a si misma probar el sabor del miedo. Todas las mañanas, al despertar, se repetía para si: "No tengo miedo". Durante un año, esas mismas palabras habían marcado la diferencia entre romperse y doblarse; habían impedido que se hiciera pedazos en la oscuridad de las minas. Pero no dejaría que el capitán averiguase nada de eso.

Candy observo la mano aguantada que la agarraba del brazo. El cuero del guante hacia juego con la porquería de su propia piel.

La muchacha era muy consiente de que, aunque solo tenia dieciocho años, las minas ya habían dejado huella en su cuerpo. Reprimiendo un suspiro, se ajusto la túnica, sucia y raída, con la mano libre. Como se internaba en las minas antes del amanecer y las abandonaba después del anochecer, rara vez veía la luz del sol. Por debajo de la mugre se asomaba una pial mortalemente palida. En el pasado había sido guapa, hermosa incluso, pero… En fin, aquello ya carecia de importancia.

Doblaron por otro pasillo y Candy se entretuvo mirando el delicado forjado de la espada que portaba el desconocido. El reluciente pomo tenia forma de águila a medio vuelo. Al percatarse de que la chica observaba el arma, el escolta poso su mano enguantada sobre la dorada cabeza del pájaro. La muchacha volvió a sonreír.

- Estasis muy lejos de Rifthold, capitán – le dijo. Luego carraspeo - ¿Os acompaña el ejército que he oído marchar hace un rato?

Escudriño las sombras que escondían el rostro del hombre, pero no vio nada. Aun así, noto que el desconocido posaba los ojos en ella para juzgarla, medirla, ponerla a prueba. Candy le devolvió la mirada. El capitán en la guardia real parecía un adversario interesante. Quizás incluso mereciese algún esfuerzo de su parte.

Por fin el hombre separo la mano de la espada y los pliegues de la capa cayeron sobre el arma. Al desplazarse la tela, Candy vio el dragón herádicode oro bordado en su túnica. El sello real.

- ¿Qué te importan ti los ejércitos de Adarlan? – replico el.

A Candy le encanto advertir que el capitán tenia una voz muy parecida a la suya, ría y bien modulada aunque fuese un bruto repugnante.

- nada – contesto Candy encogiéndose de hombros. Su acompañante lanzo un gruñido de irritación.

Cuanto le habría gustado ver la sangre de aquel capitán derramada sobre el mármol. En una ocasión, Candy había perdido los estribos; una sola vez, cuando su capataz eligió un mal día para empujarla con fuerza. Aun recordaba lo bien que se había sentido al hundirle el pico en la barriga, y también la pegajosa sangre del hombre al empaparle la cara y las manos. Era capaz de desarmar a dos guardias en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. ¿Correría el capitán mejor suerte que el difunto capataz? Volvió a sonreír mientras sopesaba las distintas posibilidades.

- No me mires así – la advirtió el, y de nuevo posó la mano en la espada.

Candy escondió su sonrisilla de suficiencia. Pasaron ante una serie de puertas de madera que habían dejado atrás hacia pocos minutos. Si hubiese querido escapar, le habría bastado con girar a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo t bajar tres tramos de escaleras. El intento de desorientarla solo había servido para ayudarla a familiarizarse con el edificio. Idiotas.

- ¿Cuánto va a durar este juego? – preguntó con dulzura mientas se apartaba de la cara un mechón de pelo enmarañado. Al ver que el capitán no respondía, Candy apretó los dientes.

Enfilaron por un corredor de cuyo techo pendían varias lámparas de araña. Al mirar por las ventanas que se alineaban en la pared, descubrió que había anochecido; los fanales brillaban con tanta intensidad que apenas quedaban sombras entre las que esconderse.

Desde el patio oyó el avance de los otros esclavos, que caminaban arrastrando los pies hacia el barrancón de madera donde pasaban la noche. Los gemidos de dolor y el tintineo metálico de las cadenas componían un coro tan familiar como las monótonas canciones de trabajo que los presos entonaban durante todo el día. El solo esporádico del látigo se sumaba a la sinfonía de brutalidad que Adarlan había creado para sus peores criminales, sus ciudadanos más pobres y los rehenes de sus últimas conquistas.

Si bien algunos de aquellos presos habían sido encarcelados por supuestas prácticas de hechicería – cosa harto improbable, teniendo en cuenta que la magia había desaparecido de la faz del reino - , últimamente llegaban muchos rebeldes a Endovier, cada día más. Casi todos procedían de Eyllwe, uno de los pocos reinos que aun se resistían al dominio de Adarlan. Cuando Candy les pedía información del exterior, muchos se quedaban embobados, con la mirada perdida.

Había renunciado. Candy se estremecía de solo pensar en los sufrimientos que debían de haber soportado a manos de los soldados de Adarlan. A veces se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor para ellos que la mataran… y si no le habrían convenido a ella también perder la vida en la noche que la traicionaron y la capturaron.

No obstante, mientras proseguía su marcha, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. ¿Finalmente se proponían ahorcarla? Se le revolvió el estomago. Candy era lo bastante importante como para ser ejecutada por el capitán de la guardia real en persona. Ahora bien, si pensaban matarla, ¿Por qué molestarse en conducirla antes a aquel edificio?

Por fin se detuvieron ante unas puertas acristaladas en rojo y dorado, tan gruesas que Candy no alcanzaba a atisbar el oro lado. El capitán Andley hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los guardias que flaqueaban la entrada y estos golpearon el suelo con las lanzas a modo de saludo.

El capitán volvió a aferrarla con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. Tiro de Candy hacia si, pero los pies de la muchacha se negaron a moverse.

- ¿Prefieres quedarte en las minas? – le pregunto el en tono de burla.

- Quizá si me dijeseis a que viene todo esto, no me sentiría tan inclinada a poner resistencia.

- No tardaras en descubrirlo por ti misma – contesto el capitán.

A Candy comenzaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Si, iba a morir. Finalmente le había llegado la hora.

Las puertas se abrieron con un crujido ante sus ojos apareció un salón del trono. Una araña de cristal en forma de parra ocupaba gran parte del techo y proyectaba semillas de diamante en las ventanas que se alineaban al otro extremo de la sala.

- Aquí – gruño el capitán de la guardia, y la empujo con la mano que tenia libre.

Por fin liberada, Candy tropezó, y sus pies encallecidos resbalaron en el suelo cando intento incorporarse. Miro hacia atrás y vio entrar a seis guardias.

Catorce en total más con el capitán. Todos llevaban el dorado emblema real bordado en la pechera de los uniformes negros. Formaban parte de la guardia personal de la familia real: soldados despiadados y rapidísimos entrenados desde niños para proteger al rey con su propia vida. Candy trago saliva. Aturdida y acongojada, volvió a mirar al frente. Sentado en un recargado trono de madera de secuoya aguardaba un atractivo joven. Se quedo de una pieza al ver que todos le hacían una reverencia.

Se encontraba antes el mismísimo príncipe heredero de Adarlan.

_Continuara…_


	3. Capitulo 2

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 2._

- Alteza – dijo el capitán de la guardia.

Tras hacer la reverencia de rigor, se incorporo y, retirándose la capucha, dejo a la vista un pelo rubio muy corto. Al parecer, se había presentado encapucharlo con el objeto de intimidarla y evitar así que tratase de escapar durante el paseo. ¡Como si bastara un truco de tres al cuarto para someterla! A pesar de su irritación, Candy se quedo pasmada al ver la cara de su escolta. Era muy joven. No tendría más de veinte años.

No le pareció demasiado guapo, pero se sintió cautivada, sin poder evitarlo, por sus facciones duras y por la claridad de sus ojos azules. La muchacha ladeo la cabeza, demasiado consiente del mal aspecto que ella misma ofrecía.

- ¿Es ella? – Pregunto el príncipe heredero de Adarlan, y Candy volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver asentir al capitán.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándola, como esperando a que hiciese una reverencia. Al ver que no se movía, Albert se revolvió inquieto y el príncipe miro brevemente a su apitan antes de levantar la barbilla un poco más.

¡Ni en sueños le haría una reverencia! Si iban a ahorcarla, no pensaba dedicar los últimos minutos de su vida a arrastrarse ante nadie.

Unos pasos atronadores resonaron a su espalda y alguien la agarro del cuello. Candy solo alcanzo a ver unas mejillas rubicundas y un bigote rojizo antes de que la empujasen al frio suelo de mármol. Noto un terrible dolor en la cara y una luz la cegó. Se la resintieron también los brazos, pero las esposas le impedían estirarlos. Aunque intento evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Así es como tienes que saludar a tu futuro rey – le espetó el hombre de rostro congestionado.

Candy bufó y enseño los dientes mientras intentaba torcer la cabeza para mirar a aquel hijo de perra que la había obligado a arrodillarse. Era casi tan grande como el capataz que tenía signado en las minas e iba vestido de tonos rojizos y anaranjados que no desentonaban con su escaso pelo. Los negros ojos del hombre brillaron cuando le apretó el cuello con mas fuerza. Si hubiera podido mover el brazo derecho solo una pizca. Candy le habría hecho perder el equilibrio y le habría robado la espada. Los grilletes se le clavaban en el estomago y una rabia incontenible le congestionaba la cara.

Al cabo de un momento que Candy se le hizo eterno, el príncipe heredero hablo:

- No entiendo por que tienen que obligar a alguien a que haga una reverencia cuando el propósito del gesto es mostrar lealtad y respeto.

Sus palabras delataban un glorioso aburrimiento.

Candy intento mirar al príncipe de reojo, pero apenas alcanzo a ver unas botas de piel negra sobre el suelo blanco.

- Salta a la vista que vos me respetáis, duque Perrington, pero me parece innecesario que se empeñen en obligar a Candy White a compartir vuestro sentimiento. Ambos sabemos de sobra que no sientes aprecio alguno por mi familia, así que quizá vuestra intención sea humillarla – se quedo callado, y la muchacha habría jurado que la miraba a ella - . Pero creo que ya ha tenido mas que suficiente – volvió a guardar silencio unos segundos y luego pregunto -: ¿No tienen una reunión con el tesorero de Endovier? No me gustaría que llegaran tarde, sobre todo cuando habéis venido adrede para reunirnos con el.

El torturador de Candy comprendió que estaban invitándolo a marcharse. Lanzo un gruñido y la soltó. Ella separo la mejilla del mármol, pero se quedo tendida en el suelo hasta que el duque se puso de pie y abandono el salón. So lograba escapar, quizá persiguiera al tal Perrington para devolverle el caluroso recibimiento que el le había dispensado.

Cuando se levanto, a Candy le molesto descubrir la marca de mugre que su piel había dejado en aquel suelo inmaculado y advertir que el ruido metálico de sus grilletes rompía el silencio de la sala. Sn embargo, había sido entrenada para ser asesina desde los ocho años, desde el día en el que el Rey de los Asesinos la encontró medio muerta a la orilla de un rio helado y la llevo a su fortaleza. No pensaba sentirse humillada por cualquier cosa, y menos por aparecer hecha un asco ante un rey. Hizo acopio del orgullo que le quedaba, se echo la larga trenza hacia atrás y levanto la cabeza. Su mirada y la del príncipe se cruzaron.

Terrence Granchester le dedico una sonrisa. Fue una sonrisa refinada, que apestaba a encanto cortesano. Repantigado en el trono, tenia la barbilla apoyada en una mano y su corona de oro brillaba iluminada por la tenue luz. Llevaba un jubón negro en el que el guiverno real bordado en tonos dorados ocupaba casi la totalidad de la pechera. Su capa roja caía con gracia envolviéndose a si trono y a el.

Algo en sus ojos, sorprendentemente azules – del color de las aguas de los países del sur -, la desarmo. Sus ojos y el contraste de estos con su pelo castaño. Era increíblemente guapo y no debía tener más de veinte años.

"se supone que los príncipes no tienen que ser atractivos. ¡Son criaturas quejicosas, estúpidas y repugnantes! Pero este…, este… Que injusto por su parte pertenecer a la realeza y ser guapo al mismo tiempo!"

Candy se revolvió en el sitio cuando el príncipe, con el ceño fruncido, la escudriño a su vez.

- ¿No os había pedido que la bañasen? – pregunto el príncipe al capitán Andley, que dio un paso al frente.

Por un momento, Candy había olvidado que había otros presentes en la sala. Bajo la vista hacia los harapos que la envolvían, hacia su piel mugrienta, y sin poder evitarlo sintió una punzada de vergüenza. ¡Como le dolía verse en aquel estado, como lo hermosa que había sido!

A simple vista, se podía llegar a pensar que los ojos de Candy eran azules o grises, según el color de su atuendo. Pero si se fijaba atentamente, el brillante anillo verdoso que rodeaba sus pupilas contradecía aquella primera impresión. No obstante, la melena dorada era sin duda su rasgo más sobresaliente, un pelo que aun conservaba parte de su antiguo esplendor. En resumidas cuentas, Candy White estaba bendecida con algunos atributos exquisitos que realzaban el conjunto de sus facciones, por lo demás bastante corrientes. Además, en su adolescencia más temprana había descubierto que con la ayuda de los afeites podía hacer mas que el conjunto de fisionomía estuviese a la altura de sus rasgos más destacables.

Pero allí estaba, ante Terrence Grandchester, como poco mas que una rata de cloaca. Se ruborizo aun más al oír la respuesta del capitán Andley.

- No quería haceros esperar.

El príncipe heredero negó con la cabeza cuando Albert se acerco a ella.

- Deja el baño para más tarde. Intuyo su potencial – el príncipe si incorporo sin separar los ojos de Candy -. Creo que nunca hemos tenidos el placer de que nos presenten, pero como probablemente ya sabrás, soy Terrence Grandchester, el príncipe heredero de Adarlan; quizás a estas alturas sea ya el príncipe heredero de casi toda Erilea.

Candy hizo cao omiso del estallido de emociones en conflicto que le provocaba aquel hombre.

- Y tu eres Candy White, la mayor asesina de Adarlan. Quizá la mayor asesina de toda Erilea – se quedo mirando el cuerpo en tensión de la muchacha y luego enarco unas dejas bien cuidadas -. No me esperaba que fueras tan joven – apoyo los codos en los muslos -. He oído algunas historias fascinantes sobre ti. ¿Qué te parece Endovier tras la vida de excesos que llevas en Rifthold?

"cerdo engreído".

- No podría estar mas contenta – canturreo a la vez que se clavaba las unas rotas en las palmas de las manos.

- Después de un año aquí parece que sigues mas o menos viva. ¿Cómo lo has logrado, cuando la esperanza de vida en estas minas apenas supera un mes?

- Es todo un misterio, no me cabe duda.

Obsequio al príncipe con una caída de ojos y se recoloco las manillas como si fuesen guantes de encaje.

El príncipe heredero se dirigió a su capitán.

- Menuda deslenguada, ¿eh? Y no habla como un miembro de la plebe.

- ¡Eso espero! - exclamo Candy.

- Alteza – le espeto Albert Andley.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Candy.

- Debes dirigirte a el como "alteza".

Candy le dedico una sonrisa burlona y luego devolvió la atención al príncipe.

Para sorpresa, Terrence Granchester se echo a reír.

- Sabes que eres una esclava, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no has aprendido en todo el tiempo que llevas cumpliendo condenada?

Si Candy no hubiese estado encadenada, se habría cruzado de brazos.

- Aparte del manejo del pico, no veo que más se puede aprender trabajando en una mina.

- Y ¿nunca has intentado escapar?

Una sonrisa lenta y marga asomo al rostro de Candy.

- Una vez.

El príncipe arqueo las cejas y miro al capitán Andley.

- No se me comunico.

Por encima del hombro, Candy echó una ojeada a Albert, que miro al príncipe con expresión de arrepentimiento.

- El capataz en jefe me ha informado esta tarde de que hubo in incidente. Tres meses…

- Cuatro meses – lo interrumpió ella.

- Cuatro meses – prosiguió Albert – después de su llegada, White intento huir.

Candy se quedo esperando el resto de la historia, pero el capitán dio por concluida.

- ¡Y eso no es lo mejor! – añadió ella entonces.

- Ah, pero ¿hay algo mejor? – pregunto el príncipe heredero con una expresión entre molesta y divertida.

Albert la fulmino con la mirada antes de volver a hablar.

- No hay modo humano para escapar de Endovier. Vuestro padre se aseguro de que todos y cada uno de los centinelas fuesen capaces de abatir a una ardilla a doscientos pasos de distancia. Cualquier intento de fuga equivale a un suicidio.

- Pero tú sigues viva – le dijo el príncipe.

La sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció ante el dolor de los recuerdos.

- Si.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Terrence –

La mirada de la muchacha se volvió fría y dura.

- Que renuncie.

- ¿Esa es la forma de explicar lo sucedido? – le espeto el capitán Andley -. Mato al capataz de su grupo y a veintitrés centinelas antes de que la detuviesen. Estaba a un paso de la muralla cuantos guardias la dejaron inconciente de un golpe.

- ¿Y? – pregunto Terrence.

Candy sintió que le hervía la sangre.

- ¿Cómo que "y"? ¿Sabes a que distancia está la muralla de las minas? – el príncipe la miro perplejo. Ella cerro los ojos y suspiro exageradamente - . Desde mi pozo, estaba a cien diez metros. Hice que alguien lo midiera.

- ¿Y? – repitió Terrence.

- Capitan Andley, ¿Qué distancia suelen recorrer los esclavos que intentan escapar de las minas?

- Un metro – murmuro el otro -. Los centinelas de Endovier son capaces de abatir de un disparo a un hombre antes de que lleve recorridos dos codos.

No era un silencio la reacción que ella esperaba provocar en el príncipe heredero.

Quizás había sido mala idea sacar la muralla a colación.

- Si – dijo.

- Pero no me mataron.

- Vuestro padre ordeno que me mantuvieran con vida el mayor tiempo posible… para que soportase ese sufrimiento que tanto abunda en Endovier – la recorrió un escalofrió que no tenia nada que ver con la temperatura de la sala -. En realidad nunca tuve intención de escapar.

Candy hubiera querido golpear al príncipe para borrar de su cara aquella expresión compasiva.

- ¿Tienes muchas cicatrices? – pregunto el.

La chica encogió de hombros. Embozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el príncipe descendió de la tarima.

- Date media vuelta, quiero verte la espalda.

Candy puso cara de pocos amigos, pero obedeció. Terrence echó a andar hacia ella y Albert se acerco un poco más.

- No logro distinguirlas con tanta suciedad – dijo el príncipe mientras examinaba la piel de la muchacha. Ella se dejaba hacer enfurruñada, y aun se irrito cuando le oyó exclamar -: ¡Y que hedor tan terrible!

- Cuando se te niega el acceso a los baños y a los perfumes, no es fácil oler tan bien como usted, _alteza._

El príncipe heredero hizo un gesto desdeñoso y prosiguió su examen. Albert y todos los guardias presentes seguían con la mirada sin separar las manos de las empuñaduras de sus espadas. Y hacían bien. Candy habría podido rodear la cabeza de Terrence con los brazos y aplastarle la tráquea con las esposas en menos de un segundo. La muchacha pensó que el ataque habría valido la pena solo por verle la cara a Albert. Pero el príncipe seguía observándola, totalmente ajeno al peligro que corría. Se sentía insultada por su actitud.

- Por lo que veo – anuncio Terrence -, hay tres grandes cicatrices… y quizás alguna otra mas pequeña. No es tan horrible como esperaba, pero… bueno, supongo que las vestiduras las ocultarán.

- ¿Vestiduras?

Candy tenía al príncipe tan cerca que podía apreciar el exquisito bordado de su jubón y oler el aroma que despedía, no a perfume, si no a hierro y a caballos.

Terrence sonrió.

- ¡Que ojos tan increíbles tienes! ¡Y que enfadada estás!

El hecho de tener al príncipe heredero de Adarlan, hijo del hombre que la había condenado a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, a su merced ponía a prueba su autocontrol, como si estuviese bailando al borde de un precipicio.

- Exijo saber… - comenzó a decir, pero el capitán de la guardia tiro de ella con una fuerza brutal antes de que pudiera acercarse al príncipe - ¡No pensaba matarlo, bufón!

- Cuidado con lo que dices, no sea que vuelva a arrojarte a las minas – dijo el capitán con sus ojos azules clavados en ella.

- Dudo mucho que te atrevas.

- Y ¿se puede saber por que? – replico Albert.

Terrence regreso al trono a grandes zancadas y se sentó. Su mirada azul zafiro brillaba más que nunca.

Candy paseo la mirada de un lado a otro y a continuación se irguió.

- Por que quieren algo de mi, algo que desean fervientemente. Si no, no habrían acudido hasta aquí en persona. No soy tonta, aunque cometí la estupidez de dejar que me capturaran. Salta a la vista que estais aquí en cumplimiento de una especie de misión secreta. ¿Por qué si no ibas a abandonar la capital y aventuraros a acudir a un lugar tan alejado? Me están poniendo a prueba para averiguar si estoy en venas condiciones físicas, y también si estoy cuerda. Se que no estoy loca y que sigo en posesión de mis facultades, a pesar de lo que el incidente de la muralla pudiera surgir. Por eso exijo que me digan por que habéis venido hasta aquí y que necesitan de mí, si es que mi destino no es la horca.

Los dos hombres se miraron. Terrence unió las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos.

- He venido a hacerte una proposición.

Candy se quedo sin aliento. Jamás, ni en el mas descabellado de sus sueños, hubiese imaginado que tendría ocasión de hablar con Terrence Granchester. Podía matarlo fácilmente, arrancarle aquella sonrisa de la cara… podía destrozar al rey igual que el la había destrozado a ella…

Pero quizás aquella proposición la ayudase a escapar. Si la llevaban al otro lado de la muralla, lo conseguiría. Correría como alma que lleva el diablo, desaparecería en las montañas y viviría sola entre la vegetación, en plena naturaleza, con una alfombra de hojas de pino a sus pies y un manto de estrellas en el firmamento. Era posible. Le bastaría alcanzar el otro laso de la muralla. La otra vez había estado tan cerca…

- Soy toda oídos – se limito a decir.

**El reino ha convocado a una asesina.**

**Dos hombres la aman.**

**Todo el reino la teme.**

**Pero solo ella puede salvarse a sí misma.**

_El reino de Endovier ha perdido esplendor sometido_

_Por un rey que gobierna desde su trono de cristal._

_La única esperanza del reino recae en una joven asesina_

_que ha sido llamada a palacio. Pero la intención de _

_la joven no es matar; la asesina más dura del reino_

_ha acudido para conquistar su libertad._

**Te presentamos a Candy White.**

**Bella. Letal. Destinada a la grandeza.**

_Continuara…_

_**Hola…**_

_La verdad estaba muy nerviosa… por que pensé que no les agradaría._

_Es muy diferente a lo que están acostumbradas a leer, pero Realmente me siento muy feliz, la verdad cuando leí el libro me quede muy entrada tanto que lo leí en 2 días._

_Espero que siga siendo de su agrado…_

_mmm… la verdad me gustaría publicárselas completa la historia no me quiero brincar ningún detalle, así que como es un poco larga, les traeré 2 capítulos a las semana, lo mas probable es que sean los fines de semana._

_Nos vemos a las siguiente capitulo!_


	4. Capitulo 3

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 3._

Los ojos del príncipe la miraron divertidos ante su desparpajo, pero se demoraron en su cuerpo un instante más de la cuenta. Candy podría haberle clavado las uñas en la cara por su descaro, pero que se hubiera molestado en mirarla a pesar de su aspecto… Lentamente, una sonrisa asomo su rostro.

El príncipe cruzo las piernas.

- dejarnos a solas – ordeno a los guardias -. Albert, quédate donde estas.

Candy dio un paso al frente mientras los guardias abandonaban la estancia y cerraban la puerta. Albert permaneció impasible. ¿De verdad pensaba que seria capaz de contenerla si intentaba escapar? La muchacha irguió la espalda. ¿Qué tramaban y por qué se comportaban de un modo tan irresponsable?

El príncipe se hecho a reír.

- ¿No te parece imprudente mostrarte tan descarada conmigo cuando es tu libertad lo que está en juego?

De entre todas las cosas que Terrence podía haber dicho, aquella era la que menos s esperaba.

- ¿Mi libertad?

Al mencionar la palabra, vio una tierra cubierta de pinos y nieve, acantilados bañados por el sol y mares bordeados de espuma, una tierra donde la luz fundía con el verde aterciopelado de promontorios y hondonadas…, una tierra que ya había olvidado.

- Si, tu libertad. Así que te recomiendo, señorita White, que controles tu arrogancia si no quieres que te devuelva a las minas – el príncipe descruzo las piernas -. Aunque quizá tu actitud nos resulte útil. No voy a fingir que el imperio de mi padre se construyo sobre las bases d la confianza y el entendimiento. Pero ya sabes – Candy cerro los puños a la espera de que el príncipe reanudase el discurso. La mirada de Terrence se encontró con la de ella, sagaz, penetrante -. A mi padre se le ha metido en la cabeza que necesita una campeona.

Candy tardo unos maravillosos segundos en comprenderlo.

Luego echo la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Vuestro padre quiere que yo sea su campeona? ¡No me digas Que se las ha arreglado para eliminar a todos los nobles de ahí afuera! Debe de quedar al menos un caballero cortes, un señor de corazón y valor inquebrantables.

- cuidado con lo que dices – la advirtió Albert.

- Y ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le pregunto la chica al capitán arqueando las cejas. Aquello si que tenia gracia. ¡Ella…, la campeona del rey! -. ¿Acaso nuestro rey bien amado los considera algo torpe?

El capitán se llevo una mano a la espada.

- Si te callas, podrías escuchar lo que ha venido a decirte su alteza.

Candy miro al príncipe.

- Y ¿bien?

Terrence se arrellano en el trono.

- Mi padre necesita un poco de ayuda con el imperio. Alguien que lo ayude a abordar los casos más complicados.

- O sea, que necesita un criado que le haga el trabajo sucio.

- En resumidas cuentas, si – contesto el príncipe -. Su campeona mantendría callados a sus adversarios.

- Callados como una tumba – apunto ella con dulzura.

Terrence esbozo una sonrisa, pero no mudo de expresión.

- Sí.

Trabajar para el rey de Adarlan como su leal servidora. Candy levanto la barbilla. Aquello suponía matar por el, ser un colmillo en la boca de la bestia que ya había destruido media Erilea…

-Y ¿si acepto?

- Después de seis años de servicio, te concederá la libertad.

- ¡Seis años!

Sin embargo, la mera mención de la palabra "libertad" la hizo volver a estremecerse.

- Si no aceptas – dijo Terrence adelantándose a la siguiente pregunta -, te quedaras en Endovier.

Su mirada color azul zafiro se endureció y Candy trago saliva.

Solo le había faltado añadir: "Hasta que mueras"

Seis años convertida en la daga mas letal del ray… o acabar sus días en Endovier.

- Ahora bien, hay un apaga – añadió el príncipe. Candy permaneció impasible mientras el jugueteaba con uno de sus anillo -. Mi padre no te esta ofreciendo el puesto a ti. De momento. Solo quiere divertirse un poco. Va a celebrar una competición para elegir al campeón. Ha invitado a veintitrés miembros de su consejo para que cada unos patrocine a un aspirante a titulo. Mientas durante el concurso, los patrocinadores serán entrenados en el castillo de cristal. Si ganas tú – añadió medio sonriendo -, serias oficialmente la Asesina de Adarlan.

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Y ¿Quiénes exactamente serán mis rivales?

Al advertir la expresión de la chica, la alegría del príncipe se esfumó.

- Ladrones, asesinos y guerreros de toda Erilea – Candy abrió la boca para hablar, pero el se adelanto-: Si ganas y demuestras que eres hábil y digna de confianza, mi padre ha jurado concederte la libertad. Además, mientras seas su campeona, recibirás un sueldo considerable.

Candy apena había oído las ultimas palabras. ¡Una competición! ¡Contra un elenco de muerto de hambre procedentes de quien sabe donde! ¡Y asesinos!

- ¿Qué otros asesinos? – quiso saber.

- No los conozco. Ninguno es tan famoso como tú. Y eso me recuerda… que no competirás c el nombre de Candy White.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Competirás bajo un alias. Imagino que no te has enterado de lo que sucedió después de que se celebrara tu juicio.

- No es fácil estar al tanto de las noticias cuando trabajas día y noche en una mina.

Terrence soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

- Nadie sabe que Candy White es una chica joven. Todos piensan que eres mucho mayor.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar ella, ruborizada-. ¿Cómo es posible?

Debería de estar orgullosa de haber engañado a todo el mundo y son embargo…

- Mantuviste tu identidad en secreto durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en activo. Tras el juicio, mi padre pensó que seria más… sensato no informar a Erilea quien eras en realidad. Y quiere que siga siendo así. ¿Qué dijeran nuestros enemigos si se enteran de que una chiquilla nos tenía a su merced?

- ¿De modo que me estoy matando a trabajar en este agujero por nombre y un titulo que ni siquiera me pertenecen? Y ¿Quién piensa la gente que es la Asesina de Adarlan?

- No lo se y tampoco me importa mucho. O que si se es que en su día fuiste la mejor, y que la gente aun baja la voz cuando pronuncia tu nombre – se quedo mirándola fijamente -. Si estás dispuesta a luchar por mi, a ser mi campeona durante los mese que durar la competición, me encargaré de que mi padre te libere dentro de cinco años.

Aunque el príncipe intentaba disimularlo, Candy advirtió que estaba tenso. Quería que aceptara. Necesitaba que aceptara tan desesperadamente que estaba dispuesto a negociar. A Candy le brillaron los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que "en su día fui la mejor"?

- Llevas unos años en Endovier. Tal vez hayas perdido facultades.

- A mía facultades no les pasa nada, muchas gracias – contesto Candy, y empezó a hurgarse las uñas rotas. Lucho contra las arcadas al ver la mugre que acumulaban. ¿Cuándo se había lavado las manos por última vez?

- Eso esta por ver – dijo Terrence -. Conocerás todos los detalles sobre el torneo cuando lleguemos a Rifthold-

- Dejando a un lado lo mucho que se vana divertir ustedes los nobles intercambiando apuestas, la competición me parece innecesaria.

¿Por qué no me contratas y en paz?

- Ya te he dicho que debes demostrar que eres digna del tirulo.

Candy se llevo la mano a la cadera y tintineo de las cadenas resonó en toda la sala.

- Bueno, creo que el hecho de ser la Asesina de Adarlan es prueba más que suficiente.

- Si – contesto Albert con un destello en sus ojos de color azul -. Eso prueba que eres una criminal y que no deberíamos confiarte un asunto privado del rey.

- Juro solemnemen…

- Dudo mucho que el rey confié en la palabra de la Asesina de Adarlan.

-Claro, pero no entiendo por que tengo que someterme a entrenamiento y a la competición. Es normal que este un poco… desentrenada, pero… ¿Qué se puede esperar de una persona que lleva tano tiempo en este lugar entre picos y rocas?

Miro a Albert con rencor.

Terrence frunció el ceño.

- Entonces, ¿no vas a aceptar la oferta?

- Pues claro que la voy a aceptar – replico ella. El roce d las manillas contra la piel de las muñecas le arrancaba las lágrimas -. Seré su absurda campeona, pero solo quizás si acepas liberarme dentro de tres años en vez de cinco.

- Cuatro.

- Está bien – repuso Candy -. Trato hecho. Tal vez esté cambiando mi forma de esclavitud por otra, pero no soy ninguna necia.

Iba a recuperar la libertad. Libertad. Comenzó a sentir el aire fresco del mundo exterior, la brisa que soplaba desde las montañas y la empujaba. Viviría en el campo, lejos de Rifthold, la capital que un día fue su reino.

- Esperemos que tengas razón – repuso Terrence -. Y esperemos que estés a la altura de tu reputación. Tengo intención de ganar, y no me complacerá que me dejes en ridículo.

- Y ¿si pierdo?

El brillo desapareció de los ojos del príncipe cuando contesto:

- Volverás aquí para cumplir el resto de tu condena.

Las hermosas visiones de la muchacha se convirtieron en nubecillas de polvo, como si hubiera cerrado un libro de golpe.

- Antes me tiro por cualquier ventana. Un año en este lugar me ha destrozado. Imagina lo que sucederá si regreso. Al segundo año estaré muerta – echo la cabeza hacia atrás -. La oferta me parece justa.

- Ya lo creo que es justa – dijo Terrence, y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Albert -. Llévala a sus aposentos par que se de un baño – añadió, y luego se quedo mirándola fijamente -. Partimos hacia Rifthold por la mañana. No me decepciones, White.

Todo aquello era absurdo, por supuesto. No le costaría nada eclipsar, dejar evidencia y después eliminar a sus competidores. No sonrió, pues sabia que de hacerlo estaría cediendo el paso a una esperanza que llevaba mucho tiempo evitando. Aun así, tenia ganas de coger al príncipe y ponerse a bailar. Intento pensar en alguna pieza musical, en una melodía alegre, pero solo consiguió recordar un verso de los tristes lamentos que entonaban los esclavos de Eyllwe mientras trabajaba, profundos y lentos como miel que cae de un tarro: "Y volver por fin a casa…"

Apenas se dio cuenta de que el capitán Andley la guiaba al exterior de la habitación, ni tampoco de que recorrían pasillo tras pasillo.

Claro que iría, a Rifthold y a cualquier parte; cruzaría incluso las puertas de Wyrd y entraría en el mismísimo infierno si eso la ayudaba a conseguir la libertad-

"Al fin y al cabo, por algo te llaman la Asesina de Adarlan!

_Continuara…_

_El libro se llama: Trono de Cristal, Escritora: Sarah J. Maas_

_Gracias a todas las chichas que me mandaron sus Reviews, me encanta la idea de que compartamos las mismas ideas, es bueno a veces hacer cambios…_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!._


	5. Capitulo 4

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 4.

Cuando Candy se dejo caer en la cama tras la reunión del salón del trono, no logro conciliar el sueño pese al cansancio que aplastaba cada palmo de su cuerpo. Unas rudas criadas la habían bañado sin ningún miramiento. Le escocían las heridas de la espalda y se sentía como si le hubieran lijado la cara hasta llegar al hueso. Se dio media vuelta para tumbarse de lado y así aliviar el dolor que sentía en la espalda vendada. Paso una mano por l colchón y parpadeo al darse cuenta de cuanto había echado de menos aquella libertad de movimientos. Antes de que se metiese a la bañera. Albert le había quitado los grilletes. Candy había permanecido atenta a cada detalle: la vibración de la llave al girar en la cerradura de las manillas, el ruido de los grilletes al soltarse y caer al suelo. Todavía tenia la sensación de que unas esposas fantasmas le tensaban la piel de las muñecas. Miro al techo, movió las articulaciones, que seguían en carne viva, y dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Estar ahí, tumbada sobre un colchón, le producía una sensación extraña: la caricia de la seda en la piel, la presión de la almohada contra la mejilla. También había olvidado el sabor de cualquier alimento que no fueran gachas y pan duro, e incluso la increíble sensación de tener el cuerpo limpio y la ropa recién lavada.

Todo aquello le resultaba ajeno.

Aunque la cena no había resultado maravillosa. Aparte de que el pollo asado había dejado bastante que desear, después de unos cuantos bocados tuvo que precipitarse al excusado para depositar el contenido de su estomago. Quería comer hasta hartarse, llevarse la mano a la barriga hinchada, lamentar su glotonería y jurarse que jamás volvería probar bocado. En Rifthold le darían bien de comer, o eso esperaba. Y, lo que era aun mas importante, su estomago volvería a funcionar con normalidad.

Estaba escuálida. Se le marcaban las costillas a través del camisón y donde debería de haber carne solo se veían huesos. ¡Y sus pechos! Antes llenos y bien formados, ahora no eran mayores que cuando estaba en medio de su adolescencia. Aquel colchón tan mullido la estaba asfixiando, de modo que volvió a cambiar de postura para tumbarse de espaldas, a pesar dl dolor que le provocaba el roce.

Cuando se miro en el espejo del baño, sus facciones no le habían causado mejor impresión. Estaba demacrada: tenia los pómulos afilados, la mandíbula muy marcada y los ojos hundidos, no excesivamente pero si de un modo inquietante. Trato de respirar a un ritmo mas regular y se dedico a saborear la esperanza. Se hincharía a comer. Y haría ejercicio. Volvería a estar en forma. Por fin, imaginado que disfrutaba de sus asuntos banquetes y que recuperaba su antigua gloria, logro conciliar el sueño.

Cuando Albert acudió a buscarla a la mañana siguiente, se la encontró durmiendo en el suelo, envuelta en una manta.

- White – la llamo. Ella murmuro algo y enterró la cara aun más en la almohada -. ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el suelo?

Candy abrió un ojo. Por supuesto, el capitán se abstuvo de mencionar cuan distinta estaba ahora que le habían quitado toda aquella mugre.

Cuando se puso en pie, no se molesto en taparse con la manta. Los metros de tela a los que denominaban camisón ya tapaban bastante.

- La cama era muy incomoda – empezó a decir, pero se le olvido del capitán cuando vio la luz del sol.

Unos rayos frescos, puros, cálidos. Si lograban la libertad, pensaba pasarse días y días disfrutando de la luz del sol, hasta ahogar en ella la interminable oscuridad de las minas. Los rayos se colocaban a través de las pesadas cortinas y se derramaban por toda la habitación en haces gruesos. Candy estiro un brazo con cautela.

Tenia la mano pálida, casi esquelética, pero algo en ella – mas allá de las magulladuras, los cortes y las cicatrices – la hacia aparecer hermosa y nueva bajo aquella luz matutina.

Corrió hacia la ventana y estuvo a punto de arrancar las corinas al abrirlas de un tirón para poder contemplar las montañas grises y el desolado paisaje de Endovier. Los guardias apostados bajo la ventana no alzaron la vista y Candy se quedo mirando boquiabierta el cielo azul grisáceo y las nubes que se desplazaban perezosas hacia el horizonte.

"No tengo miedo". Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le pareció que aquellas palabras adquieran sentido.

Separo los labios y sonrió. El capitán arqueo una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

Estaba contenta – radiante, en realidad -, y su humor mejoro aun más cuando las criadas le recogieron la trenza en un moño y la vistieron con una saya de montar sorprendentemente refinada que disimulaba su patética delgadez. Le encantaba la ropa – adoraba notar el roce de la seda, el terciopelo, el satén y la gasa en la piel – y le fascinaba la gracia de las costura y la intricaba perfección de una superficie repujada. Cuando ganase aquella ridícula competición, cuando fuese libre… podría comprarse toda la ropa que quisiera.

Se echo a reír cuando Albert, harto de esperar a que dejase de mirarse en el espejo, la saco a rastras de la habitación. Al ver aquel cielo matutino le entraron ganas de bailar y saltar por los pasillos que conducían al patio principal. Sin embargo, su alegría se disipo cuando vio los montículos de roca color hueso que se erguían en la otra punta del complejo y las pequeñas figuras que entraban y salían de los muchos agujeros semejantes a bocas excavados en las montañas.

La jornada de trabajo ya había comenzado, un trabajo que proseguiría cuando ella partiese y los dejase a todos abandonados a su miserable suerte. Con un nudo en el estomago, Candy evito mirar a los prisioneros e intento seguir el paso del capitán, que la conducía hacia una caravana de caballos situada junto a la imponente muralla.

Se oyeron ladridos y tres perros negros salieron corriendo del centro de la caravana a saludarlos. Los tres eran delgados como flechas y sin duda procedían del criadero del príncipe heredero. Candy apoyo la rodilla en el suelo y sus heridas vendadas protestaron cuando poso las manos en la cabeza de los animales para acariciarles el suave pelo. Le lamieron los dedos y cara mientras azotaban el suelo con unas colas semejantes a los látigos.

Unas botas negras se detuvieron ante ella. Los perros se calmaron de inmediato y se sentaron. Candy levanto la vista y su mirada se cruzo con los ojos azul zafiro del príncipe heredero de Adarlan, que la observaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Que raro que se hayan fijado en ti – comento a la vez que rascaba a uno de los perros por detrás de las orejas -. ¿Les has dado algo de comer?

Candy negó con la cabeza mientras el capitán se situaba tras ellas, tan cerca que sus rodillas rozaron los pliegues de su capa de terciopelo verde hoja. La muchacha calculo que se necesitaría dos movimientos para desarmarlo.

- ¿Te gustan los perros? – pregunto el príncipe. Ella asintió. ¿Por qué hacia tanto calor a una hora tan temprana? -. ¿Voy a tener el placer de oír tu voz, o estás decidida a guardar silencio durante todo el viaje?

- Me temo que vuestras preguntas no merecen una respuesta verbal.

Terrence le hizo una exagerada reverencia.

-¡Disculpadme pues, Milady! ¡Que terrible debe de ser rebajarse a contestar! La próxima vez, intentare discurrir preguntas mas estimulantes.

Dicho esto, giro sobre sus talones y se alejo seguido de los perros.

Candy frunció el seño. Y aun se enfurruño mas cuando descubrió que el capitán de la guardia sonreía mientras avanzaban hacia la compañía de soldados que los aguadaba en mitad del barullo de los preparativos. Sin embargo, el irresistible impulso de estrellas a alguno de sus acompañantes contra la pared desapareció cuando le ofrecieron una yegua torda como montura.

Monto, y al instante se sintió mas cerca del cielo, que se extendía infinito sobre su cabeza y se alejaba en dirección a reinos de los que jamás había oído hablar. Candy se agarro al pomo de la silla. Por increíble que fuera, se marchaba de Endovier. Todos aquellos meses sin esperanza, todas aquellas noches gélidas… habían quedado atrás. Respiro hondo. Sabia – lo sabia, sin mas – que si lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, podría salir volando de su silla. Lo supo… hasta que sintió el frio del hierro contra la piel de los brazos.

Era Albert, que le ceñía las manillas a los vendajes de las muñecas. Una larga cadena la unía al caballo del capitán y desaparecía bajo las alforjas. Albert montaba su pura sangre negro y Candy considero la idea de saltar de su caballo y usar la cadena para colgarlo del árbol más cercano.

Era una compañía bastante numerosa, veinte hombres en total. Detrás de los guardias que portaban la bandera imperial cabalgaban el príncipe y el duque Perrington. A continuación marchaba un grupo de seis guardias reales, tan sosos como las gachas de avena, pero bien entrenados para proteger al príncipe… de ella. Candy golpeo las cadenas contra la silla y miro a Albert, que no reacciono.

El sol estaba cada vez más alto. Tras inspeccionar por última vez las provisiones, el grupo partió. Como casi todos los esclavos trabajaban en las minas y solo unos cuantos lo hacían en los destartalados galpones de refinado, el gigantesco patio estaba casi desierto. La muralla se alzaba imponente ante ellos y el corazón de Candy latía con fuerza. La última vez que había estado tan cerca de la muralla…

Sonó el restallido de un látigo seguido de un grito. Candy miro por encima del hombro, más allá de los guardias y del carromato de las provisiones, en dirección al patio prácticamente vacío. Ninguno de aquellos esclavos abandonaría jamás aquel lugar…, ni siquiera cuando muriesen. Todas las semanas excavaban nuevas fosas comunes detrás de los galpones de refinado. Y todas las semanas, las tumbas se llenaban.

De pronto fue muy consiente de las tres largas cicatrices que le surcaban la espalda. Aunque consiguiese la libertad…, aunque lograse vivir en el campo…, esas cicatrices siempre le recordarían lo que había padecido. Y aunque ella fuese libre, otros no lo eran.

Candy miro al frente y desecho esos pensamientos mientras cruzaban el paso que atravesaba la muralla. En el interior, el aire estaba cargado, hediondo y húmedo. Los cascos de los caballos retumbaban como truenos.

Se abrieron los portones de hierro, y la chica atisbo el infame nombre de la mina antes de que se dividiese en dos y le cediese el paso. Unos segundos después, las puertas se cerraron tras ellos con un chirrido. Estaban afuera.

Movió las manos y descubrió que el tramo de cadena que la unía al capitán se balanceaba y tintineaba. Estaba enganchada a su silla, que a su vez estaba cinchada al caballo; cuando hiciesen un alto, podría, disimuladamente, azuzar a su yegua para que arrancase la silla del capitán, que caería al suelo, y entonces ella…

Noto que el capitán Andley la estaba mirando con el seño fruncido y una mueca en los labios. Ella se encogió los hombros y dejo caer la cadena.

A medida que transcurría la mañana, el cielo adquiría un tono azul brillante y las nubes desaparecían del firmamento. Avanzaron por el camino del bosque y rápidamente pasaron los paramos montañosos de Endovier hasta llegar a un paraje mas alegre.

Mediada la mañana, alcanzaron el bosque de Oakwald, que circundaba Endovier y servía como línea divisora entre los reinos "civilizados" del este y las tierras inexploradas del oeste. Aun circulaban leyendas sobre estos peligroso y desconocidos pueblos que habitaban aquel territorio, los crueles y sanguinarios del desaparecido Reino Embrujado. Candy había conocido a una muchacha procedente de aquella tierra maldita, y, aunque efectivamente había resultado ser cruel y sanguinaria, seguía siendo un ser humano. Y había sangrado como la persona que era.

Después de varias horas de silencio, Candy se dirigió a Albert.

- Se rumorea que cuando haya finalizado la campaña del rey contra Wendlyn, empezara a colonizar el oeste – comento en tono indiferente, aunque esperaba obtener una respuesta. Cuanto mas supiese de la situación actual del ray y de sus maniobras, tanto mejor. El capitán la miro de arriba abajo, frunció el seño y desvió la vista-. Estoy de acuerdo -. Añadió ella, dejo escapar un profundo respiro -. Tampoco a mi me preocupa la suerte que corran esas llanuras anchas y vacías y esa miserables regiones montañosas.

El oficial apretó los dientes.

- ¿Hasta cuando piensa ignorarme?

El capitán Andley arqueo las cejas.

- No sabía que estuviese ignorándote.

Candy hizo un mohín para controlar su irritación. No pensaba darle aquella satisfacción.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Veintidós.

Candy le hizo una caída de ojos y observo atentamente su reacción.

- ¡Que joven! – ronroneo -. Habéis ascendido muy deprisa.

El asintió.

- Y ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

- Dieciocho – contesto ella, pero el capitán guardo silencio -. Ya lo se. Es impresionante que haya llegado tan lejos a una edad tan temprana.

- El crimen no es ninguna hazaña, White.

- Ya, pero llegar a ser la asesina mas famosa del mundo si lo es – el capitán no contesto -. Podrías preguntarme como me las he ingeniado.

- ¿Para hacer que? – replico el con sequedad.

- Para hacerme famosa y cultivar mi talento en tampoco tiempo.

- No quiero saberlo.

Esa no era la respuesta que Candy esperaba oír.

- No eres muy amable – le espeto ella entre diente. Si quería sacarlo de quicio, tendría que esforzarse mucho más.

- eres una criminal. Yo soy capitán de la guardia real. No estoy obligado a demostrarte ninguna amabilidad no a darte conversación. Da gracias de que no te hayamos encerrado en el carromato.

- Si, bueno me juego algo a que sois bastante arisco os hagáis el simpático con los demás – como el seguía sin responder, Candy no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonta. Transcurrieron unos instantes -. ¿El príncipe heredero y tu son buenos amigos?

- Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia.

La muchacha chasqueo la lengua.

- ¿Sois de alta alcurnia?

- Lo suficiente alta – repuso el, y levanto la barbilla de manera casi imperceptible.

- ¿Duque?

- No.

- ¿Lord? – al no tener respuesta, Candy esbozo una sonrisa – Lord Albert Andley – se abanico con la mano -. ¡Las damas de la corte deben de derretirse por usted!

- No me llames así. El titulo de lord no me pertenece – replico el capitán en voz baja.

- ¿Tiene un hermano mayor?

- No.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no ostentáis el titulo? – otra vez silencio. Candy sabia que se estaba entrometiendo, pero no podía evitarlo -. ¿Debido a un escandalo? ¿Os han privado de su derecho de nacimiento? ¿En que clase de intriga esta implicado?

El capitán apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que palidecieron.

Candy se inclino hacia el.

- ¿Creéis que…?

- ¿Voy a tener que amordazarte o vas a ser capaz de guardar silencio sin mi ayuda?

Andley se quedo mirando al frente, con semblante inexpresivo, hacia el príncipe heredero. Candy contuvo la risa ente la mueca que el esbozo cuando ella empezó a hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Esta casado?

- No.

Candy levanto la barbilla.

- Yo tampoco estoy casada – Andley resoplo enfadado -. ¿Cuántos años tenias cuando te convertiste en capitán de la guardia?

El apretó con fuerza las riendas de su caballo.

- Veinte.

El grupo se detuvo en un claro y los soldados desmotaron. Candy se quedo mirando a Albert mientras este pasaba una pierna por encima del caballo.

- ¿Por qué hemos parado?

Albert desenganchó la cadena de su silla, tiro de ella con fuerza y le indico con un gesto que debía desmontar.

- Para comer –respondió.

_Continuara..._

_Ya les traigo el siguiente!_


	6. Capitulo 5

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 5._

_Candy se aparto un mechón de pelo de la cara y se dejo acompañar hasta el claro. Si quería ser libre, antes tendría que liberarse de Albert. En caso de haber estado solos, podría haberlo intentado, aunque las cadenas se lo habrían puesto difícil; pero rodeada de toda una guardia real entrenada para matar a las primeras de cambio…_

_Albert se quedo cerca de ella mientras los demás encendían una hoguera y preparaban la comida que transportaban en las cajas y sacos de provisiones. Los soldados hicieron rodar unos troncos hasta formar pequeños círculos y se sentaron a descansar mientras sus compañeros removían guisos y freían carne. Los perros del príncipe heredero, que habían trotado obedientes detrás de su dueño, se acercaron a la asesina moviendo la cola y se tumbaron a sus pies. Al menos alguien se alegraba de su compañía._

_Para cuando le pusieron el plato en su regazo, Candy se moría de hambre y se enfado al ver que el capitán n le quitaba las manillas de inmediato. Después de dirigirle una larga mirada de advertencia, le libero las manos y le encadeno los tobillos. Candy puso los ojos en blanco y se llevo un pequeño trozo de carne a la boca. Mastico lentamente. Lo último que necesitaba era vomitar delante de ellos. Mientras los soldados hablaban entre si, Candy miro a su alrededor sin perderse ni un detalle. Albert y ella estaban sentados con cinco soldados. Por supuesto, el príncipe heredero se había sentado con Perrington, cada uno en un tronco, lejos de ella. Si bien Terrence se había mostrado arrogante y divertido la noche anterior, al hablar con el duque sus rasgos se mantenían serios. Todo su cuerpo parecía tenso y a Candy no le paso por alto que apretaba los dientes cuando el otro hablaba. Fuera cual fuese su relación, no era cordial._

_En mitad de un bocado, Candy dejo de prestar atención al príncipe y se concentro en los arboles. Reinaba el silencio en el bosque. Los sabuesos tenían las orejas color ébano erguidas, aunque no parecían inquietos. Hasta los soldados habían renunciado a la conversación. El corazón le dio un vuelco. La espesura cambiada por completo en aquella zona._

_Las hojas colgaban como joyas – diminutas gotas de rubíes, perlas, topacios, amatistas, esmeraldas y granates – y una alfombra de similares piedras preciosas cubrían el camino que se extendía ante ellos. A pesar de la devastación provocada por las conquistas, aquella parte permanecía intacta. Aun resonaban los ecos del poder que, en otro tiempo, había otorgado una belleza sobrenatural a aquellos bosques._

_Candy solo tenía ocho años cuando Arobynn Hamel, su mentor y Rey de los Asesinos, la había encontrado medio ahogada en la orilla de un rio helado y se la había llevado bajo su tutela a la frontera entre Adarlan y Terrasen. Y si bien la había entrenado para que se convirtiera en su mejor y más leal Asesina, jamás le había permitido volver a casa, a Terrasen. Sin embargo, Candy aun recordaba la belleza de aquel mundo antes de que el rey de Adarlan ordenara arrasarlo. Ya no quedaba nada para ella allí, y no volvería a haberlo. Arobynn nunca lo había expresado con palabras, pero si Candy hubiera rechazado su oferta en entrenarla, el la habría entregado a sus enemigos para que la mataran. O algo peor. Se había quedado huérfana muy pronto, y aun así con ocho años había comprendido que la vida junto a Arobynn, bajo un nuevo nombre que nadie pudiese reconocer pero que llegase a inspirar temor en el mundo entero, representaba una oportunidad de volver a empezar. De escapar del destino que la había impulsado a saltar al rio helado aquella noche, hacia diez años._

_- Maldito bosque – dijo un soldado de piel cetrina que formaba parte de su grupo._

_Otro soltó una carcajada._

_- Cuanto antes arda, mejor._

Los otros soldados asintieron con la cabeza, y Candy se puso tensa.

- Rebosa odio – añadió un tercero.

- Y ¿Qué esperaban? – los interrumpió Candy. Albert echo mano a la espada mientras los soldados se volvían hacia ella, algunos sonrieron con desdén -. Este no es un bosque cualquiera – añadió señalando los arboles con el tenedor -. Es el bosque de Brannon.

- Mi padre me contaba historias de este lugar. Decía que estaba lleno de duendes – intervino un soldado -. Ya no queda ninguno.

- Y también han desaparecido esas malditas hadas – se sumó el ultimo, que acababa de dar un bocado a una manzana.

- Nos hemos liberado de ellas, ¿eh? – se burlo el primero.

- Yo en su lugar mediría mis palabras – les espeto Candy -. El rey Brannon pertenecía al pueblo de las hadas, y sigue siendo el dueño de Oakwald. No me sorprendería que algunos de los arboles aun lo recuerden.

Los soldados se echaron a reír.

- ¡Pero si han pasado dos mil años! – le pregunto Albert con discreción.

¿Pretendía burlarse de ella? Los soldados se inclinaron hacia adelante, listos para echarse a reír, pero en los ojos azules del capitán solo leyó curiosidad.

Candy se trago el bocado de carne mientras sopesaba posibles respuestas, pero opto por decirle la verdad.

- Antes de que Adarlan diese inicio a su conquista, estos bosques rebosaban de magia – dijo en voz baja, aunque con decisión.

El capitán espero a que continuase, pero ella considero que ya había dicho bastante.

- ¿Y? – pregunto el.

- No se nada mas – respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Decepcionados al no hallar motivo de burla, los soldados se concentraron en la comida.

Candy había mentido, y Albert se había dado cuenta. Ella sabía muchas cosas de aquel bosque; sabía que antiguamente lo habitaban seres mágicos: gnomos, duendes, ninfas, trasgos y más seres de los que nadie podía contar o recordar. Sus primos, mas grandes y semejantes a los humanos, los gobernaban a todos; el inmortal pueblo de las hadas, verdaderos nativos del continente y los seres mas antiguos de Erilea.

Ante la creciente corrupción de Adarlan y la campaña del rey para perseguirlos y ejecutarlos, los duendes y las hadas habían buscado refugio en los parajes más apartados y agrestes del mundo. El rey de Adarlan lo había prohibido todo – la magia, las hadas, los duendes – y habían borrado cualquier vestigio, hasta el punto de que incluso aquellos que llevaban la magia en la sangre habían dejado de creer en su existencia, Candy entre ellos. El rey había declarado que la magia era una afrenta a la diosa y a sus dioses: ejercerla consideraba un sacrilegio.

Sin embargo, aunque el rey se atribuía su desaparición, todo el mundo sabia la verdad: un mes después de la prohibición, la magia se había esfumado a voluntad propia. Quizá los seres mágicos habían comprometido los horrores que se avecinaban.

Candy podía oler las hogueras que habían ardido con furia durante su octavo y su noveno año de vida: el humo de libros cuyas páginas albergaban sabiduría antigua e irresponsable, los gritos de adivinos y curanderos consumidos por las llamas, los templos destrozados, profanados y borrados de la historia. Muchos usuarios de la magia que se habían librado de la hoguera acabaron presos en Endovier… y casi ninguno sobrevivió mucho. Hacia ya tiempo que Candy no lamentaba los poderes que había perdido, aunque su recuerdo aun la atormentaba en sueños. A pesar de la matanza, quizá fuese preferible que la magia hubiese desaparecido. Ejercerla ponía en peligro la cordura; tal vez sus poderes, a esas alturas, ya hubiesen acabado con ella.

El humo irrito los ojos mientras daba otro bocado. Jamás olvidaría las historias que se contaban sobre el bosque de Oakwald, leyendas de cañadas y charcas oscuras y terribles, y lagos de aguas en calma y cuevas llenas de luz y de canticos celestiales. Pero mejor considerarlas cuentos de viejas y nada mas. Hablar de ellas era tentar a la suerte.

Admiro la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las ramas, el balanceo de los arboles que se entrelazaban entre si con sus largos brazos, agitados por el viento. Reprimió un escalofrió.

Afortunadamente, la comida no duro mucho. El capitán le volvió a encadenar las muñecas, los caballos bebieron agua y fueron cargados de nuevo. Candy tenía las piernas tan rígidas que Albert tuvo que ayudarla a montar. Estaba agotada, y no podía soportar más el tufo a sudor y excrementos de caballo que inundaba la cola de la comitiva.

Se pasaron el resto del día viajando. La asesina cabalgaba en silencio, viendo desfilar el bosque. Hasta que no hubieron dejado muy atrás aquella resplandeciente cañada no desapareció el paso que le oprimía el pecho. Para cuando pararon a hacer noche le dolía todo el cuerpo. Durante la cena no se molesto en hablar, y tampoco le importo cuando montaron su pequeña tienda, unos guardias se apostaran junto a la entrada y la obligasen a dormir encadenada a uno de ellos. Ningún sueño turbo su descanso, pero cuando despertó no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Los pies de su catre estaban sembrados de florecillas blancas, e infinidad de pequeñas huellas, como de niño, entraban y salían de la tienda. Antes de que nadie reparase en el prodigio, Candy borro las huellas con el pie y escondió las flores en una alforja cercana.

Aunque nadie volvió a mencionar a los duendes, cuando prosiguieron el viaje, Candy se dedico a escudriñar los semblantes de los soldados, tratando de adivinar si habían visto algo extraño. Se paso buena parte del día siguiente con las manos sudorosas y el corazón desbocado, sin quitar ojo a los bosques de los alrededores.

_Continuara…_

_Que les pareció el capitulo?_

_Lo se, poco a poco hablara mas de su vida…_


	7. Capitulo 6

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 6._

_Pasaron dos semanas siguientes viajando a través del continente. Las noches se fueron haciendo más frías; los días, más cortos. Una lluvia helada los acompaño durante cuatro días, a lo largo de los cuales Candy paso tanto frio que empezó a considerar seriamente la idea de arrojarse por un barranco y, con suerte arrastrar a Albert con ella._

_Todo estaba empapado y medio congelado. Aunque Candy podía soportar el pelo mojado, el calzado húmedo le parecía un martirio. Apenas notaba los dedos de los pies. Todas las noches se los envolvía en la primera tela que se encontraba. Tenia la sensación de que estaba empezando a pudrirse, y con cada ráfaga de viento gélido se preguntaba en que momento se le caería la piel. No obstante, como suele pasar en otoño, la lluvia ceso de repente y un cielo despejado y brillante volvió a extenderse sobre ellos._

Candy dormitaba en los hombros de la yegua cuando el príncipe heredero abandono la formación y, con su castaño pelo rebotando al ritmo del caballo, troto hacia ellos. La capa roa de Terrence se elevaba y caía como una ola carmesí. Sobre la camisa blanca y lisa lucia un refinado jubón azul cobalto ribeteado de oro. Candy estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido, pero debía reconocer que estaba muy guapo con sus botas marrones altas hasta la rodilla. Y el cinturón de cuero le sentaba de muy bien…, aunque el cuchillo de caza era algo recargado, con tantas joyas. Terrence se detuvo junto a Albert.

- Venid – ordeno al capitán, y señalo con un gesto la escarpada colina cubierta de hierba que la compañía comenzaba a remontar.

- ¿Adonde? – pregunto Albert, e hizo tintinear la cadena para que el príncipe reparara en ella. Adondequiera que fuese el capitán de la guardia, tendría que llevar a Candy consigo.

- A contemplar la vista – aclaro Terrence -. Traed a esa con vos.

Candy se enfureció "¡A esa!". ¡Ni que fuera una pieza de equipaje!

Albert se separo de la formación y dio un buen tirón a la cadena. La muchacha agarro las riendas y partieron al galope, con el penetrante olor de las crines metido en las fosas nasales. Subieron rápidamente la empinada colina. El caballo avanzaba a trompicones, y Candy intento no alterarse cuando resbalo de lado de la silla. Si se caía, se moría de vergüenza. Pero entonces el sol del atardecer surgió entre los arboles, a sus espaldas, y Candy se quedo sin aliento cuando una torre apareció ante ella, luego tres, y luego otras seis mas, como agujas que hendieran el cielo.

En lo alto de la colina, Candy se quedo mirando la obra suprema de Adarlan: el castillo de cristal de Rifthold.

Era gigantesco, una ciudad vertical de torres, puentes, cámaras y torreones resplandecientes y cristalinos, salones de baile sobre el catillo de piedra original y su construcción había requerido la riqueza de todo un reino.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, hacia ocho años, frio e inmóvil, congelado como la tierra que pisaba el rechoncho poni de su infancia. Ya entonces el castillo le había parecido una obra de mal gusto, un desperdicio de recursos y talento, con aquellas torres como garras que quisieran arañar el cielo. Recordó la capa azul claro que tanto le gustaba, el peso de sus rizos, el roce de sus medias contra la silla, la mancha de barro en los zapatos de terciopelo rojo que tanto la preocupaba, y aquel hombre en el que no paraba de pensar…, el hombre al que había matado tres días antes.

- Una torre más y el castillo entero se vendrá abajo – comento el príncipe heredero, que se había detenido al otro lado de Albert. El ruido de la comitiva que los guiaba hasta ellos -. Aun nos quedan unas cuantas leguas por delante y preferiría recorrer estas montañas a la luz del día. Esta noche acamparemos aquí.

- Me pregunto que opinara de ella vuestro padre – dijo Albert.

- Oh, le parecerá bien… hasta que abra la boca. Luego comenzaran los rugidos y los bramidos y me arrepentiré de haber malgastado estos dos meses intentando encontrarla. Pero… bueno, creo que mi padre tiene asuntos mas importantes de los que preocuparse.

Dicho eso, el príncipe se alejo.

Candy no podía apartar los ojos dl castillo. Se sentía muy pequeña, incluso desde tan lejos. Había olvidado hasta que punto la inmensa construcción empequeñecía cuando se encontraba a su alrededor.

Los soldados desplegaron, encendiendo hogueras y levantaron tiendas.

- A juzgar por tu expresión, cualquiera diría que te espera la horca y no la libertad – se extraño el capitán.

Candy se enrollaba y desenrollaba del dedo una correa de la rienda de cuero.

- Es raro volver a ver esto.

- ¿La ciudad?

- La ciudad, el castillo, los arrabales, el rio – la sombra del castillo se cernía sobre la ciudad como una bestia descomunal -. Aun no se lo que paso.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando te capturaron?

La chica asintió la cabeza.

- Aunque afirmáis que os mueve el ideal de crear un mundo perfecto bajo el dominio del imperio, vuestros gobernantes y políticos se destrozan sin ningún remordimiento. De modo que, en cierto sentido, también son asesinos.

- ¿Crees que uno de los tuyos te traiciono?

- Todo el mundo sabía que yo recibía los mejores encargos y que podía exigir cualquier suma a cambio – escudriño las serpenteantes calles de la ciudad y los meandros del rio, que brillaban con luz trémula -. Sin mi, habría una vacante de la que podrían aprovecharse. Tal vez fuera uno, tal vez, muchos.

- No puedes esperar encontrar honor entre semejante compañía.

- No he dicho que la hubiera. No me fiaba de casi nadie y sabía que muchos me odiaban.

Candy tenía sus sospechas, claro. Y aunque sospechaba de alguien en particular, aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la verdad. Quizá no lo estuviera nunca.

- Tu paso por Endovier debe de haber sido terrible – mustio Albert.

Sus palabras no escondían burla ni mezquindad. ¿Podía considerarlo compasión?

- Si – contesto ella despacio -. Así fue – el la miro como pidiéndole que continuara. Bueno ¿Qué le importaba a ella contárselo? -. Cuando llegue, me cortaron el pelo, me entregaron harapos por toda vestimenta y me plantaron un pico en las manos, como si supiese que debería hacer con el. Me encadenaron a los demás y soporte los latigazos igual que todos. Pero los capataces habían recibido órdenes de tratarme con un cuidado especial, así que se tomaban la libertad de fritarme las heridas con sal (la misma sal que yo extraía de las minas) y me azotaban tan a menudo que algunos de los cortes nunca se cerraban. Si las heridas no se me infectaron, fue gracias a la amabilidad de uno cuantos prisioneros de Eyllwe. Todas las noches, algunos de ellos se quedaban despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada para limpiarme la espalda.

Albert no contesto. S limito a mirarla un instante antes de desmontar. ¿Había sido una estúpida por contarle algo tan personal?

Aquel día, Albert no volvió a hablarle, salvo para darle ordenes.

**Candy** se despertó sobresaltada. Se llevo la mano al cuello y noto el sudor frio que le caía por la espalda y se le acumulaba en el hueco entre la boca y la barbilla. Ya había tenido aquella pesadilla otras veces. En el sueño, yacía en una de las fosas comunes de Endovier. Cuando intentaba quitarse de encima una maraña de extremidades en estado de descomposición, caía sobre un montón de cadáveres de unas veinte capas. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando cuando la enterraban viva.

Presa de las nauseas, Candy se abrazo las rodillas. Respiro – tomo aire y lo soltó y otra vez – y por fin ladeo la cabeza apoyando el pómulo contra sus puntiagudas rotulas. El castillo iluminando despuntaba sobre la ciudad dormida como un monte hecho de hielo y vapor. Tenía un tinte verdoso y parecía latir.

Al día siguiente a esas horas, estaría encerrada entre aquellas paredes, pero de momento todo era paz y tranquilidad, como la calma que procede a la tormenta.

Se imagino que el mundo entero dormía, encantado por la luz verde mar del castillo. El tiempo iba y venia, las montañas se alzaban y caían, las enredaderas reptaban por la ciudad adormilada y la ocultaba bajo capas de espinas y hojas. Candy era la nica que estaba despierta.

Se envolvió con la capa. Tenía la intención de ganar. Vencería, serviría al rey y luego desaparecería de la nada, y no volvería a pensar en castillo, reyes o asesinos. Candy deseaba volver a reinar en aquella ciudad. La magia había muerto, el pueblo de las hadas había sido desterrado o ejecutado, y ya nunca volvería a tener nada que ver con el auge y la caída de ningún reino.

No estaba predestinada a hacer nada. Ya no.

**C**on una mano apoyada en la espada, Terrence Grandchester contemplo a la asesina desde el otro extremo del campamento. Despedía un aire triste, allí sentada tan quieta, con las piernas contra el pecho y la luz de la luna bañándole el pelo en plata. Con el fulgor del castillo reflejado en los ojos, su expresión no conservaba el menor vestigio de descaro o arrogancia.

Le parecía hermosa, aunque algo rara y resentida. Su belleza guardaba relación con el modo en el que se le iluminaba los ojos cuando descubría algo bello en el paisaje. Terrence no lograba entenderlo.

Imperturbable, Candy miraba el castillo, una silueta recortada contra el fulgor de la hoguera que ardía junto al rio Avery. Las nubes se agrupaban en lo alto y Candy levanto la cabeza. Por n claro en aquella masa nubosa asomo un cumulo de estrellas. Terrence pensó, sin poder evitarlo, que la estaban contemplando a ella.

No, debía recordar que solo era una asesina que tenia la suerte de tener una cara bonita y una mente rápida. Se lavaba las manos con sangre y era tan capaz de rebanarte el pescuezo como de ofrecerte una palabra amable. Y era su campeona. Estaba allí para luchar por el… y para conseguir su libertad. Nada más. Se tumbo sin apartar la mano del pomo de la espada y se durmió.

Pese a todo, la imagen lo persiguió en sus sueños durante toda la noche: una muchacha hermosa que miraba el firmamento y un grupo de estrellas que le devolvía la mirada.

_Continuara…_


	8. Capitulo 7

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 7._

_Los heraldos anunciaron la llegada de la comitiva cuando la compañía atravesó las imponentes murallas de alabastro de Rifthold. Banderas rojas con guivernos de oro bordados ondeaban al viento sobre la capital. No circulaban vehículos por las adoquinadas calles y Candy, desencadenada, vestida, maquillada y compartiendo montura con Albert, frunció el ceño cuando el hedor de la cuidad penetro su nariz._

_Por debajo del olor a especias y caballos se percibía un tufo a basura, sangre y leche agria. En el fondo flotaba también un efluvio de aguas saladas de Avery, tan diferente de la sal de Endovier. Por el curso del rio llegaban buques de guerra procedentes de todos los océanos de Erilea, barcos mercantes abarrotados de mercancías y esclavos, y barcos de pesca con pescado viscoso y putrefacto que la gente se las arreglaba para comerse. Desde barbudos vendedores ambulantes hasta criadas cargadas de sombrereras, todos se paraban al paso de los portaestandartes, que avanzaban orgullosos al trote mieras Terrence Grandchester saludaba con la mano a su pueblo._

_Ellos seguían al príncipe heredero, que, al igual que Albert, iba envuelto en una capa roja que se había prendido a la parte superior izquierda del pecho con un broche con el sello real. Terrence llevaba una corona dorada sobre el pelo bien peinado, y Candy tuvo que reconocer que parecía un autentico soberano._

_Un grupo de muchachas acudió a recibirlo y lo saludo con la mano. Terrence les guiño un ojo y sonrió. Candy no pudo evitar fijarse en las miradas irritadas de aquellas mimas mujeres cuando la descubrían en el sequito del príncipe. Sabia que ahí sentada sobre un purasangre parecía una dama de alta alcurnia que fuera escoltada al castillo. Candy les sonrió, se echo la trenza hacia atrás y pestañeo en dirección a la espalda del príncipe._

_Noto un pinchazo en el brazo._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – le susurro al capitán de la guardia, que la había pellizcado._

_- Estás haciendo el ridículo – respondió entre dientes, sin dejar de sonreír a la multitud._

_Candy imito el gesto del capitán._

_- __Ellas __si que son ridículas._

- Cállate y compórtate con normalidad – repuso el.

La asesina notaba el aliento del capitán en el cuello.

- Debería saltar del caballo y echar a correr – amenazo Candy mientras saludaba con la mano a un joven, se quedo boquiabierto al ver que una dama de la corte reparaba en el -. Desaparecería en un instante.

- Si – contesto Albert -. Desaparecerías con tres flechas clavadas en la espalda.

- Que conversación tan agradable.

Entraron en el distrito comercial, donde la gente se amontonaban entre los arboles que flaqueaban las anchas avenidas de piedra blanca. Las fachadas d cristal apenas se veían por detrás del gentío, pero a Candy le entro un hambre voraz al pasar por delante de una tienda tras otra. En todos los escaparates había vestidos y sayas expuestos, que se alzaban orgullosos por detrás de filas de relucientes joyas y sombreros de ala ancha amontonados cual ramos de flores. Por encima de todo se levantaba el castillo de cristal, tan alto que tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para ver las torres mas elevadas. ¿Por qué habían elegido un camino tan largo y poco práctico? ¿De verdad les gustaba desfilar?

Candy trago saliva. De repente, se acabaron los edificios y unas velas desplegadas como alas de mariposa los saludaron cuando torcieron por la avenida que discurría en paralelo al rio Avery. A lo largo del muelle había barcos atracados de maromas y redes y marineros que se gritaban los unos a los otros, demasiado atareados para reparar en el desfile real. Al oír el restallido de un látigo, la muchacha se volvió a mirar rápidamente.

Unos esclavos bajaban tambaleándose por la plancha de un barco mercante. Representaban una mezcla de países conquistados y todos tenían esa cara huesuda y fiera que ella había visto tantas veces antes. Casi todos eran prisioneros de guerra, rebeldes que habían sobrevivido a las carnicerías y a las filas interminables de soldados que componían los ejércitos de Adarlan. Probablemente algunos habían sido capturados o estaban acusados de practicar magia, pero otros eran personas normales que se encontraban e el lugar equivocado en el momento más inoportuno. Candy reparo entonces en que había innumerables esclavos encadenados trabajando en los muelles, levantando cargas y sudando, sosteniendo sombrillas y sirviendo agua, con la mirada fija en el suelo o en el cielo, nunca al frente.

Quiso saltar del caballo y correr hasta ellos, o simplemente gritar que no formaba parte de la corte del príncipe, que ella no era responsable de que los hubiesen llevado allí, encadenados, famélicos y destrozados, que ella también había trabajado y sufrido como ello, con sus familiares y amigos. En definitiva, que ella no era como aquellos monstruos que arrasaban con todo. Que ella hizo algo, casi dos años atrás, cuando libero cerca de doscientos esclavos del Señor de los Piratas. Ni siquiera aquello era suficiente.

De pronto se sintió ajena a la ciudad. La gente seguía saludando y haciendo sus reverencias, ovacionándolos y lazando flores y otras tonterías ante sus caballos. A ella le costaba respirar.

Antes de lo que le habría gustado, frente a ella apareció un portón de hierro y cristal del castillo, se abrieron las puertas enrejadas y apareció una docena de guardias que flaqueaban el camino de adoquines que recorría el arco de la entrada. Tenia las lanzas en alto, escudos rectangulares y ojos oscuros por debajo de nos cascos de bronce. Todos llevaban capas rojas. Sus armaduras, aunque deslustradas, estaban muy bien fabricadas a partir de cobre y cuero.

Al otro lado del arco ascendía un camino junto al que se alineaban arboles dorados y plateados. De entre los setos que bordeaban el sendero asomaban unas farolas de cristal. Los ruidos de la ciudad que desvanecieron cuando pasaron por debajo de otro arco, aquel hecho de cristal resplandeciente, y de pronto el castillo se irguió imponente ante ellos.

Albert suspiro al desmontar en el patio abierto. Unas manos bajaron a Candy de la silla y la depositaron sobre sus temblorosas piernas. El cristal relucía por todas partes, y una mano la agarro con fuerza del hombro. Unos mozos de cuadra se llevaron su caballo rápidamente, en silencio.

Albert la obligo a acercarse de un tirón y la cogió con fuerza por la capa cuando se acerco al príncipe heredero.

- Seiscientas habitaciones, dependencias para el servicio para el ejercito, tres jardines, una reserva natural y establos a cada lado – dijo Terrence contemplando su hogar -. ¿Quién podría necesitar tanto espacio?

Candy logro esbozar una sonrisa, algo perpleja ante su repentino encanto.

- No se como puedes dormir por la noche cuando dolo una pared de cristal os separa de la muerte.

La muchacha miro hacia arriba, pero enseguida bajo la mirada hacia el suelo. No le daban miedo las alturas, pero pensar que estaría tan arriba protgida tan solo por un muro de cristal le provocaba vértigo.

- Entonces eres como yo – replico Terrence, y se echo a reír -. Da gracias a los dioses que te haya dado nos aposentos en l castillo de piedra. No me gustaría que estuvieses incomoda.

Candy pensó que fruncirle el ceño no era la decisión más sensata, así que miro hacia las enormes puertas del castillo. Estaban hechas de cristal rojo translucido y se abrían ante ella como la boca de un gigante. Pudo ver que en el interior estaba hecho de piedras, y fantaseado con la idea de que habían dejado caer el castillo de cristal sobre el edificio original. Que idea tan ridícula: un castillo hecho de cristal.

- Bueno – dijo Terrence -. Has engordado un poco y ahora tu piel tiene algo d color. Bienvenida a mi hogar, Candy White.

Saludo con la cabeza a unos cuantos nobles que pasaban, que hincaron la rodilla en el suelo e hicieron su reverencia.

- La competición comienza mañana. El capital Andley te enseñara tus aposentos.

Candy echo los hombros hacia atrás y busco a sus competidores, pero no los vio por ninguna parte.

El príncipe volvió a asentir con la cabeza al ver que otro grupo de cortesanas que susurraban entre si, y no miro ni a la asesina ni al capitán de la guardia cuando volvió a hablar.

- Tengo que reunirme con mi padre – dijo paseando la mirada por el cuerpo de una dama especialmente hermosa. L guiño el ojo y ella se tapo la cara con un abanico y siguió andando. Terrence le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Albert -. Los veré esta noche.

Sin decirle una palabra a Candy, subió a grandes zancadas los escalones que llevaban al palacio con su capa roja ondeando al viento.

**E**l príncipe heredero cumplió su palabra. Sus dependencias estaban en un ala del castillo de piedra y eran mucho más grandes de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Estaban compuestos de un dormitorio con un cuarto de baño y vestidor anexos, un pequeño comedor y un salón de música y de juegos. Cada sala contaba con muebles en tonos rojos y dorados, y su dormitorio también estaba decorado con un enorme tapiz que cubría toda una pared, además de sofás y sillas con grandes cojines dispuestos con mucho gusto. Su balcón daba a una fuente de uno de los jardines, y fuera cual fuese, era precioso. Le daba igual que hubiera guardias apostados debajo. Cuando Albert la dejo sola, Candy no espero a oír como se cerraba la puerta para encerrarse en el dormitorio. Entre murmullos de admiración mientras Albert le enseñaba rápidamente sus aposentos, había contado las ventanas – doce -, las salidas – unas – y los guardias apostados el otro lado de la puerta, de las ventanas y del balcón – nueve -. Todos iban armados con una espada, un cuchillo y una ballesta, y aunque habían mantenido la posición de firmes mientras el capitán pasaba por delante, ella sabia que una ballesta no era precisamente un arma ligaras como para sostenerla durante horas y horas.

Candy se acerco a hurtadillas hasta la ventana del dormitorio, se apego a la pared de mármol y miro hacia abajo. Obviamente, los guardias se habían colgado las ballestas a la espalda. Tardarían unos segundos muy valiosos en coger las armas y cargarlas…, unos segundos que ella podría aprovechar para robarles las espadas, cortarles el cuello y desaparecer en los jardines. Sonrió y s planto ante la ventana para examinar el jardín. El extremo mas alejado desembocaba en un coto de caza. Conocía el castillo lo suficiente como para saber que estaba en la parte sur, y que si atravesaba el coto de caza, llegaría a la muralla de piedra, al otro lado de la cual discurría el rio Avery.

Candy abrió y cerró las puertas del armario, del aparador y del tocador. Como era de esperar, allí no había arma alguna, ni siquiera un atizador, pero cogió unos cuantos alfileres para el pelo tallados en hueso que habían quedado olvidados en el fondo de un cajón del aparador y un trozo de cordel que encontró en un costurero de su enorme vestidor. No había ninguna aguja. Se arrodillo en el alfombrado suelo del vestidor – completamente desprovisto de ropa – y, sin perder de vista la puerta que había a sus espaldas, rompió las cabezas de los alfileres y los ato todos juntos con el cordel. Cuando hubo terminado, levanto el objeto y frunció el ceño.

No era un cuchillo precisamente, pero aso, todas juntas, las puntas de los alfileres podrían hacer algo de daño y acerco un dedo a las puntas y compuso un gesto de dolor cuando una púa de hueso le atravesó la piel. Si, si se lo clavaba a un guardia en el cuello, desde luego que iba a lastimarlo. Y lo dejaría fuera de combate el tiempo necesario para robarle el arma.

Candy volvió a entrar en el dormitorio bostezando y se quedo de pie junto al colchón para esconder el arma improvisada en uno de los pliegues del dosel que cubría parcialmente la cama. Una vez que la hubo escondido, echo otro vistazo al dormitorio. Había algo raro con respecto a las dimensiones; algo relativo a la altura de las paredes, pero no estaba segura. Fuera como fuese, el dosel ofrecía muchos escondrijos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía coger sin que se diera cuenta? Albert seguramente habría ordenado que revisaran la habitación antes de su llegada. Candy se acerco a la puerta del dormitorio para escuchar alguna señal de actividad en el exterior. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que no había nadie mas en sus aposentos, entro en la sala y cruzo hasta llegar al salón de juegos. Contemplo los tacos de billar que había en la pared en la mesa de fieltro verde y sonrió. Albert no era ni de lejos tan listo como se creía.

Al final, decidió no tocar el equipo de billar, aunque solo fuera porque despertaría sospechas se desaparecería todo, pero seria fácil conseguir un palo si necesitaba escapar, o usar las pesadas bolas para dejar inconscientes a los guardias. Agotada, regreso al dormitorio y por fin se tendió en la enorme cama. El colchón era tan mullido que se hundió unos cuantos dedos, y lo bastante ancho para que en el durmieran tres personas sin enterarse de la presencia de los demás. Candy se aovilló de costado, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Durmió durante una hora, hasta que una criada anunció la llegada del sastre que la vestiría con un atuendo apropiado para la corte. Y así transcurrió otra hora, mientras que le tomaban las medidas, sujetaban la tela con alfileres y le hacían sentarse para enseñarle diferentes telas y colores. No le gusto ninguna. Unas cuantas le llamaron la atención, pero cuando intento explicar que estilos en concreto la favorecían, recibió por única respuesta un desdeñoso movimiento de la mano y un fruncimiento de labios. Candy se planteo seriamente clavarle al sastre en un ojo uno de sus alfileres de cabeza de perla.

Se baño, pues se sentía casi tan sucia como en Endovier, y dio las gracias a las amables criadas que la atendieron. Muchas de las heridas estaban curadas o se habían reducido a unas finas líneas blancas, aunque el dolor de la espalda seguía siendo intenso. Después de casi dos horas de cuidados – durante las cuales le cortaron el pelo, dieron forma a sus uñas y le limaron los callos de pies y manos -, Candy sonrió al mirarse al espejo del vestidor.

Solo en la capital podían unas criadas hacer un trabajo tan bueno. Estaba espectacular. Absolutamente espectacular. Llevaba un vestido de organza y largas mangas blancas adornadas con un motivo de rayas y lunares morados. El corpiño de color añil estaba ribeteando en oro, y de los hombros le colgaba una capa blanca. El pelo, parcialmente recogido y enrollado con una cinta fucsia, le caía en gruesas ondas. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó por que, exactamente estaba allí.

Así que la campeona del rey. Ya. Mas bien parecía el perrito faldero del rey.

- Preciosa – dijo una voz mayor.

Candy se giro y, con ella todas aquellas engorrosas capas de tela que llevaba encima. El corsé – aquella cosa estúpida – le apretaba tanto que las costillas que casi no podía respirar. Pero eso prefería las sayas y los pantalones.

La recién llegada era una mujer corpulenta, embutida en el vestido color cobalto y melocotón que la señalaba como una de las doncellas de la casa real. Aunque tenía algunas arrugas, sus mejillas gozaban de un saludable color rojo. Hizo una reverencia.

- Philipa Spindlehead – dijo la mujer al incorporarse -. Soy vuestra doncella personal. Vos debéis de ser…

- Candy White – contesto ella monótonamente.

Philipa abrió unos ojos como platos.

- no se lo digas a nadie, señorita – susurro -. Yo soy la única que lo sabe. Y los guardias, supongo.

- Entonces, ¿a que atribuye la gente tanta escolta? – pregunto la chica.

Philipa se acerco sin hacer caso omiso del ceño fruncido de Candy, ajusto los pliegues del vestido de la asesina y los ahueco en los lugares necesarios.

- Oh, también hay guardias apostados ante los aposentos de los otros… _campeones._ Si no, la gente pensaría que eres otra amiga del príncipe.

- _¿Otra?_

Philipa sonrió, pero no aparto la vista del vestido.

- Su alteza tiene un corazón muy grande.

Candy no estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Es un rompecorazones?

- No me corresponde hablar de su alteza. Y vos también deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices.

- Hare lo que me venga en gana.

Miro atentamente el semblante de la criada. ¿Por qué habían puesto a su servicio a una mujer tan débil? Podría dejarla fuera de combate en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Entonces, antes o después volverás a las minas, tesoro – Philipa se llevo una mano a la cadera -. Oh, no frunzas el ceño, que echas a perder tu cara.

Estiro el brazo para pellizcarle la mejilla a Candy, pero esta se aparto.

- ¿Estas loca? ¡Soy una asesina, no una cortesana idiota!

Philipa chasqueo la lengua.

- Para mi sigues siendo una mujer, y mientras estés a mi cargo, te comportaras como tal. ¡Si no, que el Wyrd me asita!

Candy la miro de hito en hito.

- Eres una descarada. Espero que no te comportes así con todas las damas de la corte – dijo lentamente.

- Bueno, no es casual que me hayan encomendado vuestro cuidado.

- Comprendes lo que implica mi oficio, ¿verdad?

- No es faltarte al respeto, pero esas galas vales mucho mas que mi cabeza rodando por el suelo.

Perpleja, Candy enseño los dientes superiores mientras la criada se daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- Y no pingas esa cara – dijo Philipa por encima del hombro -. Se te arruga esa naricilla tan linda que tienes.

Candy se quedo boquiabierta mientras la criada se alejaba arrastrando los pies.

**E**l príncipe heredero de Adarlan miraba a su padre sin pestañear, a la espera de que decidiese a hablar. Sentado en su trono de cristal, el rey de Adarlan le devolvió la mirada. A veces, Terry se olvidaba de lo que se parecía a su padre: era su hermano pequeño, Hollin, quien se asemejaba al rey, con su frente ancha, su cara redonda y sus ojos de lince. Pero Terry, alto fuerte y elegante, no guardaba ningún parecido con el. Para colmo, estaba en cuestión del color de los ojos. Ni siquiera su madre tenía los ojos de un azul zafiro. Nadie sabía de donde habían salido.

- ¿Ha llegado ya? – pregunto su padre.

Hablaba en un tono severo que recordaba al repiqueteo de los escudos al entrechocar y al zumbido de las flechas. Probablemente aquel era el saludo mas amable que le iba a dispersar.

- No debería suponer ningún problema ni amenaza mientras este aquí – dijo Terry con toda calma que pudo.

Elegir a White había sido una apuesta contra la tolerancia de su padre. Estaba apunto de averiguar si había valido la pena.

- Piensas como todos los necios a los que ha asesinado – Terry se irguió con ademan ofendido, pero el rey siguió hablando -: No le debe lealtad a nadie salvo a si misma y no vacilara en atravesarte el corazón con un cuchillo.

- Y por eso será muy capaz de ganar nuestro torneo – su padre no respondió y Terry continúo con el corazón en un puño -. De hecho, la competición podría resultar innecesaria.

- Lo dices porque temes perder dinero.

Si su padre supiese que no se había arriesgado a buscar un campeón solo por el oro, si no que también para salir de allí…, para alejarse de _el _mientras pueda…

Terry hizo acopio de todo valor al disponerse a pronunciar las palabras que llevaba todo el viaje ensayando, desde que había salido de Endovier.

- Os garantizo que será capaz de cumplir con su deber. No hay necesidad de entrenarla. En cambio, si gana y se corre la voz de cual es su identidad, nos enfrentaremos a un escandalo. Ya os lo he dicho: me parece una estupidez celebrar esa competición.

- Si no tienes cuidado con lo dices, hare que use a ti para sus entrenamientos.

- No lo dudes, Terrence – lo desafío su padre -. Aunque pienses que esa… muchacha puede ganar, olvidas que el duque Perrigton patrocina a Neil. Habrías hecho mejor en elegir a un campeón como el, forjado a sangre y hierro en el campo de batalla. Un autentico campeón.

Terry se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Y el titulo ¿no os parece un poco ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que nuestros "campeones" no son más que criminales?

Su padre se levantó del trono y señalo el mapa pintando en una de las paredes de la cama del consejo.

- Soy el conquistador de este continente y pronto dominare toda Erilea. No me cuestiones.

Terry, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de cruzar la línea que separaba la impertinencia de la rebelión – una línea que siempre había tenido muchísimo cuidado de no traspasar -, se disculpo entre dientes.

- Estamos en guerra con Wendlyn – prosiguió su padre -. Tengo enemigos por todas partes. ¿Quién mejor para hacer el trabajo sucio que alguien eternamente agradecido por que le concedí no solo una segunda oportunidad, si no también grandes riquezas y la potestad de actuar en mi nombre? – el rey sonrió cuando Terry no contesto. El príncipe intento no estremecerse mientras su padre lo escrutaba-. Perrigton dice que en este viaje te has portado bien.

- Con Perrigton de guardián, no podía hacer otra cosa.

- No pienso tolerar ninguna campesina llame a la puerta gritando que le has roto el corazón – Terry se ruborizo, pero no bajo la mirada -. He trabajado con demasiado ahínco y durante demasiado tiempo para fundar mi imperio como para que me compliques los planes con herederos ilegítimos. Cásate con una mujer como es debido y pierde el tiempo como mejor te parezca de darme un par de nietos. Cuando seas rey, comprenderás que todo tiene consecuencias.

- cuando sea rey, no pretenderé controlar Terrasen basándome en unos derechos de herencia que no se sostienen.

Albert le había advertido que tuviese cuidado con lo que le decía a su padre, pero cuando el rey le hablaba así, como fuese un bobo consentido…

- Aunque les ofrecieses el autogobierno, esos rebeldes clavarían tu cabeza en una pica frete a las puertas de Orynth.

L rey recibió el comentario con una sonrisa venenosa.

- Que hijo tan elocuente tengo – se lamento, y los dos se quedaron mirándose sin mediar palabra hasta que Terry volvió a hablar.

- Quizá deberíais tomaros nuestras dificultades para superar las defensas navales de Wandlyn como una señal de que deberías de dejar de jugar a ser un dios.

- ¿Jugar? – el rey sonrió y sus torcidos y amarillos dientes destellaron a la luz del fuego -. No estoy jugando. Y esto no es un juego – Terry se puso en tensión -. Aunque parezca agradable, sigue siendo una bruja. Mantén las distancias, ¿entendido?

- ¿Con quien, con la asesina?

- Es peligrosa, hijo mío, aunque seas tu quien la patrocina. Solo quiere una cosa…, y no pienses que no va a utilizarte para conseguirla. Si la cortejas, las consecuencias no serán agradables. Ni por su parte ni por la mía.

- Y si me rebajase a relacionarme con ella, ¿Qué harías, padre? ¿Me condenarías también a las minas?

El padre lo golpeo sin que Terry tuviera tiempo de protegerse. El dorso de la mano del rey se estampo con fuerza contra la mejilla del príncipe, que trastabilló pero recupero el equilibrio. El golpe le escoció tanto que se olvido de contener las lágrimas.

- Seas o no seas mi hijo – gruño el rey -, sigo siendo tu rey. Vas a obedecerme, Terrence Granchester, o pagaras por ello. Ya estoy harto de que me cuestiones.

El príncipe heredero de Adarlan sabia que quedarse dolo serviría para que se metiese en mas líos, así que hizo una reverencia en silencio y se despidió de su padre, con los ojos encendidos por una ira que a duras penas conseguía controlar.

_Continuara…._


	9. Capitulo 8

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 8._

_Candy avanzaba por un pasillo de mármol y su vestido flotaba tras ella describiendo una ola morada y blanca. Albert andaba a su lado a grandes zancadas, con una mano en el pomo con forma de águila de su espada._

_- ¿Hay algo otra cosa interesante al final de este pasillo?_

_- ¿Qué otra cosa quieres ver? Ya hemos visto los tres jardines, los salones de baile, las habitaciones de interés histórico y las mejores vistas del castillo de piedra. Si no quieres entrar en el castillo de cristal, no hay nada más que ver._

_Ella cruzo los brazos. Había logrado convencerlo para que le enseñase el castillo alegando un aburrimiento mortal… cuando, de hecho, había aprovechado casa momento para imaginar una docena de maneras de huir de su habitación. El castillo era muy antiguo y gran parte de los pasillos y escaleras no llevaba a ninguna parte; para huir tendría que trazar un plan. Pero dado que el torneo empezaría al día siguiente, no tendría otra cosa que hacer. Y ¿Qué mejor manera de prepararse para un potencial desastre?_

_- No entiendo por que te niegas a entrar en el edificio de cristal – prosiguió el capitán -. Por dentro, es exactamente igual al resto: ni siquiera sabrías que estas allí a menos que alguien te lo dijese o mires por la ventana._

_- Solo un idiota se pasearía por una casa hecha de cristal._

_- Es tan resistente como el acero y la piedra._

_- Si, hasta que entre alguien muy pesado y lo rompa._

_- Eso es imposible._

_La ideas de pisar suelos de cristal la hacia sentir tranquila._

_- ¿No hay alguna clase de fieras o alguna biblioteca que podamos visitar? – estaban pasando junto a unas puertas cerradas. Oyeron el sonido de una voz cantarina y el suave rasgueo de un arpa -. ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?_

_- Son las dependencias de la reina._

_Albert la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella para que siguiera adelante._

_- ¿La reina Eleonor?_

_¿No se daba cuenta el capitán de la información que le estaba proporcionando? Quizá pensaba sinceramente que no representaba una amenaza. Candy frunció el ceño a escondidas de Albert._

_- Si, la reina Eleonor Grandchester._

_- ¿El joven príncipe esta en casa?_

_- ¿Hollin? Esta en la escuela._

_- Y ¿es tan guapo como su hermano mayor?_

_Candy sonrió y Albert se puso tenso._

_Todo mundo sabia que el príncipe de diez años era horrible y malcriado por dentro y por fuera, y ella recordaba el escandalo que había estallado unos meses antes de su captura. Al descubrir que sus gachas estaban quemadas, Hollin Grandchester le había dado una paliza a una de las criadas que no hubo posibilidad de esconder el incidente. Se había sobornado a la familia de la mujer y al príncipe lo habían enviado a una escuela en las montañas. Por supuesto, todo el mundo lo sabía. La reina Eleonor se había negado a alternar como la corte durante todo un mes._

_- Con el tiempo, Hollin se comportara como corresponde a su linaje – rezongo Albert._

_Candy siguió avanzando con un paso saltarín mientras dejaban atrás las dependencias de la reina. Se quedaron callados durante unos instantes antes de que sonase una explosión allí cerca, y luego otra._

_- ¿Qué es ese ruido tan espantoso? – pregunto Candy._

_El capitán hizo pasar por unas puertas de cristal y señalo hacia arriba al acceder a un jardín._

_- El reloj de la torre – contesto Albert, cuyos ojos de color azul brillaron divertidos mientras el reloj ponía fin a su grito de guerra. Candy nunca había oído unas campanas parecidas._

_En el jardín se erguía una torre hecha de piedra negra como el carbón. En cada una de las cuatro caras del reloj había encaramadas dos gárgolas con las alas abiertas como para alzar el vuelo, que rugían en silencio a los que pasaban por debajo._

_- Que cosa tan horrible – susurro ella. Los números parecían pinturas de guerra en la blanca cara del reloj, y las manecillas, espadas que cortaran la superficie nacarada._

_ - Cuando era pequeño, no me atrevía a acercarme – reconoció Albert._

_- Uno esperaría ver algo así frente a las puertas de Wyrd…, no en un jardín. ¿Es muy antigua?_

_ - El rey ordeno construirla en la época del nacimiento de Terry._

_- ¿Este rey? – Albert asintió con la cabeza -. Y ¿Por qué iba a construir algo tan retorcido?_

_- Venga – dijo antes de dar media vuelta sin responder a su pregunta -. Vámonos._

_Candy aun se quedo mirando el reloj durante unos instantes. Una gárgola la apuntaba con una gruesa garra. Habría podido jurar que las fauces se le habían abierto. Cuando se decidió a seguir a Albert, se fijo en una losa en el camino empedrado._

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

_El capitán se detuvo._

_- Que es ¿Qué?_

_Ella señalo un signo grabado en la pizarra. Era un círculo con una línea vertical que lo cruzaba por el centro y que se extendía más allá de la circunferencia. Los dos extremos de la línea acababan en forma de gancho, uno apuntando hacia abajo y el otro hacia arriba._

_- ¿Qué es esta señal del camino?_

_Albert rodeo la mara hasta llegar a su lado._

_- No tengo ni idea._

_Candy volvió a mirar la gárgola._

_- Esta señalándolo. ¿Qué significa el símbolo?_

_- Significa que me estas haciendo perder el tiempo –contesto el capitán -. Probablemente sea una especie de reloj de sol decorativo._

_- ¿Hay otras marcas?_

_- Estoy seguro de que si las buscas, las encontrarías._

_Candy consintió al fin en abandonar el jardín y lo siguió por los pasillos de mármol del castillo. Por más que lo intentara y por más que se alejase, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que aquellos ojos saltones seguían clavados en ella._

_Pasaron ante las dependencias de la cocina, un barullo de gritos, nubes de harina y fogones. Luego enfilaron un largo pasillo, vacío y de silencioso salvo por el ruido de sus pasos. Candy se detuvo de repente._

_- ¿Qué… es __eso?__ – pregunto señalando unas puertas de madera de roble de seis metros de altura y abriendo los ojos como platos al ver los dragones que se asomaban de la pared de piedra, a ambos lados de la entrada. Dragones de cuatro patas, no los sanguinarios guivernos bípedos que aparecían en el escudo real._

_- La biblioteca._

_Aquellas dos palabras brillaron como un rayo en la obscuridad._

- La… - Candy miro los tiradores de hierro n forma de garra -. ¿Podemos… podemos entrar?

El capitán de la guardia abrió las puertas a regañadientes. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron al empujar con fuerza la gastada madera de roble. Comparado con el pasillo parecía increíblemente oscuro, pero al entrar vio candelabros, además de suelos de mármol blanco y negro, enormes mesas de madera de caoba con sillas de terciopelo rojo, un fuego que ardía apaciblemente, entreplantas, puentes, escaleras, barandillas y libros…, libros, libros y mas libros.

Acababan de entrar en una ciudad construida enteramente de piel y papel. Candy se llevo la mano al corazón. Al infierno las formas de escapar.

- Jamás había visto… ¿Cuántos volúmenes hay aquí?

Albert se encogió d hombros.

- La última vez que alguien se molesto en contarlos, había un millón. Pero de eso hace doscientos años. Yo diría que hay mas, sobre todo si creemos las leyendas que hablan de una segunda biblioteca oculta bajo tierra, en catacumbas y túneles

- ¿Mas de un millón? ¿Un millón de libros? – el corazón de la muchacha dio un brinco y en su rostro se esbozo una sonrisa -. ¡Moriría y no habría leído ni la mitad!

- ¿Te gusta leer?

Candy arqueo una ceja.

- ¿A ti no?

Sin esperar respuesta, se interno en la biblioteca barriendo el suelo con la cola del vestido. Se acerco a una estantería y miro los títulos. No reconoció ninguno.

Sonriendo, se puso a dar vueltas y a desplazarse por el piso principal, pasando una mano por los lomos polvorientos.

- No sabia que los asesinos fueran aficionados a la lectura – se extraño Albert.

Si Candy hubiese muerto en ese preciso momento, lo habría hacho en la felicidad más absoluta.

- Dijiste que eras de Terrasen – prosiguió el capitán -. ¿Alguna vez has visitado la Gran Biblioteca de Orynth? Dicen que es el doble de grande que esta… y que albergaba todo el conocimiento del mundo.

Ella aparto la vista de la pila de libros que estaban examinando.

- Si – reconoció -. Cuando era más joven. Aunque no me dejaban explorarla. Los maestros eruditos temían que pudiera estropear algún códice valioso.

No había vuelto a la Gran Biblioteca entonces… y se prosiguió cuantas obras de valor incalculable habría ordenado destruir el rey de Adarlan cuando prohibido de la magia. Por el tomo de Albert al decir "albergaba" con un deje de tristeza, Candy supuso que la mayoría de aquellas obras se habían perdido. Aunque en parte abrigaba la esperanza de que los maestros eruditos hubiesen logrado poner a salvo muchos de aquello valioso libros…, y que cuando asesinaron a la familia real y el rey de Adarlan invadió el reino, aquellos viejos estirados hubiesen tenido el sentido común de esconder dos mil años de pensamiento y aprendizaje.

De repente, un vacío se abrió en su interior. Necesitaba cambiar de tema.

- ¿Por qué no hay ninguno de los vuestros aquí? – pregunto Candy.

- Los guardias no sirven de nada en una biblioteca.

¡Que equivocado estaba! las bibliotecas estaban llenas de ideas, quizá las armas mas peligrosas y poderosas de todas.

- Me refería a los nobles – contesto ella.

El capitán se apoyo en una mesa con la mano sobre la espada. Al menos uno de los dos recordaba que estaban solos en la biblioteca.

- Me temo que la lectura esta algo anticuada.

- Si, bueno…, pues más podre leer yo.

- ¿Leer? Estos libros pertenecen al rey.

- s una biblioteca, ¿no?

- Es propiedad del rey, y tú no perteneces a la nobleza. Necesitas permiso del soberano o del príncipe.

- Dudo mucho que ninguno de los fuese a echar en falta a unos cuantos libros.

Albert suspiro.

- Es tarde. Tengo hambre.

- ¿Y? – pregunto ella.

El capitán gruño y prácticamente la saco a rastras de la biblioteca.

Tras una cena en solitario durante la cual considero todas las rutas de escape posibles y como hacerse de más armas, Candy anduvo de un lado a otro por sus aposentos. ¿Dónde se alojaban los otros contendientes? ¿Tenían acceso a los libros, si así lo querían?

Candy se dejo caer sobre una silla. Estaba cansada, pero apenas se había puesto el sol. En lugar de leer, quizá podría tocar el pianoforte, pero… bueno, hacia tiempo que no lo tocaba y no estaba segura de poder soportar el sonido de su torpe y forzada interpretación. Repaso con el dedo un motivo fucsia de la seda de su vestido. Tantos libros y nadie para leerlos.

Se le ocurrió una idea, incorporándose de un salto, se sentó al escritorio y cogió un trozo de pergamino. Si al capitán Andley le importaba tanto el protocolo, lo iba a tener de sombra. Mojo la pluma de cristal en un tintero y la acerco al papel.

¡Que raro se le hacia sostener una pluma! Trazo las letras en el aire. Era imposible que se le hubiese olvidado escribir. Sus dedos se movieron con torpeza cuando la pluma toco el papel, pero escribió su nombre cuidadosamente y luego el abecedario, tres veces. Las letras eran irregulares, pero podía hacerlo. Saco otro trozo de papel y comenzó a escribir.

_Alteza:_

_Me ha llamado la atención que vuestra biblioteca no sea en realidad una biblioteca, sonó una colección personal para vuestro disfrute exclusivo y el de vuestro padre. Como buena parte del millón de libros que alberga parece en buen estado aunque infrautilizada, os ruego que me concedas permiso para tomar prestados unos cuantos y que así reciban la atención que merecen de bondad es lo mínimo que una persona tan importante como vos puede hacer por alguien tan humilde, desgraciada y sinvergüenza como yo._

_Vuestra humilde servidora,_

_Candy White._

Candy sonrió de oreja a oreja al releer su nota y se la entrego a la criada mas guapa que pudo encontrar con instrucciones muy concretas de que se le entregara de inmediato al príncipe heredero. Cuando la mujer regreso media hora después cargada de libros, Candy se echo a reír y cogió la nota que coronaba aquella pila de tomos encuadernados en piel.

_Mí estimada Asesina:_

_Adjunto siete libros de mi biblioteca personal que eh leído hace poco y he disfrutado inmensamente. Eres, como no, libre de leer todos los libros que quieras de la biblioteca del castillo, pero te ordeno que leas estos primero para que podamos comentarlos. Te prometo que no son aburridos, pues no soy de los que soportan páginas y más páginas de disparates y palabrería, aunque quizá tu disfrutes con las obras de autores particularmente pagados de si mismos._

_Afectuosamente,_

_Terry Grandchester._

Candy volvió a reírse, cogió los libros de brazos de la mujer y le agradeció las molestias. Entro en el dormitorio, cerro la puerta de un puntapié, se dejo caer en la cama y extendió los libros sobre la superficie roja. No conocía a ninguno de los títulos, aunque uno de los autores le resultaba familia, se tumbo de espaldas y comenzó a leer.

**C**andy s despertó a la mañana siguiente con el dichoso retumbar del reloj de la torre. Medio dormida, conto las campanadas. Y, lo que era aun mas importante, ¿Qué pasaba con el torneo? ¿No se suponía que empezaba ese mismo día?

Se levanto de la cama y recorrió sus aposentos medio esperando encontrarlo sentado en una silla con una mano en el pomo de la espada. No estaba allí. Asomo la cabeza al pasillo, pero los cuatro guardias hicieron ademan de sacar las armas. Salió al balcón y las ballestas de otros cinco guardias la apuntaron desde abajo. Candy puso los brazos en jarras y se limito a contemplar el paisaje de aquel día otoñal.

Los arboles del jardín tenia colores dorados y marrones, y la mitad de las hojas ya yacían secas en el suelo. Sin embargo, hacia tanto calor como en pleno estío. Candy se apoyo en la barandilla y saludo a los guardias que la apuntaban con las ballestas. A lo lejos, atisbo las velas de los barcos, los carros y la gente que trajinaba por las calles de Rifthold. Los tejados verdes de la ciudad relucían como esmeraldas al sol.

Volvió a mirar a los cinco hombres que hacían guardia bajo el balcón. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada y, cuando bajaron lentamente las ballestas, Candy sonrió. Podía dejarlos inconscientes con unos cuantos libros pesados.

Se oyó un revuelo en el jardín y los guardias buscaron con la mirada su procedencia. Por detrás de un seto, aparecieron tres mujeres enfrascadas en una conversación.

Casi todas las charlas que Candy había alcanzado a oír el día anterior habían sido extremadamente aburridas, y no esperaba gran cosa de las mujeres que se acercaban. Todas llevaban bonitos vestidos, pero la del centro – la del pelo negro – lucia el más exquisito. Su falda roja era del tamaño de una tienda de campaña, y llevaba el corpiño tan ajustado que Candy se pregunto si su cintura mediría mas de cincuenta centímetros. Las otras mujeres eran rubias. Y vestían del mismo color azul claro. Candy dedujo por las vestimentas a juego que eran damas de compañía. Cuando se detuvieron en la fuente cercana, la asesina se aparto de la barandilla.

Desde donde estaba al fondo del balcón, Candy vio que la mujer de rojo se alisaba con la mano la parte delantera de la falda.

- Tendría que haberme puesto l vestido blanco – dijo en voz lo bastante alta como para que la oyera todo Rifthold -. A Terry le gustaba el blanco – se aliso el pliegue del vestido -. Pero apostaría a que todas van de blanco.

- ¿Deseáis cambiaros, Milady? – pregunto una de las rubias.

- No – replico la otra de malos modos -. Al vestido no le pasa nada. Pero mas viejo y deslucido que este.

- Pero… - empezó a decir la otra rubia, aunque se interrumpió al ver que su señora miraba a otro lado.

Candy se acerco de nuevo a la barandilla y echo un vistazo. Difícilmente podía considerarse que el vestido era viejo.

- Terry no tardara en pedirme una audiencia privada – Candy se asomo para ver mejor. Pendientes de las tres muchachas, los guardias parecían tan interesados como ella, aunque por otras razones -. Me preocupa que el galanteo de Perrigton interfiera, pero adoro a ese hombre en haberme invitado a Rifthold. ¡Si mi madre levantase la cabeza! – hizo pausa y añadió -: Me pregunto quien será.

- ¿Vuestra madre, Milady?

- La muchacha a la que el príncipe ha traído a Rifthold. He oído decir que recorrió toda Erilea para encontrarla, y que entro a la ciudad montada en el caballo dl capitán de la guardia. No se nada mas sobre ella, ni siquiera su nombre.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron regazadas e intercambiaron miradas de exasperación por detrás de su señora. Candy dedujo que había tenido aquella conversación en muchas otras ocasiones.

- No tengo de que preocuparme – mustio la mujer -. L ramera del príncipe no será bien recibida.

_¿La ramera?_

Las muchachas del servicio se pararon bajo el balcón y dejaron caer las pestañas ante los guardias.

- Necesito mi pipa – murmuro la dama frotándose las sienes -. Se que me va a doler la cabeza – Candy arqueo las cejas -. De cualquier modo – prosiguió la mujer alejándose a buen paso -, tendré que estar atenta. Puede que hasta tenga que…

_¡CRAS!_

Las mujeres gritaron, los guardias se dieron la media vuelta con las ballestas en ristre y Candy puso los ojos en blanco mientras se apartaba de la barandilla y se refugiaba entre las sombras del interior. La maceta no había dado en el blanco. En esta ocasión.

La mujer maldijo de un modo pintoresco que Candy se tapo con la boca con la mano para no echarse a reír. Las criadas se pusieron a susurrar mientras retiraban el barro del vestido y de los zapatos de ante de la mujer.

- ¡Callaos! – exclamo la dama entre dientes. Los guardias, con una actitud muy prudente, permanecieron impasibles -. ¡Callaos y vámonos!

Las mujeres se alejaron a toda prisa mientras la ramera del príncipe entraba corriendo a toda prisa y llamaba a sus doncellas para que la vistiesen con el mejor vestido que pudiesen encontrar.

_Continuara…_


	10. Capitulo 9

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 9._

_Sonriendo, Candy miraba su reflejo en el espejo de palisandro._

_Se paso una mano por el vestido. Un encaje blanco como espuma de mar brotaba del pronunciado escote y se fundía en la zona del pecho con el océano de seda verde pastel que constituía el vestido. Una faja roja en forma de pico invertido le cubría la cintura para separar el corpiño de la explosión de las faldas y enaguas de la parte inferior. El corpiño lucio una preciosa pedrería en color verde pálido de formas onduladas y caprichosas, y a lo largo de las varillas se extendía un brocado color hueso. Encajada en el corpiño, Candy había escondido la pequeña daga casera, que se le clavaba en el pecho sin piedad. Levanto las manos para tocarse el pelo ondulado y recogido._

_No tenia planeado que haría una vez vestida. Seguramente tendría que cambiarse antes de que comenzase la competición, pero…_

_Oyó un frufrú en el umbral. Candy levanto la vista hacia el reflejo y vio entrar a Philippa. La asesina intento no lucirse ante ella… y fracaso estrepitosamente._

_- Que pena que seas quien eres – dijo Philippa dándole la vuelta a Candy para verla de frente -. No me sorprendería que lograras enredar a algún caballero para que se casara contigo. Tal vez a su alteza en persona, si fueses los bastante encantadora._

_Arreglo los pliegues del vestido de Candy antes de arrodillarse para cepillar los zapatos rojo rubí de la asesina._

_- Bueno, eso insinúan los rumores. He oído decir a una muchacha que el príncipe heredero me ha traído aquí para cortejarme. Pensaba que toda la corte estaba al tanto de esa estúpida competición._

_Philippa se incorporo._

_- Sean cuales sean los rumores, todo quedara olvidado dentro de una semana. Espera y veras. Dale tiempo para encontrar a otra mujer que le guste y desapareces de los cuchicheos de la corte._

_Candy se irguió mientras Philippa le recogía un tirabuzón suelto._

_- Oh, no pretendía ofenderte, tesoro –siguió diciendo -. Al príncipe heredero siempre se lo asocia con damas hermosas. Deberías de estar orgullosa por ser lo suficientemente atractiva como para que te consideren su amante._

_- Prefería que nadie pensara eso de mí._

_- Mejor eso a que te vean como una asesina, digo yo._

_La doncella negó con la cabeza. _

_- Estas mucho mas guapa cuando sonríes. Mi niña, incluso. Ese frunce que llevas siempre en la frente no te sienta nada bien._

_- Si, quizá tenga razón – reconoció Candy, e hizo ademan de sentarse en la otomana color malva._

_- ¡Eh! Exclamo Philippa. Candy se quedo paralizada a mitad del movimiento y volvió a levantarse -. Vas a arrugar la tela._

_- Pero con estos zapatos me duelen los pies – frunció el ceño lastimosamente -. Po pretenderás que me quede de pie todo el día… ¿También para comer?_

_- Solo hasta que alguien me diga lo preciosa que estas._

_- Nadie sabe que eres mi doncella._

_- Oh, saben que me han asignado el cuidado de la __amante__ que el príncipe ha traído a Rifthold._

_Candy se mordió el labio. ¿Era bueno que nadie supiera quien era en realidad? ¿Qué pensarían sus competidores? Quizás hubiese sido preferible ponerse una saya y unas calzas._

_Candy quiso apartarse un rizo que le hacia cosquillas en la mejilla, pero Philipa le dio un manotazo._

_- Vas a estropear en peinado._

_Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de sus aposentos se abrió de golpe. A continuación, Candy oyó un gruñido y unos pasos que ya le resultaban familiares. A través del espejo vio a Albert en el umbral, jadeando. Philipa hizo una reverencia._

_- Tú – dijo, pero se quedo callado cuando Candy se dio la vuelta. Arrugo la frente al mismo tiempo que recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. Ladeo la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se limito a negar con la cabeza y a fruncir el ceño -. Al piso de arriba. Ahora. _

_Candy hizo una reverencia y lo miro con las pestañas entrecerradas._

_- Y ¿adonde vamos, si eres tan amable de contármelo?_

_- Oh, a mi no me vengas con sonrisitas._

_La agarro del brazo y la sacó de la habitación._

_- ¡Capitán Andley! – lo reprendió Philipa -. La muchacha va a tropezarse con el vestido. Al menos dejad que se sujete las faldas._

_En efecto, Candy se tropezó con el vestido y los zapatos le provocaban un terrible dolor de talones y la arrastro hasta el pasillo. Candy saludo a los guardias apostados ante su puerta, y sonrió radiante cuando estos intercambiaron miradas de aprobación. El capitán le apretó el brazo con tanta fuerza que le dolió._

_- ¡Deprisa! – dijo-. No podemos llegar tarde._

_- ¡Quizá si me hubieses avisado con mas antelación, me habría vestido antes y ahora no tendrías que llevarme a rastras!_

_Le costaba respirar con el corsé aplastándole las costillas. Mientras subían a toda prisa una larga escalera, se llevo una mano al pelo para asegurarse de que no se le había deshecho el peinado._

_- Me he despistado. Has tenido suerte de estar vestida, aunque preferiría que llevaras algo menos… recargado para ver al rey._

_- ¿El rey?_

_- Si, el rey. ¿Acaso pensabas que no lo verías? El príncipe heredero te dijo que el torneo empezaría hoy. Esta reunión marcara el comienzo oficial, pero el trabajo de verdad empieza mañana._

_De repente, los brazos se le volvieron mas pesados y se olvido de sus pies adoloridos y de sus costillas aplastadas. En el jardín, el extraño y retorcido reloj de la torre comenzó a tocar las horas. Llegaron a lo alto de la escalera y echaron a andar rápidamente por un largo pasillo. Candy no podía respirar._

_Mareada, miro las ventanas que alojaban las paredes del corredor. El suelo estaba muy abajo… Muy, muy abajo. Estaban en el edificio de cristal. Candy so quería estar ahí. No podía estar en el castillo de cristal._

_- ¿Por qué no me habías avisado antes?_

_- Porque acaba de decidirlo. Estaba previsto que los viera a todos por la noche. Esperemos que los demás campeones lleguen mas tarde que nosotros._

_Candy estaba a punto de desmayase. ¡El rey, nada menos!_

_- Cuando entres – le dijo Albert por encima del hombro -. Párate donde me pare yo. Haz una reverencia. Una gran reverencia. Cuando te levante, mantén la cabeza bien alta y la espalda erguida. No mires al rey a los ojos, no contestes nada sin añadir "majestad" y en ningún caso, bajo ninguna circunstancia, respondas con descaro. Si no lo complaces, ordenara que te ahorquen._

_Candy tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible que se concentraba alrededor de la sien izquierda. Todo era frágil y complicado. Aquellas personas tenían tanto poder… Albert se detuvo antes de doblar una esquina._

_- Estas pálida._

_Le costaba enfocar la cara del capitán mientras inspiraba y espiraba, inspiraba y espiraba. Detestaba los corsés. Detestaba al rey. Detestaba los castillos de cristal._

_Los días siguientes a su captura y condena habían sido como un sueño febril, pero podía recordar su juicio a la perfección: las paredes de madera oscura, la suavidad de la silla en la que se había sentado, lo mucho que le dolía la mano desde su captura y el terrible silencio que se había apoderado su cuerpo y de su alma. Había mirado al rey, una sola vez. Había sido mas que suficiente para nublarle la visión, para desear cualquier castigo que la alejase de el, incluso una muerte rápida. Su deseo había sido tan intenso que apenas había oído la sentencia cuando el rey la pronuncio. ¿Adonde la enviaban?_

_- Candy._

_La chica parpadeo. Le ardían las mejillas. La expresión de Albert se suavizó._

_- No es más que un hombre. Eso si, un hombre al que deberías tratar con respeto que exige su rango – echo a andar de nuevo, aunque mas despacio -. Esta reunión es solo para recordarte a ti y a los demás campeones por que están aquí, lo que tienes que hacer y lo que pueden ganar. No es un juicio. Hoy nadie te va a poner a prueba._

_Entraron en un largo pasillo y la asesina vio cuatro guardias apostados ante las enormes puertas de cristal del otro extremo._

_- Candy – añadió el capitán, y se detuvo a unos metros de los guardias. Sus ojos azules eran intensos, profundos._

_- ¿Si? – pregunto ella. Su pulso había vuelto a la normalidad._

_- Hoy estás muy guapa – se limito a decirle antes de que se abrieran las puertas y echaran a andar._

_Candy levanto la barbilla mientras entraban al atestado salón._

_Continuara…_


	11. Capitulo 10

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 10._

El suelo fue lo primero que vio. De mármol rojo, con sus vetas blancas iluminadas por el sol, que se desvaneció despacio cuando las puertas de cristal opaco se cerraron con un chirrido. Por todas partes había colgadas arañas y antorchas. Candy paseaba la vista de lado a lado del abarrotado salón. No había ventanas, solo una pared de cristal con vistas a ninguna parte salvo el cielo. No había escapatoria, únicamente la puerta que ahora quedaba a su espalda.

A su izquierda, un hogar ocupaba casi toda la pared, y mientras Albert la conducía dentro de la sala, Candy hizo esfuerzos para no mirarlo fijamente. Era monstruoso, una boca rugiente con grandes colmillos en cuyo inferior ardía un fuego violento. Las llamas tenían un matiz verdoso que le provoco escalofríos.

El capitán se paro en el espacio vacío que había frente al trono y Candy se detuvo con el. Albert no parecía haber reparado en aquel ambiente amenazador o, si lo había hecho, lo disimulaba mejor que ella. Candy miro al frente y se fijo en la multitud que llenaba la sala. Incomoda, sabedora de que había muchos ojos mirándola, Candy hizo la profunda reverencia acompañada del frufrú de su vestido.

Le flaquearon las piernas cuando Albert le puso una mano en la espalda para indicarle que tenía que levantarse. La condujo al centro de la sala, donde aguardaba Terry Grandchester. La ausencia de suciedad y de cansancio acumulado después de tres semanas de duro viaje había hecho maravillas en su suave rostro. Llevaba una chaqueta roja y dorada, el pelo castaño peinado y brillante. Una expresión de sorpresa le recorrió la cara cuando la descubrió ataviada de un modo tan exquisito, pero la cambio por una sonrisa sardónica cuando volvió la vista hacia su padre. Candy le habría devuelto la sonrisa de no haber estado tan pendiente del temblor de sus manos.

- Ahora que habéis llegado todos, quizá podamos empezar – dijo el rey por fin.

No era la primera vez que oía áspera y profunda voz. Hacia que los huesos de Candy crujiesen y se astillasen, que su melena perdiese el esplendor y que sintiera el pasmoso frio de un invierno que había dejado atrás hacia meses. Sus ojos solo se atrevieron a aventurarse hasta el pecho del rey. Era ancho, no del todo musculoso, y parecía apretado bajo la saya negra y roja. Llevaba una capa de pieles blancas prendida a los hombros y una espada envainada colgada del costado. En lo alto de la empuñadura había un guiverno con la boca abierta, como si gritase. Ninguno de los que se ponían ante aquella hoja viva para ver un día más. Candy conocía aquella espada.

Se llamaba Nothung.

- Todos ustedes habéis sido traídos hasta aquí desde diferentes lugares de Erilea con el propósito de servir a nuestro país.

No resultaba muy difícil distinguir a la nobleza de los contendientes. Viejos y arrugados, todos aquellos nobles llevaban ropas refinadas y espadas decorativas. Junto a cada uno de ellos se alzaba un hombre – unos, altos y esbeltos; otros, musculosos; otros, normales pero todos rodeados por al menos tres guardias -.

Veintitrés hombres se interponían entre ella y la libertad. La mayoría eran inmensos y Candy tubo que mirarlos 2 veces, pero al escrutar sus caras – muchas de ellas eran cicatrices, picadas de viruela o simplemente horribles – no vio ninguna chispa en el fondo de sus ojos, ni una pizca de inteligencia. Los había elegido por sus músculos, no por sus cerebros. Tres de ellos estaban condenados. ¿Tan peligrosos eran?

Unos cuantos le devolvieron la mirada y ella se las sostuvo, preguntándose si la identificaban como una competidora o como una dama de la corte. Casi ningún contendiente se fijo mucho en ella. Candy apretó los dientes. Aquel vestido había sido un error. ¿Por qué Albert no la había informado de la reunión el día anterior?

Un joven moreno moderadamente guapo se que mirándola, aunque ella intento aparentar indiferencia mientras sus ojos grises la sometían a escrutinio. Era delgado alto, pero no desgarbado, y tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia ella. Candy lo miro con más detenimiento, desde la manera d balancear su peso hacia la izquierda hasta el rasgo en el que más se fijaba cuando evaluaba a los otros competidores.

Junto al duque Perrigton había un hombre gigantesco que parecía hecho de músculos y acero y que se esforzaba en enseñárselos con su armadura sin mangas. Los brazos de aquel hombre parecían capaces de aplastarle el cráneo a un caballo. No es que fuese feo… de hecho, su rostro bronceado resultaba bastante agradable, pero había algo repugnante en su porte y n sus ojos marrones cuando los movió y sus miradas se cruzaron. Sus enormes y blancos dientes brillaron.

- Todos van a competir por el titulo de campeón del rey… - siguió hablando el soberano -, mi espada y mi mano derecha en un mundo plegado de enemigos.

En el interior de Candy salto una chispa de vergüenza. ¿Qué era un "campeón", sino el eufemismo para denominar a un asesino? ¿De verdad podría soportar trabajar para el? Trago saliva. Debía hacerlo, no tenía elección.

- Durante las próximas tres semanas todos vivirán y competirán en mi casa. Entrenaran a diario y se os pondrá a prueba una vez a la semana…, una prueba durante lo cual uno de ustedes quedara eliminado – Candy hizo cálculos. Eran veinticuatro… y solo había trece semanas. Como si hubiese intuido su pregunta, el rey añadió -: Las pruebas no serán fáciles, como tampoco lo será su entrenamiento. Algunos podrán morir en el proceso. Iremos añadiendo pruebas eliminatorias adicionales según lo creamos conveniente. Y si os quedáis rezagados, fracasáis o me contrariáis, se os enviara de vuelta al agujero negro de que habéis salido.

La semana después de Yulemas, los cuatro campeones que queden se enfrentaran entre si en un duelo por el ultimo. Hasta entonces, aunque mi corte esta al tanto de que se esta celebrando una especie de competición entre mis amigos íntimos y mis consejeros – englobo a toda la sala con un gesto de su mano llena de cicatrices -, mantendrán sus asuntos en privado. Cualquier fechoría por su parte y os empalare frente a las puertas del castillo.

Sin querer, la asesina miro al rey a la cara y vio que tenía los ojos puestos en ella. El monarca sonrió. A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón.

_Asesino._

Debería estar colgado de la horca. Había matado a muchos más que ella: gente indefensa que no merecía morir. Había destruido culturas enteras, conocimientos valiosísimos y muchas cosa buenas. Su pueblo debería sublevarse. Erilea debería sublevarse… igual que se había atrevido a hacer aquellos pocos rebeldes. Candy intento no apartar la mirada. No podía dar marcha atrás.

- ¿Entendido? – pregunto el rey con la mirada todavía puesta en ella.

Asintió con fuerza la cabeza. Solo tenías hasta Yulemas para vencerlos a todos. Una prueba por semana… quizá más. ¿Qué clase de pruebas?

- ¡Hablad! – bramo el rey dirigiéndose a toda la sala, y Candy no estremecerse -. ¿Acaso no están agradecidos por esta oportunidad? ¿No merezco que me den las gracias y me juren lealtad?

Candy agacho la cabeza y se quedo mirando a los pies del rey.

- Gracias, majestad. Os los agradezco mucho – murmuro, y el sonido de su voz se mezclo con las palabras de los otros campeones.

El rey apoyo la mano en la empuñadura de Nothung.

- Creo que nos parecen trece semanas interesantes – Candy noto que el rey seguía mirándola fijamente, y apretó los dientes -. Demuestren que son dignos de mi confianza, convertíos en mi campeón y la riqueza y la gloria serán suyas para siempre.

Solo trece semanas para ganar su libertad.

- La próxima semana tengo que partir a resolver ciertos asuntos y no regresar hasta Yulemas, pero no piensen que no podre dar la orden de ejecutar a cualquiera de ustedes se me llegan noticias d algún problema o _accidente._

Los campeones asintieron de nuevo.

- Si hemos terminado, me temo que debo marcharme – lo interrumpió Terry desde detrás de ella, y Candy levanto la cabeza bruscamente al oír su voz… y comprender su impertinencia al interrumpir a su padre.

Terry le hizo una reverencia al rey y saludo con la cabeza a los consejeros, que se habían quedado mudos. El rey despidió a su hijo con un gesto de la mano sin molestarse en mirarlo. Terry le guiño le ojo a Albert antes de abandonar la sala.

- Si no hay preguntas… - les dijo el rey a los campeones y a sus patrocinadores en un tono que daba a entender que hacer preguntas solo les garantizaría un viaje a la horca -, os doy permiso para retirarse. No olviden que están aquí para honrarme a mí… y a mi imperio. Márchense todos.

Candy y Albert permanecieron callados mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, alejándose rápidamente de la caterva de contendientes y sus patrocinadores, que se habían quedado hablando entre si… y evaluándose los unos a los otros. A cada paso que se alejaba del rey la embargaba una sensación cálida y tranquilizadora. Cuando doblaron una esquina, Albert suspiro profundamente y le quito la meno de la espalda.

- Bueno has logrado mantener la boca cerrada… por una vez – dijo el capitán.

- ¡Y que convincente ha estado sintiendo y haciendo reverencias! – exclamo con gran alegría una voz.

Era Terry, que estaba apoyado contra una pared.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Albert.

Terry se aparto del muro.

- Pues esperarlos, por supuesto.

- Pero si vamos a cenar juntos esta noche – repuso Albert.

- Le estaba hablando a mi campeona – replico Terry con un guiño picaro.

Candy recordó como había sonreído a una dama de la corte el día de su llegada y mantuvo la vista al frente. El príncipe heredero se coloco a salvo junto a Albert mientras seguía caminando.

- Te pido disculpas por la brusquedad de mi padre.

Ella siguió mirando al frente, a los criados que se inclinaban al paso de Terry. El príncipe no les hacia ni caso.

- ¡Por el Wyrd! – exclamo, y se echo a reír -. ¡Te ha entrenado bien! – le dio un codazo a Albert -. Por el modo en que los dos me ignoran descaradamente, se diría que la muchacha es tu hermana. Y valla que se parecen. No hay muchachas tan guapas como para hacerse pasar por _tu_ hermana.

Candy sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Tanto el príncipe como ella se habían criado bajo el control de unos padres estrictos e implacables… Bueno, en su caso, simplemente una figura paterna. Arobynn nunca había sustituido al papel de padre al que ella había perdido; es mas, ni siquiera lo había intentado. Pero al menos Arobynn tenía una excusa para ser tiránico y amoroso a partes iguales. ¿Por qué al rey de Adarlan no parcia importarle que su hijo hiciera su santa voluntad?

- ¡Por fin! – dijo Terry -. Una reacción. Gracias a los dioses que he logrado hacerle gracia – miro atrás para asegurarse de que no había nadie mas y bajo la voz -. No creo que Albert te haya contado nuestro plan antes de la reunión. Es arriesgado para todos nosotros.

- ¿Qué plan? – pregunto Candy.

Repaso con el dedo las cuentas del vestido, que brillaron a la luz vespertina.

- El de tu identidad. Deberías mantenerla en secreto. Tus competidores podrían saber un par de cosas sobre la Asesina de Adarlan y utilizarlas en tu contra.

Le parecía bien, aunque hubiesen tardado varias semanas en ponerla al corriente.

- Y ¿Quién soy exactamente, si no soy una asesina despiadada?

- Para todo el mundo en el casillo – dijo Terry -, tu nombre es Lillian Gordiana. Tu madre murió y tu padre es un rico mercader de Bellhaven. Eres la única heredera de su fortuna. Sin embargo, tienes un oscuro secreto: te pasas robando joyas. Te conocí este verano, después de que intentaras robarme mientras estaba de vacaciones en Bellhaven, y repare en tu potencial. Pero tu padre descubrió tus correrías nocturnas y te saco del lujo de la ciudad para llevarte a un pueblo cerca de Endovier. Cuando mi padre decidió celebrar esta competición, viaje para buscarte y te traje hasta aquí para que fueras mi campeona. Puedes rellenar los huecos de la historia tu misma.

Candy enarco las cejas.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Una ladrona de joyas?

Albert resoplo.

- Es una historia encantadora, ¿no crees? – contesto Terry. Como Candy no respondía le pregunto -: ¿Mi hogar es de tu agrado?

- Esta muy bien, gracias – contento la muchacha sin comprometerse.

- ¿Muy bien? A lo mejor debería trasladar a mi campeona a unos aposentos aun más grandes.

- Si no es mucha molestia…

Terry se echo a reír.

- Me alegra descubrir que el encuentro con tus competidores no ha pues fin a tu arrogancia. ¿Qué te ha parecido Neil?

Candy sabia a quien se refería.

- Quizá deberías alimentarme con lo mismo que le da Perrigton a el – Terry se quedo mirándola fijamente y Candy puso los ojos en blanco -. Los hombres de su tamaño no suelen ser muy rápidos ni muy agiles. Podría tumbarme de un puñetazo, probablemente, pero antes tendría que ser lo bastante rápido para atraparme.

Echo una rápida mirada a Albert, retándolo a que le llevase la contraria pero Terry se adelanto.

- Bien. Eso pensaba. Y ¿los demás? ¿Algún rival en potencia? Algunos de los competidores tienen una reputación de los mas truculenta.

- Todos los demás me han parecido lamentables – mintió ella.

El príncipe sonrió abiertamente.

- Me apuesto algo a que no esperan que vaya a derrotarlos una hermosa dama.

Todo aquello no era más que un juego para el, ¿verdad? Antes de que Candy pudiera preguntárselo, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Alteza! ¡Que sorpresa!

La voz era aguda pero suave y premeditada. Era la mujer del jardín. Se había cambiado de ropa; lucia un vestido blanco y dorado que a Candy le encanto. Estaba injustamente apabullante.

Y Candy se habría jugado una fortuna a que aquel encuentro había sido de todos menos casual. Probablemente la mujer llevase un rato esperando.

- Lady Kaltain – dijo Terry lacónicamente, con los músculos en tensión.

- Estaba con vuestra madre, alteza – contesto Kaltain dándole la espalda a Candy. A la asesina podría haberle importado aquel desaire de haber tenido algún interés en los asuntos cortesanos -. Su majestad desea veros, alteza. Por supuesto, he informado a su majestad de que su alteza estaba en una reunión y no se podía…

- Lady Kaltain – la interrumpió Terry -. Me temo que no le eh presentado a mi amiga – Candy hubiese jurado que aquello irrito a la mujer -. Permítame que la presente a Lady Lillian Gordiana. Lady Lillian, le presento a Lady Kaltain Rompier.

Candy hizo una reverencia y reprimió las ganas de echar a andar. Como tuviera que aguantar muchas tonterías de la corte, casi prefería volver a Endovier. Kaltain también hizo una reverencia y las rayas doradas de su vestido brillaron a la luz del sol.

- Lady Lillian es de Bellhaven. Llego ayer.

La mujer se quedo mirando a Candy por debajo de unas cejas oscuras y bien perfiladas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vais a quedaros entre nosotros?

- Solo unos años – contesto Terry, y suspiro.

- ¡"Solo"! ¡Caramba, alteza, que chistoso! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

Candy se quedo mirando la estrechísima cintura de Kaltain. ¿De verdad era tan delgada o su figura era obra de un corsé que apenas la dejaba respirar?

Vio que los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada: de exasperación, de irritación, de condescendencia.

- Lady Lillian y el capitán Andley están muy unidos – dijo Terry con dramatismo. Para deleite de Candy, Albert se ruborizo -. Os aseguro que ellos se les hara muy corto.

- Y ¿a vos, alteza? – pregunto Kaltain tímidamente. En su voz se podía reconocer un matiz de ansioso.

El lado travieso de la asesina culebreo en su interior, pero fue Terry quien respondió:

- Supongo – dijo arrastrando las palabras y volviendo sus brillantes ojos azules a Candy – que también será difícil para Lady Lillian y para mí. Quizá mas difícil incluso.

Kaltain centro su atención en Candy.

- ¿Dónde habéis encontrado ese vestido? – susurro -. Es extraordinario.

- Yo ordene que se lo hiciesen – dijo Terry como si tal cosa, mientras se toqueteaba las uñas. La asesina y el príncipe se miraron, y los ojos azules de ambos reflejaron la misma intención. Al menos tenían un enemigo en común -. Le sienta de maravilla, ¿no es cierto?

Kalain frunció los labios durante un segundo, pero enseguida sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Es sencillamente una preciosidad. Aunque es verde tan claro no favorece a las mujeres de tez palida.

- La palidez de Lady Lillian era un motivo de orgullo para su padre. La convierte en alguien fuera de lo común – Terry miro a Albert, que intentaba, sin conseguirlo, disimular su perplejidad -. ¿No estas de acuerdo capital Andley?

- ¿En que? – pregunto Albert.

- ¡En que nuestra lady Lillian es alguien fuera de lo común!

- ¡Que vergüenza, alteza! – lo reprendió Candy, que oculto su regocijo con una risita nerviosa -. Yo _palidezco _en comparación con los refinados rasgos de Lady Kaltain.

Kaltain negó con la cabeza, pero miro a Terry mientras hablaba.

- Eres demasiado amable.

Terry giro sobre sus talones.

- Bueno, a nos hemos entretenido mas de la cuenta. Debo acudir a la llamada de mi madre.

Le hizo una reverencia a Kaltain y luego otra a Albert. Finalmente, volvió hacia Candy, que lo miro con las cejas arqueadas cuando el príncipe cogió su mano y su la llevo a los labios. Su boca era suave y el beso le provoco una oleada de calor en el brazo que acabo por estallar en sus mejillas. Candy resistió la tentación de dar un paso atrás. O de darle una bofetada.

- Hasta la próxima, Lady Lillian – se despidió Terry con una sonrisa adorable.

A Candy le habría encantado verle la cara a Kaltain, pero tuvo que agacharse para hacer una reverencia.

- Nosotros también tenemos que irnos – dijo Albert mientras el príncipe se alejaba a grandes zancadas, silbando y con las manos en los bolsillos -. ¿Quiere que la acompañemos a alguna parte? – pregunto.

La oferta no era sincera.

- No – replico Kaltain rotundamente. Se había quitado la careta -. Tengo que reunirme con su excelencia el duque Perrigton. Espero que volvamos a vernos, Lady Lillian – se despidió con una mirada digna del mejor asesino -. Tu y yo tenemos que ser amigas.

- Por supuesto – respondió Candy.

Kaltain paso a su lado y las faldas de su vestido flotaron a su alrededor. Ellos siguieron andando y no intercambiaron palabra hasta que los pasos de Lady Kaltain se perdieron a los lejos.

- Te has divertido, ¿verdad? – gruño Albert.

- Enormemente – Candy le dio una palmadita en el brazo y se agarro a el -. Ahora debes fingir que os gusto. Si no, estropearas todo.

- Parece ser que el príncipe heredero y tú comparten el mismo sentido del humor.

- Quizá acabemos siendo amigos íntimos y te excluyamos de la relación.

- Terry tiende a relacionarse con damas de mas posición y belleza – Candy se volvió bruscamente para mirarlo. Albert sonrió -. Que presumida eres.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Odio a esa clase de mujeres. Están tan desesperadas por llamar la atención de los hombres que con gusto traicionarían y perjudicarían a sus compañeras de sexo. ¡Y luego decimos que los hombres son incapaces de pensar con el cerebro! Por lo menos los hombres hablan claramente.

- Dicen que su padre es tan rico como un rey – comento Albert -. Supongo que por eso Perrigton ha encaprichado con ella. Llego en una litera mas grande que la mayoría de las cabañas de los campesinos. La trajeron hasta aquí desde vivía, a una distancia de casi trescientos kilómetros.

- Que despilfarro.

- Lo siento por sus criados.

- ¡Y yo lo siento por su padre! – exclamo Candy.

Se echaron a reír y el capitán levanto un poco más el brazo al que ella iba agarrada. Cuando llegaron a los aposentos de la muchacha, ella saludo con un gesto de la cabeza a los guardias apostados junto a la puerta y miro a Albert.

- ¿Quieres cenar? Estoy muerta de hambre.

Albert miro a los guardias y se le borro la sonrisa.

- Tengo cosas que hacer. Debo preparar una compañía de soldados para que acompañe al rey en su viaje.

Candy abrió la puerta, pero lo miro a el. El pequeño lunar que Albert tenia en la mejilla se elevo cuando se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Candy. Un aroma delicioso surgió de sus dependencias, y su estomago protesto.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

- Asesina de Adarlan –soltó una risa y se echo a andar por el pasillo -. Deberías descansar – grito por encima del hombro -. El torneo comienza mañana. Y aunque seas tan fantástica como dices, vas a necesitar dormir todo lo que puedas.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco y cerro de un portazo, pero paso toda la cena sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_Continuara…_


	12. Capitulo 11

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 11._

A Candy le parecía que apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando noto una mano en el costado. Gruño y se estremeció cuando alguien descorrió las cortinas y dejo entrar el sol.

-Despierta.

Lógicamente, era Albert.

Candy se revolvió bajo las mantas y tiro de ellas para cubrirse la cabeza, pero el capitán las agarro y las agarro al suelo. Con el camisón enrollado en los muslos, la muchacha se estremeció.

-Hace frio –se quejo, y se abrazo las rodillas. No le importaba disponer únicamente de unos cuantos meses para derrotar a los otros campeones, pero necesitaba dormir. Habría estado bien que el príncipe heredero se hubiese planteado sacarla de Endovier un poco antes y darle así _algo _de tiempo para recobrar fuerzas; ¿desde cuando conocía la existencia de la competición?

-Levanta –Albert le arranco las almohadas de debajo de la cabeza -. Estas haciéndome perder el tiempo.

Si el capitán percibió la cantidad de piel que Candy estaba enseñado, no dio muestras de ello.

Rezongando, la chica se deslizo hasta el borde de la cama y estiro un brazo para tocar el suelo.

- Tráeme las zapatillas –murmuro-. El suelo esta frio como el hielo.

El capitán gruño, pero Candy no le hizo caso y se puso de pie. Trastabillo y se arrastro hasta el comedor. Allí, sobre la mesa, le esperaba un abundante desayuno. Albert señalo la comida con la barbilla.

-Come bien, el torneo empieza dentro de una hora.

Si estaba nerviosa, se guardaba mucho en demostrarlo. Candy suspiro exageradamente y se dejo caer sobre una silla con la gracia de un enorme animal. Luego le echo un vistazo a la mesa. Ni un cuchillo a la vista. Pincho un trozo de salchicha con el tenedor.

-Y ¿se puede saber por que estas tan cansada? – pregunto Albert desde el umbral.

Candy apuro el zumo de granada y se limpio la boca con una servilleta.

-Estuve leyendo hasta bien avanzada la noche –contesto ella -. Le envié una carta a vuestro principito pidiéndole permiso para tomar prestados algunos libros de la biblioteca. Me concedió el deseo y me envió siete libros de su biblioteca _personal _que me ordeno leer.

Albert negó con la cabeza sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-No estas autorizada para escribirle al príncipe heredero.

Candy le dedico una sonrisa tonta y tomo un poco de jamón.

-Podía haber ignorado mi carta. Además, soy su campeona. No todo el mundo se siente obligado a ser tan desagradable conmigo como tu.

-Eres una asesina.

-Si digo que soy una ladrona de joyas, ¿me trataras con más gentileza? – agito la mano con desdén -. No contestes.

Candy se metió una cucharada de gachas en la boca, considero que estaban insulsas y deposito cuatro montoncitos de azúcar de caña en aquella masa grisácea.

¿Serian sus competidores unos adversarios dignos de ella? Antes de que pudiese empezar a preocuparse, echo un vistazo a la ropa negra del capitán.

-¿Es que nunca llevas ropa normal?

-Date prisa – se limito a decir el. El torneo aguardaba.

De pronto, Candy perdió el apetito, y aparto el cuenco de gachas.

- Entonces, debería vestirme –se volvió para llamar a Phillippa, pero se lo pensó mejor -. ¿Qué clase de actividades voy a tener que llevar a cabo hoy? Lo digo para vestirme en consecuencia.

-No lo se. Nos darán los detalles hasta que llegues – el capitán se levanto y tamborileó con los dedos en el pomo de su espada antes de llamar a la doncella. Cuando Candy entro en el dormitorio oyó a Albert hablar con la criada -: Que se ponga pantalones y camisa…, algo holgado, nada recargado ni demasiado revelador, y una capa.

La doncella desapareció en el vestidor. Candy la siguió y se desnudo son mas ceremonias hasta quedarse en ropa interior, y disfruto como una loca al ver que Albert se ponía como la grana y se daba la vuelta rápidamente.

Unos momentos después, Candy frunció el seño al verse en el espejo del comedor mientras seguía al capitán a toda prisa.

-¡Estoy ridícula! Estas calzas son absurdas y esta camisa es horrible.

-Deja de quejarte. A nadie le importa como vayas vestida –Albert abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y los guardias que había apostados fuera se cuadraron al instante -. Además, podrás quitártelos en los barrancones. Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo le encantara verte en ropa interior.

Candy maldijo entre dientes, se envolvió en la capa de terciopelo verde y echo a andar detrás de el.

El capitán de la guardia la condujo a buen paso por el castillo, que aun estaba helado por el frio matutino, y enseguida entraron en los barrancones. Allí los saludaron unos guardias protegidos con armaduras variadas. Al otro lado d una puerta abierta se veía un enorme comedor, donde muchos d los guardias estaban desayunando.

Por fin, Albert se detuvo en algún lugar de la planta baja. La gigantesca sala rectangular en la que entraron tenía el tamaño del gran salón d baile. A ambos lados había columnas que sostenían una entreplanta, el suelo estaba enlosado a cuadros blancos y negros, y las puertas de cristal de suelo a techo que ocupaban una pared entera estaban abiertas, con las vaporosas cortinas mecidas por la fresca brisa que entraba en el jardín. La mayoría de los veintitrés campeones estaban ya diseminados por toda la sala entrenando con quienes solo podían ser los hombres de confianza de sus patrocinadores. Todos estaban meticulosamente controlados por guardias. Nadie se molesto en mirarla, salvo aquel muchacho vagamente guapo de ojos grises, que esbozo una sonrisa antes de seguir disparando flechas a un blanco situado en la otra punta de la sala con una precisión desconcertante. Candy levanto la barbilla y echo un vistazo a un armero.

-¿Esperas que me ponga a usar una maza una hora después de salir el sol?

Tras ellos entraron seis guardias con las espadas desenvainadas y se sumaron a las docenas que había ya en la sala.

-Si intestas hacer alguna tontería – dijo Albert en voz baja -, ellos están aquí.

- No soy más que una ladrona de joyas, ¿recuerdas?

Se acerco el armero. Que decisión tan insensata, dejar todas aquellas armas a su alcance. Espadas, dagas de defensa, hachas, arcos, picas, cuchillos de caza, mazas, lanzas, cuchillos arrojadizos, garrotes de madera… Aunque normalmente prefería el sigilo de una daga, estaba familiarizada con cada una de aquellas armas. Miro a su alrededor y reprimió una mueca. Al parecer, el resto de los competidores también lo estaban. Mientras los observaba, con el rabillo del ojo vio moverse algo.

Neil entro en la sala flanqueado por dos guardias y un hombre fornido lleno de cicatrices que debía de ser su entrenador. Candy se irguió mientras Neil avanzaba hacia ella a grandes zancadas con una sonrisa bailando en los labios.

- Buenos días – dijo Neil con una voz profunda y áspera. Pareo sus ojos cafés por el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a su cara -. Pensaba que ya te habrías ido corriendo a casa.

Candy sonrió sin separar los labios.

- ¿Ahora que empieza la diversión?

Habría sido tan, tan fácil volverse, agarrado del cuello y estamparle la cara contra el suelo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de ira hasta que vio a Albert.

-Resérvate para el torneo –dijo el capitán en voz baja.

-Voy a matarlo –susurro ella.

-Ni hablar. Si quieres cerrarle la boca, derrótalo. No es más que un bruto del ejército del rey. No malgaste fuerzas odiándolo.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Muchas gracias por salir en mi defensa.

-No me necesitas para defenderte.

-aun así, habría sido agradable.

-Puedes librar tú sola tus propias batallas –dijo Albert, y señalo el armero con la espada -. Elige una –al capitán le brillaron los ojos cuando la asesina se quito la capa y la tiro a sus espaldas -. Veamos si estas a la altura de arrogancia.

A Neil le baria cerrado la boca… metiéndolo en una tumba sin nombre para siempre; pero ahora…, ahora pensaba hacer que Albert se comiese sus palabras.

Todas las armas tenían un buen acabado y brillaban a la luz del sol. Candy fue desechándolas una tras otra, juzgando cada arma por el daño que podría causar en el rostro del capitán.

Se le acelero el corazón mientras pasaba un dedo por los filos y los mangos de cada arma. No acababa de decidirse entre las dagas de caza y un encantador estoque con una guarnición llena de adornos. Con aquello podría arrancarle el corazón a una distancia prudencial.

La espada brillo cuando la empuño para sacarla del armero. Tenía una buena hoja: fuerte, lisa y ligera. En la mesa no le dejaban un cuchillo de untar, pero ¿tenia acceso a aquello?

_¿Y si lo cansaba un poco?_

Albert dejo su capa sobre la de ella y flexiono su musculoso cuerpo bajo los hilos oscuros de su camisa. Desenvainó la espada.

-¡En guardia! –exclamo, y adopto una postra defensiva. Candy lo miro aburrida.

"¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Qué clase de persona dice: "En guardia"?".

- ¿No vas a enseñarme primero lo mas básico? – pregunto en voz baja para que el solo pudiese oírla, la espada le colgaba de una mano. Acaricio la empuñadura y cerro los dedos sobre la superficie fría -. No se si eres consiente de que me he pasado un año en Endovier. Seme podría haber olvidado.

-Con todas las personas que murieron en tu sección de las minas, dudo mucho que se te haya olvidado algo.

-Fe con un pico – contesto Candy sonriendo abiertamente -. Lo único que tenia que hacer era abrirle la cabeza a un hombre o clavárselo en el estomago –afortunadamente, ninguno de los campeones les estaba prestando atención -. Si consideras que esa tosquedad esta a la altura de la destreza en el manejo d la espada…, ¿se puede saber de que tipo de lucha practicas tu, capitán Andley? – se puso la mano libre sobre el corazón y cerro los ojos para dar mayor énfasis.

El capitán de la guardia arremetió contra ella con un gruñido.

Candy, no obstante, ya lo esperaba, y abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto las botas de Albert rechinaron contra el suelo. Giro el brazo, coloco la espada en posición de bloqueo y sus piernas se prepararon para el impacto dl acero contra el acero. El ruido fue muy curioso y en cierta forma más doloroso que recibir el golpe, pero Candy no se lo planteo cuando el capitán volvió a cargar y ella paro el arma con facilidad. Al despertar de su letargo, noto un dolor en los brazos, pero siguió parando y desviando golpes.

El manejo de la espada s como bailar: hay que seguir ciertos pasos o todo se viene abajo. En cuanto oyó el ritmo, lo recordó todo rápidamente. Los otros competidores se desvanecieron entre las sombras y la luz del sol.

-Bien –dijo el capitán entre dientes, bloqueando su golpe al verse forzado a adoptar una postura defensiva. A Candy le ardían los muslos -. Muy bien –susurro. El también era bastante bueno… mejor que bueno, en realidad, aunque ella no pensaba decírselo.

Ambas espadas se encontraron son un ruido metálico y ejercieron presión sobre el acero del contrincante. El era más fuerte, y Candy resoplo como consecuencia dl esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para sostener su acero contra el capitán. Pero, por fuerte que fuese, no era tan rápido como ella.

Candy retrocedió y fintó, y sus pies presionaron el suelo y se flexionaron con la gracilidad de un pájaro. Al verse sorprendido con la guardia baja, a Albert solo le dio tiempo a desviar el golpe.

Candy le tomo la delantera y descargo el brazo sobre el una y otra vez, retorciéndose y girándose, encantada con el suave dolor que notaba en el hombro cuando su hoja se estrellaba contra la del capitán. Se movía rápidamente: como una bailarina en un ritual del templo, como una serpiente en el desierto rojo, como el agua que corre ladera abajo.

El no se arredro y Candy le permitió avanzar antes de reclamar la posición. El capitán intento sorprenderla con un golpe rígido a la cara, pero aquello solo despertó su ira; la asesina desvió el golpe levantando el codo, que s estrello contra el puño de Albert y lo obligo a bajarlo.

-Hay algo que debes recordar cuando te enfrentes a mi, White – dijo jadeando. El sol brillo en los ojos azules.

-¿Humm? –gruño ella embistiendo para desviar su ultimo ataque.

-Que nunca pierdo –añadió, y antes de que Candy pudiese comprender sus palabras, algo le segó los pies y…

Tuvo la horrible sensación de caer. Jadeo cuando su espada choco contra el mármol y el estoque salió volando se su mano. Albert le apunto al corazón con la espada.

-He ganado –dejo entre dientes.

Candy se incorporo apoyándose en los codos.

-Habéis tenido que recurrir a ponerme la zancadilla. Yo a eso no lo llamaría ganar.

-No es a mi quien le están apuntando al corazón con una espada.

El ambiente resonaba con el ruido metálico de espadas que entrechocaban y de respiraciones fatigosas. Candy miro a los otros campeones; todos estaban entrenando. Todo menos Neil, claro, que al verla sonrió de oreja a oreja. Candy le enseño los dientes.

- Tienes la destreza –dijo Albert -, pero algunos de tus movimientos siguen siendo indisciplinados.

La asesina dejo de mirar a Neil y fulmino con la mirada a Albert.

- Eso nunca me ha impedido matar – le espeto.

Albert soltó una carcajada al verla tan agitada y señalo el armero con la espada mientras le permitía levantarse.

-Elige otra. Algo diferente. Y que sea interesante. Algo que me haga sudar, por favor.

-Sudaras cuando te despelleje vivo y te aplaste los ojos son los pies – murmuro recogiendo el estoque.

-Así se habla.

Candy devolvió el estoque a su sitio y, sin dudarlo, cogió los cuchillos de caza.

"Mis viejos amigos".

En la cara se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola.

_Continuara…_

_Margarita A: Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por seguir la historia, saludos._

_Derryan: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esta vez le toco un papel muy serio a Albert, pero apenas vamos empezando!_

_Edeny Grandchester: de nada si a mi también m dio mucho coraje que le haya pegado ¡maldito! _


	13. Capitulo 12

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 12._

Cuando Candy estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el capitán con sus cuchillos, alguien golpeo el suelo con una lanza y pidió silencio en la sala. La asesina miro hacia el lugar de donde venia la voz y vio a un hombre bajo y fornido y un poco pelo plantado bajo la entreplanta.

-Guarden silencio. ¡Ya! – repitió el hombre. Candy miro a Albert; este sintió con la cabeza, le quito los cuchillos y se unieron a los otros veintitrés competidores, que rodearon a aquel hombre -. Soy Theodus Brullo, maestro de armas y juez de esta competición. Por supuesto, nuestro rey será el juez definitivo, pero yo seré quien decida cada día si son dignos de ser su campeón.

Le dio una palmadita a la empuñadura de su espada y Candy tuvo que admirar el hermoso pomo de oro entrelazado.

- Hace treinta años que soy maestro de armas aquí, y entonces ya llevaba viviendo veinticinco años en este castillo. He entrando a muchos señores y caballeros… y a muchos aspirantes a campeón de Adarlan. Les va a resultar muy difícil impresionarme.

Junto a Candy, Albert estaba con los hombros hacia atrás. La asesina pensó que quizá Brullo hubiese entrenado al capitán. A juzgar por lo fácil que le había resultado a Albert estar a su altura, si lo había entrenado Brullo, el maestro de armas debía de hacer honor a su titulo. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que no había que subestimar a un rival solo por su aspecto.

-El rey ya les ha contado todo lo que tienen que saber sobre esta competición –dijo Brullo con las manos a la espada -. Pero he pensado que debíais de estar deseando saber más los unos de los otros –señalo a Neil con un dedo regordete -. Tu. ¿Cómo te llamas, a que te dedicas y de donde eres? Y se sincero. Se que ninguno de ustedes es panadero ni fabricante de candelas.

Neil volvió a mostrar su insufrible sonrisa.

-Neil, soldado del ejercito del rey. Soy de las montañas Colmillo Blanco.

Claro, faltaría más. Había oído contar historias sobre la brutalidad de los habitantes de esa región montañosa, y había visto a unos cuantos tan cerca como apreciar la ferocidad en su mirada. Muchos se habían revelado contra Adarlan… y la mayoría había muerto. ¿Qué dirían de el los otros moradores de las montañas si pudieran verlo ahora? Candy apretó los dientes. ¿Qué dirían los habitantes de Terrasen si pudieran verla a ella ahora?

Sin embargo, a Brullo no le importaba nada de aquello y ni siquiera asintió con la cabeza antes de señalar al hombre que estaba a la derecha de Neil. A Candy le cayo bien inmediatamente.

-Y ¿tu?

Era un hombre alto y delgado, de pelo rubio que empezaba a ralear; se quedo mirando al círculo de competidores y sonrió con desdén.

-Xavier Forul. Maestro ladrón de Melisande.

¡Maestro ladrón! _¿Aquel hombre? _Claro que quizá su delgadez lo ayudase a colarse en las casas. Quizá no fue un farol.

Uno tras otro, los veintiún competidores que quedaban se fueron presentando. Había seis avanzados soldados más, todos ellos expulsados del ejercito por un comportamiento cuestionable que debía de ser realmente cuestionable, ya que el ejercito de Adarlan se distinguía por su crueldad. Luego había tres ladrones mas, incluido Nox Owen, el moreno de los ojos grises, del que Candy había oído hablar de pasada y que llevaba toda la mañana dedicándole encantadoras sonrisas. Los tres mercenarios parecían dispuestos a hervir a alguien vivo, y luego estaban los dos asesinos aherrojados.

Tal como sugería su nombre, Bill Chastian, el Comeojos, se comía los ojos de sus victimas. Parecía sorprendentemente normal: tenía el pelo castaño desvaído, la piel bronceada y una altura media, aunque a Candy le costaba no quedarse mirando su coba llena de cicatrices. El otro asesino era Ned Clement, que durante tres años se había hecho llamar Guadaña por el arma que siempre había usado para torturar y desmembrar sacerdotisas. Lo sorprendente era que no hubiesen ejecutado a ninguno de aquellos dos hombres, aunque por su piel bronceada, Candy supuso que se habrían pasado los años trascurridos desde su captura trabajando como esclavos bajo el sol en Claculla, el campo de trabajos forzados del sur, equiparable a Endovier.

Luego estaban los dos hombres callados y llenos de cicatrices que parecían compinches de algún caudillo de una tierra lejana, y por último, los cinco asesinos a sueldo.

A Candy se le olvidaron inmediatamente los nombres de los primeros cuatro: un muchacho altanero y desgarbado; una bestia de hombre; un alfeñique desdeñoso; y un imbécil quejicoso de nariz aguileña que manifestó querencia por los cuchillos. Ni siquiera estaban en el gremio de asesinos…, aunque Arobynn Hamel tampoco les hubiese dejado entrar. Para llegar a ser miembro se exigían años de entrenamiento y un historial más que impresionante. Aunque aquellos cuatro pudiesen ser asesinos expertos, les faltaba el refinamiento que Arobynn exigía a sus seguidores. No podía perderlos de vista, pero al menos no eran los asesinos silenciosos de las dunas azotadas por el viento dl desierto Rojo. Esos si que eran dignos de ella y le harían sudar un poco. Un verano sofocante, Candy se había pasado tres meses entrenado con ellos, y aun le dolían los músculos solo de recordar sus extenuantes ejercicios.

El ultimo asesino, que se hacia llamar Tumba, le llamo la atención. Era delgado y bajito, con esa clase de cara malvada que hace que la gente aparte los ojos rápidamente. Había entrenado en la sala con grilletes, y solo se los habían quitado después de que sus cinco guardias le lanzasen una mirada de advertencia. Aun así, se quedaron cerca sin quitarle ojo. Cuando se presento Tumba ofreció una sonrisa empalagosa con la que enseño los dientes marrones. A Candy le asqueo aun más que Tumba la recorriese con la mirada. Un asesino como el nunca se contentaba únicamente con matar. No si su victima era una mujer. Candy se propuso apartar la mirada ante que ellos ojos hambrientos.

-Y ¿tu?

Le pregunto de Brullo la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Lillian Gordiana –contesto, con la cabeza bien ala -. Ladrona de joyas de Bellhaven.

Algunos de los hombres se rieron de ella. Candy apretó los dientes. Habrían dejado de reírse de haber sabido su autentico nombre…, de haber sabido que aquella "ladrona de joyas" podía despejarlos vivos sin necesidad de un cuchillo.

-Bien –dijo Brullo haciendo un gesto con la mano -. Tienen cinco minutos para dejar las armas y recobrara el aliento. Luego darán una vuelta corriendo para ver si están en forma. Aquellos de ustedes que no puedan correr la distancia estipulada, volverán a casa o a la cárcel en la que se pudrirán cuando los encontraron sus patrocinadores. Su primera prueba será dentro de cinco días; si no la hemos puesto antes, es por que somos compasivos.

Y así, todos diseminados, los campeones se pusieron a comentar entre susurros con sus entrenadores que competidor les parecía la mayor amenaza. Neil o Tumba, probablemente. Desde luego, no una ladrona de Bellhaven. Albert se quedo su lado viendo como se alejaban los campeones a grandes zancadas. Candy no se había pasado ocho años forjándose una reputación y un año matándose a trabajar en Endovier par que la despreciasen de aquel modo.

-Como tanga que volver a decir que soy una ladrona de joyas…

Albert arqueo las cejas.

-¿Qué es lo que harás exactamente?

-¿Sabes lo insultante que es hacerse pasar por una ladrona de tres al cuarto de una pequeña cuidad de Fanharrow?

El capitán se quedo mirándola n silencio duran unos segundos.

-¿Tan arrogante eres? –Candy se enrojeció de ira, pero el capitán siguió hablando -: ha sido una estupidez entrenar conmigo ahora. Reconozco que no sospechaba que fueras tan buena. Afortunadamente, nadie se ha dado cuentas. ¿Quieres saber por que, Lillian? – se acerco a ella y bajo la voz -. Porque eres una muchacha guapa. Porque eres una ladrona de joyas de tres al cuatro de una pequeña cuidad de Fenharrow. Mira tu alrededor –Albert dio media vuelta para mirar a los otros campeones -. ¿Hay alguien mirándote? ¿Hay alguien evaluándote? No, porque piensan que no eres competencia para ellos. Porque no te interpones entre ellos y la libertad o las riquezas que persiguen.

-¡Exacto! ¡Es insultante!

-Es inteligente. Y vasa intentar no llamar la atención durante todo el torneo. No vas a destacar, ni vas a derrotar de manera aplastante a esos ladrones, soldados y asesinos desconocidos. Vas a quedarte en un termino medio y nadie se va a fijar en ti, porque no vas a suponer una amenaza, porque pensaran que ya te eliminaran antes o después, y que deberían de concentrarse en deshacerse de otros campeones mas altos, fuertes y rápidos, como Neil. Pero los sobrevivas a todos – prosiguió Albert -. Y cuando se despierten el día dl duelo final y descubran que la rival eres tú y que has derrotado a todos los demás, sus miradas harán que todos sus insultos y su falta de atención hayan valido la pena – le tendió la mano para conducirla al exterior -.¿Que tienes que decir al respecto, Lillian Gordiana?

- Que puedo cuidarme yo solita – contesto quitándole importancia mientras le daba la mano -. Pero he de reconocer que eres muy inteligente, capitán. Tan inteligente que podría regalarte una de las joyas que pienso robarle esta noche a la reina.

Albert se echo a reír y salieron dando grandes zancadas al exterior, donde les esperaba la carrera.

Le ardían los pulmones y las piernas le pesaban como el plomo, pero siguió corriendo y mantuvo su posición entre el grupo de campeones. Brullo y Albert y los otros entrenadores – además de tres docenas de guardias armados – los siguieron a caballo por la reserva natural. A algunos de los campeones, como Tumba, Ned y Bill, les habían puesto unos grillos más largos. Candy supuso que era un privilegio que Albert no la hubiese aherrojado a ella también. Para su sorpresa, Neil lideraba el grupo e iba casi diez metros por delante de los deñas. ¿Cómo podría ser tan rápido?

El sonido de hojas aplastadas y de respiración fatigosa llenaba el cálido aire otoñal. Candy mantenía la mirada fija en el pelo moreno, brillante y húmedo del competidor que tenia delante. Primero n paso y luego el otro, tomar aire y soltar aire. Respirar…, tenia que acordarse d seguir respirando.

Por delante de ella, Neil giro en un recodo en dirección al norte, de vuelta al castillo. Los demás o siguieron como una bandada de pájaros. Primero un paso y luego otro, sin aflojar el ritmo. Que todos mirasen a Neil, que conspirasen contra el. Candy no necesitaba ganar la carrera para demostrar que era mejor… ¡Era mejor sin necesidad de que tuviese que refrendarlo el rey! Se salto la respiración y le temblaron las rodillas, pero se mantuvo firme. La carrera terminaría pronto. Pronto.

No se había atrevido a mirar atrás para ver si alguno se había caído, pero intuía que Albert la miraba fijamente y le recordaba que tenía que mantenerse en término medio. Al menos confiaba en ella hasta ese punto.

Se acabaron los árboles y apareció el campo que había entre la reserva natural y los establos. El final del camino. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y habría maldecido el flato que le atenazaba el costado si le hubiese quedado aliento para hacerlo. Tenia que mantenerse en un término medio. Tenia que seguir en el medio.

Neil supero los arboles y levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza en señal de victoria. Corrió unos pasos mas, aflojando la marcha para enfriarse, y su entrenador lo aclamo. La única respuesta de Candy fu seguir moviendo los pies. Solo faltaba unos cuantos metros. La luz del campo abierto se hacia cada vez mas intensa a medida que se acercaba. Vio unas partículas luminosas flotando ante sus ojos y ofuscándola. Tenia que quedar en un término medio. Varios años de entrenamiento con Arobynn Hmael le habían enseñado los peligros de rendirse antes de tiempo.

Supero los arboles y el campo abierto la rodeo en una explosión de espacio, hierba y cielo azul. Los hombres que tenia delante aflojaron el paso hasta detenerse. Era lo único que podía hacer para evitar caer de rodillas, pero hizo que sus piernas fuesen más y más lentas hasta que sus pies solo caminaban y se obligo a tomar aire una y otra vez mientras seguía nublándole la vista.

-Bien –dijo Brullo frenando a su caballo y comprobando quien había llegado ya -. Beban agua. Tenemos que seguir entrenando.

A través de las manchas que le nublaban la vista, Candy vio que Albert frenaba a su caballo. Sus pies echaron a andar solos hacia el, pero pasaron de largo en dirección al bosque, de nuevo.

-¿Adonde vas? – pregunto el capitán.

-Se me ha caído el anillo ahí atrás – mintió haciendo todo lo posible por parecer atolondrada -. Dame un minuto para encontrarlo.

Sin esperar su aprobación, se interno en el bosque entre las risas y las burlas de los campeones que la habían oído. Por el ruido que se acercaba, supo que había otro campeón a punto de salir. Se oculto entre los arbustos y trastabillo cuando el mundo se oscureció y se volvió mas ligero. Apenas se había arrodillado cuando vomito.

Le dio una arcada tras otra hasta que no le quedo nada en el cuerpo. El campeón rezagado junto a ella. Con las piernas temblorosas, se agarro a un árbol cercano y se puso de pie. Vio al capitán Andley al otro lado del camino, mirándola con los labios fruncidos.

S limpio la boca con el dorso de la muñeca y no le dijo nada al capitán cuando salió del bosque.

_Continuara…_

_Michelle WALG: no te preocupes, con ese review me basta! Gracias por seguir leyendo…_

_Endeny Grandchester: esta vez parece que tampoco salió, pero no te preocupes ya vendrá mas! Saludos._

_ChrisK: perdón por no poder subirlos juntos, me alaga saber que es la única que lees tratare de subirlos juntos la próxima vez!_

_Lady Blue: opino lo mismo que tu, nos enseñan diferentes cosas como todos lo libros y sobretodo este que me tiene encandilada… saludos!_


	14. Capitulo 13

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 13.

Y era la hora de comer cuando Brullo les dio el resto del día libre, y decir que Candy tenia hambre, seria quedarse muy corto. Estaba en mitad de la comida, engullendo carne y pan, cuando se abrió la puerta del comedor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sin dejar de comer.

-¿Qué? –dijo el capitán de la guardia tomando asiento a la mesa. Se había cambiado la ropa y se había dado un baño. Agarro una fuente de salmón y la coloco sobre su propio plato. Candy puso cara de indignación y arrugo la nariz -. ¿No te gusta el salmón?

- No soporto el pescado. Prefiero morirme a tener que comérmelo.

-Sorprendente –contesto Albert tomando un bocado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que hueles a pescado –Candy abrió la boca y dejo a la vista la bola de pan y carne que estaba masticando. El capitán negó con la cabeza -. Aunque luches bien, tus modales son desastrosos.

Candy espero a que mencionase el tema de los vómitos, pero el se quedo callado.

-puedo comportarme y hablar como una dama si me place.

-Pues te recomiendo que empieces a hacerlo –hizo una paisa y pregunto -: ¿Estas disfrutando de tu libertad provisional?

-¿un comentario sarcástico o una pregunta sincera?

El capitán tomo un bocado de salmón.

-Lo que prefieras.

Por la ventana se veía el cielo de la tarde, ligeramente pálido pero hermoso.

-En general, estoy disfrutando. Sobretodo ahora que tengo libros para leer cada vez que me encierras aquí. No creo que lo entiendas

-Al contrario. Quizá no tengo tanto tiempo para leer como Terry y tú, pero so no quiere decir que no me gusten los libros.

Candy mordió una manzana. Estaba acida y tenia un dulce regusto a miel.

-Ah, ¿si? Y ¿Qué libros te gustan?

Albert nombro unos cuantos y ella se limito a parpadear.

-No son una mala elección…, en general. ¿Qué mas? –pregunto, así se les paso una hora volando, sin parar de hablar. De pronto, el reloj dio la una y el capitán se levanto.

-Tienes la tarde libre para hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Adonde vas?

-A descansar las piernas y los pulmones.

-Es pero que leas algo de calidad antes de volvamos a vernos.

El capitán olisqueó el aire al salir de la habitación.

-Y yo espero que te bañes antes de que volvamos a vernos.

Candy suspiro y llamo a las criadas para que prepararan un baño. Le apetecía pararse la tarde leyendo en el balcón.

Al día siguiente, al amanecer, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Candy y la habitación resonó con un curioso modo de andar que le resultaba familiar. Albert Andley se quedo parado al ver a la asesina balanceándose de la viga de la perta del dormitorio y levantándose una y otra vez para tocar la barra de madera con la barbilla. Su camiseta interior estaba empapada en sudor, que le corría por la pálida piel. Ya llevaba casi una hora haciendo ejercicio. Le temblaron los brazos al levantarse de nuevo.

Aunque podía fingir que estaba en mitad del pelotón con respecto a los otros competidores, no había motivo para entrenar en consecuencia, por más que cada repetición hacia que su cuerpo le gritase basta. No estaba _tan _ desentrenada. Después de todo, el pico que había usado en las minas era pesado. Desde luego, no tenía nada que ver con la paliza que le habían dado sus competidores en la carrera del día anterior. Ella ya les llevaba ventaja; solo necesitaba estar un poco más en forma.

Sin dejar de hacer ejercicio, le dedico una sonrisa al capitán y jadeo a través de los dientes apretados. Para su sorpresa, el oficial le devolvió la sonrisa.

Por la tarde s desencadeno una violenta tormenta, y Albert permitió que Candy se pasease por l castillo con el una vez terminada la sesión de entrenamiento diario con el resto de los campeones. Aunque el capitán hablo poco, a ella le gusto salir de sus aposentos y ponerse nuevos atuendos, un precioso vestido de seda lila con unos símbolos de encaje de color rosa pálido y puntilla con adorno de cuentas perladas. Pero en un momento del paseo doblaron una esquina y estuvieron a punto de chocarse contra Kaltain Rompier. La asesina habría puesto mala cara, pero se olvido de Kaltain en cuanto vio a su acompañante. Era una mujer de Eyllwe.

Era deslumbrante, alta y delgada, y sus rasgos eran suaves y estaban perfectamente formados. Su holgado vestido blanco contrastaba con su cremosa piel bronceada, y un torques chapado en oreo le cubría buena parte del pecho y el cuello. Alrededor de las muñecas brillaban brazaletes de oro y marfil, calzaba sandalias y llevaba unas ajorcas a juego en los tobillos. En lo alto de la cabeza llevaba un fino arco del que colgaban oro y joyas. La acompañaban dos guardias armados hasta los dientes con un amplio surtido de dagas curvas y espadas de Eyllwe. Ambos se quedaron mirando atentamente a Albert y a Candy, planteándose si suponían una amenaza.

La muchacha de Eyllwe era una princesa.

-¡Capitán Andley! –dijo Kaltain, e hizo una reverencia. Junto a ella, un hombre bajito vestido con el atuendo rojo y negro de los miembros del consejo también hizo una reverencia.

La princesa de Eyllwe se quedo inmóvil, con sus ojos negros llenos de recelo mientras contemplaba a Candy y a su acompañante. Candy le dedico una ligera sonrisa; la princesa se acerco un poco a ella, ante el nerviosismo de los guardias. La muchacha se movía con garbo.

-Os presento a su alteza la princesa Annie Briter de Eyllwe.

Albert hizo una profunda reverencia. La princesa asintió con la cabeza, bajando apenas la barbilla. Candy conocía aquel nombre: en Endovier a menudo había oído a los esclavos de Eyllwe presumir de la belleza y el valor de Annie. Annie, la Luz de Eyllwe, que los salvaría de la difícil situación en la que se encontraban. Annie, que algún día podría suponer una amenaza para el dominio del rey de Adarlan en su país cuando subiese al trono. Annie, susurraban, que pasaba información y víveres a escondidas a los grupos de rebeldes que se escondían en Eyllwe. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?

-Y Lady Lillian – añadió Kaltain.

Candy se agacho todo lo que pudo para hacer una reverencia sin caerse.

-Bienvenida a Rifthold, alteza –dijo en lengua eyllwe.

La princesa Annie esbozo una sonrisa y los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos. El miembro del consejo sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. ¿Por qué no le habrían concedido a Annie la compañía del príncipe heredero, o al menos de Perrigton? ¿Por qué tenia la princesa un guía como Kaltain Rompier?

-Gracias –contesto la princesa en voz baja.

-Supongo que habréis tenido un largo viaje –prosiguió Candy en eyllwe-. ¿Habéis llegado hoy, alteza?

Los guardias de Annie se miraron uno al otro y Annie arqueo las cejas ligeramente. No había muchos norteños que hablasen su idioma.

-Si, y la reina me a asignado a _esta _–contesto Annie señalando a Kaltain con la cabeza –para enseñarme el lugar junto con ese gusano sudoroso.

La princesa entorno los ojos al mirar al miembro del consejo, que se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y se daba toquecitos en la frente con un pañuelo. Quizás el si que estaba al tanto de la clase de amenaza que presentaba Annie. En ese caso, ¿Por qué la habían invitado al castillo?

Candy se paso la lengua por los dientes mientras intentaba no reírse.

-Parece un poco nervioso –dijo, pero tuvo que cambiar de tema para no echarse a reír -. ¿Qué te parece el castillo?

-Es lo mas estúpido que he visto en mi vida –contesto Annie escrutando el techo como si pudiera ver la parte de cristal a través de la piedra -. Preferiría entrar en un castillo de arena.

Albert las miro a las dos, incrédulo.

-Me temo que no he entendido una sola palabra de lo que han dicho – las interrumpió Kaltain.

-Nosotras –dijo la princesa intentado encontrar la palabra en el idioma común – estábamos hablando con el tiempo.

-_Del _tiempo –la corrigió Kaltain.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices –le espeto Candy sin pensárselo.

Kaltain miro a Candy malhumorada.

-Si esta aquí para aprender nuestras costumbres, debería corregirla para que no haga el ridículo.

-Alteza –dijo Albert dando un paso al frente en un sutil movimiento para interponerse entre Annie y Candy -, ¿esta visitando el castillo?

Annie rumio aquellas palabras y miro a Candy con las cejas arqueadas… como si estuviese esperando una traducción. Candy esbozo una sonrisa. No le extrañaba que el miembro del consejo estuviese sudando tan abundantemente: Annie era una fuerza que había que tener en cuenta. La asesina tradujo la pregunta de Albert con facilidad.

-Si consideras que esta esta estructura demencial es un castillo…- contesto Annie.

-Dice que si – dijo Candy volviéndose hacia Albert.

-No sabia que podían usarse palabras para decir algo tan simple –contesto Kaltain con falsa dulzura. Candy se clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

"Voy a arrancarle el pelo".

Albert dio otro paso hacia Annie para evitar que Candy pudiese acceder a Kaltain. Que hombre tan listo.

-Alteza, soy el capitán de la guardia real –dijo llevándose una mano al pecho -, por favor, permítame que la acompañe.

Candy volvió a traducirlo y la princesa asintió con la cabeza.

-Libraos de ella –le dijo rotundamente a Candy señalando con la mano a Kaltain -. No me gusta su mal genio.

-Puedes retirarte –le comunico Candy a Kaltain, y sonrió con generosidad -. La princesa se ha cansado de tu compañía.

Kaltain dio un respingo.

-Pero la reina…

-Si ese es el deseo de su alteza, habrá que concedérselo –la interrumpió Albert.

Aunque sus rasgos eran una mascara protocolaria, Candy habría jurado que había visto fugazmente un brillo de diversión en los ojos del capitán. Le hubiese dado un brazo. La asesina no se molesto en despedirse de Kaltain; la princesa y el miembro del consejo se unieron a ellos, echaron a andar por el pasillo y dejaron atrás a la mujer echando humo.

-¿Todas las mujeres de la realeza son así? –le pregunto la princesa a Candy en eyllwe.

-¿Cómo Kaltain? Por desgracia, alteza.

Annie se quedo mirando a la asesina. Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba analizando su ropa, su manera de andar, sus poses…, todo lo que Candy ya había analizado en la princesa.

-Pero tú… no eres como ellas. ¿Cómo es que hablas tan bien la lengua eyllwe?

-Pues –Candy se invento algo rápidamente – la estudie durante varios años.

-Usas la entonación de los campesinos. ¿En tus libros la enseñan así?

-Conocí a una mujer de Eyllwe que me lo enseño.

-¿Alguna esclava nuestra? –pregunto en un tono mas cortante, y Albert no pudo evitar mirarlas.

-No –se apresuro a contestar Candy -. No creo que haya que tener esclavos.

Se le revolvió el estomago al pensar en todos los esclavos a los que había dejado en Endovier, toda aquella gente condenada a sufrir hasta la muerte. Que ella hubiese abandonado Endovier no significaba que Endovier hubiese dejado de existir.

-Entonces eres muy diferente a nuestras compañeras de corte –dijo Annie en voz baja.

Candy solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Acto seguido, centraron su atención en el salón que se habría ante el grupo. Los adelantaron unas criadas, que abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a la princesa y a sus guardias. Tras unos momentos de silencio, Candy enderezo la espalda.

-¿Qué haces en Rifthold, si m permites la pregunta? – inmediatamente añadió -: Alteza.

-No te molestes en llamarme así –la princesa se puso a juguetear con uno de las pulseras de oro que llevaba en la muñeca-. He venido a petición de mi padre, el rey de Eyllwe, para aprender vuestro idioma y vuestras costumbres para así servir mejor a Eyllwe y a mi pueblo.

Por lo que había oído de Annie, Candy pensó que debía d haber algo mas, pero sonrió educadamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras e Rifthold? –pregunto.

-Hasta que mi padre me pida que regrese –dejo de juguetear con las pulseras y frunció al ver la lluvia que azotaba las ventanas -. Con suerte, solo me quedare hasta la primavera. A menos que mi padre decida que un hombre de Adarlan podría hace de mí una buena consorte. En ese caso, me quedaría hasta que ese asunto se solucionase.

Al ver la irritación en los ojos de la princesa, Candy sintió una pizca d compasión por el hombre al que eligiese su padre.

La salto un pensamiento que le hizo ladear la cabeza.

-¿Con quien te casarías? ¿Con el príncipe Terry?

Aquella pregunta era indiscreta y algo impertinente. Se arrepintió nada más de hacerla. Pero Annie se limito a hacer un gesto de desdén.

-¿Ese muchacho guapo? Me sonreía demasiado…, y deberías haber visto como le guiñaba a las otras mujeres de la corte. Quiero un marido que caliente _mi_ cama, solo la mía – miro a la asesina de soslayo y volvió a examinarla de la cabeza a los pies. Candy se percato de que la mirada de la princesa se entretenía en las cicatrices de las manos -. ¿De donde eres, Lillian?

Disimuladamente, Candy escondió las manos en los pliegues del vestido

-De Bellhaven…, una ciudad de Fenharrow. Es un puerto pesquero. Huele muy mal.

No mentía. Cada una de las veces que había visitado Belhaven en una misión, el hedor a pescado le había producido nauseas al acercarse demasiado a los muelles.

La princesa se echo a reír.

Albert carraspeo; obviamente, estaba harto de que lo excluyeran de la conversación. Candy le sonrió.

-Deja de regodearte –contesto frunciendo el ceño. Se llevo la mano a la empuñadura de la espada y los guardias de Annie se acercaron a el. Aunque Albert fuese el capitán de la guardia, a Candy no le cabía duda de que los guardias de Annie lo matarían si se convirtiera en una amenaza -. Vamos a llevarla al consejo del rey. Voy a hablar con ellos, a ver por que han permitido que Kaltain le hiciese de guía.

-¿Te gusta la caza? –pregunto Annie en eyllw.

-¿A mi? –la princesa asintió -. Pues… eh… no –dijo Candy, y le añadió volviendo a la lengua eyllwe -: Prefiero la lectura.

-Hace cinco años, cuando Adarlan nos invadió, quemaron casi todos nuestros libros. No les importo que los libros fusen de magia –bajo la voz al pronunciar la última palabra, aunque ni Albert ni el miembro del consejo pudieran entenderlas – o de historia. Quemaron bibliotecas enteras, además de museos y universidades…

Candy sintió en el pecho un dolor que le resultaba familiar y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eyllwe no fue el único país donde sucedió eso.

Percibió un brillo y amargo en los ojos de Annie.

-Ahora, casi todos los libros que recibimos son de Adarlan… Libros escritos en un idioma que apenas entiendo. Eso es algo de lo que tengo que aprender mientras este aquí. ¡Cuantas cosas! –dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie y sus joyas tintinearon -. ¡Además, no soporto estos zapatos! ¡Y este espantoso vestido! ¡Me da igual que este hecho d seda de Eyllwe y que este representando a mi reino, pero es que me pica desde que lo puse! –exclamo, y se quedo mirando el vestido de Candy, lleno de detalles -. ¿Cómo soportar llevar esa cosa enorme?

Candy jugueteo con los volantes de su vestido.

-Para ser sincera, me rompe las cosillas.

-Bueno, al menos no soy la única que sufre –respondió Annie.

Albert se paro ante una puerta e informo a los seis centinelas apostados ante ella de que debían vigilar a las mujeres y a los guardias de la princesa.

-¿Qué hace? –pregunto Annie.

-Devolveros al consejo y asegurarse de que Kaltain no vuelve a hacerte de guía.

-Solo llevo un día aquí y ya quiero irme –reconoció.

Resoplo y se volvió hacia la ventana, como si desde allí alcanzase a ver Eyllwe. De pronto, le agarro la mano a Candy y se la apretó. Sorprendentemente, tenia los dedos encallecidos… en todos los puntos donde podría reposar la empuñadura de una espada o de una daga. Los ojos de Candy se cruzaron con los de la princesa y esta soltó la mano de la asesina.

"Quizá los rumores sobre su asociación con los rebeldes de Eyllwe fueran ciertos…"

-¿Me aras compañía mientras este aquí, Lady Lillian?

Candy parpadeo al oír su suplica. No pudo evita sentirse honrada.

-Por supuesto. Cuando esta disponible, con mucho gusto me ocupare de ti.

Candy no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Albert volvió a salir del pasillo y le hizo una reverencia a la princesa.

-A los miembros dl consejo les gustaría hablar con vos – tradujo Candy.

Annie dejo escapar un gruñido en voz baja, pero le dio las gracias a Albert antes de dirigirse a Candy.

-Me alegro de que nos hayamos conocido, Lady Lillian –dijo Annie con un brillo en los ojos -. La paz sea con vos.

-Y con vos –murmuro la asesina mientras la veía marcharse.

Nunca había tenido amigas, y las que había tenido a menudo la habían decepcionado. A veces, con devastadoras consecuencias, como había aprendido aquel verano con los asesinos silencioso del desierto rojo. Después de aquello, habría jurado que no volvería a confiar en otras muchachas, y menos en las que tenían poder y objetivos propios. Muchachas que harían cualquier cosa con tal d conseguir lo que querían.

Cuando la puerta se cerró la cola del vestido color marfil de ala princesa de Eyllwe, Candy se pregunto si no se habría equivocado.

Albert Andley miraba comer a la asesina mientras sus ojos pasaban a toda prisa de un plato a otro. Al entrar en sus aposentos se había quitado el vestido inmediatamente y ahora estaba sentada con una bata de color rosa y verde jade que le quedaba muy bien.

-Hoy estas muy callado –dijo con la boca llena de comida. ¿Es que no pensaba para de comer? Comía mas que cualquier otra persona a la que el conociese…, incluidos sus guardias. En todas las comidas repetía cada plato -. ¿La princesa Annie te ha dejado embelesado? – pregunto, sin que las palabras pudiesen distinguirse demasiado del ruido que hacia al mascar.

-¿Esa muchacha testaruda?

Candy entorno los ojos y el capitán se arrepintió inmediatamente de comentario. Le esperaba un buen sermón, y no estaba de humor para que lo tratasen como paternalismo. Tenía cosas mas importantes en la cabeza. Antes de partir aquella mañana, el rey no se había llevado a _ningún_ de los guardias que el capitán le había sugerido que lo acompañasen en su viaje, y se había negado a decir adonde iba y a aceptar su ofrecimiento para acompañarlo.

Por no hablar del hecho de que unos cuantos de los perros dl rey habían desaparecido y alguien había encontrado sus restos medio comidos en el ala norte del palacio. Aquello si que era inquietante; ¿Quién podía ser capaz de hacer algo tan truculento?

-¿Qué tienen de malo las mujeres testarudas? –pregunto Candy -. Aparte del hecho de que no son tontainas con la cabeza huecas capaces solo de abrir la boca para dar ordenes y chismorrear.

-Simplemente, prefiero a cierto tipo de mujer.

Por fortuna, había dado la respuesta correcta.

-Y ¿Qué tipo de mujer es esa? –pregunto ella haciéndole una caída de ojos.

-Desde luego, no una asesina arrogante.

Candy hizo un mohín.

-Imagínate que no fuese una asesina. ¿Te gustaría entonces?

-No.

-¿Preferirías a _Lady Kaltain?_

-No seas estúpida.

Era fácil ser desagradable, pero también empezaba a ser demasiado fácil ser amable. El capitán tomo un bocado de pan. Candy se quedo mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada. Albert pensaba que a veces ella lo miraba igual que mira un gato a un ratón; se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en abalanzarse sobre el.

Candy s encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco a una manzana. La muchacha seguía siendo un poco infantil, y el capitán no podía soportar sus contradicciones.

-Me estas mirando fijamente, capitán.

Albert estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero evito hacerlo en el último momento. Era una asesina altanera, vulgar y absolutamente impertinente. Deseo que los meses pasaron volando, que la nombrasen campeona y que, una vez hubiesen transcurrido sus años desde servidumbre, se marcharse. El capitán no había dormido bien desde que la habían sacado de Endovier.

-Tienes comida entre los dientes –dijo el.

Candy se las saco con una uña afilada y se volvió para mirar por la ventana. La lluvia resbalaba por los cristales. ¿Estaba mirando la lluvia o alguna cosa más allá?

El capitán bebió de su copa. A pesar de su arrogancia, la asesina era lista, relativamente amable y un tanto encantadora. Pero ¿Dónde estaba aquella oscuridad que se revolvía en su interior? ¿Por qué no hacia acto de presencia para que el pudiese meterla en la mazmorra y cancelar aquella ridícula competición? En el interior de la asesina se ocultaba algo intenso y mortífero, y a el no le gustaba.

Estaría listo: cuando llegase la hora, estaría al acecho. Lo único que le preocupaba era cual de los dos sobreviviría.

_Continuara…_


	15. Capitulo 14

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 14.

Durante los siguientes cuatro días, Candy se despertó antes del amanecer para entrenar en su habitación, usando cualquier cosa para ejercitarse: sillas, la puerta… e incluso los tacos y la mesa de billar. Las bolas servían como estupendas herramientas para mantener el equilibrio. Al amanecer, Albert solía presentarse a desayunar a desayunar. Después recorrían por la reserva natural y el procuraba ir al ritmo de la asesina. El otoño ya había entrado del todo y el viento olía a hojas crujientes y nieve. Albert nunca decía nada cuando ella se inclinaba hacia adelante, apoyaba las manos en las rodillas y vomitaba el desayuno, ni tampoco hacia ningún comentario sobre el hecho de que cada día que pasaba ella pudiese ir mas lejos son pararse a tomar aliento.

Cuando acababan de correr, entrenaban en una sala privada lejos de las miradas de sus competidores. Hasta que ella se desplomaba o gritaba que estaba apunto de morir de hambre y cansancio. En los entrenamientos, lo cuchillos seguían siendo los favoritos de Candy, aunque el garrote de madera también se convirtió en un arma muy apreciada; obviamente, tenia que ver con el hecho de que con el podía golpear al capitán libremente sin cortarle un brazo. Desde si primer encuentro con la princesa Annie, no había vuelto a verla ni a oír hablar de ella…, ni siquiera de boca de las criadas.

Albert siempre acudía a comer y, después, se reunían con los demás campeones para pasarse unas horas mas entrenando bajo la atenta mirada de Brullo. Casi todo el entrenamiento tenía como objetivo asegurarse de que en efecto eran capaces de usar aquellas armas. Obviamente, Candy se lo pasaba por la cabeza gacha, esforzándose para que Brullo no la criticase, pero no tanto como para que la alabase igual que hacia con Neil.

Neil… ¡Como lo detestaba! Brullo prácticamente lo idolatraba, y los otros campeones lo saludaban con un gesto de la cabeza para mostrarle respeto. Nadie se molestaba en comentar la buena forma en la que se encontraba ella. ¿Así es como se habían sentido los otros asesinos en la fortaleza se los asesinos todos aquellos años en los que habían acaparado la atención de Arobynn Hamel? Era difícil concentrarse cuando Neil estaba cerca, provocándola y burlándose de ella, esperando a que cometiese algún error. Con suerte, no la distraería en la primera ronda eliminatoria. Brullo no les había dado ninguna pista sobre lo que se pondrían a prueba, y Albert tampoco tenia ni idea.

El día previo a la primera prueba, Candy supo que algo iba mal mucho antes de llegar a la sala de entrenamiento. Albert no se había presentado a desayunar, sino que había enviado a sus guardias para que la llevasen a la sala de entrenamiento para entrenar ella sola. Tampoco se presento a comer, y para cuando la acompañaron a la sala común, rebosaba preguntas.

Sin Albert a su lado, Candy se quedo junto a una columna y vio como entrenaban en fila los otros competidores, flaqueando por los guardias y sus entrenadores. Brullo aun no había llegado, y eso también le extraño. Además, había demasiados guardias en la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿A que crees que viene todo esto? – le pregunto Nox Owen, el joven ladrón de Perranth. Después de haber demostrado sus dotes durante el entrenamiento, muchos de los otros competidores le habían pedido su opinión, pero el había preferido no compartirla con nadie.

-El capitán Andley no me ha entrenado esta mañana –dijo Candy. ¿Qué tenia de malo reconocerlo?

Nox le ofreció la mano.

-Nox Owen.

-Se quien eres –dijo Candy, pero le estrecho la mano de todos modos.

El apretón de Nox fue firme; tenia la mano llena de callos y de cicatrices. Estaba claro que había participado en más de un combate.

-Bien. Me he sentido un poco invisible con ese patán enorme luciéndose estos últimos días –señalo con la barbilla a Neil, que estaba examinando sus bíceps en tensión. En uno de sus dedos brillaba un gran anillo de piedra negra e iridiscente. Resultaba curioso que lo llevase para entrenar. Nox añadió -. ¿Has visto a Verin? Cualquiera diría que esta apunto de vomitar.

Señalo al ladrón bocazas al que Candy quería dejar inconsciente de una paliza. Habitualmente, Verin estaba cerca de Neil, provocando a los demás campeones. Pero aquel día estaba solo junto a la ventana, con la cara pálida y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Le he odio hablar con Neil –dijo una tímida voz junto a ellos. Se giraron y vieron a Pelor, el mas joven de los asesinos. Candy se había pasado medio día observándolo… y aunque ella solo fingía ser mediocre, verdaderamente a el no le vendría mal un poco de entrenamiento.

"Menudo asesino. Aun no le ha cambiado la voz. ¿Cómo habrá acabado aquí?

-Y ¿Qué ha dicho?

Nox se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Su ropa no estaba tan raída como la de los otros competidores; el simple hecho de que Candy hubiese oído su nombre significaba que debía haber sido un buen ladrón en Perranth.

La pecosa cara de Pelo palideció un poco.

-A Bill Chastain…, el Comeojos…, lo han encontrado muerto esta mañana.

¿Un campeón, muerto? Y, para colmo, un famoso asesino.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Candy.

Pelor trago saliva.

-Verin ha dicho que no era agradable. Como si alguien lo hubiese abierto en canal. Paso junto al cadáver cuando venia hacia aquí.

Nox maldijo entre dientes y Candy se quedo mirando a los otros campeones. Se había hecho el silencio entre ellos, y había varios grupos susurrando en coro. La historia de Verin estaba corriendo como la pólvora.

.Dice que el cadáver de Chastain estaba hecho jirones –añadió Pelor.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, pero negó con la cabeza. En ese momento entro un guardia y les dijo que Brullo había dado la orden de que les permitiesen disponer libremente de la sala de entrenamiento para practicar como quisiesen. Como necesitaba distraerse para conjurar la imagen que se estaba formando en su cabeza, Candy no se molesto en despedirse de Nox y de Pelor y se dirigió a grandes zancadas al armero, de donde cogió un cinturón lleno de cuchillos arrojadizos.

Eligio un lugar junto a las dianas del tiro de arco. Nox se unió a ella unos segundos después y comenzó a lanzar cuchillos contra la diana. Alcanzo el segundo anillo, pero no logro acercarse más al centro. Su habilidad con los cuchillos no era tan buena como su dominio del arco.

Candy saco un cuchillo del cinturón. ¿Quién podía haber matado a uno de los campeones de aquel modo tan brutal? Demás, si el cadáver estaba en el pasillo, ¿Cómo podía haber escapado el culpable? El castillo era un hormiguero de guardias. Había muerto un campeón tan solo un día antes de la primera prueba; ¿se repetiría la historia?

La asesina se concentro en el pequeño punto negro del centro de la diana. Estabilizo su respiración, levanto el brazo y dejo libre la muñeca. El ruido que hacían los otros campeones se fue apagando. La negrura del centro de la diana la atraía y, al soltar el aire, lanzo el cuchillo.

En su camino brillo como una estrella fugaz hecha de acero. Al acertar en el blanco, Candy sonrió torvamente.

A su lado, Nox maldijo con viveza cuando su cuchillo alcanzo el tercer anillo. La sonrisa de Candy s ensancho, a pesar del cadáver hecho trizas que yacía en alguna parte del castillo.

La muchacha saco otro cuchillo, pero se quedo parada cuando Verin la llamo desde el cuadrilátero donde entrenaba con Neil.

-Los trucos de circo no sirven de mucho cuando eres el campeón del rey –Candy desvió la mirada hacia el, pero siguió apuntando al blanco sin moverse -. Estarías mejor tumbada de espaldas, aprendiendo trucos útiles para una mujer. De hecho, esa noche puedo enseñarte algunos, si quieres – se echo a reír y Neil lo secundo.

Candy agarro la empuñadura del cuchillo con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño.

-No les hagas caso –murmuro Nox. Lanzo un cuchillo más y volvió a fallas el centro de la diana -. No sabría por donde empezar con una mujer ni aunque una se pasease desnuda por su dormitorio.

Candy lanzo el cuchillo y la hoja hizo un ruido metálico al clavarse junto a la que ya se había incrustado en el centro de la diana.

Nox arqueo sus oscuras cejas, lo cual no hizo sino resaltar sus ojos grises. No podía tener mas de veinticinco años.

-Tienes una puntería impresionante.

-¿Para ser una chica? –respondió ella.

-No –contesto el, y lanzo otro cuchillo -. Se mire por donde se mire.

Su cuchillo volvió a fallar. Se acerco a la diana, arranco los seis cuchillos y los metió en sus vainas antes de volver a la línea de lanzamiento. Candy carraspeo.

-Estás mal colocado –dijo la asesina en voz baja para que no la oyesen los otros campeones -. Y la posición de la muñeca es incorrecta.

Nox bajo el brazo y ella adopto su postura correcta.

-Con las piernas así –añadió. Nox se quedo mirándola durante unos segundos y puso las piernas en una posición similar -. Flexiona ligeramente las rodillas. Echa los hombros hacia tras y relaja la muñeca. Lanza el cuchillo cuando hayas expulsado el aire. Candy le hizo una demostración y el cuchillo s clavo n el centro de la diana.

-Enséñamelo otra vez – pidió Nox agradecido.

Candy volvió a hacerlo y alcanzo de nuevo el centro de la diana. Luego lanzo otro cuchillo con la mano izquierda y reprimió un grito triunfal cuando la hija del mango se hundió en el mago de otro cuchillo.

Nox s concentro en el blanco mientras levantaba el brazo.

-Acabas de humillarme –dijo riéndose entre diente mientras levantaba el cuchillo todavía mas.

-Deja la muñeca suelta –contesto ella -. Es la clave para hacer un buen lanzamiento.

Nox obedeció, soltó el aire lentamente y lanzo el cuchillo. No se clavo en el centro de la diana, pero si dentro del anillo interior.

-He mejorado un poco –dijo levantando las cejas.

-Solo un poco – contesto ella, y se mantuvo firme mientras el recogía los cuchillos de ambos de las dos dianas y le devolvía los suyos. Candy los aventó en su cinturón -. Eres de Perranth ¿no? –pregunto.

Aunque nunca había estado en Perranth, la segunda ciudad mas grande de Terrasen, la sola mención de su país le hacia sentir miedo y culpabilidad. Habían pasado diez años desde el asesinato de la familia real, diez años desde que el rey de Adarlan había invadido el país con su ejército, diez años desde que Terrasen había sido condnado en silencio y entre cabezas gachas. No debería haberlo mencionado; de hecho, no sabía por que lo había mencionado.

Controlo sus rasgos para que demostrasen un educado interés mientras Nox asentía con la cabeza.

-Es la primera vez que salgo de Perranth. Tú dijiste que era de Bellhaven, ¿no?

-Mi padre es mercader –mintió Candy.

-Y ¿Qué opina de una hija que se gana la vida robando joyas?

Candy esbozo una sonrisa y lanzo un cuchillo contra la diana.

-Está claro que no va a invitarme a su casa durante una temporada.

-Ah, al menos estas en buenas manos. Tienes al mejor entrenador de todos. Los eh visto a los dos corriendo al amanecer. Yo al mío tengo que suplicarle que deje la botella y me permita entrenar fuera de estas sesiones. –señalo con la cabeza a su entrenador, que estaba sentado contra la pared con la capucha de la capa tapándose los ojos -. Ya esta otra vez durmiendo.

-A veces, el capitán de la guardia es insoportable –contesto ella lanzando otro cuchillo -. Pero tienes razón: es el mejor.

Nox se quedo callado un momento.

-La próxima vez que nos hagan formar parejas para el entrenamiento, búscame, ¿quieres? –dijo por fin.

-¿Por qué? –la asesina fue a coger otro cuchillo, pero se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a usarlos todos.

Nox lanzo otro cuchillo y esta vez alcanzo el centro de la diana.

-Porque me juego algo a que vas a ganar esta competición.

Candy sonrió ligeramente.

-Confiemos en que no te eliminen en la prueba de mañana –contesto la asesina. Examino la sala de entrenamiento en busca de alguna señal del desafío que les esperaba al día siguiente, pero no vio nada extraordinario. Los competidores –menos Neil y Verin – guardaban silencio, y muchos se habían quedado pálidos como la nieve -. Y confiemos en que ninguno de los acabe como el Comeojos –añadió, y lo decía en serio.

**-¿E**s que nunca haces otra cosa aparte de leer? – pregunto Albert.

Candy dio un respingo en su silla del balcón cuando el capitán se sentó a su lado. El último sol de la tarde calentaba la cara y la última brisa templada del otoño le alborotaba el pelo suelto.

La muchacha le saco la lengua.

-Y tú, ¿no deberías estas investigando el asesinato del Comeojos?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Y no intentes sonsacarme información –añadió cuando la asesina abrió la boca. Señalo el libro que Candy tenía en el regazo -. En la comida he visto que estas leyendo _El viento y la lluvia _y se ha olvidado preguntarte que opinas.

¿De verdad había ido a hablar de un libro cuando esa misma mañana habían encontrado el cadáver de un campeón?

-Es un poco denso –reconoció, y levanto el volumen marrón que tenia en el regazo. Como el capitán no contesto, ella pregunto -: ¿A que has venido?

-He tenido un día muy ajetreado.

Candy se masajeo la rodilla, que tenia dolorida.

-¿Por culpa del asesinato de Bill?

-Porque el príncipe me ha arrastrado a una reunión del consejo que ha durado tres horas –contesto; le temblaba un musculo de la mandíbula.

-Pensaba que su alteza real era amigo tuyo.

-Y lo es.

-¿Desde cuando son amigos?

El capitán se quedo callado y Candy comprendió que Albert se estaba planteando como podría usar esa información en su contra, sopesando el riesgo de contarle la verdad. Candy estaba a punto de interpelarlo abruptamente cuando el capitán contesto:

-Desde que éramos jóvenes. Éramos los únicos muchachos de nuestra edad que vivían en el castillo…, al menos de un nivel social alto. Recibíamos clases juntos, jugábamos juntos y entrenábamos juntos. Pero cuando yo tenia trece años, mi padre se traslado a la familia a nuestra casa de Anielle.

-¿La ciudad del Lago de Plata?

Tenia sentido que la familia de Albert gobernara Anielle. Los ciudadanos de Anielle eran guerreros desde que nacían y habían sido los guardianes contra las hordas de salvajes de las montañas Colmillo Blanco durante generaciones. Afortunadamente, durante los últimos años las cosas habían sido mucho mas fáciles para los guerreros de Anielle; los hombres de las montañas Colmillo Blanco habían sido unos de los primeros pueblo en ser conquistados por los ejércitos de Adarlan, y sus rebeldes rara vez acababan como esclavos. Candy había oído historias según las cuales los hombre de las montañas preferían matar a sus mujeres e hijos, y luego a si mismos, antes que ser apresados por los soldados de Adarlan. La idea de Albert enfrentándose a cientos de ellos –hombres como Neil – le hizo sentir nauseas.

-Si- contesto Albert jugueteando con el largo cuchillo de caza que llevaba colgado al costado -. Debía pasar a formar parte del Consejo Real, como mi padre, y el quería que pasas un tiempo entre mi pueblo y aprendiese… lo que sea que aprenden los miembros del Consejo. Mi padre decía que con el ejército del rey ahí, podríamos dejar de luchar contra los hombres de las montañas para concentrarnos mas en la política –sus ojos azules parecían distantes -. Pero echaba de menos Rifthold.

-Y ¿te escapaste?

Candy se maravillo de que el capitán estuviese contándole tantas cosas por iniciativa propia. ¿Acaso no se había negado a contarle nada sobre si mismo mientras viajaban hasta allí desde Endovier?

-¿Escaparme? – Albert se echo a reír -. No. Terry convenció al capitán de la guardia para que me aceptara como su aprendiz, con ayuda de Brullo. Mi padre se negó, así que abdique de mi titulo de Lord de Anielle en mi hermano y me marche al día siguiente – el silencio del capitán dio a entender lo que el no era capaz de decir: que su padre no se había opuesto. Y ¿su madre? Albert respiro hondo, soltó el aire y pregunto -. Y ¿tu?

Candy se cruzo de brazos.

-Pensaba que no querías saber nada de mí.

El capitán esbozo una sonrisa mientras veía como el cielo se derretía en una mancha de color naranja.

-¿Qué opinan tus padre de que su hija sea la Asesina de Adarlan?

-Mis padres están muertos. Murieron cuando yo tenía ocho años…

-Entonces…

El corazón le retumbo el pecho.

-Nací en Terrasen, luego me convertí en una asesina a sueldo, luego fui a Endovir y ahora estoy aquí. Nada más.

Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Dónde te hiciste la cicatriz de mano derecha?

A Candy no le hizo falta mirar la irregular línea que le cruzaba el dorso de la mano a la altura de la muñeca. Flexiono los dedos.

-Cuando tenia doce años, Arobynn Hamel decidió que con la mano izquierda no era tan hábil en el manejo de la espada, así que me dio a elegir: o me rompía el la mano derecha o lo hacia yo misma –el recuerdo fantasma de un dolor cegador le atenazo la mano -. Aquella noche puse la mano contra el marco de la puerta y la cerré con fuerza. Me abrí la mano y me rompí dos huesos. Tardo varios meses en curarse…, unos meses durante los cuales solo pude usar la mano izquierda –sonrió con malicia -. Seguro que Brullo nunca os hizo algo así.

-No –contesto Albert en voz baja -. No, en absoluto –carraspeo y se puso en pie -. Mañana se celebra la primera prueba. ¿Estas lista?

-Por supuesto –mintió ella.

El capitán se quedo de pie unos segundos, contemplándola.

-Nos veremos mañana a primera hora –dijo, y se fue.

En el silencio que siguió su marcha, Candy se quedo pensando en la historia del capitán y en los caminos que los habían hecho tan diferentes pero tan parecidos. Se abrazo las rodillas y un viento frio hizo mecerse los volantes de su vestido.

_Continuara…_


	16. Capitulo 15

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 15._

Aunque nunca lo reconocería, Candy no sabia que esperar de su primera prueba. Después de todo el entrenamiento de los últimos cinco días y del cambio de unas armas y técnicas a otras, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido. Eso era algo que tampoco reconocería nunca, aunque le resultase casi imposible ocultar el dolor punzante que sentía en los brazos y piernas. Cuando Candy y Albert entraron en la gigantesca sala de entrenamiento por la mañana, la asesina miro a sus competidores y recordó que no era la única que no tenia ni idea de lo que les esperaba. Una enorme cortina negra cubría la mitad de la sala e impedía ver lo que había en la otra mitad. Lo que hubiese al otro lado de la cortina –reflexiono Candy – iba a decidir la suerte de cada uno de ellos.

El barullo habitual había dado paso a un silencio salpicado de susurros…, y mas que relacionarse entre si, los competidores preferían quedarse junto a sus entrenadores. Candy se quedo pegada a Albert, nada extraordinario. Lo que si era extraordinario era los patrocinadores, que, desde lo alto de la entreplanta, miraban lo que sucedía en el suelo de cuadros blancos y negros. A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al cruzarse su mirada con la del príncipe heredero. Aparte del envió de sus libros, no lo había visto ni había tenido noticias suyas desde el encuentro con el rey. Terry le dedico una sonrisa y sus ojos azul zafiro brillaron al sol de la mañana. Ella le respondió esbozando una sonrisa y rápidamente miro a otra parte.

Brullo estaba junto a la cortina con una mano llena de cicatrices apoyada en la empuñadura de su espada. Candy estudio la escena. De pronto, alguien apareció a su lado. Ella supo quien era antes incluso de que abriese la boca para hablar.

-Un poco teatral, ¿no crees?

Miro a Nox de soslayo. Albert se puso en tensión a su lado y Candy advirtió que el capitán estaba mirando al ladrón con atención, preguntándose si Nox y ella estarían ideando algún plan para fugarse que incluyendo la muerte de todo los miembros de la familia real.

-Después de cinco días de entrenamiento sin sentido, me alegro de que esto se ponga emocionante –contesto Candy en voz baja, consiente de que muy poca gente hablaba en el salón.

Nox se rio entre dientes.

-¿Tu que crees que es?

Ella encogió los hombros sin dejar de mirar la cortina. Cada vez llegaban mas competidores, y el reloj no tardaría en dar las nueve, la hora a la que debía comenzar la prueba. Aunque hubiese sabido lo que había detrás de la cortina, no lo habría ayudado.

-Espero que sea una manada de lobos a los que tenemos que vencer con las manos desnudas – lo miro de frente y esbozo una sonrisa -. ¿A que será divertido?

Albert carraspeo sutilmente. No era momento de hablar. Candy se metió las manos en los bolsillo de los pantalones negros.

-Buena suerte –le dijo a Nox antes de echar a andar a grandes zancadas hacia la cortina con Albert siguiéndola de cerca. Cuando se hubieron alejado un poco, le pregunto el capitán entre dientes -. ¿No tienes idea de lo que hay detrás de esa cortina?

Albert negó con la cabeza.

Candy se ajusto el grueso cinturón de cuero a la altura de las caderas. Era la clase de cinturón adecuado para soportar peso de varias armas. Su ligereza solo le recordaba todo lo que había perdido… Y todo lo que podía ganar. La muerte del Comeojos el día anterior había sido suerte en un aspecto: ahora había un hombre menos contra el que competir.

Miro a Terry. Desde donde se encontraba en la entreplanta, seguramente el si podía ver lo que había al otro lado de la cortina. ¿Por que no le ayudaba a hacer trampa? Dirigió su atención a los otros patrocinadores –nobles vestidos con ropas refinadas – y rechino los dientes al ver a Perrigton. Este sonrió al ver a Neil, que estaba estirando sus musculosos brazos. ¿Le habría dicho ya lo que había al otro lado de la cortina?

Brullo carraspeo.

-¡Atentos! –grito. Todos los competidores intentaron aparentar tranquilidad mientras el avanzaba hasta el centro de la cortina -. Ha llegado el momento de la primera prueba –sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si lo que ocultaba la cortina fuese a suponer un tormento para ellos -. Tal como ordeno su majestad, hoy resultara eliminado uno de ustedes. Uno de ustedes no será considerado digno.

"¡Vamos, dilo de una vez!", pensó Candy mientras apretaba los dientes.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Brullo chasqueo los dedos y un guardia que estaba junto a la pared tiro de la cortina. Centímetro a centímetro, se fue descorriendo hasta que…

Candy reprimió una carcajada. ¿Tiro de arco? ¿Era competición de tiro de arco?

-Las reglas son sencillas –dijo Brullo. Tras el había cinco dianas repartidas por toda la sala -. Pueden disparar cinco veces, una por diana. El que tenga peor puntería se va a su casa.

Algunos competidores se pusieron a murmurar, pero Candy tuvo que sonreír de oreja a oreja. Desafortunadamente, Neil no se molesto en ocultar su sonrisa triunfal. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido él el campeón al que habían encontrado muerto?

-Lo aran uno por uno –dijo Brullo, y tras ellos aparecieron un par de soldados empujando un carrito lleno de arcos y alijabas cargadas de flechas -. Pónganse en fila ante la mesa para decidir en que orden participaran. Doy por comenzada la prueba.

Candy esperaba que todos acudieran corriendo a la larga mesa donde habían depositado todos aquellos arcos y flechas idénticos, pero al parecer ninguno de los otros veintidós competidores tenía demasiada prisa por volver a casa. Candy hizo el ademan de unirse a la fila que estaba comenzando a formarse, pero Albert la agarro del hombro.

-No te luzcas –la advirtió.

Candy sonrió con dulzura y le aparto los dedos.

-Lo intentare –susurro, y se unió a la fila.

**D**arles flechas era un enorme acto de fe, aun cuando tuviesen las puntas romas. Una punta poco afilada no impediría que una flecha atravesase el cuello de Perrigton… o de Terry, de haberlo querido.

Aunque el pensamiento fuese entretenido, Candy siguió prestando atención a los competidores. Con veintidós campeones y cinco disparos por cabeza, la prueba se alargo muchísimo tiempo. Gracias a que Albert la había retenido, ahora ocupaba uno de los últimos lugares de la fila; no el último, pero casi: tras ella solo había tres competidores. Estaba tan atrás que tuvo que ver a todos someterse a la prueba antes que ella, incluso Neil.

Los otros competidores lo hicieron bastante bien. Los enormes objetivos circulares estaban compuestos de cinco anillos de colores: el interior era amarillo, con un puntito negro para señalar el centro de la diana. Las dianas eran más pequeñas cuanto mas aras estaban colocadas; como la sala era tan larga, la ultima diana estaba a casi sesenta y cinco metros de distancia.

Candy pasó los dedos por la suave curva de su arco de madera de tejo. El tiro con arco era una de las primeras destrezas que le había enseñado Arobynn, algo básico en el entrenamiento de cualquier asesino a sueldo. Dos de los asesinos lo demostraron con disparos fáciles y diestros. Aunque no alcanzaron el centro de la diana y sus lanzamientos se fueron haciendo mas descuidados cuanto mas lejano era el objetivo, quienesquiera que hubiesen sido sus maestros sabían lo que les estaban enseñando.

Pelor, el asesino desgravado, aun no era lo bastante fuere para manejar un arco y apenas logro acertar ningún disparo. Al acabar, los ojos le brillaban con resentimiento. Los campeones s rieron por debajo, y Neil fue quien mas fuerte rio.

Brullo tenía el semblante serio.

-¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado a usar un arco, muchacho?

Pelor levanto la cabeza, fulmino al maestro de armas con la mirada y le hablo con un descaro sorprendente.

-Se me dan mejor los venenos.

-¡Venenos! –Brullo levanto las manos -. El rey quiere un campeón… ¡y tú no serias de acertarle a una vaca en un prado!

El maestro de armas le ordeno que se retirase con un gesto de la mano. Los otros campeones volvieron a reírse y a Candy le dieron ganas de sonreír con ellos. Pero Pelor suspiro hondo, se estremeció, relajo los hombros y se reunió con el resto de los competidores que ya habían terminado. Si al final acababa eliminado, ¿adonde se lo llevarían? ¿A la cárcel… o a algún lugar de mala muerte? Candy no pudo evitar compadecerse del muchacho. Sus disparos tampoco habían sido tan malos.

Fue Nox quien más la sorprendió, con tres blancos en la dianas más cercanas y las dos últimas flechas clavadas en el limite del anillo interior. A lo mejor debería plantearse una alianza con el. Por como lo miraban los otros competidores mientras se retiraba a la parte de atrás de la sala, Candy supo que estaban pensando lo mismo que ella.

Tumba, el repugnante asesino a sueldo, lo hizo bien. Cuatro flechas en el centro de la diana y el último disparo en el borde del anillo interior. Pero entonces Neil acudió a la línea blanca pintada en la parte de atrás de la sala, teso el arco con la mano donde brillaba su anillo negro y disparo.

Y otra vez, y otra, y otra más, en solo unos segundos.

Y cuando el sonido de su ultimo disparo dejo de retumbar en la sala, de pronto sumida en el silencio, a Candy le dio un vuelco el estomago. Cinco dianas.

El único consuelo de la muchacha era que ninguna había alcanzado el punto negro, el centro absoluto, aunque una se había acercado bastante.

La fila comenzó a avanzar rápidamente. Candy no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Neil…. Y Perrigton aplaudiendo a Neil, y Brullo dándole una palmada en la espalda a Neil, y todo el mundo prestándole atención y alabando a Neil, no por ser una montaña de músculos, sino porque se lo merecía de verdad.

De repente, Candy se vio de pie antes la línea blanca, enfrentada a la enorme longitud de la sala. Algunos hombres se rieron, aunque en voz baja, y ella mantuvo la cabeza bien alta mientras echaba la mano por encima del hombro para coger una flecha y la colocaba en el arco.

Unos días antes habían practicado el tiro con arco y ella había obtenido excelentes resultados… o todo los excelentes que había podido sin llamar la atención. Además, había matado a hombres a más distancia que la más lejana de las dianas. De disparo limpios que les habían atravesado el cuello.

Intento tragar saliva, pero tenia la boca seca.

"Soy Candy White, la Asesina de Adarlan. Si estos hombres supiesen quien soy, dejarían de reírse. Soy Candy White. Voy a ganar. No tendré miedo"

Tenso el arco y los músculos doloridos del brazo se resistieron del esfuerzo. Bloqueo el ruido, el movimiento y cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el sonido de su respiración mientras s concentraba en la primera diana. Respiro hondo y, mientras soltaba el aire, dejo volar la flecha.

Diana.

Se le deshizo el nudo del estomago y resoplo por la nariz. La flecha no se había clavado en el centro absoluto de la diana, pero es que tampoco lo había intentado.

Algunos hombres dejaron de reírse, pero no les hizo caso. Pudo otra flecha en el arco y disparo a la segunda diana. Había apuntado al borde del anillo interior, y lo alcanzo con una precisión brutal. Podría haber hecho un círculo entero de flechas si hubiese querido. Y si hubiera tenido suficientes flechas.

En la tercera diana volvió a acertar: había apuntado al borde, pero se clavo más cerca del centro. Hizo lo mismo con la cuarta diana, pero apunto al otro lado del centro. La flecha se clavo en el lugar preciso adonde había apuntado.

Al sacar su última flecha, oyó reírse a uno de los competidores, un mercenario pelirrojo llamado Renault. Apretó tanto el arco que la madera crujió y se dispuso a lanzar su última flecha.

La diana era un poco mas que un borrón de color, tan lejana que el centro era un grano de arena en la enormidad de la sala. No podía ver el puntito del centro…, aquel puntito que nadie había alcanzado todavía, ni siquiera Neil. El brazo de Candy tembló del esfuerzo cuando tenso la cuerda un poco más y disparo.

La flecha se clavo en el centro absoluto y borro de la vista el puntito negro. Todos dejaron de reírse.

Nadie le dijo nada cuando se alejo de la fila y dejo el arco en el carrito. Albert frunció el ceño –estaba claro que no había pasado inadvertida -, pero Terry sonrió. Candy suspiro y se unió a los contendientes que esperaban el final de la competición, pero sin acercarse a ninguno.

Cuando Brullo comparo la puntería de los competidores, no fue el joven Pelor quien resulto eliminado, sino unos de los soldados del ejército. Pero aunque Candy no había perdido ni por asomo, no podía soportar de ninguna manera la sensación de que en realidad no había ganado nada en absoluto.


	17. Capitulo 16

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 16.

A pesar de sus intentos pero respirar a un ritmo constante, Candy jadeaba en busca de aire mientras corría junto a Albert por la reserva natural. Si el capitán estaba cansado, no lo demostraba más que en el brillo del sudor que le cubría la cara y la humedad de su camisa blanca.

Estaban corriendo en dirección a una colina cuya cima aun estaba envuelta en la niebla de la mañana. Le temblaron las piernas al ver la pendiente y se le revolvió el estomago. Dio un grito ahogado para llamar la atención de Albert de aminorar el paso hasta detenerse, y acto seguido apoyo las manos contra el tronco de un árbol.

Se estremeció al tomar aire y se agarro con fuerza al árbol mientras vomitaba. No soportaba las lágrimas calientes que le caían por la cara, pero no podía limpiárselas porque ya la asaltaba la siguiente arcada. Albert se quedo cerca y se limito a mirar. Candy apoyo la frente en la parte superior del brazo, estabilizo su respiración y se convenció de que debía relajarse. Habían pasado tres días desde la primera prueba y diez desde su llegada a Rifthold y aun estaba en muy mala forma física. Faltaban cuatro días para la siguiente eliminatoria y, aunque había retomado el entrenamiento como de costumbre, había empezado a despertarse un poco mas temprano de lo normal. No pensaba perder en manos de Neil, ni de Renault, ni de ningún otro.

-¿Has acabado? -pregunto Albert. Candy levanto la cabeza para fulminarlo con los ojos, pero todo le daba vueltas y sintió otra arcada -. Ya te dije que no comieras antes de salir.

-¿Habéis acabado con la suficiencia?

-¿Has acabado de vomitar los higadillos?

-De momento, si –le espeto Candy -. Quizá no se tan considerada la próxima vez y te vomite encima.

-Antes tendrás que alcanzarme –contesto el capitán esbozando una sonrisa.

A Candy le dieron ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo, pero al dar un paso hacia el, le temblaron las rodillas las manos en el árbol a la espera de sentir la siguiente arcada. Por el rabillo del ojo que vio que el capitán le miraba la espalda, casi todo a la vista por su camiseta interior blanca estaba empapada en sudor

-¿Disfrutas mirándome las cicatrices? –pregunto poniéndose de pie.

Albert se paso la lengua por el labio inferior.

-¿Cuándo te las hicieron?

La asesina supo a que se refería a las tres líneas enormes que le bajaban por la espalda.

-¿Tú cuando crees? –respondió ella. Albert no contesto, y ella levanto la vista hacia las hojas del árbol que las cubrían. La brisa de la mañana las hizo temblar y arranco unas cuantas de las ramas desnudas -. Estas tres me las hicieron el primer día que pase en Endovier.

-¿Qué hiciste para merecértelas?

-¿Merecérmelas? –la asesina soltó una carcajada -. Nadie se merece que lo azoten como un animal –Albert abrió la boca, pero ella lo corto -. Llegue a Endovier, me arrastraron hasta el centro del campo y me ataron a la picota. Veintiún latigazos –se quedo mirándolo sin verlo del todo mientras el cielo, gris como la ceniza, se transformaba en el sombrío paisaje de Endovier y el silbido del viento se transformaba en los suspiros de los esclavos -. Eso fue antes de que pudiese trabar amistadad con ninguno de los otros esclavos… y me pase la primera noche preguntándome si sobrevivirá hasta la mañana siguiente, si se me infectaría la espalda o si me desangraría y morirá antes de comprender que estaba pensando.

-¿No te ayudo nadie?

-Hasta la mañana siguiente no. Una muchacha joven m paso disimuladamente un tarro de bálsamo mientras hacíamos cola para el desayuno. Nunca pude darle las gracias. Ese mismo día, mas tarde, cuatro capataces la violaron y la mataron. –apretó los puños al notar que le escocían los ojos -. El día en que explote, hice una parada en su sección de las minas para vengarme por lo que le habían hecho – algo helado corrió por sus venas -. Murieron demasiado rápido.

-Pero tú también eras una mujer en Endovier –dijo Albert con la voz ronca -. ¿Nadie intento…? –no pudo acabar la frase, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra.

Candy sonrió lentamente, con amargura.

-Para empezar, me tenían miedo. Y después del día en el que estuve a punto de alcanzar la muralla. Pero si un guardia intentaba propasarse conmigo…, se convertiría en el ejemplo que les recordaba a los demás que podía volver a explotar fácilmente –el viento lo revolvió todo a su alrededor y arranco algunos mechones de pelo de su trenza. No necesitaba expresar su otra sospecha: que quizás Arobynn había sobornado a los guardias de Endovier para garantizar su seguridad -. Cada uno sobrevive como puede.

Candy no entendió bien la suavidad con la que la miro el capitán al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Se quedo mirándolo durante unos segundos antes de echar a correr colina arriba, donde comenzaban a asomar los primeros rayos de sol.

**A**l día siguiente por la tarde, los campeones estaban reunidos alrededor de Brullo, quien les hablaba de diferentes armas y otras tonterías que Candy había aprendido años antes y no necesitaba volver a oír. Se estaba planteando si podría quedarse dormida de pie cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, un movimiento repentino junto a las puertas del balcón le llamo la atención. Se volvió justo a tiempo de ver a los campeones mas altos –uno de los soldados expulsados del ejercito- empujando a un guardia que se encontraba cerca y tirándolo al suelo. La cabeza del guardia golpeo el mármol con un crujido y se quedo inconsciente al instante. Candy no se atrevió a moverse –ni ella ni ninguno de los campeones- mientras el hombre corría hacia la puerta para salir a los jardines y escapar.

Pero Albert y sus hombres se movieron rápido que el campeón fugitivo no llego a tocar la puerta de cristal, pues una flecha le había atravesado ya el cuello.

Se hizo el silencio y la mitad de los guardias rodearon a los campos con las manos apoyadas en las espaldas mientras los demás, Albert incluido, corrían hacia el campeón muerto y el guardia caído. Los arcos gruñeron cuando los arqueros de la entreplanta tensaron las cuerdas. Candy no se movió. Nox, que se encontraba a su lado, tampoco. Un movimiento en falso y un guardia asustado hubiese podido matarla. Ni siquiera Neil se atrevió a respirar hondo.

A través del muro de campeones, guardias y sus armas, Candy vio a Albert arrodillándose junto al guardia inconsciente. Nadie todo al campeón caído, que yacía boca abajo con la mano todavía extendía en dirección a la puerta de crista. Se llamaba Sven…, aunque Candy no sabia por que lo habían expulsado del ejército.

-Por los dioses del cielo –dijo Nox entre dientes, tan bajo que sus labios apenas s movieron -. Lo han… matado –Candy pensó en decirle que se callase, pero le pareció demasiado arriesgado. Algunos de los otros campeones estaban murmurando entre si, pero nadie se atrevía a moverse -. Sabia que lo de no permitirnos salir lo decían en serio, pero… -Nox maldijo y Candy noto que la miraba de soslayo -. Mi patrocinador me garantizo inmunidad. Me localizo y me dijo que no iría a la cárcel si perdía el torneo.

En ese momento, la asesina supo que estaba hablando mas para si que para ella, y, como no le contesto, Nox se quedo callado. Candy miro una y otra vez al campeón muerto.

¿Por qué se había arriesgado Sven? Y ¿Por qué allí y en ese preciso instante? Aun faltaban tres días para la segunda prueba; ¿Qué tenia de especial aquel momento? El día en el que ella exploto en Endovier no había pensado en su libertada. No, había elegido ese tiempo y ese espacio y había empezado a blandir el pico. Su intención no había sido escapar.

La luz del sol brillo a través de las puertas e ilumino las salpicaduras de sangre como si se tratase de una vidriera.

Quizás había comprendido que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar y que una muerte así era mucho mejor que regresar al lugar del que había salido. Si hubiese querido escapar, habría esperado hasta la noche, lejos de todos los otros participantes en el torneo. Candy llego a la conclusión solo por que recordó aquel día en el que había estado a un dedo de distancia de tocar la muralla en Endovier.

Adarlan podía privarles se su libertad, destrozarles la vida, darles una paliza, doblegar su voluntad y dominarlos con el látigo… Podía obligarlos a participar en ridículas competiciones, pero, independientemente de que fuesen criminales, seguían siendo seré humanos. Si no quería participar en el juego del rey, la única alternativa que tenía era morir.

Sin apartar la vista se su mano extendida, que señalaba para siempre un horizonte inalcanzable, Candy rezo una oración en silencio por el campeón muerto, y le deseo buena suerte.

_Continuara…_


	18. Capitulo 17

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 17.

A Terry Grandchester le pesaban los parpados e intento no repantigarse en el trono. La música y la cháchara flotaban en el ambiente y lo invitaban a dormirse. ¿Por qué insistía su madre en que asistiese a las reuniones sociales de la corte? Si hasta la visita semanal ya era demasiado para el… Aunque era mejor que tener que examinar el cadáver del Comeojos, que Albert había pasado los últimos días investigando. Ya se preocuparía de eso mas tarde… si es que se convertía en un problema. Aunque lo dudaba, si Albert se estaba ocupando personalmente del asunto. Seguramente solo había sido una reyerta de borrachos.

También estaba el tema del campeón que había intentado escapar esa misma tarde. Terry temblaba solo de pensar de como debía de haber sido presenciarlo… y el lio con el que debería lidiar Albert, desde el soldado herido hasta el patrocinador que había perdido a su campeón, sin olvidar al hombre muerto. ¿Qué se le habría pasado por la cabeza a su padre para decidir celebrar aquella competición?

Terry miro a su madre, sentada en un trono junto al suyo. Ella no sabía nada sobre el asunto; seguramente le habría horrorizado saber que clase de criminales estaban viviendo bajo su techo. Su madre aun era hermosa, aunque tenía la cara un poco arrugada y agrietada por los polvos de tocador, y su pelo rubio tenia unos cuantos mechones grises. Aquel día envuelta en varas y mas varas de terciopelo verde, pañuelos vaporosos y chales dorados; y sobre su corona reposaba un velo brillante que a Terry le daba la impresión de que su madre llevaba una tienda de campaña sobre la cabeza.

Ante aquellos, los miembros de la nobleza se paseaban pavoneándose, chismorreando, conspirando y coqueteando. Una orquesta tocaba minués en el rincón y los criados se deslizaban entre los nobles realizando su propio baile mientras rellenaban y retiraban platos, copas y cubiertos de plata.

Terry se sentía como un adorno. Por supuesto, llevaba un conjunto elegido por su madre que le había hecho llegar esa misma mañana: un chaleco de terciopelo verde azulado con unas ridículas mangas blancas infladas que salían de los hombros a rayas azules y blancas. Los pantalones, afortunadamente, aran de un color gris claro, aunque sus botas de ante marrones parecían demasiado nuevas para su orgullo masculino.

-Terry, querido, estas enfurruñado –el príncipe heredero se disculpo con la reina Eleonor con una sonrisa -. He recibido una carta de Hollin. Manda recuerdos.

-¿Decía algo interesante?

-Solo que detestaba la escuela y que desea volver a casa.

-Eso lo dice en todas sus cartas.

La reina de Adarlan dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Si tu padre no me lo impidiese, me lo traería de vuelta a casa.

-Esta mejor en la escuela.

Tratándose de Hollin, cuanto más lejos estuviese, mejor.

Eleonor miro a su hijo.

-Tu te portabas mejor. Nunca desobedecías a tus tutores. Ay, mi pobre Hollin. Cuando yo muera, cuidaras de el, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuándo mueras? Madre, pero si lo tienes…

-Se la edad que tengo –contesto, e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano llena de anillos -. Por eso mismo deberías casarte. Y pronto.

-¿Casarme? –Terry hizo rechinar los dientes -. Casarme ¿con quien?

-Terry, eres el príncipe heredero. Y ya tienes diecinueve años. ¿Deseas convertirte en rey y morir sin heredero para que Hollin pueda ocupar el trono? –Terry no contesto -. Me lo figuraba –unos instantes después, añadió -: Hay muchas jóvenes que podrían ser buenas esposas. Aunque seria preferible que fuse con una princesa.

-Ya no quedan princesas –contesto con brusquedad.

-Salvo la princesa Annie –la reina se echo a reír y puso una mano sobre la mano de hijo -. Oh, tranquilo. Nunca te obligaría a casarte con ella. Me sorprende que tu padre le permita seguir ostentando el titulo. Esa muchacha impetuosa y altanera… ¿Sabes se ha negado a ponerse el vestido que le he enviado?

-Estoy seguro de que la princesa tendrá sus razones –dijo Terry con recelo, asqueado por los prejuicios que su madre no se atrevía a expresar con palabras -. Solo he hablado con ella una vez, pero me pareció… alegre.

-Entonces, quizá deberías casarte con ella.

Su madre volvió a reírse antes de que el pudiese contestar.

Terry sonrió débilmente. Aun no se explicaba por que su padre había accedido a la petición del rey de Eyllwe de que su hija vístase la corte para familiarizarse con las costumbres de Adarlan. Como embajadora, Annie no era precisamente la mejor elección. Terry había oído rumores de su apoyo a los rebeldes de Eyllwe… y de sus intentos de clausurar el campo de trabajos forzados de Calaculla. A Terry no le extrañaba, y menos después de haber visto el horror que representaba Endovier, y lo destructivo que había resultado en el cuerpo de Candy White. Pero su padre nunca hacia nada sin motivo…, y por las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con Annie, no podía evitar preguntarse si ella también tendría sus propias razones para haber acudido a Rifthold.

-Que pena que Lady Kaltain tenga un acuerdo don el duque Perrigton –prosiguió su madre-. Es una muchacha preciosa… y muy educada. Quizá tenga una hermana.

Terry se cruzo de brazos y trago su repulsión. Kaltain estaba en la otra punta del salón y el príncipe heredero era consiente de que la muchacha lo devoraba con los ojos. Se removió en el asiento; le dolía la rabadilla de llevar tanto rato sentado.

-Y ¿Qué hay de Elise? –pregunto la reina señalando a una muchacha rubia que llevaba un vestido azul lavanda -. Es muy guapa. Y muy juguetona.

"Si lo sabré yo"

-Elise me aburre –contesto el príncipe.

-¡Ay Terry! –la reina se llevo la mano al pecho -. No pensaras decirme que quieres casarte por amor, ¿verdad? El amor no garantiza un matrimonio satisfactorio.

Estaba aburrido. Aburrido de aquellas mujeres, aburrido de aquellos caballeros que se hacían pasar por compañeros, aburrido de todo.

Había confiado en que su viaje a Endovier acabase con aquel aburrimiento y que se alegraría de volver a casa, pero había encontrado que en casa todo era igual. Las mismas damas seguían mirándolo suplicantes, las mismas criadas seguían guiñándole el ojo, los mismos miembros del consejo seguían pasándole notas por debajo de la puerta con posibles leyes. Y su padre…, su padre siempre siguiria pensando en sus conquistas… y no pararía hasta que en todos los continentes ondease la bandera de Adarlan. Hasta apostar por aquellos supuestos campeones se había vuelto horriblemente aburrido. Estaba claro que en última instancia Neil y Candy medirían sus fuerzas. Hasta entonces…, bueno, los demás campeones no se merecían que perdiese el tiempo con ellos.

-Ya estas otra vez enfurruñado. ¿Estas molesto por algo, querido? ¿Has tenido noticias de Rosamund? Mi pobre niño… ¡como te rompió el corazón! –la reina negó con la cabeza -. Aunque de eso ya ha pasado mas de un año.

El príncipe no respondió. No quería pensar en Rosamund… ni en el zafio marido por el que lo había dejado.

Algunos nobles se pusieron a bailar pasando los unos entre los otros. Muchos tenían su misma edad, pero el sentía que existía un abismo entre ellos. No se sentía mayor, ni mas sabio, pero sentía… sentía…

Sentía que había algo n su interior que no encajaba en aquella alegría, en su voluntario desconocimiento del mundo que había más allá del castillo. Era algo que no tenía nada que ver con su titulo. Había disfrutado de su compañía a comienzos de su adolescencia, pero pronto había resultado obvio que el siempre estaría un paso adelante. Lo peor de todo era que ellos no parecían darse cuenta de que era diferente… o de que sentía diferente. De no haber sido por Albert, se habría sentido inmensamente solo.

-Bueno –dijo su madre chasqueando los dedos, que parecían de marfil, para llamar a una de sus criadas -. Estoy segura de que tu padre te mantiene ocupado, pero cuando encuentres un rato libre para pensar en mí y en el futuro de tu reino, échale un vistazo a esto.

La criada de su madre hizo una reverencia y le entrego un trozo de papel doblado y con el sello rojo de su madre. Terry lo abrió y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al ver la larga lisa de nombres. Todas eran damas de sangre noble y todas estaban en edad de casarse.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto resistiendo la tentación de romper el papel.

Su madre sonrió con encanto.

-Una lista de novias potenciales. Cualquiera seria apropiada para casarse con el príncipe. Y todas, según me han dicho, son muy capaces de darte herederos.

Terry se metió la lista d nombres en el bolsillo del chaleco. Su inquietud no ceso.

-Me lo pensare –dijo, y antes de que su madre pudiese responderle, se marcho del podido entoldado. Inmediatamente, cinco muchachas se congregaron a su alrededor y le preguntaron si quería bailar, si estaba bien, si pensaba asistir al baile de Samhuinn. Sus palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza del príncipe, y este las miro inexpresivamente. Ni siquiera sabía como se llamaban.

Miro por encima de sus cabezas adornadas con joyas para encontrar el camino hacia la puerta. Si se quedaba allí demasiado tiempo, iba a ahogarse. Con una educada despedida, el príncipe heredero se alejo del tintineo del salón. La lista de novias potenciales le quemaba la piel a través de la ropa.

Terry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se echo a andar por los corredores del castillo. Las perreras estaban vacías: los perros estaban en la pista. Le hubiese gustado examinar una de las perras preñadas, aunque sabia que era imposible predecir cuantos cachorros tendría. Esperaba que los cachorros fuesen de raza, pero la madre tenia tendencia a escaparse de la perrera. Era la mas rápida de todos sus perros, pero Terry nunca había podido domarlo del todo.

No sabia adonde ir; simplemente necesitaba andar.

Terry se soltó el último botón del chaleco. Se quedo parado ante una puerta abierta, de donde salía un metálico ruido de espadas. Estaba ante la sala de entrenamiento de los campeones, y aunque se suponía que el entrenamiento ya había terminado, allí…

Allí estaba ella.

Su pelo dorado brillo al librarse de tres guardias. Su espada era poco más que una extensión de acero de su mano. No tropezó con los guardias al esquiarlos y girar a su alrededor.

Alguien aplaudió a la izquierda y las cuatro figuras dejaron de luchar, jadeantes. Terry vio que la asesina sonreía de oreja a oreja al mirar a la persona que había aplaudido. El lustre del sudor le iluminaba los pómulos y sus verdes ojos brillaban. Si, era preciosa, pero…

La princesa Annie se acerco a ella aplaudiendo. No llevaba su vestido blanco habitual, sino una túnica oscura y unos pantalones sueltos, y en una mano llevaba un garrote de madera con adornos grabados.

La princesa agarro a la asesina por el hombro y le dijo algo que la hizo reír. Terry miro a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Albert o Brullo? ¿Qué hacia la Asesina de Adarlan allí con la princesa de Eyllwe? ¡Y con una espada! Aquello era intolerable, sobre todo después del intento de huida de uno de los campeones.

Terry se acerco y le sonrió a la princesa mientras hacia una reverencia. Annie solo se digno asentir levemente con la cabeza. No le sorprendió. Terry tomo la mano de Candy. Olía a sudor y a metal, pero la beso de todos modos mientras levantaba la vista para mirarla a la cara.

-Lady Lillian –murmuro con los labios pegados a su piel.

-Alteza –contesto ella intentando soltar la mano. Pero Terry tenía su callosa palma bien agarrada.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto el príncipe, y se la llevo antes de que pudiese dar su consentimiento. Cuando se apartaron lo suficiente, él le pregunto-: ¿Dónde esta Albert?

Candy se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Os parece modo de hablarle a vuestra querida campeona?

Terry frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo se. Pero si tuviera que intentar adivinarlo, me jugaría algo a que esta examinando el cadáver maltrecho del Comeojos, o deshaciéndose del cadáver de Sven. Además, Brullo ha dicho que podía quedarme aquí cuanto quisiera. Mañana tengo otra prueba, no se si lo sabes.

Pues claro que lo sabia.

-¿Qué hace aquí la princesa Annie?

-Ha preguntado por mí. Cuando Philippa le ha dicho que estaba aquí, ha insistido en reunirse conmigo. Al parecer, una mujer no puede ir mucho mas lejos sin una espada en la mano –contesto, y se mordió el labio.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan habladora.

-Quizá si te hubieses tomado el tiempo de hablar conmigo, lo habrías descubierto antes.

El príncipe resoplo, pero mordió el anzuelo, así lo maldijesen los dioses.

-Y ¿Cuándo querías que hablara contigo?

-No se si te acuerdes, pero hicimos el viaje juntos desde Endovier. Además, llevo aquí varias semanas.

-Te envié los libros que me pediste.

-¿Acaso me preguntaste si los había leído?

¿Es que aquella mujer había olvidado con quien estaba hablando?

-He hablado contigo una vez desde que llegamos.

Candy encogió los hombros e hizo ademan de darse media vuelta. Irritado, pero ligeramente curioso, el la agarro del brazo. Sus ojos color turquesa brillaron cuando se quedo mirando la mano del príncipe, y a este se le acelero el corazón cuando ella lo miro a los ojos. Si, aunque estuviese sudorosa, era hermosa.

-¿No me tienes miedo? –Candy dirigió una mirada al cinto del príncipe, del que colgaba la espalda -. ¿Oh es que eres tan diestro en el manejo de la espada como el capitán Andley?

Terry se acerco a ella y la agarro aun con mas fuerza.

-Soy mejor –le susurro al oído.

Candy se sonrojo y comenzó a parpadear.

-Bueno… -repuso ella, pero había pasado el momento. Había ganado el. Candy se cruzo de brazos -. Muy gracioso, alteza.

El hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Hago lo que puedo. Pero la princesa Annie no puede estar aquí contigo.

-Y ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que piensas que voy a matarla? ¿Por qué iba a matar a la única persona del castillo que no es una idiota parlanchina? –lo miro dándole a entender que el formaba parte de aquella mayoría -. Por no hablar de sus guardias me matarían antes de que pudiese levantar una mano.

-No puede ser, y punto. Ha venido a aprender nuestras costumbres, no a entrenarse.

-Es una princesa. Puede hacer lo que le plazca.

-Y supongo que tú vas a enseñarle a manejar armas.

Candy ladeo la cabeza.

-Quizá si me tienes un poco de miedo.

-La acompañare de vuelta a sus aposentos.

Ella le hizo un gesto para dejarlo pasar.

-Que el Wyrd os asista.

El príncipe se paso una mano por el castaño y se acerco a la princesa, que los esperaba con una mano apoyada en la cadera.

-Alteza –dijo Terry haciéndole un gesto a la guardia personal de la princesa para que se uniese a ellos -, me temo que tengo que acompañarla de vuelta a sus aposentos.

La princesa miro por encima del hombro arqueando una ceja. Para consternación de Terry, Candy se puso a hablarle en eyllwe a la princesa, que dio un golpe en el suelo con el garrote y le dijo algo a Terry entre dientes. La habilidad del príncipe heredero con el eyllwe era algo irregular en el mejor de los casos, y la princesa hablaba demasiado rápido para entenderla. Afortunadamente, la asesina se lo tradujo.

-Dice que puedes volver a vuestros cojines y vuestros bailes y dejarla en paz –dijo Candy.

-Dile que es inaceptable que se ponga a entrenar con armas.

Candy dijo algo, pero la princesa hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y paso a su lado a zancadas en dirección a la zona de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué le has dicho? –pregunto Terry.

-Que te ofreces como voluntario para ser su primera pareja – contesto-. Y ¿bien? No quieres ofender a la princesa ¿verdad?

-No pienso entrenar con la princesa.

-¿Prefieres entrenar conmigo?

-Quizá si fuese una clase privada en vuestros aposentos… -contesto con mucha labia -. Esta noche.

-Te estaré esperando –dijo Candy, y se enrosco un mechón de pelo en un dedo.

La princesa hizo girar el garrote con tanta fuerza y precisión que Terry tuvo que tragar saliva. Decidió que no le apetecía recibir una paliza, así que echo a andar hacia el armero y eligió dos espadas de madera.

-¿Qué os parece si vemos las técnicas mas básicas del manejo de la espada? –le pregunto a Annie.

Respiro aliviado cuando la princesa asintió, le entrego el garrote a uno de sus guardias y cogió la espada de madera que él le ofrecía. ¡De ningún modo iba Candy a dejarlo en ridículo!

-Tienes que colocarte así –le dijo a la princesa adoptando una postura defensiva.

_Continuara…_

_Bueno chicas como siempre yo soy algo medio indecisa y esta vez vengo a que me ayuden…_

_Verán el capitulo N.18 saldrá un personaje que se podría decir que fue el novio de Candy y no se si dejarlo con el nombre original __**Sam**__ (acabo de hacerles spoiler) o cambiarlo por nuestro querido __**Anthony**__. Siempre me pongo nerviosa con estas cosas y por eso quiero ver su opinión._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_


	19. Capitulo 18

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 18.

Candy sonrió al ver como el príncipe heredero de Adarlan le enseñaba a la princesa de Eyllwe las técnicas más básicas del combate con espada. Casi resultaba encantador, aunque algo arrogante. No estaba nada mal para alguien de su posición. La hacia sentir incomoda con facilidad con la que había logrado que se sonrojase. De hecho, era tan atractivo que le costaba _no _pensar en lo atractivo que era, y volvió a preguntarse por que no estaría casado.

Le apetecía besarlo.

Trago saliva. No era la primeva vez que besaba a alguien, por supuesto. Anthony la había besado, y con la suficiente frecuencia como para que no resultase algo desconocido. Pero había pasado más de un años desde la perdida del asesino a sueldo con el que se había criado. Y aunque la idea de besar a cualquier otro le había provocado arcadas en el pasado, cuando veía a Terry…

La princesa Annie arremetió contra Terry y lo golpeo en la muñeca con la espada. Candy reprimió una carcajada. El príncipe hizo una mueca y se froto la articulación adolorida, pero sonrió cuando la princesa comenzó a regodearse.

"¡Maldito sea por tan guapo!"

Candy se apoyo contra la pared. Habría disfrutado de la lección si alguien no la hubiese agarrado del brazo con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

-¿Qué es esto?

Albert la aparto de la pared y la miro cara a cara.

-Que es ¿Qué?

-¿Qué esta haciendo Terry con ella?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entrenar?

-Y ¿Por qué están entrenando?

-Porque él se ha ofrecido voluntario para enseñarle a luchar.

Albert la aparto de un empujo y se acerco a la pareja. Los dos se quedaron parados y Terry siguió a Albert hasta un rincón. Hablaron deprisa y acaloradamente y Albert volvió junto a Candy.

-Los guardias te llevaran a tus aposentos.

-¿Cómo? –recordó su conversación en el balcón y frunció el ceño. Se había acabado aquello de intercambiar historias -. ¡La prueba es mañana y necesito entrenar!

-Creo que ya has entrenado suficiente por hoy. Ya casi es la hora de cenar. El entrenamiento con Brullo acabo hace dos horas. Descansa o mañana no servirás para nada. Y no, no se cual va a ser la prueba, así que no te molestes en preguntar.

-¡Es absurdo! –grito Candy, y un pellizco de Albert le hizo bajar la voz. La princesa Annie la miro preocupada, pero la asesina le hizo un gesto con la mano para que reanudase el entrenamiento con el príncipe heredero -. No pienso hacer nada, idiota insoportable.

-¿De verdad estas tan ciega como para no ver que no podemos permitirlo?

-No pueden… ¡porque me tienen miedo!

-No te hagas ilusiones.

-¿Piensas que quiero volver a Endovier? –le preguntó entre dientes -. ¿Piensas que no se que si huyo, me perseguirán durante el resto de mi vida? ¿Piensas que no se por que vomito cuando tu y yo corremos en la mañana? Mi cuerpo esta hecho una ruina. ¡Necesito pasar estas horas mas aquí, y no deberías castigarme por eso!

-No voy a fingir que se como funciona la mente de un criminal.

Candy levanto los brazos, desesperada.

-¿Sabes que? Llegue a sentirme culpable. Solo un poco. Y ahora acabo de recordar por que no debería de haberme sentido así. No soporto pasarme el tiempo sentada, encerrada en mi habitación, aburridísima. No soporto tantos guardias ni tantas tonterías; no soporto que me digan que tengo que contenerme cuando Brullo alaba a Neil y yo estoy allí, aburrida e invertida en medio de todos. No soporto que me digan lo que no puedo hacer. Y sobretodo… ¡no te soporto a ti!

El capitán dio unos golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

-¿Has terminado?

En la cara de Albert no había rostro de amabilidad. Candy chasqueo la lengua al marcharse, con ganas de romperle los dientes de un puñetazo y hacérselos tragar.

_Continuara…_


	20. Capitulo 19

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 19._

Sentada en una silla junto a la chimenea del gran salón, Kaltain miro al duque Perrigton mientras este conversaba con la reina Eleonor en lo alto del estrado. Había sido una pena que Terry se fuese tan apresuradamente una hora antes; ni siquiera había tenido ocasión de hablar con el. Algo especialmente irritante, ya que se había pasado buena parte de la mañana vistiéndose para la ocasión: llevaba el pelo moreno recogido en un moño y su piel brillaba con tonos dorados a los sutiles polvos relucientes que se había aplicado en la cara. Aunque los ribetes de su vestido rosa y amarillo le aplastaban las costillas, y las perlas y diamantes que llevaba al cuello estaban a punto de estrangularla, mantenía la cabeza bien alta. Terry se había marchado, pero la aparición de Perrigton había sido una inesperada sorpresa. El duque rara vez hacia acto de presencia en la audiencias de la reina; debía de tratarse de algo importante.

Kaltain se levanto de su silla junto al fuego el duque le hizo una reverencia a la reina y se echo a andar a grandes zancadas hacia las puertas. Kaltain se interpuso en su camino y el se detuvo al verla; sus ojos brillaron con ansia que a ella le hizo querer morirse de vergüenza ajena. El duque hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Señora.

-Excelencia –contesto Kaltain, y sonrió para obligarse a tragarse toda aquella repulsión que sentía.

-Espero que estés bien –dijo el duque ofreciéndole el brazo para acompañarla afuera del salón. Ella volvió a sonreír y lo acepto. Aunque Perrigton era bastante grueso, su brazo resultaba musculoso al tacto.

-Muy bien, gracias. Y ¿usted? Tengo la impresión de que hace días que no lo veo ¡Que sorpresa tan agradable que haya venido a esta audiencia!

Perrigton sonrió con sus amarillentos dientes.

-Yo también la he echado de menos, señora.

Kaltain intento no estremecerse cuando los pelos canosos dedos del duque le acariciaron la piel, y en lugar de eso agacho la cabeza delicadamente.

-Espero que su majestad goce de una buena salud. ¿Vuestra conversación con ella ha sido agradable?

Oh, que difícil resultaba husmear en aquellos asuntos, sobre todo teniendo en cuentes que si ella estaba ahí, era gracias a el. Haberlo conocido la primavera anterior había sido un golpe de suerte. Y convencerlo para que la invitase a la corte –insinuando lo que podría aguardarle una vez que estuviese lejos de casa de su padre y sin carabina- no había sido tan difícil. Pero no estaba allí solamente para disfrutar de los placeres de la corte. No, estaba harta de ser una dama menor, a la espera de casarse con el mejor postor, cansada de asuntos políticos sin importancia y de necios a los que le resultaba fácil manipular.

-Su majestad esa bien –dijo Perrigton mientras acompañaba a Kaltain a sus aposentos.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Aunque el no había ocultado en ningún momento que la deseaba, no la había forzado a acostarse con el… todavía. Pero con un hombre como Perrigton, que siempre conseguía lo que quería…, no tenia demasiado tiempo para encontrar el modo de evitar cumplir la sutil promesa que le había hecho meses antes.

-Pero con un hijo en edad en casarse, esta muy ocupada – Añadió el duque.

Kaltain mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo. Tranquilo. Sereno.

-¿Podemos espera alguna noticia de un compromiso en un futuro próximo?

Aquella era otra pregunta peligrosa.

-Eso espero –gruño el duque. Se le oscureció el rostro por debajo del pelo rojizo. La cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla destacaba en toda su crudeza -. Su majestad ya tiene una lista de muchachas que podrían ser apropiadas...

El duque se quedo callado al recordar con quien estaba hablando, y Kaltain le hizo una caída de ojos.

-Oh, lo siento mucho –susurro ella -. No tenía intención de husmear en los asuntos de la casa real.

Kaltain le dio un golpecito en el brazo y se le acelero el corazón.

¿A Terry le habían dado una lista de posibles novias? ¿Quién estaba en aquella lista? ¿Cómo podía ella…? No, ya pensaría en eso mas tarde. De momento, tenia que averiguar quien se interponía entre ella y la corona.

-No tiene que disculparse –dijo el duque sin que dejasen de brillarle los ojos -. Venid… Cuénteme que ha estado haciendo estos últimos días.

-Poca cosa. Aunque he conocido a una muchacha muy interesante –dijo como de pasada mientras bajaban una escalera jalonada de ventanas en la sección de cristal del castillo -. Una amiga de Terry. Lady Lillian, la llamo el.

El duque se puso rígido.

-¿La ha conocido?

-Oh, si… Es muy simpática –mintió fácilmente -. Hoy, cuando he hablado con ella, me ha dicho que le gusta mucho el príncipe heredero. Por su bien, espero que su nombre este en la lista de la reina.

Aunque deseaba obtener mas información sobre Lillian, no se esperaba aquello.

-¿Lady Lillian? Por supuesto que no esta en la lista.

-Pobrecilla. Sospecho que eso le va a romper el corazón. Se que no debo inmiscuirme –prosiguió mientras el duque se iba poniendo cada vez mas colorado y furioso -, pero no hace ni una que Terry ha dicho que…

-¿El que?

Kaltain se estremeció por el arranque de ira del duque –aunque no fuese ella, sino Lillian, el objeto de esa ira – y por el arma con la que había obtenido la buena suerte de tropezarse.

-Que esta muy unido a ella. y que posiblemente este enamorado de ella.

-Eso es absurdo.

-¡Es verdad! –contesto ella negando con la cabeza -. Que trágico es todo.

-Ridículo es lo que es –el duque se quedo parado al final del pasillo que daba a la habitación de Kaltain. Su ira hizo que se le desatase la lengua -. Ridículo, descabellado e imposible.

-¿Imposible?

-Algún día se lo explicare por que –un reloj dio la hora y Perrigton se volvió hacia el lugar de donde había partido el sonido -. Tengo una reunión del consejo – el duque se acerco a ella lo suficientes para susurrarle al oído, Kaltain noto su aliento cálido y húmedo en la piel -. Quizá podríamos vernos en la noche.

Le acaricio el costado de la mano y se marcho. La muchacha vio como se iba y, cuando desapareció, dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Pero si a el podía acercarse a Terry…

Tenia que averiguar quienes eran sus competidoras, pero antes tenia que encontrar el modo de librar al príncipe de las garras de Lillian. Estuviese o no en la lista, era una gran amenaza.

Y si el duque la odiaba tanto como parecía, cuando llegase la hora, Kaltain podría tener poderosos aliados para asegurarse de que Lillian dejaba en paz a Terry.

**T**erry y Albert no hablaron mucho de camino a la cena en el gran salón. La princesa Annie estaba a salvo en sus aposentos, rodeada de sus guardias. Enseguida habían convenido en que, aunque era una locura permitir que Candy entrase con la princesa, la ausencia de Albert era inexcusable, por que tuviese que investigar la muerte del campeón.

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con White –dijo Albert con frialdad.

-Conque estamos celosos… -lo provoco Terry.

-Estoy más preocupado por tu seguridad. Aunque sea guapa y te impresione con su inteligencia, sigue siendo una asesina a sueldo, Terry.

-Hablas como mi padre.

-Es cuestión de sentido común. No te acerques a ella, sea o no sea tu campeona.

-No me des órdenes.

-Solo lo hago por tu seguridad.

-¿Por qué iba a matarme? Creo que le gusta que la mimen. Si no ha intentado matar a nadie, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? – le dio una palmadita a su amigo en el hombro -. Te preocupas demasiado.

-Es mi deber preocuparme.

-Pues tendrás el pelo gris antes de cumplir los veinticinco, y White no se enamorara de ti.

-Pero ¿Qué tonterías dices?

-Bueno, si intenta escapar, cosa que no hará, te romperá el corazón. Te veras obligado a arrojarla a las mazmorras, perseguirla o matarla.

-Terry, a mi no me gusta.

Consciente de la irritación de su amigo, Terry cambio de tema.

-¿Qué me dices de ese campeón muerto, el Comeojos? ¿Tienes idea de quien lo mato y por que?

A Albert se le oscureció la mirada.

-Lo he examinado una y otra vez durante los últimos días. El cadáver estaba completamente destrozado –el color abandono las mejillas de Albert-. Le sacaron las tripas y se las llevaron. Hasta el cerebro ha… desaparecido. Le he enviado un mensaje a vuestro padre, pero mientras tanto seguiré investigando.

-Me juego algo a que no fue mas que una reyerta de borrachos –dijo Terry, aunque el se había implicado en la multitud de reyertas y nunca había visto a nadie que fuera por ahí robando tripas. En la mete de Terry prendió una chispa de miedo -. Mi padre probablemente se alegrara al saber que el Comeojos esta muerto y enterrado.

-Eso espero.

Terry sonrió y paso un brazo por encima del capitán.

-Contigo encargado de la investigación, estoy seguro de que todo estará resuelto mañana –dijo mientras conducía a su amigo al comedor.

_Continuara…_


	21. Capitulo 20

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 20.

Candy cerro el libro y dejo escapar un suspiro. Que final tan terrible. Se levanto de la silla sin saber adonde ir y salió del dormitorio. Había deseado pedirle disculpas a Albert cuando la encontró entrenando con Annie esa misma tarde, pero su comportamiento… Comenzó a pasearse por sus aposentos. El capitán tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que vigilar al criminal más famosa del mundo, ¿verdad? Candy no disfrutaba siendo cruel, pero… ¿acaso el capitán no se lo merecía?

Candy había hecho el ridículo al mencionar lo de los vómitos. Y le había dicho cosas desagradables. ¿Albert confiaba en ella o mas bien la odiaba? Candy se miro las manos y se dio cuenta de que se las habían retorcido tanto que tenia los dedos rojos. Ella, que había sido la prisionera mas temida de Endovier, ¿Cómo se había convertido en alguien tan sentimental?

Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, como la prueba del día siguiente. Y el campeón muerto. Ya había sido modificado las bisagras de todas sus puertas para que crujiesen casa vez que alguien las abriera. Si alguien entraba a su habitación, lo sabría de antemano. Y había logrado ocultar algunas agujas de coser en una pastilla de jabón para disponer de una improvisada pica en miniatura. Era mejor que nada, sobre todo si aquel asesino tenía debilidad por la sangre de los campeones. Puso las manos en jarras para librarse de du intranquilidad y entro en el salón de música y juegos. No podía jugar al billar ni a las cartas ella sola, pero…

Candy miro el pianoforte. Antes lo tocaba… Le encantaba tocarlo, le encantaba la música, y como la música podía romperlo y curarlo todo y hacer que todo pareciese posible y heroico.

Con cuidado, como si estuviese acercándose a una persona dormida, Candy se aproximo al oír un ruido que hacia al arrastrarlas. Levanto la pesada tapa y apoyo los pies en los pedales para probarlos. Miro las suaves teclas de marfil y las teclas negras, que se parecían a los huecos que quedaban entre los dientes.

Antes era buena; mejor que buena, incluso. Arobynn Hamel le hacia tocar para el cada vez que se veían.

Se pregunto si Arobynn sabría que había salido de las minas. ¿Intentaría liberarla si se enteraba? Aun no se atrevía a enfrentarse a la pregunta de quien podía haberla traicionado. N el momento de su captura todo había sido confuso: en cuestión de dos semanas había perdido a Anthony y su propia libertad; y también había perdido algo se si misma en aquellos días borrosos.

Anthony. ¿Qué hubiese pasado el de todo aquello? De haber estado vivo en el momento de su detención, la habría sacado de las mazmorras reales entes de que el rey se hubiese enterado de su encarcelamiento. Pero Anthony, al igual que ella, había sido traicionado…, y a veces su ausencia le resultaba insoportable que se le olvidaba respirar. Toco una nota grave. Era profunda y vibrante y estaba llena de ira y dolor.

Con cautela, con una sola mano, toco una melodía lenta y sencilla. Los ecos… o los jirones de recuerdos se alzaron en el vacío de su cabeza. Reinaba tal silencio en sus aposentos que la música parecía molesta.

Movió la mano derecha y toco los bemoles y sostenidos. Era una pieza que solía tocar una y otra vez hasta que Arobynn le gritaba que tocara otra cosa. Toco un acorde, luego otro, añadió unas cuantas notas con la mano derecha, empujo el pedal con el pie y lo demás llego solo.

Las notas se le agolpaban en la punta de los dedos; vacilantes al principio, pero cada vez mas confiadas a medida que la emoción iba adueñándose de la música. Era una pieza triste, pero ella la hizo sentir limpia y renovada. Le sorprendió que sus manos no hubiesen olvidado tocar, que en algún lugar de su cabeza, después de un año de oscuridad y esclavitud, la música siguiera viva y palpitante. Y que en alguna parte, entre las notas, estuviera Anthony. Se olvido del tiempo al pasar de una pieza a otra, expresando lo indescriptible, abriendo antiguas heridas, tocando y tocando mientras el sonido la perdonaba y salvaba.

**A**poyado en la puerta, Terry estaba completamente paralizado. Candy llevaba un rato tocando de espaldas a el. Se pregunto cuando repararía en su presencia y si dejaría de tocar en algún momento. No le hubiera importado quedarse escuchándola eternamente. Había entrado en sus aposentos con la intención de avergonzara a una asesina insidiosa y se había encontrado a una muchacha que vertía sus secretos en un pianoforte.

Terry se aparto de la pared. A pesar de toda su experiencia asesina, Candy no reparo en el hasta que se sentó en el banco que había junto a ella.

-Tocas muy bi…

Los dedos de Candy resbalaron sobre las teclas y sonó un vibrante y horrible ruido metálico. Ya estaba a mitad de camino de la pared, donde se encontraban colgados los tacos de billar, cuando lo miro. Terry hubiera jurado que tenia los ojos húmedos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –miro hacia la puerta. ¿Estaría planteándose usar uno de aquellos tacos de billar contra el?

-No me acompaña Albert, si es eso lo que te preguntas –dijo sonriendo -. Discúlpame si te he interrumpido –dudo si la habría incomodado, ya que Candy se puso colorada. Parecía un sentimiento demasiado humano para la Asesina de Adarlan. Quizá su anterior plan de avergonzarla aun no se hubiese frustrado del todo -. Pero estabas tocando tan bien que…

-No pasa nada –echo a andar hacia una de las sillas. El se quedo de pie, bloqueándole el paso. Candy era de altura mediana; Terry la miro desde arriba. Independientemente de cual fuese su altura, sus curvas eran tentadoras -. ¿Qué haces aquí? –repitió.

Terry sonrió con picardía.

-Habíamos quedado en vernos esta noche. ¿No te acuerdas?

-Pensaba que era una broma.

-Soy el príncipe heredero de Adarlan –se dejo caer sobre una silla ante el fuego -. Nunca bromeo.

-¿Tienes permiso para estar aquí?

-¿Permiso? Soy un príncipe, puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

-Si, pero yo soy la Asesina de Adarlan.

No lograría intimidarlo ni aunque pudiera agarrar el taco de billar y ensartarlo n cuestión de segundos.

-Por como tocas, yo diría que eres mucho mas que eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno –dijo intentando no perderse en sus extraños y hermosos ojos -. No creo que nadie que toque así pueda ser _solo _una criminal. Parece que tienes alma –bromeo.

-Pues claro que tengo alma. Todo el mundo tiene alma.

Seguía estando colorada. ¿Tan incomoda la hacia sentir? Intento no reírse. Aquello era demasiado divertido.

¿Qué te han parecido los libros?

-Estaban bien –contesto Candy en voz baja -. Es mas, eran maravillosos.

-Me alegro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella retrocedió hasta quedarse detrás de la silla. Si el príncipe no hubiese sabido que papel representaba cada uno, podría haber llegado a pensar que el asesino era el.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? ¿Tienes problemas con algún competidor?

-Genial –contesto, aunque las comisuras de sus labios se volvieron hacia abajo -. Y no, después de lo que ha sucedido hoy, no creo que ninguno de nosotros de mas problemas –Terry tardo en un segundo comprender que estaba refiriéndose al competidor al que le habían matado cuando intentaba escapar. Candy se mordió el labio inferior y un segundo después pregunto-: ¿Ha sido Albert quien ha dado la orden de matar a Sven?

-No –contesto el príncipe -. Mi padre mando a todos los guardias que dispararan si alguno de ustedes intentaba escapar. No creo que Albert hubiese dado esa orden –añadió, aunque no estaba seguro por que. Pero al menos ceso la desconcertante calma de la mirada de la mirada. Como no dijo nada, Terry le pregunto con toda la indiferencia de la que fue capaz-: Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llevan Albert y tú?

Por supuesto, era una pregunta de lo mas inocente.

Candy se encogió de hombros y el príncipe heredero intento no buscar demasiadas pistas en el gesto.

-Bien. Creo que el me odio un poco, pero teniendo en cuenta s su puesto, no me sorprende.

-¿Por qué piensas que te odia?

Por algún motivo, el no quiso negarlo.

-Porque soy la asesina a sueldo y él es el capitán de la guardia, que se ve obligado a rebajarse a hacerse cargo de la aspirante a campeona del rey.

-¿Desearías que las cosas fueran de otro modo?

Terry le dedico una sonrisa perezosa. Aquella pregunta ya no era tan inocente.

Candy rodo la silla y se acerco a el. Al principio se le encogió el corazón.

-¿Quién quieres que lo odien? Aunque prefiero que me odien a ser invisible. Pero eso no cambia las cosas.

Sus palabras no resultaron convincentes.

-¿Te sientes sola? –pregunto Terry sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Sola?

Candy negó con la cabeza y por fin, después de tanta persuasión, se sentó. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de salvar la distancia que los separaba para comprobar si el pelo dl príncipe era tan sedoso como parecía.

-No, puedo sobrevivir por mis propios medios… siempre que me suministren buen material de lectura.

Terry miro el fuego, intentado no pensar donde la había encontrado tan solo una semanas antes… y que clase de soledad debía de haber experimentado. En Endovier no había libros.

-Aun así, no puede ser muy amigable tenerse a uno mismo por única compañía en todo momento.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunto y se echo a reír-. Preferiría que la gente no pensara que soy una de tus amantes.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Ya soy famosa como asesina a sueldo. No me apetece ser famosa por compartir tu cama –al príncipe se le escapo una carcajada, pero ella prosiguió-: ¿Te gustaría que te explicara por que, o basta con que diga que no acepto joyas y baratijas como pago por mi cariño?

Terry soltó un gruñido.

-No pienso debatir sobre moralidad con una asesina a sueldo. Matas a gente a cambio de _dinero_.

La mirada de Candy se endureció y le señalo la puerta.

-Puedes marcharte ya.

-¿Me estas dando permiso para marcharme? ¿A _mi_?

No sabía si reírse o ponerse a gritar.

-¿Debería llamar a Albert para preguntarle que opina él?

Candy se cruzo de brazos; sabia que había ganado. Quizá también se había dado cuenta de que podía divertirse irritándolo.

-¿Por qué me echas de tus aposentos por decir la verdad? Básicamente, me has llamado putañero –hacia una eternidad que no se divertía tanto -. Cuéntame cosas te tu vida… ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar tan bien el pianoforte? Y ¿Qué pieza estabas tocando? Era muy triste. ¿Estabas pensando en algún amante secreto? –pregunto, y le guiño el ojo.

-Estaba practicando –se puso de pie y echo a andar hacia la puerta -. Y si, estaba pensando en eso –le espeto.

-Esta noche estás muy quisquillosa –contesto el príncipe siguiéndola. Se detuvo a medio metro de ella, pero el espacio que los separaba le pareció curiosamente íntimo, sobre todo cuando añadió -: No estas tan habladora esta tarde.

-¡No soy mercancía a la que puedes mirar embobado? –se hacer a el -. ¡Tampoco soy una atracción de feria, así que no me uses como parte de ningún deseo insatisfecho de aventura y emociones fuertes! No me cabe duda de que fue eso por lo que me elegiste para ser vuestra campeona.

Terry se quedo boquiabierto y retrocedió un paso.

-¿Cómo? –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

Ella paso a su lado y se dejo caer en el sillón. Al menos no pensaba marcharse.

-¿De verdad crees que no me daría cuenta de por que has venido esta noche? ¿Cómo alguien que m dio a leer _La corona de un héroe_, lo cual presupone la existencia de una mente imaginativa que anhela una aventura?

-Para mi no eres una aventura –murmuro el príncipe.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿El castillo nos ofrece tantas emociones que la presencia de la Asesina de Adarlan no es nada extraordinario? ¿Nada capaz de atraer a un joven que lleva toda la vida encerrado en la corte? Y ¿Qué da a entender esta competición, ya puestos? Ya que estoy a merced de nuestro padre. No pienso convertirme también en el bufón de su hijo.

Ahora fue el quien se sonrojo. ¿Alguna vez lo habían reprendido alguien así? Sus padres y tutores quizá, pero desde luego que no una muchacha.

-¿Es que no sabes con quien estas hablando?

-Mi querido príncipe –dijo arrasando las palabras mientras se mirabas la uñas -, estas solo en mis aposentos. La puerta del pasillo esta muy lejos. Puedo decir lo que me plazca.

Terry soltó una carcajada. Candy se incorporo en el asiento y lo miro con la cabeza ladeada. Se había sonrojado y sus azules ojos resaltaban aun más brillantes. ¿Acaso sabia lo que habría querido hacer con ella de no haber sido una asesina a sueldo?

-Me voy –dijo Terry por fin evitando pensar si podría arriesgarse a ser el objeto de la ira de su padre o de Albert, y que podría suceder si decidía no pararse a pensar en las conciencias -. Pero volveré. Pronto.

-No me cabe duda –contesto con sequedad.

-Buenas noches, White –miro a su alrededor y sonrió-. Dime una cosa antes de que me marche: tu amante misterioso… no vive en el castillo, ¿verdad?

Inmediatamente supo que había dicho algo indebido cuando los ojos de la asesina dejaron de brillar.

-Buenas noches –respondió ella con frialdad.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

-No quería…

Candy le hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y miro al fuego. El príncipe entendió que lo estaba escuchando y se dirigió hacia la puerta; cada uno de los pasos retumbo en la habitación, sumida en el silencio. Casi había llegado al umbral cuando ella hablo a lo lejos:

-Se llamaba Anthony.

Candy seguía mirando el fuego. _Se llamaba_ Anthony.

-¿Qué sucedió?

La asesina lo miro y sonrió con tristeza.

-Murió.

-¿Cuándo? -pregunto Terry.

Nunca la hubiera provocado así, nunca hubiera abierto la boca de haber sabido que…

-Hace trece meses –contesto a duras penas.

Le recorrió la cara una sombra de dolor, tan real e interminable hasta que el príncipe la sintió en su interior.

-Lo siento –susurro.

Candy se encogió de hombros, como si eso pudiera reducir la aflicción que Terry seguía viendo reflejada en sus ojos, tan brillantes a la luz del fuego.

-Yo también –dijo ella entre dientes, y volvió a mirar el fuego.

Terry intuyo que esta vez si que había dejado de hablar definitivamente y se aclaro la garganta.

-Buena suerte con la prueba de mañana.

Candy no contesto mientras el salía de la habitación.

Terry no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella música desgarradora, ni siquiera mientras quemaba la lista de posibles esposas que le había dado su madre, ni siquiera mientras leía un libro hasta bien entrada la noche, ni siquiera cuando por fin logro conciliar el sueño

_Continuara…_


	22. Capituo 21

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 21.

Candy estaba colgando de la muralla de piedra del castillo; las piernas le temblaban al introducir los dedos de manos y pies, manchados de brea, en las grietas entre los gigantescos bloques de piedra. Brullo les grito algo a los diecinueve campeones restantes que estaban escalando las murallas del castillo, pero a una altura de unos veinte metros el viento se llevo sus palabras. Uno de los campeones no se había presentado a la prueba…, y ni siquiera sus guardias sabían adonde podía haber ido. A lo mejor había intentado escapar. Arriesgarse a huir parecía mejor que aquella estúpida prueba. Candy apretó los dientes, levanto la mano lentamente y se aupó otro pie.

A seis metros de altura y a unos diez metros de distancia ondeaba el objeto de aquella descabellada carrera: una bandera dorada. La prueba era muy sencilla: debían escalar el castillo hasta donde ondeaba la bandera, a treinta metros de altura, y cogerla. El primero que agarrara la bandera y bajara con ella recibiría una palmada en la espalda. El ultimo que alcanzara el lugar designado seria enviado de vuelta a la cloaca de la que hubiera salido.

Sorprendentemente, nadie se había caído todavía. Quizá porque el camino que llevaba hasta la bandera era relevantemente fácil: balcones, alfeizares y espaldares cubrían casi todo el espacio. Candy subió unos cuantos metros más. Le dolían los dedos. Mirar hacia abajo siempre era una mala idea, por más que Arobynn la hubiera obligado a quedarse de pie en el borde de su fortaleza de los asesinos durante horas y horas para acostumbrarse a las alturas. Jadeo al agarrarse a otro alfeizar y lograr apurarse. Era lo bastante profundo para poder ponerse en cuclillas dentro y dedicar unos segundos a contemplara los demás competidores.

Obviamente, Neil iba en primera posición y había tomado el camino mas fácil hacían la bandera; Tumba y Verin lo seguían, Nox iba a la zaga y Pelor, el joven asesino, no estaba lejos. Había tantos competidores siguiéndolo que sus pertrechos a veces se enredaban. A todos les habían dado la oportunidad de elegir un objetivo para ayudarse en la subida –cuerdas, picas, botas especiales -, y Neil había ido directo a la cuerda.

Candy había elegido un pequeño bote de brea. Al salir del alfeizar, sus manos negras y pegajosas y sus pies desnudos se asieron fácilmente a la pared de piedra. Había usado un trozo de cuerda para atarse el tarro al cinturón; antes de salir de la sombra de alfeizar, se restregó un poco más por las palmas. Alguien jadeo debajo de ella y Candy resistió el impulso de mirar hacia abajo. Sabía que había elegido el camino más difícil, pero aun así era mejor que tener que enfrentarse a todos los competidores que habían elegido el camino fácil. No le habría extrañado que Tumba o Verin la hubieran empujado y arrojado al vacío.

Sus manos se adhirieron como una ventosa a la piedra y Candy se aupó justo a tiempo de oír un grito, un golpe seco y, a continuación, silencio, seguido por los gritos de los espectadores. Un competidor s había caído… y había muerto. Candy miro hacia abajo y vio el cadáver de Ned Clment, el asesino que se hacia llamar Guadaña y había pasado varios años en los campos de trabajos forzados de Calaculla para pagar sus crímenes. Candy se estremeció. Aunque el asesinato del Comeojos había hecho que muchos de los campeones se calmaran, a los patrocinadores no parecía importarles que aquella prueba pudiera matar a unos cuantos más.

Trepo por un tubo del desagüe, con los muslos apretados contra el hierro. Neil engancho su larga cuerda al cuello de una gárgola de mirada lasciva y, balanceándose, salvo una extensión de pared lisa para aterrizar en el interior de un balcón a cinco metro por debajo de la bandera. Candy reprimió su frustración subiendo más y más por la tubería.

Los otros competidores siguieron el camino de Neil. Se oyeron unos cuantos gritos más; Candy miro hacia abajo y vio que Tumba estaba provocando un embotellamiento por que no era capaz de enganchar su cuerda alrededor del cuello de la gárgola como había hecho Neil. Verin aparto al asesino a sueldo de un codazo y lo adelanto, enganchado fácilmente su propia soga. Nox, que ahora iba por detrás de tumba, intento hacer lo mismo, pero Tumba comenzó a insultarlo y Nox se detuvo y levanto las manos en un gesto de apaciguamiento. Candy sonrió y apoyo los pies ennegrecidos en un soporte del tubo del desagüe. No tardaría en hallarse en paralelo a la bandera. Y entonces solo la separarían de ella diez metros de piedra desnuda.

Candy siguió escalando fácilmente por la tubería, con los dedos de los pies pegados al metal. Cinco metros por debajo de ella, un mercenario estaba agarrado de una gárgola mientras le enganchaba la cuerda a la cabeza. Parecía que había tomado el camino mas rápido yendo de una gárgola a otra. Luego tendría que balancearse hasta un saliente a unos seis metros antes de llegar a las gárgolas donde ahora discutían Tumba Y Nox. Candy no corría peligro: el mercenario no iba a escalar por el tubo del desagüe ni iba a molestarla. Dedo a dedo siguió escalando, con el viento azotándole el pelo en una y otra dirección.

Fue entonces cuando oyó gritar a Nox, y miro justo a tiempo de ver a Tumba empujarlo y tirarlo de su posición privilegiada en la espalda d la gárgola. Nox se balanceo colgado de la cuerda que llevaba atada a la cintura. La cuerda se tenso y Nox se estrello contra la pared del castillo. Candy se quedo helada y contuvo la respiración mientras Nox intentaba agarrarse a la piedra con las manos y los pies.

Pero Tumba aun no había terminado. Se agacho como si fuera a ajustarse una bota y Candy vio que una pequeña daga brillaba a la luz del sol. Que hubiera logrado engañar a sus guardianes y colar el arma ya era una proeza en si misma. El viento se llevo el grito de advertencia de Candy mientras que Tumba trataba de cortar la cuerda de Nox, amarrándola a la gárgola. Ninguno de los campeones que había cerca se atrevió a hacer nada, aunque Pelor se paro un momento antes de pasar junto a Tumba. Si Nox moría, era un competidor menos…, y si se inmiscuían, podía costarles la prueba. Candy sabía que debía seguir avanzando, pero algo hizo que se quedara clavada en el sitio.

Nox no encontraba ningún asidero en la pared de piedra, y sin un salinete ni una gárgola cercanos a los que agarrarse, solo podía caer. En cuanto se romperá la cuerda, caería.

Una por una, las hebras de la soga se fueron partiendo bajo la presión d la daga de tumba; Nox, que sentía las vibraciones, miro horrorizado al asesino a sueldo. Si caía, no había posibilidad de sobrevivir. Unos cortes más de la hoja de Tumba y la cuerda quedaría segada por completo.

La soga crujió y Candy se pudo en marcha.

Bajo deslizándose por el tubo del desagüe; la carne de los pies y manos se le desgarraba a medida que el metal le cortaba la piel, pero no se paro a pensar en el dolor. El mercenario que había sobre la gárgola que tenia debajo se vio obligado a pegarse a la pared cuando Candy cayo sobre la cabeza de la criatura y la agarro por los cuernos para afianzarse. El mercenario ya había atado un cabo de soga al cuello de la gárgola; Candy lo agarro y se ato la otra punta alrededor de la cintura. La soga era lo bastante larga y fuerte, y las cuatro gárgola situadas junto a la suya le darían suficiente espacio para correr.

-Toca esta cuerda y te destripo –advirtió al mercenario, y se dispuso a entrar en acción.

Nox le grito a Tumba, y ella se atrevió a mirar al lugar donde colgaban el ladrón. Otra hebra de la cuerda en tensión se rompió, y Nox chillo de miedo e ira. Candy echo a correr por la espada de las cuatro gárgolas y se lanzo al vacío.

_Continuara…_


	23. Capitulo 22

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Perdón por no haber subido los caps, pero tuve problemas técnicos y no podía subirlos pero aquí están, los dos restantes los subiré el domingo. _

_Varias, bueno en realidad todas me preguntan con quien se quedara, si con Terry o con Albert, así que están indeciso yo también tengo muchas preguntas y si les soy sincera este es el primer libro de la saga o trilogía, la verdad aun no me he informado muy bien. Por ahora es la única información que me permito decir hasta que no llegue "ese" capitulo._

_Disfruten de la lectura. _

Capitulo 22.

El viento tiro de ella, pero Candy siguió concentrada en Nox, que caía a toda velocidad, lejos de sus manos extendidas.

Por debajo de ella grito la gente, y la cegó la luz al rebotar en el castillo de cristal. Pero allí estaba Nox, a una mano de distancia de sus dedos, con los ojos grises abiertos como platos y agitando los brazos como si pudiera transformarlos en alas.

En un segundo, Candy le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y se estampo contra el con tanta fuerza que se quedo sin aliento. Juntos cayeron como una piedra, más y más hacia el suelo, que parcia alzarse a su encuentro.

Nox se agarro a la cuerda, pero ni siquiera eso basta para aliviar al atroz impacto contra el torso de Candy cuando la soga se tenso. La muchacha se agarro a Nox con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de que sus brazos no soltaran al ladrón. La soga hizo que avanzaran a toda velocidad hacia la pared. Candy apenas alcanzo a apartar la cabeza de la piedra y recibió el impacto en el hombro y el costado. Se agarro con fuerza a Nox y concentro su atención en sus brazos y en su respiración superficial. Se quedaron allí congelados, pegados a la pared, jadeando mientras miraban al suelo, a diez metros por debajo de ellos. La cuerda aguanto su peso.

-Lillian –resolló Nox. Apretó su cara contra el pelo de Candy -. Por los dioses del cielo.

Desde el suelo se oyó una ovación que ahogo sus palabras. A Candy le temblaban tanto los brazos que tubo que concentrarse en agarrar a Nox, y el estomago se le revolvió una y otra vez.

Pero aun así estaba en mitad de la prueba… y aun debían completarla, así que Candy miro hacia arriba. Todos los campeones se habían quedado parados para ver como salvaba al ladrón. Todo menos uno, que estaba encaramado muy, muy por encima de ellos.

Candy se quedo boquiabierta cuando Neil arranco la bandera y bramo para celebrar su triunfo. Se oyeron mas ovaciones y Neil agito la bandera para que la vieran todos. A Candy le hirvió la sangre.

De haber tomado el camino fácil, habría ganado. Habría llegado en la mitad de tiempo que Neil, pero Albert le había dicho que no llamara la atención. Y su recorrido había sido mucho más impresionante y más adecuado para demostrar sus habilidades. Neil solo había tenido que saltar y balancearse: así que escalaban los aficionados. Además, si hubiera ganado ella, si hubiera tomado el camino fácil, no habría salvado a Nox.

Candy apretó los dientes. ¿Podría llegar allí arriba a tiempo? Quizá Nox podría quedarse con la cuerda, y ella escalaria por la pared con las manos desnudas. Pero mientras pensaba, Verin, Tumba, Pelor y Renault escalaban los últimos metros hasta llegar al lugar donde antes estaba la bandera, le daban una palmada y se disponían a descender.

-Lillian. Nox. Daos prisa –grito Brullo, y Candy miro hacia abajo, en dirección al maestro de armas.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y comenzó a deslizar los pies por las grietas de la piedra en busca de un punto de apoyo. Su piel, en carne viva, le escocia al encontrar un hueco donde meter los dedos de los pies. Poco a poco, muy poco a poco, se fue aupando.

-Lo siento –susurro Nox, y sus piernas golpearon las de ella mientras buscaba el también un punto de apoyo.

-Tranquilo –contesto ella.

Temblorosa y entumecida, Candy volvió a escalar por la pared y dejo a Nox encontrara por su cuenta el modo de subir. Que estupidez. Salvarlo había sido una estupidez. ¿En que había estado pensando?

**-A**nímate –dijo Albert, y bebió de su copa de agua -. El puesto decimoctavo no esta mal. Al menos, Nox ha quedado por detrás de ti.

Candy no respondió y se limito a apartar las zanahorias en su plato. Había hecho falta dos baños y una pastilla de jabón entera para limpiarse la brea de sus doloridos manos y pies, y Philippa se había pasado treinta minutos limpiando y vendando sus heridas. Aunque Candy había dejado de temblar, aun podía oír el grito ruidoso y sordo de Ned Clement al estrellarse contra el suelo. Se había llevado su cadáver antes de que Candy terminara la prueba. Solo su muerte había salvado a Nox de la eliminación. A Tumba ni siquiera lo habían reprendido. No había reglas contra el juego sucio.

-Estas haciendo las cosas tal y como las habíamos planeado –prosiguió Albert -. Aunque yo no diría que tu valiente rescate haya sido especialmente discreto.

Candy lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Aun así, he perdido.

Terry la había felicitado por haber salvado a Nox, y el ladrón la había abrazado y le había dado las gracias una y otra vez, solo Albert había fruncido el ceño al acabar la prueba. Aparentemente, los rescates atrevidos no formaban parte del repertorio de una ladrona de joyas.

Los ojos azules de Albert brillaron como tonos dorados al sol de mediodía.

-¿Es que aprender a perder con gracia no formaba parte de tu formación?

-No –contesto con amargura -. Arobynn me dijo que el segundo puesto no era más que un titulo agradable para el primer perdedor.

-¿Arobynn Hamel? –pregunto Albert dejando la copa sobre la mesa -. ¿El Rey de los Asesinos?

Candy miro hacia la ventana y hacia la brillante extensión de Rifthold apenas visible al otro lado. Le resultaba extraño pensar que Arobynn estaba en la misma ciudad…, que ahora estaba muy cerca de ella.

-¿No sabias que había sido mi maestro?

-Se me había olvidado –dijo Albert. Arobynn la habría azotado por salvar a Nox y poner en peligro su propia seguridad y su puesto en el torno -. ¿Superviso tu adiestramiento personalmente?

-Me entreno en persona, y luego recurrió a tutores de toda Erilea. Los maestros luchadores de los arrozales del continente meridional, los expertos en venenos de la selva Bogdano… Una vez me envió con los asesinos silenciosos del desierto Rojo. Para el ningún precio era demasiado alto. Ni para mi –añadió pasando su dedo por el refinado hilo de su bata -. Hasta que no cumplí catorce años no me dijo que tendría que pagar por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

-¿Te adiestro y luego te hizo pagar el adiestramiento?

Candy se encogió de hombros, pero fue incapaz de esconder el arrebato de ira.

-Las cortesanas viven la misma experiencia: las aceptan en la corte a una edad temprana y acaban en los burdeles hasta que son capaces de devolver hasta la ultima moneda de lo que costo su instrucción, mantenimiento y vestuario.

-Eso es despreciable –el espeto el capitán, y Candy parpadeo al oír su voz airada; una ira que, por una vez, no iba dirigida contra ella -. ¿Se lo devolviste?

Una sonrisa fría que no tuvo reflejo en sus ojos le cruzo la cara.

-Hasta el último penique. Y luego fue a gastárselo todo. Más de quinientas mil monedas de oro. Las dilapido en tres horas –Albert dio un respingo en su asiento. Ella enterró el recuerdo tan profundamente que dejo de dolerle -. Aun no te has disculpado –dijo cambiando de tema antes de que Albert pudiera hacer mas preguntas.

-¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué?

-Por todas las cosas horribles que me dijiste ayer por la tarde cuando estaba entrenando con Annie.

El capitán entorno los ojos y mordió el anzuelo.

-No pienso disculparme por decir la verdad.

-¿La verdad? ¡Me trataste como si fuera una criminal demente!

-Y tú dijiste que me odiabas más que a nadie en el mundo.

-Lo decía en serio –respondió ella. Sin embargo, esbozo una sonrisa… que enseguida encontró reflejo en la cara del capitán. Albert le lanzo un trozo de pan que ella cogió con la mano y volvió a lanzárselo a el, que lo atrapo fácilmente -. Idiota –añadió Candy sonriendo abiertamente.

-Criminal demente –repuso él, sonriendo también.

-Te odio de verdad.

-Al menos no he sido yo quien ha ocupado el puesto dieciocho –dijo Albert.

Candy resoplo enfadada y el capitán hizo lo posible para esquivar la manzana que la muchacha le lanzo a la cabeza.

Poco mas tarde, Philippa les puso al corriente de la noticia: al campeón que no se había presentado en la prueba lo habían encontrado muerto en una escalera del servicio, brutalmente destrozado y desmembrado.

**E**l nuevo asesinato empaño las dos siguientes semanas y las dos pruebas que tuvieron lugar en ese tiempo. Candy pasó las pruebas –sigilo y rastreo- sin llamar demasiado la atención ni jugarse el pellejo para salvar a nadie. No asesinaron a ningún campeón más, afortunadamente, pero Candy no paraba de mirar por encima del hombro, alerta, aunque Albert parecía considerar que los dos asesinatos no habían sido más que incidentes desafortunados.

Cada día se le daba mejor correr: recorría mas distancia más rápido. Además había logrado controlarse para no matar a Neil cuando este la provocaba en los entrenamientos. El príncipe heredero no se molesto en aparecer mas por sus aposentos, y solo lo veía durante las pruebas, cuando este se limitaba a sonreírle, le guiñaba el ojo y le hacia sentir un cosquilleo y un calor ridículos.

Pero tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Solo quedaban nueve semanas hasta el duelo final y alguno de los otros, incluidos Nox lo estaban haciendo tan bien que esos cuatro puestos empezaban a parecer muy preciados. Obviamente, Neil ocuparía uno, pero ¿Quiénes serian los otros tres finalistas? Ella siempre había estado muy segura de que seria una de ellos.

No obstante, si era sincera consigo misma, Candy ya no estaba tan segura.

_Continuara… _


	24. Capitulo 23

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 23.

Candy se quedo mirando el suelo boquiabierta. Conocía aquellas rocas grises y afiladas. Sabia como crujían al pisarlas, como olían después de la lluvia, como podían cortar la piel fácilmente cuando caía al suelo. Aquellas rocas se extendían durante kilómetros y se alzaban bajo la forma de montañas picudas, similares a los colmillos, que atravesaban el cielo lleno de nubes. Con aquel viento helado, llevaba muy poca ropa para protegerse de aquellas ráfagas hirientes. Mientras tocaba sus harapos sucios, se le revolvió el estomago. ¿Qué había pasado?

Giro sobre sus talones, los grilletes hicieron un ruido metálico y contemplo la desolada y desierta inmensidad que era Endovier.

Había fracasado y la habían enviado de vuelta allí. No había posibilidad de escapatoria. Había saboreado la libertad, se había acercado mucho y ahora…

Candy grito cuando un dolor insoportable le recorrió la espalda, apenas alertada por el restallido del látigo. Cayo al suelo y la piedra le rozo las rodillas en carne viva.

-¡Levántate! –bramo alguien.

Las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos y el látigo cuando lo levantaron de nuevo. Esta vez iban a matarla. Moriría de dolor.

El látigo cayo, toco hueso y reverbero por todo su cuerpo. Hizo que todo se hundiera y explotara en la agonía y arrastrara su cuerpo hasta el camposanto, un…

**C**andy abrió los ojos como platos, jadeando.

-¿Estas…? –pregunto alguien a su lado, y la asesina dio un respingo. ¿Dónde estaba? -. Ha sido un sueño –dijo Albert.

Se quedo mirándolo, echo un vistazo a su alrededor y se paso una mano por el pelo. Rifthold. Estaba en Rirthold. En el castillo de cristal… no, en el castillo de piedra que había debajo.

Estaba sudando, y el sudor de su espalda le recordaba incómodamente a la sangre. Se sentía mareada, con nauseas, demasiado pequeña y demasiado grande al mismo tiempo. Aunque las ventanas estaban cerradas, una ráfaga de viento recorrió la habitación y le beso la cara. Curiosamente, olía a rosas.

-Candy, era un sueño –repitió el capitán de la guardia-. Estabas gritando –esbozo una sonrisa -. Pensé que te estaban matando.

Candy se giro para tocarse la espalda por debajo del camisón. Sintió las tres protuberancias… y otras mas pequeñas, pero nada, nada…

-Me estaban azotando –negó con la cabeza para librarse del recuerdo -. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ni siquiera ha amanecido todavía.

Candy se cruzo de brazos y se ruborizo ligeramente.

-Es Samhuinn. He cancelado el entrenamiento de hoy, pero quiera saber si tenías pensado asistir al oficio religioso.

-¿Qué hoy es… que? ¿Hoy es Samhuinn? ¿Por qué nadie había dicho nada? ¿Esta noche se celebra un banquete?

¿Era posible que estuviera tan concentrada en el torneo que hubiera perdido por completo la noción del tiempo?

Albert frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto, pero no estas invitada.

-Por supuesto. Y ¿esta noche embrujada vas a invocar a los muertos o vas a encender una hoguera con vuestros compañeros?

-No participo en esas estupideces supersticiosas.

-¡Cuidado, mi cínico amigo! –lo advirtió levantando la mano-. Hoy es el día en el que los dioses y los muertos están más cerca de la tierra. ¡Pueden oír hasta el último comentario de que hagas!

Albert puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es una festividad ridícula para celebrar la llegada del invierno. Las hogueras solo producen cenizas para cubrir los campos.

-¡Como ofrenda a los dioses para que los mantengan a salvo!

-Para abonarlos.

Candy aparto las mantas.

-Eso lo dirás tú –dijo levantándose.

El capitán resoplo y echo a andar detrás de ella.

-No te tenía por una persona supersticiosa. ¿Cómo encaja _eso_ en tu carrera?

Candy miro a Albert por encima del hombro antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño, con el siguiéndola cerca. Se quedo parada en el umbral.

-¿Vas a entrar conmigo? –pregunto, y Albert se quedo rígido, consiente de su error. Por toda respuesta, cerro dando un portazo.

Al salir del baño con el pelo chorreando, Candy se lo encontró esperándola en el comedor.

-¿Es que no tienes desayuno propio?

-Aun no has contestado.

-¿El que? –Candy se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa y se sirvió gachas de un cuenco. Lo único que necesitaba era una cucharada –no, tres cucharadas- de azúcar, leche caliente y…

-¿Vas a ir al templo?

-¿Se me permite ir al templo pero no al banquete?

Se llevo una cucharada de gachas a la boca.

-Las prácticas religiosas no deberían negársele a nadie.

-Y el banquete ¿es…?

-Una demostración de libertinaje.

-Ah, entiendo.

Trago otro bocado. Le encantaba las gachas, pero quizá necesitaba otra cucharada de azúcar.

-Y ¿bien? ¿Piensas asistir? Si vas a ir, tenemos que salir pronto.

-No –contesto con la boca llena.

-Para ser alguien tan supersticioso, al no acudir te arriesgas a irritar a los dioses. Pensé que una asesina a sueldo se interesaría más por el día de los muertos.

Candy puso cara de loca mientras seguía comiendo.

-Les rondo culto a mi manera. Quizá haga un sacrificio o dos.

Albert se levanto dando una palmadita a su espalda.

-Ten cuidado mientras no estoy. No te molestes en vestirte con algo demasiado recargado. Brullo me ha dicho que esta tarde si vas a entrenar. Mañana tienes una prueba.

-¿Otra vez? 'No tuvimos una hace solo tres días? –se quejo Candy. La última prueba había consistido en el tiro de jabalina a caballo, y aun le dolía un poco la muñeca.

Pero el capitán no dijo nada más y los aposentos se quedaron en silencio. Aunque intento olvidarlo, el sonido del látigo siguió restallándole en los oídos.

**A**gradecido que el servicio religioso hubiese acabado por fin, Terry Grandchester avanzaba a grandes zancadas por los terrenos del catillo. La religión ni la convencía lo conmovía, y después de pasarse horas sentado en un banco, murmurando una oración tras otra, necesitaba desesperadamente tomar aire. Y estar solo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro a través de los dientes apretados, se froto el sien y se dispuso a atravesar el jardín. Se cruzo con un grupo de damas que le hicieron una reverencia y se rieron desde detrás de sus abanicos. Terry asintió con la cabeza al pasar. Su madre había aprovechado la ceremonia para señalarle a todas las damas que reunían los requisitos necesarios. El príncipe se había pasado el servicio entero intentando no gritar a voz en cuello.

Terry se metió por detrás de un seto y a punto estuvo de chocar con una figura vestida de terciopelo verde azulado. Era el color de un lago montañoso…, ese tono como de joya que no tenia nombre propio. Eso por no mencionar que hacia un centenar de años que el vestido había pasado de moda. Levanto la vista para mirarla y sonrió.

-Hola, Lady Lillian –dijo haciendo una reverencia, y se dirigió a las personas que la acompañaban -. Princesa Annie. Capitán Andley –Terry volvió a mirar el vestido de la asesina. Los pliegues de la tela, a la manera de las aguas de un rio en movimiento, resultaban bastante atractivos. La veo muy festiva.

Candy frunció el ceño.

-Las criadas de Lady Lillian estaban asistiendo al servicio religioso cuando se ha vestido –dijo Albert -. No tenía otra cosa que ponerse.

Obviamente, los corsés requerían ayuda para ponérselos y quitárselos…, y los vestidos eran un laberinto de broches y lazos secretos.

-Discúlpeme, mi señor príncipe –dijo Candy. Su mirada era bastante brillante y airada, y se le arrebolaban ligeramente las mejillas -. Lamento mucho que mis ropas no sean de vuestro gusto.

-No, no –se apresuro a contestar él, mirándola a los pies. Llevaba unos zapatos rojos…, rojos como las bayas de invierno que comenzaban a aparecer en los arbustos -. Estas muy bien. Solo que un poco… fuera de lugar –unos cuantos siglos fuera de lugar, en realidad. Candy lo miro exasperada. El príncipe se dirigió a Annie -: Discúlpame –dijo en su mejor eyllwe, que no era nada dl otro mundo -. ¿Cómo estas?

Los ojos de la princesa miraron divertidos al oír su eyllwe chapucero, pero asintió con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

-Estoy bien, alteza –contesto en el idioma dl príncipe.

Terry reparo en los guardias de la muchacha, que acechaban entre las sombras… esperando, observando. A Terry se le acelero el pulso.

El duque Perrigton llevaba varias semanas presionando para llevar más tropas a Eyllwe y aplastar a los rebeldes de una vez por todas, para que no se atrevieran a desafiar de nuevo el dominio de Adarlan. El día anterior, el duque había presentado un plan: desplegar más legiones y retendrían a Annie para disuadir a los rebeldes de que tomaran represalias. Terry, que no se sentía muy dispuesto a añadir el secuestro a su repertorio de habilidades, se había pasado varias horas discutiendo con el. Pero aunque algunos miembros del Consejo también habían expresado su desaprobación, la mayoría parecía pensar que la estrategia del duque era irrebatible. Aun así, Terry los había convencido para que esperaran hasta el regreso de su padre. Eso le daría tiempo para ganarse el apoyo de algunos partidarios del duque.

Ahora, de pie frente a ella. Terry aparto la mirada de la princesa. De haber sido cualquier otro en lugar del príncipe heredero, la habría advertido. Pero si Annie se marchaba antes de lo que debía, el duque sabría quien se lo había contado e informaría de ello a su padre. Bastante mal estaban ya las cosas entre Terry y el rey; no necesitaba que lo tacharan de simpatizante de los rebeldes.

-¿Vas a asistir al banquete esta noche? –le pregunto Terry a la princesa, obligándose así a mirarla y a mantener sus rasgos neutrales.

Annie miro a Candy.

-Y tú, ¿vas a asistir?

Candy le obsequio con una sonrisa que solo podía significar problemas.

-Por desgracia, tengo otros planes. ¿Verdad, alteza?

No se molesto en ocultar un trasfondo de irritación. Albert tosió, muy interesado de repente en bayas de los setos. Terry estaba solo.

-No me eches a mi la culpa –dijo Terry son soltura -. Fuiste tu quien acepto la invitación a esa fiesta en Rifthold hace semanas.

Candy parpadeo, pero Terry no cedió. No podía llevarla al banquete, con tanta gente observándolos. Le harían demasiadas preguntas. Por no hablar de que iba a asistir muchísima gente y no seria fácil seguirle el rastro.

Annie frunció el ceño.

-Entonces, ¿no vas a asistir?

-No, pero estoy segura de que te lo pasaras muy bien –dijo Candy, y cambio al eyllwe para decir algo mas. El eyllwe de Terry le dio para entenderlo en líneas generales-: Su alteza sabe como entretener a las mujeres.

Annie se echo a reír y Terry se sonrojo. Aquellas dos muchachas hacían una pareja temible. Que los dioses los asistieran a todos.

-Bueno, somos muy importantes y estamos muy ocupadas –le dijo Candy agarrando a la princesa del brazo. Quizá permitirles que se hicieran amigas fuera una idea horrible y peligrosa-. Tenemos que marcharnos. Que pase un buen día, alteza –hizo una reverencia y las joyas rojas y azules del cinturón brillaron a la luz del sol. Miro por encima del hombro, le sonrió a Terry con malicia y se interno en el jardín con la princesa.

Terry fulmino a Albert con la mirada.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

El capitán le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Y ¿eso te ha parecido grave? Deberías verlas cuando empiezan y no paran.

Dicho esto, echo a andar detrás de las mujeres dando zancadas.

Terry quería gritar y tirarse del pelo. Había disfrutado viendo a Candy aquella otra noche… Había disfrutado enormemente. Pero las últimas semanas se las había pasado encerrando en las reuniones del Consejo y recibiendo a la corte y no había podido visitarla. De no ser por el banquete, habría vuelto a verla esa noche. No había querido irritarla al referirse al vestido –aunque, evidentemente, estaba pasado de moda-, no sabía que le molestaría tanto que no la invitaran al banquete, pero…

Terry frunció el ceño y echo a andar en dirección a las perreras.

**C**andy sonrió para si y paso un dedo por un seto muy bien recortado. A ella le encantaba ese vestido. "¡Conque festivo!"

-No, no, alteza –le decía Albert a Annie lo bastante lento para que ella lo entendiera-. No soy un soldado. Soy el capitán de la guardia.

-No le veo la diferencia –repuso la princesa con un acento un tanto acartonado. Aun así, Albert la entendió lo suficiente como para enfurecerse, y Candy intento controlar su júbilo como buenamente pudo.

Había logrado ver a Annie un buen número de veces durante las últimas dos semanas…, sobre todo para dar paseos cortos y cenar juntas. En esas ocasiones hablaban de lo que había supuesto para Annie criarse en Eyllwe, de lo que opinaba de Rifthold, y de que miembro de la corte había conseguido irritar a la princesa aquel día. Para deleite de Candy, habitualmente era casi todo el mundo.

-A mi no me han adiestrado para luchar en batallas –replico Albert entre dientes.

-Matas por orden de vuestro rey.

_Vuestro _rey. Aunque Annie no estuviera muy versada en su idioma, era lo bastante inteligente para comprender la fuerza que tenían aquellas palabras: "Vuestro rey" no el suyo. Aunque Candy podía pasarse horas y horas escuchando a Annie despotricar del rey de Adarlan, estaban en un jardín y podía estar oyéndolas alguien más. Candy se estremeció y la interrumpió antes de que Annie pudiera seguir hablando.

-Creo que es inútil discutir con ella, Albert –dijo Candy dándole un codazo al capitán de la guardia-. A lo mejor no deberías haberle dado tu titulo a Peter. ¿Puedes recuperarlo? Eso evitaría muchas confusiones.

-¿Cómo es posible que te acuerdes del nombre de mi hermano?

Ella se encogió de hombros sin entender del todo el brillo n la mirada del capitán.

-Me lo dijiste tú. ¿Por qué no iba a acordarme?

Aquel día estaba guapo. Le gustaba el encontrarse entre su pelo y su piel dorada, los huecos que quedaban entre los mechones y como le caía sobre la frente.

-Supongo que disfrutaras del banquete… sin mí, claro –dijo Candy con aire taciturno.

Albert resoplo.

-¿Tanto te molesta perdértelo?

-No-contesto ella pasándose el pelo suelto por encima del hombro-. Pero…, bueno, es una fiesta, y a todo el mundo le gustan las fiestas.

-¿Quieres que te traiga alguna chuchería del jolgorio?

-Solo si se trata de una porción considerable de cordero asado.

El aire que los rodeaba era brillante y claro.

-El banquete no es tan emocionante como piensas. Es igual que cualquier cena. Te aseguro que el cordero estará seco y duro.

-Como amigo mío, deberías llevarme contigo o quedarte para hacerme compañía.

-¿Amigo? –pregunto Albert.

Candy se sonrojo.

-Bueno, "acompañante ceñudo" es una descripción mejor. O "conocido reacio", si lo prefieres así.

Para su sorpresa, Albert sonrió.

La princesa agarro a Candy de la mano.

-¡Tu me enseñaras! –dijo en eyllwe -. Enséñame a hablar mejor vuestro idioma… y enséñame a escribirlo y leerlo mejor que ahora. Así no tendré que soportar a esos viejos terriblemente aburridos a los que llaman tutores.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir Candy en el idioma común, y se estremeció. Se sintió culpable por haber dejado fuera de la conversación a Annie, y el hecho de que la princesa hablara con fluidez los dos idiomas seria divertido. Pero siempre era un lio convencer a Albert para que la dejara ver a Annie…, porque el se empeñaba en estar presente para vigilarlas. Nunca accedería a pasarse las clases sentado con ellas-. No sabría enseñarte mi idioma como es debido –mintió Candy.

-Tonterías – contesto Annie -. Me enseñaras después de… de lo que sea que hagas con _este. _Una hora diaria antes de cenar.

Annie levanto la barbilla para dar a entender que negarse no era una alternativa. Candy trago saliva e hizo todo lo posible para parecer simpática mientras se volvía hacia Albert, que las contemplaba con las cejar arqueadas.

-Quiere que le dé clases todos los días antes de cenar.

-Me temo que no es posible –dijo el capitán, y ella tradujo.

Annie lo fulmino con la típica mirada que hacia sudar a la gente.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto, y prosiguió en eyllwe-: Ella es mas lista que la mayoría de la gente de este castillo.

Albert, afortunadamente, entendió el sentido general.

-No creo que…

-¿Acaso no soy la princesa de Eyllwe? –lo interrumpió Annie en el idioma común.

-Alteza… -comenzó a decir Albert, pero Candy lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

Se estaban aproximando a la torre del reloj…, negra y amenazadora, como siempre. Ante ella estaba arrodillado Neil, con la cabeza gacha, concentrado en algo que había en el suelo.

Al oír el ruido de sus pasos, Neil levanto la cabeza rápidamente, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se puso de pie. Tenía las manos llenas de tierra, pero antes de que Candy pudiera verlo mejor, o estudiar su extraño comportamiento, le hizo un gesto afirmativo a Albert con la cabeza y se alejo hasta desaparecer detrás de la torre.

-Bruto asqueroso –dijo Candy entre dientes, sin apartar la vista del lugar por donde había desaparecido.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Annie en eyllwe.

-Un soldado del ejército del rey –dijo Candy-, aunque ahora sirve al duque Perrington.

Annie busco a Neil con la mirada, y encontró sus oscuros ojos.

-Al verlo, me apetece darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Candy se echo a reír.

-Me alegro de no ser la única.

Albert no dijo nada y echo a andar de nuevo. Annie y Candy lo siguieron y, al cruzar el pequeño patio donde se alzaba la torre del reloj, la asesina miro al lugar donde había estado arrodillado Neil. Había limpiado la tierra que se había metido en los huecos de la extraña marca en la losa y ahora la marca se veía más claramente.

-¿Qué piensas que es? –le pregunto a la princesa señalando la marca grabada en la piedra. ¿Por qué la habría limpiado Neil?

-Una marca del Wyrd –respondió la princesa dándole un nombre en el idioma de Candy.

La asesina aqueo las cejas. No era mas que un triangulo dentro de un circulo.

-¿Sabes interpretar esas marcas? –pregunto. Una marca del Wyrd… ¡Que curioso!

-No –se apresuro a con contestar Annie -. Forman parte de una antigua religión que murió hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué religión? –Pregunto Candy-. Mira, ahí hay otra –señalo otra marca a unos metros de distancia. Era una línea vertical con un pico invertido que se extendía hacia arriba desde el centro.

-Deberías dejarlo en paz –le espeto Annie, y Candy parpadeo asombrada-. Esas cosas se olvidaron por una razón.

-¿De que estás hablando? –pregunto Albert, y Candy le explico la conversación a grandes rasgos. Al acabar, el capitán frunció el labio superior, pero no dijo nada.

Siguieron andando y Candy vio otra marca. Tenía una forma rara: un pequeño diamante con dos puntas invertidas que sobresalían de cada lado. Las puntas superior e inferior del diamante se había alargado en línea recta y parecían simétricamente perfectas. ¿Las habría mandado a grabar el rey cuando construyo la torre del reloj, o serian anteriores?

Annie se quedo mirándola a la frente.

-¿Llevo la cara manchada? –pregunto Candy.

-No –contesto Annie algo distante, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba de frente a Candy. La princesa la miro fijamente a los ojos con una ferocidad que hizo retroceder ligeramente a la asesina-. ¿No sabes nada de las marcas del Wyrd?

El reloj de la torre dio la hora.

-No –dijo Candy-. No se nada de ellas.

-Ocultas algo –susurro la princesa en eyllwe, aunque no en un ton acusatorio -. Eres mucho más de lo que pareces, Lillian.

-Yo…, bueno, espero ser algo más que una cortesana boba –dijo con toda la bravuconería de la que fue capaz. Sonrió de oreja a oreja con la esperanza de que Annie dejara de mirar fijamente su frente con aquella cara tan rara -. ¿Puedes enseñarme a hablar eyllwe como es debido?

-Si tú me enseñas vuestro ridículo idioma –contesto la princesa, aunque siguió mirándola con cautela.

¿Qué había visto Annie que hacia que se comportara de ese modo?

-Trato hecho –dijo Candy sonriendo débilmente -. Pero no se lo digas a _él_. El capitán Andley me deja sola a mitad de la tarde. La hora antes de cenar es perfecta.

-Pues iré mañana a las cinco –repuso Annie.

La princesa sonrió y echo a andar de nuevo, con un brillo en sus negros ojos. Candy no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirla.

_Continuara…_

_¡Chicas empieza lo emocionante!_


	25. Capitulo 24

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 24._

Candy estaba tumbada en la cama, contemplando un charco de luz de luna en el suelo. Llenaba los huecos polvorientos entre las baldosas de piedra y le daba a todo un tono entre plateado y azulado que la hacia sentir como si se hubiese quedado congelada en un momento eterno.

No temía a las noches, aunque encontraba poco consuelo en sus horas oscuras. Simplemente, era el momento en que dormía, el momento en que acechaba y mataba, el momento en que las estrellas emergían con una belleza resplandeciente y la hacían sentir maravillosamente pequeña e insignificante.

Candy frunció el ceno. Solo era medianoche y, aunque al día siguiente tenia otra prueba, no podía dormir. Los ojos le pesaban demasiado para leer, no quería tocar el pianoforte por miedo a tener otro encuentro embarazoso, y desde luego no se divertía imaginándose como seria el banquete. Aun llevaba el vestido entre azul y esmeralda, demasiado perezosa para cambiarse.

Siguió el rastro de la luz de la luna hasta el lugar donde tocaba la pared, cubierta por un tapiz. El tapiz era extraño, viejo y no estaba demasiado bien cuidado. Su amplia superficie estaba salpicada de imágenes de animales del bosque entre arboles caídos. Una mujer –el único ser humano en el tapiz- estaba de pie cerca del suelo.

Estaba representada a tamaño natural y era extraordinariamente hermosa. Aunque tenía el pelo plateado, su cara era joven y su vestido blanco de larga cola parecía moverse a la luz de la luna y…

Candy se incorporo de la cama. ¿Se había movido ligeramente el tapiz? Miro hacia la ventana. Estaba completamente cerrada. El tapiz se estaba balanceando un poco hacia fuera, no hacia un lado.

"¡Era posible!"

Sintió un cosquilleo y encendió una vela entes de acercarse a la pared. El tapiz dejo de moverse. Extendió un brazo hasta el extremo de la tela y tiro de ella. Allí solo había piedra. Pero…

Candy aparto los pesados pliegues y los metió detrás de un baúl para mantener el tapiz en alto. El la pared vio una hendidura vertical diferente a los demás. Y luego otra menos de un metro. Salían del suelo y, justo por encima de la cabeza de Candy, se encontraban en un…

"¡Es una puerta!"

Candy apoyo el hombro en la losa de la piedra. Cedió un poco y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Volvió a empujar, con la vela parpadeando en su mano. La puerta crujió al moverse levemente. Con un gruñido, empujo y por fin se abro del todo.

Ante ella se extendía un oscuro pasadizo.

Soplo una brisa en dirección a las negras profundidades que hizo que algunos mechones de pelo le cubrieran la cara. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. ¿Por qué soplaba el viento hacia dentro, cuando un momento antes había hecho mecerse el tapiz hacia fuera?

Miro atrás, en dirección a la cama, que estaba cubierta de libros que no iba a leer esa noche. Dio un paso al frente en el pasadizo.

La luz de la vela revelo que estaba hecho de piedra y revestido de una espesa capa de polvo. Retrocedió para volver a la habitación. Si iba a explorar, necesitaría aprovisionarse. Era una pena que no tuviera una espada o una daga. Dejo la vela en su sitio. También necesitaría una antorcha… o por lo menos algunas velas más. Aunque podía acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, no era tan estúpida como para creer que podía confiar en ella.

Moviéndose por la habitación y temblando de emoción, Candy cogió dos madejas de hilo costurero de Philippa, además de tres tizas y uno de sus cuchillos improvisados. Metió tres velas más en los bolsillos de la capa y se envolvió en ella.

Se coloco de nuevo ante el oscuro pasadizo. Estaba terriblemente oscuro y parecía llamarla. La brisa volvió a soplar en el pasadizo.

Candy coloco una silla en el umbral, no quería que la puerta se cerrara de golpe y ella se quedara encerrada para siempre. Ato un hilo al respaldo de la silla, le hizo cinco nudos y sostuvo la madeja con la mano que le quedaba libre. Si se perdía, esto le permitiría volver. Tapo con cuidado la puerta con el tapiz por si alguien entraba en la habitación.

El pasadizo era frio, pero seco. Colgaban telarañas por todas partes y no había ventanas, solo una escalera muy larga que bajaba hasta mucho mas allá de lo que alumbraba la pequeña vela. Se puso tensa al bajar el primer escalón, a la espera de oír algún sonido que le hiciera volver corriendo a sus aposentos. El pasadizo siguió sumido en el silencio… en el silencio y en la inquietud más absolutos, completamente olvidado.

Candy levanto la vela en alto y avanzo arrastrando la capa, dejando rastro de limpieza en las escaleras cubiertas de polvo. Pasaron varios minutos y la asesina escruto las paredes en busca de grabados o marcas, pero no vio ni una cosa ni la otra. ¿Seria solo un olvidado pasadizo para el servicio? Se sintió decepcionada.

Enseguida llego al pie de la escalera y se encontró tres portales igual de oscuros e imponentes. ¿Dónde estaba? Se le hacia fácil imaginar que un espacio así pudiera haber quedado olvidado en un castillo donde viva tanta gente, pero…

El suelo estaba cubierto de polvo. No había siquiera el menor rastro de huella.

Candy sabía como funcionaba aquello y levanto la vela para alumbrar los arcos que había sobre los portales en busca de alguna inscripción que hablara de la muerte segura que le aguardaba si pasaba por debajo de un arco en concreto.

Sopeso la madeja de hilo que llevaba en la mano, convertida ya en poco más que un bultito de hilo. Dejo en el suelo la vela y ató la otra madeja al extremo del hilo. Quizá debería haber cogido un mas. Bueno, al menos tenía una tiza.

Eligio la puerta del medio solo por que era la que tenía más cerca. Al otro lado, la escalera continuaba había abajo: de hecho, bajaba tanto que se pregunto si estaría ya por debajo del nivel del castillo. El pasadizo se había vuelto húmedo y frio, y la vela de Candy chisporroteo ante tanta humedad.

Había muchos pasadizos abovedados, pero Candy eligió ir recta, siguiendo la humedad que crecía a cada paso. Las paredes rezumaban agua y la piedra estaba resbaladiza debido a los hongos que llevaban siglos criándose libremente. Los zapatos de terciopelo rojo se le atoraron demasiado finos para la humedad de aquel lugar. Se habría planteado dar media vuelta ni no hubiera sido por el sonido que oyó.

Era agua que corría… lentamente. De hecho, al avanzar, el pasadizo se fue iluminando. No era luz de vela, sino la sueva luz blanca del exterior iluminado por la luna.

Se le acabo el hilo y lo dejo en el suelo. No había más gritos que señalizar. Sabia que era aquello…, aunque no se atrevía a albergar esperanzas de que fuera realmente lo que creía. Avanzo a toda prisa y resbalo en dos ocasiones, con el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que pensó que le iban a reventar los tímpanos. Ante ella apareció otro pasadizo abovedado y al otro lado…, al otro lado…

Candy se quedo mirando la cloaca que salía del castillo. El olor era desagradable como mínimo.

Se quedo ahí plantada, aun lado, observando la cancela abierta que daba a un arrollo ancho que indudablemente desembocaba en el mar o en el Avery. No había guardias ni cerraduras, aparte de la verja de hierro que había en la superficie, lo bastante alta para permitir el paso de la basura.

Había cuatro puertas mas –una de madera, otras de hierro- que daban a aquella salida. Debía de tratarse de una ruta de huida para el rey, aunque por el estado semiputrefacto de algunas barcas, se pregunto si el monarca sabría de su existencia.

Avanzo hasta la veja de hierro y metió la mano por unos de los huecos. El aire de la noche era fresco, pero no frio. Al otro lado del arroyo se alzaban imponentes arboles. Debía de estar en la parte de aras del castillo, en la parte que daba al mar…

¿Habría algún guardia apostado en el exterior? Encontró una piedra en el cuelo –un fragmento de techo caído– y la arrojo al agua al otro lado de la puerta. No se oyó ruido alguno de armadura ni movimiento, ni murmullos, ni maldiciones. Se quedo contemplando el otro lado. Había una palanca para subir la puerta para las barcas. Candy dejo la vela en el suelo, se quito la capa y se vacío los bolsillos. Se agarro con fuerza con las manos, puso un pie en la verja y luego el otro.

Seria facilísimo subir la puerta. Se sintió imprudente…, imprudente y temeraria. ¿Qué hacia ella en un palacio? ¿Por qué estaba ella -¡la Asesina de Adarlan!- participando en una competición absurda para demostrar que era la mejor? ¡Es que _era_ la mejor!

Sin duda, ahora estarían borrachos. Podría coger una de las barcas menos maltrechas y desaparecer en la noche. Candy comenzó a escalar la verja. Necesitaba su capa. Oh, que necios habían sido al pensar que podían domarla. ¡A ella!

Resbalo en un travesando y apenas logro reprimir un grito mientras se aferraba a los barrotes, maldiciendo cuando se golpeo en la rodilla. Agarrada a la puerta, cerró los ojos. Solo era agua.

Se tranquilizo y dejo que sus pies volvieran a encontrar apoyo. La luz de la luna resultaba casi cegadora, tan brillante que las estrellas apenas se veían.

Sabía que podía escapar fácilmente, y que hacerlo seria una insensatez. El rey lograría encontrarla. Y Albert caería en desgracia y seria relevando de su puesto. Y la princesa Annie se quedaría sola en compañía de necios. Y…

Candy se puso recta y levanto la barbilla. No huiría de ellos como un delincuente común. Se enfrentaría a ellos –se enfrentaría al rey- se ganaría la libertad honradamente. ¿Por qué no iba a aprovecharse de la comida y el entrenamiento gratis durante un tiempo? Por no hablar de que tendría que acumular provisiones para su huida, y en eso podría tardar varias semanas. ¿Por qué apresurarse?

Candy volvió al punto de partida y recogió la capa. Pensaba ganar. Y cuando ganara, si en algún momento quería escapar de la servidumbre del rey…, bueno, ahora conocía un camino.

Aun así, le costo salir de aquella cámara. Dio gracias por el silencio reinante en el pasadizo mientras subía por la escalera, con las piernas cansadas de tantos escalones. Estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

No tardo en hallarse frente a los otros dos portales. ¿Qué otras decepciones encontraría en ellos? Había perdido el interés. Pero volvió a soplar la brisa, esta vez con tanta fuerza hacia el arco de la derecha que Candy dio un paso al frente. Se le erizo el vello de los brazos al ver como la llama de la vela se inclinaba hacia delante y apuntaba a una oscuridad que parcia mas negra que las demás. Por debajo de la brisa oyó unos susurros que le hablaban en idiomas olvidados. Se estremeció y decidió ir en dirección contraria y entrar por el portal de la izquierda. Seguir unos susurros en Samhuinn solo podía ocasionarle problemas.

A pesar de la brisa, el pasadizo era cálido. A cada escalón que subía por las escaleras de caracol, los susurros se fueron apagando. Subió más y más; lo único que oía era su respiración pesada y el ruido de los pies al arrastrarlos. Cuando llego a lo más alto no se encontró con ningún pasadizo lleno de recodos, sino con un pasillo recto que parecía extenderse eternamente. Lo siguió con los pies cansados. Pasando un rato, le sorprendió oír música.

En realidad se trataba de un gran jolgorio; demás, al frente vio una luz dorada que se filtraba a través de una puerta o una ventana.

Doblo una esquina y subió escalones que llevaban hasta un pasillo considerablemente más pequeño. De hecho, el techo era tan bajo que tuvo que agacharse mientras avanzaba hacia la luz. No era una puerta ni una ventana, sino una rejilla de bronce.

Candy parpadeo ante la luz al contemplar desde lo alto el banquee que se estaba celebrando en el gran salón.

¿Habrían construido aquellos túneles para espiar? Candy frunció el ceno. Había más de cien personas comiendo, cantando, bailando… Y ahí estaba Albert, sentado junto a un anciano, hablando y…

¿Riéndose?

La felicidad del capitán la hizo ruborizarse, y Candy dejo la vela en el suelo. Miro en dirección a la otra punta del enorme salón; había unas cuantas rejillas más justo debajo del techo, aunque no logro ver nada más allá de los adornos de metal. Candy se concentro en los bailarines. Entre ellos estaban algunos campeones, vestidos con ropa refinada, pero no lo suficiente para esconder sus pobres dotes para el baile. Nox, que ahora se había convertido en su compañero de entrenamiento, también estaba bailando, quizá de manera algo mas elegante que los demás…, aunque Candy compadecía a las damas que estaban bailando con el. Pero…

¿Los otros campeones tenían permitido asistir y ella no? Agarro la rejilla y apretó la cara contra ella para ver mejor. Ciertamente, había más campeones sentados en las mesas… ¡hasta Pelor, con su cara llena de granos, estaba sentado cerca de Albert! ¡Un asesino de medio pelo! Candy apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevían a negarle una invitación al banquete? La tirantez de su pecho se alivio solo ligeramente al comprobar que Neil no estaba entre los juerguistas. Al menos a él también lo tenían encerrado en una jaula.

Vio al príncipe heredero bailando y riéndose con una idiota rubia. Quiso odiarlo por negarse a invitarla; ¡al fin y al cabo, ella era _su _campeona! Pero… le costaba no mirarlo fijamente. No deseaba hablar con él, sino simplemente mirarlo, ver aquella gracia fuera de lo común, y la bondad en sus ojos, que había logrado que ella le hablara de Anthony. Aunque un Grandchester, era… Bueno, deseaba besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Candy frunció el ceño cuando acabo el baile y el príncipe heredero beso la mano de la mujer rubia. Aparto la mirada de la rejilla. Allí acababa el pasadizo volvió a mirar hacia el banquete y vio que Albert se levantaba de la mesa y echaba a andar en dirección a la salida del gran salón. Y ¿si entraba en sus aposentos y descubría que había desaparecido? ¿Acaso no le había prometido llevarle algo del banquete?

Candy refunfuño al acordarse de todos los escalones que había tenido que subir, recogió la vela y el hilo y se apresuro a regresar al consuelo que le ofrecían unos techos más altos mientras devanaba la madeja. Bajo la escalera corriendo, tomando los escalones de dos en dos.

Pasó a toda prisa por debajo de los portales y subió corriendo la escalera que llevaba hasta su habitación. La luz procedente de allí crecía a cada paso. Albert la encerraría en la mazmorra si la encontraba n un pasadizo secreto…, ¡sobre todo si el pasadizo llevaba al exterior del castillo!

Estaban sudando cuando llego a sus aposentos. Aparto la silla de una patada, cerro la puerta de piedra, la cubrió con el tapiz y se echo en la cama.

**D**espués de haberse pasado varias horas divirtiéndose en el banquete, Terry entro en la habitación de Candy sin saber a ciencia cierta que estaba haciendo en los aposentos de una asesina a las dos de la madrugada. La cabeza le daba vueltas por culpa del vino, y estaba tan cansado por todo lo que había bailado que lo embargaba el convencimiento de que si se sentaba, acabaría durmiéndose. Los aposentos estaban sumidos en el silencio y la oscuridad, y el príncipe abrió una rendija de la puerta del dormitorio para mirar adentro.

Aunque Candy estaba dormida sobre la cama, aun llevaba aquel curioso vestido. El príncipe no sabía por que, pero ahora que estaba despatarrada sobre la manta roja, le parecía que el vestido le quedaba mucho mejor. Tenía el pelo dorado extendido a su alrededor, y a sus mejillas asomaba un arrebol.

A su lado había un libro tirado, abierto a la espera de que ella pasara la página. Terry se quedo en el umbral, pues le daba miedo que Candy se despertara si daba un paso más. Menuda asesina. Ni siquiera se había removido. Pero en su cara no había ni rastro de la asesina. Ni una sombra de agresividad ni de crueldad en sus rasgos.

En cierto modo, podía decirse que la conocía. Y sabia que no le haría daño, aunque no tuviera sentido. Cuando hablaban, por afiladas que fueran normalmente las palabras de la muchacha, Terry se sentía igual, después de los que le había contado de Anthony, fue quien fuera. Así que allí estaba el, en plena noche. Ella coqueteaba con el, pero ¿lo hacia en serio? Oyó un ruido y vio a Albert de pie al otro lado dl vestíbulo.

El capitán avanzo hacia Terry y lo agarro del brazo. Terry sabia que no era recomendable resistirse. Su amigo lo arrastro por el vestíbulo y se detuvo a la puerta que daba al pasillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Albert entre dientes.

-¿Qué haces _tú _aquí? –replico Terry intentado no levantar la voz. No podía haberle hecho una pregunta mejor. Si Albert se pasaba tanto tiempo alertándolo sobre el peligro de relacionarse con Candy, ¿Qué hacia el allí en plena noche?

-¡Por el Wyrd, Terry! Es una _asesina._ Por favor, por favor dime que es la primera ves que vienes aquí –Terry no pudo evitar sonreír-. Ni siquiera quiero que me expliques. Simplemente has el favor de largarte, idiota inconsciente. Fuera.

Albert lo agarro del cuello de la chaqueta. Terry podría haberle pegado un puñetazo a su amigo si Albert no hubiera sido tan rápido. Antes de saber que le estaba pasando, el capitán lo lanzo bruscamente al pasillo y cerro la puerta tras el.

Terry, por algún motivo no durmió ben esa noche.

**A**lbert Andley respiro hondo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Tenia derecho a tratar al príncipe heredero de Adarlan de aquel modo cuando el mismo estaba haciendo algo irracional? No comprendía por que le había dado tanta rabia ver a Terry plantado ante el umbral, no _quería_ comprender el motivo de tamaño enfado. No eran celos, si no algo más. Algo que transformaba a su amigo en otra persona, alguien a quien no conocía. Ella era virgen, lo que se deducía de la manera en la que trataba a los hombres, pero ¿lo sabría Terry? Seguramente eso haría que le interesara aun más. Suspiro, abrió la puerta y se estremeció al comprobar que crujía.

Candy seguía vestida y, aunque estaba preciosa, eso no lograba ocultar el potencial asesino que escondía aquella muchacha. Estaba presente en su poderosa mandíbula, el la inclinación de sus cejas, en la perfecta quietud de su figura. Era una espada afilada creada por el Rey de los Asesinos para su propio beneficio. Era un animal dormido –un gato montes o un dragón- y sus manchas de poder estaba por todas partes. Albert negó con la cabeza y entro al dormitorio.

Al oír sus pasos, Candy abrió un ojo.

-Aun no es de día –protesto, y se dio media vuelta.

-Te he traído un regalo.

Se sintió extremadamente tonto, y durante unos segundos se planteo a salir corriendo se sus aposentos.

-¿Un regalo? –pregunto. Se volvió hacia el y parpadeo.

-No es nada. Los repartían en la fiesta. Dame la mano.

Era mentira. Bueno, mas o menos. Se los habían regalado a las mujeres de la nobleza y él había robado uno de la cesta. La mayoría de las mujeres jamás se los pondrían; los guardarían o se los darían a su criada favorita.

-Deja que lo vea –dijo ella, y extendió el brazo.

Albert rebusco en sus bolsillos y caso el regalo.

-Toma.

Se lo dejo en la palma de la mano.

Candy lo examino y sonrió, somnolienta.

-Un anillo –dijo mientras se lo ponía -. Que bonito.

Era sencillo: estaba hecho de plata, y su único adorno consistía en una amatista del tamaño de una incrustada en el centro. La superficie de la joya era lisa y redondeada, y brillaba ante la asesina con un ojo morado.

-Gracias –añadió mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

-Llevas puesto el vestido, Candy –dijo Albert, todavía ruborizado.

-Me cambiare dentro de un momento –contesto ella. El capitán sabía que no lo haría -. Solo necesito… descansar.

Se quedo dormida con una mano sobre el pecho y el anillo descansando sobre el corazón. Con un suspiro contrariado, el capitán cogió una manta del sofá y la cubrió con ella. Tuvo la tentación de quitarle el añillo del dedo, pero… Bueno, aquella imagen le transmitía paz. Se froto el cuello, con la cara todavía arrebolada, y salió de sus aposentos preguntándose como exactamente iba a explicarse a Terry al día siguiente.


	26. Capitulo 25

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 25._

Candy soñó que volvía a recorrer el largo pasadizo secreto. No llevaba vela ni hilo para no perderse. Eligio el portal de la derecha, ya que otros dos eran fríos y húmedos y poco acogedores y este parcia cálido y agradable. Y el olor… no era a moho, sino a rosas. El pasadizo estaba lleno de recodos y Candy tuvo que bajar la escalera estrecha. No sabía por que, pero evitaba rozar la piedra. La escalera bajaba abruptamente, dando vueltas y más vueltas, y ella seguía el aroma a rosas siempre que se encontraba ora puerta o arco. Cuando ya se estaba cansando de andar tanto, llego al pie de una escalera estrecha y allí se detuvo. Estaba ante una vieja puerta de madera.

En el centro había una aldaba de bronce con forma de cráneo que parcia estar sonriéndole. Espero sentir aquella terrible brisa, u oír a alguien gritar y olía estupendamente, así que Candy armada de valor, giro el picaporte. La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido.

Esperaba encontrarse una habitación oscura y olvidada, pero era muy diferente. A través de un agujerito en el techo se colocaba un rayo de luz de luna y caía sobre la cara de una hermosa estatua de mármol tendida sobre una losa de piedra. No…, no era una estatua. Era un sarcófago. Era una tumba.

En el techo de piedra había grabados unos arboles que se extendían por encima de la figura de la mujer dormida. Junto a la mujer había un segundo sarcófago con la figura de un hombre. ¿Por qué la cara de la mujer estaba bañada por la luz de la luna y la del hombre estaba a oscuras?

Era guapo, tenia la barba recortada, la frente ancha y despejada y la nariz recta y robusta. Llevaba una espada de piedra entre las manos, y la empuñadura reposaba sobre su pecho. Candy se quedo sin aliento. Sobre su cabeza descansaba una corona.

La mujer también llevaba corona. No era enorme no de mal gusto, sino que un aro del que salía un esbelto pico con una joya azul incrustada en el centro…, la única joya que había en toda la estatua. Su pelo largo y ondulado, se derrama alrededor de la cabeza y caía sobre un lateral de la tapa de una manera que Candy habría jurado que era real. La luz de la luna caía sobre la cara y a Candy le tembló la voz al estirar el brazo y tocar la lisa y juvenil mejilla.

Estaba fría y dura, como corresponde a una estatua.

-¿Qué reina eras tú? –pregunto, y su voz reverbero por toda la cámara en silencio.

Le paso la mano por los labios y luego por la frente. Entorno los ojos. En la superficie había grabada una marca, prácticamente invisible a la vista. Le repaso con el dedo un y otra vez. Candy decidió que la luz de la luna debía de estar haciéndola menos visible y protegió aquel punto con la mano. Un diamante, dos flechas atravesando el costado y una línea vertical partiéndolo en dos…

Era la marca del Wyrd que había visto antes. Dio un paso atrás para apartarse de los sarcófagos y de repente sintió frio. Aquel era un lugar prohibido.

Tropezó con algo y, al trastabillar, se fijo en el suelo. Se quedo boquiabierta: estaba cubierto de estrellas, de grabados en relieve que reflejaban el cielo por la noche. Y el techo representaba la tierra. ¿Por qué estaban cambiados? Miro las paredes y se llevo una mano al corazón.

En las paredes había grabadas incontables marcas del Wyrd. Describían arabescos, líneas y cuadros. Las pequeñas marcas del Wyrd componían marcas grandes, y las mas grandes componían otras aun mayores, hasta que le pareció que la sala significaba algo que ella no llegaba a entender.

Candy se fijo en los ataúdes de piedra. Había algo escrito a los pies de la reina. Se acerco a la figura de la mujer. En letras de piedra se leía: "¡Ah! ¡La grieta del tiempo!".

Aquello no tenia sentido. Debían de ser gobernantes importantes y tremendamente antiguos, pero…

Se acerco de nuevo a la cabeza. Había algo tranquilizador y familiar en la cara de la reina, algo que le recordaba el olor a rosas. Pero seguía habiendo algo raro en ella.

Candy estuvo a punto de gritar al verlas: las orejas puntiagudas y arqueadas. Las orejas de las hadas, las inmortales. Pero ningún hada se había casado con ningún miembro de la casa de Grandchester durante mil años, y solo había habido una, y para colmo había sido una mestiza. De ser cierto. Si era un hada o un hada mestiza, entonces era… era…

Candy tropezó al apartarse de la mujer y se golpeo contra la pared. Una nube de polvo se levanto a su alrededor.

Entonces aquel hombre era Gavin, el primer rey de Adarlan. Y aquella era Elena, la primera princesa de Terrasen, la hija de Brannon, y la reina y esposa de Gavin.

El corazón de Candy latió con tanta fuerza que sintió nauseas, pero era incapaz de lograr que sus pies se pusieran en movimiento. No debería haber entrando en la tumba, no debería haberse internado en los lugares sagrados de los muertos estando ella tan mancillada y corrompida por sus crimines. Algo la perseguiría, la atormentaría y la torturaría por perturbar su tranquilidad.

Pero ¿Por qué estaba su tumba tan descuidada? ¿Por qué no había ido nadie a honrar a los muertos aquel día? ¿Por qué no habían depositado flores junto a su cabeza? ¿Por qué olvidado a Elena Galathynius Grandchester?

En la otra puna de la cámara se amontonaban joyas y armas. Una espada ocupaba un lugar prominente delante de una armadura dorada. Candy conocía aquella espada. Avanzo hacia el tesoro. Era la legendaria espada de Gavin, la espada que había blandido en las feroces guerras que habían estado a punto de desgarrar el continente, la espada que había matado al Señor Erawan. Mil años después, no se había oxidado. Aunque la magia se hubiera desvanecido, parecía que el poder que había forjado la hoja de la espada seguía vivo.

-Damaris –susurro llamando a la espada.

-Conoces su historia –dijo una suave voz de mujer, y Candy dio un respingo. Se le escapo un grito cuando tropezó con una lanza y se cayó en un cofre lleno de oro. La voz se echo a reír. Candy busco una daga, un candelero, cualquier cosa. Pero entonces vio a la dueña de la voz y se quedo helada.

Era imposiblemente hermosa. Su pelo plateado caía alrededor de su cara juvenil como un rio de luz de luna. Sus ojos eran de un azul brillante y cristalino, y su piel era blanca como el alabastro. Además, tenía las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas.

-¿Quién eres? –susurro la asesina. Ya conocía la respuesta, pero quería oírla.

-Tú sabes quien soy –dijo Elena Grandchester.

En el sarcófago habían reflejado a su imagen a la perfección. Candy no se movió del cofre donde había caído, aunque le dolía la espalda y las piernas.

-¿Eres un fantasma?

-No exactamente –dijo la reina Elena ayudando a la muchacha a levantarse del cofre. Su mano era fría, pero real -. No estoy viva, pero mi espíritu no frecuenta este lugar –miro hacia el techo y su rostro adopto una expresión de gravedad-. He arriesgado mucho viniendo aquí esta noche.

Candy, a pesar de todo, retrocedió un paso.

-¿Arriesgado?

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo… y tú tampoco –dijo la reina. ¿Qué clase de sueño era aquel?-. De momento están distraídos, pero…

Elena Grandchester miro hacia el sarcófago de su marido.

A Candy le dolía la cabeza. ¿Gavin Granchester estaría distrayendo a alguien que se encontraba por encima de ella?

-¿A quien hay que distraer?

-A los ocho guardianes; ya sabes a quien me refiero.

Candy se quedo mirándola sin entenderla, pero de pronto lo comprendió.

-¿Las gárgolas de la torre del reloj?

La reina sintió con la cabeza.

-Vigilan el portan entre nuestros mundos. Hemos logrado ganar algo de tiempo y he podido colarme… -agarro a Candy de los brazos. Para su sorpresa, le dolió-. Tienes que prestarme atención. Nada es casual. Todo tiene un objetivo. Tienes que venir a este castillo del mismo modo que tenias que ser una asesina a sueldo, para aprender las destrezas necesarias para sobrevivir.

Candy volvió a sentir nauseas. Deseo que Elena no le hablara de los que su corazón se negaba a recordar. Deseo que la reina no mencionara lo que había pasado tanto tiempo olvidando.

-En este castillo mora algo malvado, algo lo bastante perverso para hacer temblar las estrellas. Su maldad resuena en todos los modos –prosiguió la reina-. Debes detenerlo. Olvídate de tus amistades, olvídate de tus dudas y juramentos. Destrúyelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que abra un portal tan amplio que no haya forma de dar marcha atrás –de pronto volvió la cabeza, como si hubiera oído algo-. Se nos acaba el tiempo –dijo, con los ojos en blanco -. Tienes que ganar la competición y convertirte en la campeona del rey. Tú comprendes la difícil situación del pueblo. Erilea necesita que seas la campeona del rey.

-Pero ¿Qué es…?

La reina se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-No deben encontrarte aquí. Si te encuentran…, todo estará perdido. Ponte esto –dijo, y deposito algo frio y metálico en la mano de Candy-. Te protegerá de todo mal –tiro de Candy hasta la puerta-. Esta noche alguien te ha hecho venir, pero no he sido yo. A mi también me han hecho venir. Alguien quiere que descubras la verdad; alguien quiere que abras los ojos… -miro bruscamente a un lado al oír un gruñido -. Ya vienen –susurro.

-¡No lo entiendo! No soy… ¡No soy quien crees que soy!

La reina Elena le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le beso la frente.

-El valor del corazón es algo infrecuente –dijo con una calma repentina-. Deja que te guie.

Un aullido hizo temblar las paredes y a la muchacha se le helo la sangre en las venas.

-Vete –dijo la reina empujándola hacia el pasillo -. ¡Corre!

Candy no necesitaba más ánimos. Subió la escalera tambaleándose. Huyo tan deprisa que no tenia ni idea de donde iba. Mas abajo oyó un grito y unos gruñidos y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago mientras subía sin parar. De pronto vio la luz de sus aposentos y, al acercarse a ella, oyó una tenue voz gritar a sus espaldas, casi como si de repente comprendiera algo horrorizada.

Candy entro a toda velocidad en su habitación y alcanzo a ver la cama antes de que todo se oscureciera.

**C**andy abrió los ojos. Respiraba con dificultada y seguía llevando el vestido. Pero estaba a salvo…, a salvo en su habitación. ¿Por qué era tan propensa a tener sueños extraños y desagradables? Y ¿Por qué estaba sin aliento? "¡Conque tenia que encontrar y destruir l mal que acechaba en el castillo!"

Candy se dio media vuela, y se habría dormido gustosa otra vez de no haber sido por el metal que se le clavaba en la palma de la mano. "por favor, dime que es el anillo de Albert"

Pero sabía que no lo era. En su mano había un amuleto de oro del tamaño de una monada y una delicada cadena. Se resistió al impulso de gritar. Hechos de intrincadas bandas metálicas, dentro del borde redondo del amuleto había una pequeña joya azul que le daba al centro del amuleto la apariencia de un ojo. Una línea lo atravesaba de parte a parte. Era precioso, extraño y…

Candy miro el tapiz. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

Se levanto de un salto de la cama y se estampo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que su hombro sonó con un feo crujido. A pesar del dolor, echo a correr hacia la puerta y la cerro del todo. Lo último que necesitaba era que lo que hubiera ahí abajo entrara en sus aposentos. O que Elena se presentara de nuevo.

Jadeando, Candy dio un paso atrás y se quedo mirando el tapiz. La figura de la mujer que salía detrás del baúl de madera. Sobresaltada, comprendió que era Elena, estaba de pie justo donde se encontraba la puerta. Una inteligente señal.

Candy echo mas troncos al fuego, se puso rápidamente el camisón y se coló en la cama agarrando con fuerza su cuchillo improvisado. El amuleto estaba donde lo había dejado. "Te protegerá…".

Candy volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. Ni gritos, ni aullidos…, nada que indicara lo que acababa de suceder. Aun así…

Candy se maldijo por hacerlo, pero se apresuro a ponerse la cadena al cuello. Era ligera y cálida. Se tapo hasta la barbilla, cerro los ojos con fuerza y espero la llegada del cuelo o de unas zarpas que la agarraran para decapitarla. Si no había sido un sueño…, si no había sido una especia de alucinación…

Candy aferro el colgante. Podía convertirse en la campeona del rey. Pensaba hacerlo, de todos modos. Pero ¿Cuáles eran las razones de Elena? Eriela necesitaba que el campeón del rey fuera alguien que entendiera el sufrimiento de las masas. Aquello parecía lo bastante sencillo. Pero ¿Por qué tenia que ser Elena quien se lo contara? Y ¿Qué relación tenía eso con su primera orden: encontrar y destruir el mal que acechaba en el castillo?

Candy tomo aire y se acurruco aun más contra las almohadas. ¡Había sido una estúpida por abrir la puerta secreta en Samhuinn! ¿Todo aquello lo había provocado ella? Abrió los ojos y miro el tapiz.

"Encuentra la fuente del mal"

¿Acaso no tenia ya suficientes preocupaciones? Iba a cumplir la segunda orden de Elena…, pero la primera… Eso podía meterla en un lio. Además. ¡Tampoco podía ponerse a fisgonear por el castillo siempre que quisiera!

Pero… si existía una amenaza así, su vida no era lo único que estaba en peligro. Y aunque hubiera estado más que contenta si alguna fuerza siniestra acababa con Neil, Perrigton, el rey y Kaltain Rompier, so les pasaba algo a Annie, a Albert o a Terry…

Candy tomo aire y se estremeció. Los menos que podía hacer era buscar pistas en la tumba. Quizá descubriera algo relacionado con el propósito de Elena. Y si no obtenía ningún resultado…, bueno, al menos lo habría intentado.

La brisa fantasma invadió la habitación con su olor a rosas. Paso mucho rato antes de que Candy cayera en un sueño inquieto.


	27. Capitulo 26

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 26.

Las puertas de su dormitorio se abrieron de par en par y en un instante, Candy ya estaba de pie con un candelabro en la mano.

Pero Albert no le presto atención al entrar como un vendaval, apretando los dientes. Candy protesto y se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

-¿Es que no duermes nunca? –farfullo tapándose con las mantas -. ¿No estuviste de celebración hasta las tantas de la madrugada?

Albert se llevo una mano a la espada, destapo a la muchacha y la saco de la cama a rastras agarrándola del codo.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Candy procuro olvidar el miedo que le atenazaba la garganta. Era imposible que el capitán supiera de los pasadizos, así que se limito a sonreírle.

-Aquí, por supuesto. ¿Acaso no me visitaste para darme esto?

Candy se negó a retroceder mientras el estructuraba su cara, luego sus manos y luego el resto de su cuerpo. Ella hizo lo propio. El capitán llevaba la camisa desabotonada a la altura del cuello y ligeramente arrugada… y su pelo corto estaba despeinado. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había llevado hasta allí, era una emergencia.

-¿A que viene esto? ¿Es que no tenemos una prueba esta mañana?

Candy se toqueteo las uñas a la espera de que Albert respondiera.

-Se ha cancelado. Esta mañana hemos encontrado muerto a otro campeón. Xavier…, el ladrón de Melisande.

Candy levanto los ojos y luego volvió a mirarse la uñas.

-¿Es que crees que lo he matado yo?

-Espero que no, por que el cadáver estaba medio comido.

-¡Comido! –exclamo Candy, y arrugo la nariz. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y se apoyo en las manos-. Que truculento. Quizás haya sido Neil; es lo bastante bestia para hacer algo así.

Se le encogió el estomago. Otro campeón asesinado. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el mal que había mencionado Elena? Los asesinatos del Comeojos y de los otros dos campeones no habían sido casualidad, ni una reyerta de borrachos, tal como había determinado la investigación. No, había una pauta.

Albert resoplo.

-Me alegro de que te parezca gracioso el asesinato de un hombre.

Candy se obligo a sonreírle.

-Neil es el candidato más probable. Tú eres de Anielle: deberías saber mejor que nadie como son los habitantes de las montañas de Colmillo Blanco.

Albert se paso una mano por su pelo corto.

-No acuses tan alegremente. Aunque Neil sea un bruto, es el campeón del duque Perrigton.

-¡Y yo soy la campeona del príncipe heredero! –se echo el pelo por detrás del hombro-. Creía que eso significaba que puedo acusar a quien me plazca.

-Dímelo sin rodeos: ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Candy se puso resta y lo miro a los ojos.

-Como podrían atestiguar mis guardianes, me he pasado la noche entera aquí. Aunque si el rey quiere interrogarme, siempre puedo decirle que tú también puedes dar fe de que lo que digo es cierto.

Albert se quedo mirando el anillo y ella oculto su sonrisa mientras un ligero arrebol asomaba a las mejillas del capitán.

-Seguro que te complace aun más saber que tú y yo no vamos a entrenar hoy.

Candy sonrió al oírlo y suspiro mientras volvía a colarse bajo las mantas y se acurrucaba contra las almohadas.

-Me complace enormemente –tiro de las mantas hasta que le llegaron a la barbilla y le hizo ojitos-. Y ahora fuera. Voy a celebrarlo durmiendo cinco horas más.

Era mentira, pero él se lo creyó.

Candy cerró los ojos antes de poder ver como Albert la fulminaba con la mirada, y sonrió para si al oírlo salir de la habitación. Solo se incorporo cuando oyó el portazo.

¿Se habían _comido _al campeón?

La ultima noche en su sueño… No, no había sido un sueño. Había sido real. Los alaridos de todas aquellas criaturas… ¿Una de ellas habría matado a Xavier? Pero estaban en la tumba, no había modo de que se hubieran colado en los corredores del castillo sin que nadie las hubiera visto. Algunas alimañas debían de haber encontrado el cadáver antes que los guardias. Unas alimañas muy, muy hambrientas.

Volvió a estremecerse y salió de debajo de las mantas. Necesitaba fabricarse unas cuantas armas más y encontrar el modo de reforzar las cerraduras de puertas y ventanas.

Mientras preparaba sus defensas n dejaba de asegurarse que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Pero con unas cuantas horas de libertad por delante, cargo con todas las que pudo, cerro con llave la puerta de su habitación y se color en la tumba.

**C**andy recorrió la tumba entera gruñendo para sus adentros. Allí no había nada que explicara las razones de Elena ni cual era la fuente de aquel misterioso mal. Absolutamente nada.

Durante el día, en la tuba entraba un rayo de sol que hacia que todas las motas de polvo que ella removía se arremolinasen como copos de nieve. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera luz a aquella profundidad por debajo del castillo? Candy se paro debajo de la rejilla del techo y contemplo la luz que se colaba por ella.

Los lados del hueco brillaron: estaban recubiertos de oro pulido. _Mucho_ oro pulido, puesto que se reflejaban como los rayos del sol hasta ahí abajo.

Candy se paseo entre los dos sarcófagos. Aunque llevaba encima tres armas improvisadas, no encontró ni rastro de la criatura que había estado gruñendo y chillando la noche anterior. Y tampoco hallo ni rastro de Elena.

La asesina se detuvo junto al sarcófago de Elena. La joya azul incrustada en su corona de piedra emitió una pulsación bajo la tenue luz del sol.

-¿Cuál fue tu intención al decirme esas cosas? –mustio en voz alta, y su voz reboto en las paredes, llenas de intrincados grabados-. Llevas mil años muerta. ¿Por qué sigues preocupándote por Erilea?

Y ¿Por qué no se lo pedía a Terry, o a Albert, o a Annie, o a alguna otra persona?

Candy pasó un dedo por la respingona nariz de la reina.

-Cualquiera habría pensado que tendrías mejores cosas que hacer en la otra vida.

Aunque intento sonreír, su voz sonó más baja d los que hubiera querido.

Debía irse, aun con la puerta de su habitación cerrada con llave, alguien iría a buscarla antes o después. Y dudaba mucho que nadie la creyera si decía que la primera reina de Adarlan le había encargado una misión importante. De hecho, hizo una mueca al comprender que tendría suerte si no la acusaban de traición y de usar magia. Eso le garantizaría volver a Endovier, desde luego.

Después de recorrer la tumba por última vez, Candy se marcho. Allí no había nada que pudiera resultarle de utilidad. Además, si Elena estaba tan interesada en que se convirtiera en la campeona del rey, no podía pasarse todo el tiempo persiguiendo aquel mal que acechaba en el castillo. Seguramente aquello haría que empeoraran sus posibilidades de ganar. Candy subió los escalones a toda prisa mientras su antorcha proyectaba extrañas sombras en las paredes. Si aquel mal era tan amenazador como Elena lo pintaba, ¿Cómo iba a poder derrotarlo _ella?_

No es que la idea de algo malvado que morara en el castillo le diera miedo.

No. No era eso. Candy resoplo. Se concentraría en convertirse en la campeona del rey. Y entonces, si ganaba, intentaría encontrar aquel mal.

Quizá.

**U**na hora después, flanqueada por guardias, Candy mantuvo la cabeza bien alta mientras recorrían los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca. Sonrió abiertamente a los jóvenes caballeros con los que se cruzaron… y sonrió con suficiencia a las cortesanas que pasaban revista a su vestido rosa y blanco. No le extrañaba: el vestido era espectacular. Y con el puesto, ella tenía una pinta espectacular. Hasta Ress, uno de los guardias más guapos de los que había apostados junto a la puerta de sus aposentos, se lo habían dicho. Naturalmente, no le había resultado demasiado difícil convencerlo para que la acompañara a la biblioteca.

Candy sonrió para sus adentros al saludar con la cabeza a un noble, que arqueo las cejas al verla. La asesina reparo en que estaba palidísimo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Candy siguió andando por el pasillo y apretó el paso al oír voces de hombres discutiendo que rebotaban en las piedras según se acercaban a un recodo.

Candy se apresuro y no presto atención al chasquido de la lengua que emitió Ress cuando doblo la esquina. Conocía aquel olor demasiado bien. El penetrante olor de la sangre y el hedor de la carne en descomposición.

Pero no se esperaba ver lo que vio. "Medio comido" era una manera agradable de describir lo que quedaba del delgado cuerpo de Xavier.

Uno de sus escoltas maldijo entre dientes, y Ress se acerco mas a ella, le apoyo una mano en la espalda ligeramente y la conmino a que no se parara. Ninguno de los hombres allí reunidos la miro mientras pasaba junto a la escena y lograba ver mejor el cadáver.

La cavidad torácica de Xavier estaba abierta en dos y le habían extraído los órganos vitales. A menos que alguien los hubiera retirado al encontrar el cadáver, no había ni rastro de ellos. Y su larga cara, desprovista de carne, seguía contraída en un grito silencioso.

Aquel asesinato no había sido fortuito. Xavier tenía un agujero en lo alto de la cabeza y Candy alcanzo a ver que también le habían extraído el cerebro. Pero los manchurrones de sangre de la pared parecía que alguien había estado escribiendo algo y luego lo había borrado. Pero aun podía verse parte de lo que habían escrito. Candy intento no quedarse boquiabierta al verlo. Marcas del Wyrd. Tres marcas del Wyrd que formaban un arco que en algún momento debía haber sido un círculo junto al cadáver.

-Santos dioses –murmuro unos de los guardias mientras desaparecían entre el gentío presente en la escena del crimen.

No le extrañaba que Albert estuviera tan desencajado aquella misma mañana. Candy estiro la espalda. Y ¿el capitán pensaba que aquello lo había hecho _ella? _Que necio. Si hubiera querido eliminar a sus competidores uno por uno, lo habría hecho de un modo rápido y limpio: un cuello rebanado, un cuchillo en el corazón, una copa de vino envenado. Aquello era de mal gusto. Y extraño, ya que las marcas del Wyrd lo convertían en algo más que un brutal asesinato. Algo ritual, quizá.

Alguien se aproximaba de frene. Era Tumba, el asesino sanguinario, que contemplaba el cadáver a distancia. Su mirada, oscura e inmóvil como una charca, se cruzo con la de Candy. Ella hizo caso omiso de sus dientes podridos y señalo con un movimiento de la cabeza los restos de Xavier.

-Una pena –dijo sin que pareciera que lo lamentaba demasiado.

Tumba rio entre dientes y se metió los nudosos dedos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sucios y gastados. ¿Es que su patrocinador no se molestaba en vestirlo adecuadamente? Obviamente, no, teniendo en cuenta que su patrocinador era lo bastante asqueroso y estúpido para elegirlo a el como campeón.

-Que lastima –contesto tumba encogiéndose de hombros al cruzarse con ella.

Ella asintió con laconismo y, a su pesar, mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras seguía andando por el pasillo. Ahora solo quedaban dieciséis: dieciséis campeones, y cuatro de ellos debían enfrentarse en un duelo. El torneo se estaba poniendo difícil. Debería haberle dado las gracias al dios macabro que había decidido poner la vida de Xavier, pero por algún motivo no podía.

**T**erry blandió la espada y soltó un gruñido cuando Albert desvió el golpe fácilmente. Le dolían los músculos después de haberse pasado varias semanas sin practicar, y le faltaba el aliento al tirarle una estocada tras otra.

-Este es el resultado de un comportamiento ocioso –bromeo Albert haciéndose a un lado para que Terry trastabillara al intentar embestirlo. Recordaba un tiempo en el que ambos habían demostrado las mismas habilidades…, aunque eso había sido hacia mucho. Aunque seguía disfrutando de la lucha con la espada, Terry había acabado prefiriendo los libros.

-He tenido reuniones y cosas importantes que leer –dijo Terry jadeando, y arremetiendo contra el capitán.

Albert esquivo el golpe, amagó y le tiro una estocada tan fuerte que Terry tuvo que dar un paso atrás. El capitán se animo.

-Reuniones que has aprovechado como escusa para discutir con el duque Perrigton –Terry blandió la espada y Albert se puso a la defensiva-. O a lo mejor es que estas demasiado ocupado visitando los aposentos de White en plena noche –las gotas de sudor perlaban la frente de Albert-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo?

Terry soltó un gruñido cuando Albert paso al ataque, y cedió terreno, un paso tras otro, con los muslos doloridos.

-No es lo que estas pensando –dijo entre dientes-. No paso las noches con ella. Aparte de anoche, solo la he visitado una vez, y se comporto de un modo algo menos acogedor, no te preocupes.

-Al menos uno de los dos tiene sentido común –Albert asestaba cada golpe con tanta precisión que Terry no pudo por menos de admirarlo-. Porque esta claro que tu has perdido el juicio.

-Y ¿Qué me dices de ti? –pregunto Terry-. ¿Quieres que hable de como apareciste en sus aposentos anoche…, la misma noche en la que murió otro campeón?

Terry fintó, pero Albert no cayo en la trampa, si no que le asesto un golpe tan fuerte al príncipe retrocedió tambaleándose, intentando no caerse. Terry hizo una mueca al ver la ira que bullía en los ojos de Albert.

-Esta bien, ese ha sido un golpe bajo –reconoció levantando la espada para desviar otro golpe-. Pero aun así quiero una respuesta.

-Quizá no la tenga. Como tu has dicho, no es lo que estas pensando –Albert lo fulmino con la mirada, pero antes de que Terry pudiera discutirlo, su amigo cambio de tema radicalmente-. ¿Qué tal los asuntos de la corte? –pregunto respirando con dificultad. Terry entorno los ojos. Por eso estaba allí. Si tenia que pasar un momento más sentado mientras su madre recibía a la corte, iba a volverse loco-. ¿Tan terrible es?

-Cállate –le espeto Terry, y entrechocó su espada con la de Albert.

-Hoy ha debido de ser excepcionalmente horrible para ti. Me juego algo a que todas las damas te suplicaban que las protegieran del asesino que anda suelto dentro del castillo.

Albert sonrió con malicia, pero su mirada no lo reflejo. Tomarse tiempo para entrenar con el habiendo un cadáver fresco en el castillo era un sacrificio que a Terry le había sorprendido que Albert hubiera estado dispuesto a hacer, Terry sabia lo importante que era su puesto para su amigo.

Terry se quedo quieto de repente y estiro la espalda. Albert debería estar haciendo cosas más importantes.

-Bata –dijo envainando su estoque. Albert hizo lo propio.

Salieron de la sala de entrenamiento en silencio.

-¿Has tenido noticias de tu padre? –pregunto Albert en un tono de voz que daba a entender que sabia que algo andaba mal-. Me pregunto adonde habrá ido.

Terry soltó un largo suspiro para poder fin a sus jadeos.

-No, no tengo la menor idea. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, él ya se marchaba así, sin más, pero hacia años que no sucedía. Seguro que esta haciendo algo especialmente desagradable.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Terry.

-O ¿Qué? ¿Me encerraras en las mazmorras? –no quería hablarle de mala manera, pero apenas había dormido la noche anterior, y la circunstancia de que un campeón apareciera muerto no había hecho que le mejorara el humor. Como Albert no se molesto en contestar, Terry pregunto-: ¿Crees que alguien quiera matar a todos los campeones?

-Quizá. Pudo entender que alguien quiera acabar con la competencia, pero hacerlo de un modo tan brutal… Espero que no se convierta en una pauta de comportamiento.

A Terry se le helo la sangre.

-¿Crees que intentaran matar a Candy?

-He apostado a unos cuantos guardias más alrededor de sus dependencias.

-¿Para protegerla o para evitar que salga?

Se quedaron parados en el cruce de pasillos de donde se separarían para dirigirse cada uno a sus aposentos.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? –pregunto Albert en voz baja-. De todos modos, no te importa. La visitaras independientemente de los que yo diga, y los guardias no te lo impedirán porque eres el príncipe.

Había un trasfondo tan derrotista y tan amargo en las palabras que Terry, durante un instante, se sintió mal. Debía mantenerse apartado de Candy: Albert ya tenía suficientes motivos de preocupación. Pero entonces pensó en la lista que había confeccionado su madre y decidió que el también tenia mas que suficientes.

-Tengo que echarle otro vistazo al cadáver de Xavier. Te veré esta noche en el salón para cenar –dijo Albert, y echo a andar hacia sus aposentos.

Terry se quedo mirándolo. El amino de vuelta a su torre se le hizo sorprendentemente largo. Abrió la puerta de madera que daba a sus dependencias y se desvió de camino al cuarto de baño. Tenía toda la torre para si, aunque sus aposentos solo ocupaban el piso de arriba. Le servían para refugiarse de todo el mundo, pero aquel día se le antojaron vacíos.


	28. Capitulo 27

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 27._

Más tarde, esa noche, Candy estaba mirando la torre del reloj, más negra como el ébano. Cada vez se volvía más oscura, como si pudiera absorber los moribundos rayos del sol. En lo más alto, las gárgolas permanecían inmóviles. No se habían movido ni un dedo. Los guardianes, las había llamado Elena. Pero guardianes ¿de que? A Elena le daban el miedo suficiente para mantenerla a distancia. Seguramente, si hubieran sido el mal que había mencionado Elena, lo habría dicho sin ambages. Candy no se planteaba investigarlo en aquel momento… y menos cuando eso podía meterla en un lio y quien sabe si matarla antes de que pudiera convertirse en la campeona del rey.

Aun así ¿Por qué Elena había tenido que ser tan ambigua con respecto a todo?

-¿Por qué estas tan obsesionada con esas feas criaturas? –pregunto Annie a su espalda.

Candy se volvió para mirar a la princesa.

-¿Crees que se mueven?

-Están hechas de piedra, Lillian –dijo la princesa en el idioma común, con un acento eyllwe ligeramente menos marcado que antes.

-¡Oh! –exclamo Candy, sonriente-. ¡Eso ha estado muy bien! ¡Una clase y ya me estas avergonzando!

Desgraciadamente, no podía decirse lo mismo del eyllwe de Candy.

Annie sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Parecen malvadas –dijo en eyllwe.

-Y me temo que las marcas de Wyrd no ayudan –contesto Candy.

A sus pies había una marca del Wyrd, y se quedo mirando las otras. Había doce en total, y formaban un círculo enorme alrededor de la torre solitaria. No tenia ni idea de que significaban. Ninguna de aquellas marcas coincidían con las tres que habían visto en el lugar donde habían asesinado a Xavier, pero tenia que haber alguna conexión.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad que no sabes interpretarlas? –le pregunto a su amiga.

-No –contesto Annie de manera cortante, y echo a andar hacia los setos que bordeaban el patio-. Y no deberías intentar averiguar lo que dicen –añadió por encima del hombro-. No te deparara nada bueno.

Candy se envolvía en la capa y se apresuro a seguir a la princesa. Comenzaría a nevar en cuestión de días y se acercarían a Yulemas… y al duelo final, para el que aun faltaban dos meses. Se recreo en el calor que le daba la capa, y recordó con claridad el invierno que había pasado en Endovier. El invierno era implacable cuando se vivía a la sombra de las montañas de Ruhnn. Era un milagro que no hubiera muerto por congelación. Si volvía, un invierno más podría matarla.

-Pareces preocupada –dijo Annie cuando Candy la alcanzo, y le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

-Estoy bien –contesto Candy en eyllwe, sonriendo a la princesa-. Es que no me gusta el invierno.

-Yo nunca he visto la nieve –dijo Candy mirando al cielo-. Me pregunto cuanto durara la novedad.

-Esperemos que lo suficiente para que no te importen las corrientes de aire en los pasillos, las mañanas frías y los días sin sol.

Annie se echo a reír.

-Deberías venir conmigo a Eyllwe cuando regrese… y quedarnos el tiempo suficiente para experimentar uno de nuestros veranos abrasadores. Entonces valorarías vuestras mañanas frías y los días sin sol.

Candy ya había pasado un verano abrasador en el calor del desierto Rojo, pero a Annie solo suscitaría preguntas difíciles.

-Me gustaría mucho visitar Eyllwe –se limito a decir.

La mirada de Annie se detuvo en la frente de Candy durante un instante y acto seguido sonrió.

-Pues así será.

A Candy se le ilumino la mirada y echo la cabeza hacia atrás para ver e castillo que se alzaba por encima de ellas.

-Me pregunto si Albert habrá resuelto ese asesinato.

-Mis guardaespaldas me han dicho que al hombre lo mataron con… mucha violencia.

-Como mínimo –murmuro Candy contemplando os colores cambiantes del sol del atardecer le daban a castillo un tono dorado, rojo y azul. A pesar de la naturaleza ostentosa del castillo de cristal, tenia que reconocer que a veces _si _parecía bastante hermoso.

-¿Has visto el cadáver? A mis guardias no les han permitido acercarse.

Candy asintió lentamente.

-Estoy segura de que no querrás conocer los detalles.

- Dame el gusto –la presiono Annie, sonriente.

Candy levanto una ceja.

-Bueno…, pues estaba todo embadurnado de sangre. Las paredes, el suelo…

-¿Embadurnado? –pregunto Annie en un susurro-. ¿No salpicado?

- Eso creo. Como si alguien la hubiese restregado por allí. Había unas cuantas marcas del Wyrd pintadas, pero casi todas las habían borrado a base de frotar –negó con la cabeza al recordar la imagen-. Y al cadáver le faltaban los órganos vitales…, como si alguien o hubiera abierto en canal desde el cuello hasta el ombligo y… Lo siento, cualquiera diría que te vas a poner a vomitar. No debería haberte contado nada.

-No, continúa. ¿Qué más faltaba?

Candy se quedo callada unos momentos antes de seguir.

-El cerebro –añadió-. Alguien le había hecho un agujero en lo alto de la cabeza y le había quitado el cerebro. Y le habían arrancado la piel de la cara.

Annie asintió mientras miraba el arbusto desprovisto de hojas que tenían delante. La princesa se mordió el labio inferior y Candy reparo en que apretaba y relajaba los puños, con los brazos caídos a los lados de su largo vestido blanco. Soplo una brisa fresca que meció as numerosas y finas trenzas de Annie. El oro con el que estaban entretejidas tintineo suavemente.

-Lo siento –dijo Candy-. No debería haber…

Oyeron ruido de pasos a sus espaldas ya antes d que Candy pudiera volverse, una voz de hombre dijo.

-Vaya, fíjate.

Candy se puso tensa al ver a Neil allí plantado, medio escondido bajo la sombra de la torre del reloj. Verin, el ladrón bocazas de pelo rizado, estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto ella.

La curtida cara de Neil se torció en una sonrisa. A Candy le pareció que se había hecho más grande…, o quizás sus ojos la estaban traicionando.

-Que te hagas pasar por una dama no significa que lo seas -dijo.

Candy miro rápidamente a Annie, pero la princesa estaba mirando fijamente a Neil con los ojos entornados y los labios increíblemente relajados.

Pero aun no había acabado, y a continuación se dirigió a Annie. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y dejo a la vista sus brillantes dientes blancos.

-Tampoco llevar una corona te convierte a ti en una princesa de verdad… ya no.

Candy se acerco a el.

-Cierra esa estúpida boca si no quieres que te haga tragar todos los dientes y te la cierre yo.

Neil soltó una carcajada aguda y Verin lo imito. El ladrón se coló tras ellas y Candy se puso tensa al preguntarse si querrían enfrentarse a ella allí mismo.

-El perrito faldero del príncipe ladra mucho –dijo Neil-, pero ¿tiene colmillos?

-Lo averiguaras cuando te clave los colmillos en el cuello –contesto Candy.

-Y ¿Por qué no ahora? –susurro Neil-. Vamos, pégame. Pégame con toda la rabia que sientes cada vez que te obligas a no acertar en la diana, o cuando vas más despacio a propósito para escalar las murallas tan rápido como yo. Pégame, _Lillian. _.susurro para que solo ella pudiera oírlo-, y veamos que aprendiste en el año que pasaste en Endovier.

A Candy se le acelero el corazón. Lo sabía. Sabia quien era y lo que estaba haciendo. No se atrevió a mirar a Annie y confió en que su comprensión del idioma común aun no fuera bastante buena para haberlo entendido. Verin seguía mirándolas desde atrás.

-¿Crees que eres la única cuyo patrocinador esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ganar? ¿Crees que tu príncipe y tu capitán son los únicos que saben lo que eres?

Candy apretó el puño. Con dos golpes podría tumbarlo y dejarlo en el suelo respirando con dificultad, un golpe más y Verin correría su misma suerte.

-Lillian –dijo Annie en el idioma común, cogiéndola de la mano-, tenemos cosas que hacer. Vamos.

-Eso es –respondió Neil-. Síguela como el perrillo faldero que eres.

A Candy le tembló la mano. Si le pegaba… Si le pegaba, si comenzaba una pelea ahí mismo y los guardias tenían que separarlos, Albert podría no dejarle ver a Annie nunca mas, aparte de no dejar que saliera de sus aposentos después de las clases ni que se quedara hasta tarde entrenando con Nox. Candy sonrió, echo los hombros hacia atrás y contesto:

-Que te den por el culo, Neil.

Neil y Verin se echaron a reír, pero Annie y ella se marcharon, con la princesa agarrándola con fuerza d la mano. No por miedo o rabia, sino para decirle que la comprendía… y que estaba allí. Candy también apretó la mano. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por ella, y Candy sintió que podía acostumbrarse a aquella situación.

**A**lbert estaba de pie al lado de Terry entre las sombras, en lo alto de la entreplanta, mirando a la asesina mientras esta golpeaba el muñeco situado en el centro de la sala, por debajo de ellos. Candy le había enviado un mensaje en el que le decía que iba a entrenar durante varias horas antes de cenar, y el había invitado a Terry a presenciar el entrenamiento. Quizás ahora Terry viera _por qué _ella suponía una amenaza para el. Y para todos.

Candy soltó un gruñido y dio un puñetazo tras otro, izquierda-derecha-izquierda-izquierda-derecha. Una y otra vez, como si por dentro le bullera algo que no podía expulsar.

-Parece mas fuerte que antes –dijo el príncipe en voz baja-. Has hecho un buen trabajo volviendo a ponerla en forma –Candy siguió dándole puñetazos y patadas al muñeco y esquivando golpes invisibles. Los guardias de la puerta se limitaban a mirar con el rostro impasible-. ¿Crees que tiene alguna posibilidad contra Neil?

Candy dio una patada y alcanzo el muñeco en la cabeza, y esta se balanceo hacia tras. Aquel golpe habría dejado sin conocimiento a un hombre.

-Creo que podría, siempre y cuando no se irrite demasiado y mantuviera la calma cuando se enfrentaran en un duelo. Pro es… salvaje. E impredecible. Necesita aprender a controlar sus sentimientos…, sobre todo esa ira imposible.

Era cierto. Albert no sabía si la culpa era de Endovier o simplemente se debía a que era asesina a sueldo; fuera cual fuera la causa de aquella ira persistente, nuca podría controlarla del todo.

-¿Quién es ese? –pregunto Terry cuando vio que Nox encontraba en la sala y se acercaba a Candy. La asesina se quedo parada, se froto los nudillos envueltos, se seco el sudor de la frente y lo saludo con la mano.

-Nox –dijo Albert-. Un ladrón de Perranth. El campeón de ministro Joval.

Nox le dijo algo a Candy que la hizo reír. El chico también se echo a reír.

-¿Ha hecho otro amigo? –pregunto Terry arqueando las cejas a l ver que Candy le enseñaba un movimiento a Nox-. ¿Lo esta _ayudando?_

-Todos los días. Normalmente se quedan después del entrenamiento, cuando ya han acabado los demás.

-Y ¿tú lo permites?

Al oír el tono de pregunta, Albert frunció el ceño, pero no dejo que Terry lo viera.

-Si quieres que le ponga fin, lo hare.

Terry siguió mirándolos durante unos instantes.

-No. Deja que entrene con el. Los campeones son unos brutos, podría venirle bien un aliado.

-Y tanto.

Terry se alejo del balcón y se interno en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Albert vio desaparecer al príncipe con su capa roja ondeando tras el y dejo escapar un suspiro. Sabía identificar los celos a primera visa, y aunque Terry era listo, se le daba tan mal como a Candy esconder sus sentimientos. Quizá llevando al príncipe al entrenamiento había logrado un efecto contrario al que buscaba.

Albert echo a andar tras el príncipe arrastrando los pies, con la esperanza d que Terry no estuviera a punto de meterlos a todos en un buen lio.

**U**nos días después, Candy estaba pasando las quebradizas y amarillentas páginas de un pesado tomo retorciéndose en su asiento. Al igual que los muchos otros que había intentado leer, eran páginas y más páginas de garabatos sin sentido. Pero valía la pena investigar, habiendo como había marcas del Wyrd en el lugar donde habían asesinado a Xavier y en la torre del reloj. Cuanto mas supiese de lo que quería aquel asesino –_por qué y cómo _mataba-, mejor. _Aquella _era la verdadera manzana a la que debía enfrentarse, y no el mal misterioso e inexplicable que había mencionado Elena. Por supuesto, no había logrado encontrar casi nada. Con los ojos cansados, la asesina levanto la visa del libro y suspiro. La biblioteca estaba en penumbra y, de no haber sido por el sonido que hacia Albert al pasar las paginas, habría esta completamente en silencio.

-¿Has acabado? –pregunto el capitán cerrando la novela que estaba leyendo.

Candy no le había contado que Neil le había revelado que sabia quien era en realidad, ni la posible conexión del asesinato con las marcas del Wyrd…, no todavía. Dentro de la biblioteca no tenía que pensar en brutos y competiciones. Allí podía saborear el silencio y la tranquilidad.

-No –protesto ella tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

-¿Así es como pasas _de verdad _el tiempo libre? –pregunto esbozando una sonrisa-. Espero que nadie se entere de esto: arruinaría tu reputación. Nox te dejaría por Neil.

Se rio para si y volvía a abrir el libro, arrellanándose en si asiento. Candy se quedo mirándolo un momento y se pregunto si dejaría de reírse de ella si supiera lo que estaba investigando. Y como podría ayudarlo a el también.

Candy se enderezo en la silla y se froto una fea magulladura en la pierna. Naturalmente, era el resultado de un golpe intencionado de Albert con el garrote de madera. Lo fulmino con la mirada, pero el capitán siguió leyendo.

En los entrenamientos era despiadado. La obligaba a hacer todo tipo de actividades: andar con las manos, hacer malabarismos con los cuchillos… No era nada nuevo, aunque le resultaba desagradable. Peo su genio había mejorado un poco. _Parecía_ lamentar haberla golpeado en la pierna con tanta fuerza. Candy supuso que le gustaba el capitán.

La asesina cerro el tomo de golpe y del libro salió una nubecilla de polvo. Aquello era inútil.

-¿Qué? –pregunto él estirándose.

-Nada –murmuro ella.

¿Qué eran las marcas del Wyrd y de donde venían? Y, lo que era aun más importante, ¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar de ellas? Cubrían toda la tumba de Elena. Un antigua religión de un tiempo olvidado…, pero ¿Qué hacían _allí? _¡Y en el lugar del crimen! Tenía que haber alguna relación.

Hasta el momento no había descubierto gran cosa: según un libro, las marcas del Wyrd era un alfabeto. Aunque, según _aquel _libro, no existía gramática alguna de las marcas del Wyrd: no eran más que símbolos que tenían que hilar. Y cambiaban de significado según las marcas que estuvieran a su alrededor. Eran increíblemente difíciles de dibujar; requerían longitudes y ángulos precisos; si no, se convertían en otra cosa totalmente distinta.

-Deja de fruncir el ceño y de enfurruñarte –la reprendió Albert, y se quedo mirando el titulo del libro. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado el asesinato de Xavier, y ella no había logrado obtener más información sobre ello-. Recuérdame que estas leyendo.

-Nada-repitió ella tapando el libro con los brazos. Pero el capitán entorno sus ojos azules aun más y ella dejo escapar un suspiro-. Solo es…, solo es sobre las marcas del Wyrd, esas cosas que parecen relojes dl sol que hay junto a la torre del reloj. Me llamaron la atención y empecé a buscar información sobre ellas.

Al menos, era una verdad a medias.

Espero su sonrisa burlona y su sarcasmo, pero no hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Y? ¿A que viene la frustración?

Candy miro al techo haciendo un mohín.

-Lo único que he podido encontrar son… son teorías radicales y estrafalarias. ¡Nunca había oído hablar de _nada _de esto! _¿Por qué?_ Algunos libros dicen que el Wyrd es la fuerza que mantiene unida y gobierna Erilea…, ¡y no solo Erilea, si no también numerosos mundos aparte de este!

-He oído eso antes –dijo Albert recogiendo su libro. Pero su mirada seguía fija en la cara de Candy-. Siempre pensé que el Wyrd era una palabra para designar el hado… o el destino.

-Yo también. Pero el Wyrd no es una religión, al menos no lo es en las zonas mas al norte del continente, y no esta incluido en el culto a la diosa ni a los dioses.

Albert dejo el libro sobre su regazo.

-¿Tienes esto algún sentido más allá de tu obsesión con esa marcas de jardín? ¿_Tanto _te aburres?

"¡Mas bien diría que estoy preocupada por mi seguridad!"

-No. Si. Es interesante: algunas teorías sugieren que la diosa madre no es más que un espíritu de esos otros mundos, y que se perdió y entro por algo llamado la puerta del Wyrd y descubrió Erilea necesitaba de forma y de vida.

-Eso suena un poco sacrílego –la advirtió el capitán.

Era lo bastante mayor para recordar más vívidamente las quemas y las ejecuciones de diez años antes. ¿Cómo habría sido sobrevivir a la sombra del rey que había ordenado toda aquella destrucción? ¿Como habría sido vivir allí cuando masacraban a familias reales enteras, quemaban vivos adivinos y magos y el mundo caía en la oscuridad y tristeza?

Pero ella seguía hablando, ya que necesitaba dar salida a todo lo que le preocupaba por si acaso encajaban todas las piezas al hablar de ellas en voz alta.

-Existe la idea de que antes de llegara la diosa ya había vida: una antigua civilización que, no se sabe como, desapareció. Quizás a través de esa puerta del Wyrd. Existen ruinas…, ruinas demasiado antiguas para ser obra de las hadas.

Lo que no entendía era que relación tenía aquello con el asesinato de los campeones. Desde luego, estaba agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo.

Albert puso los pies en el suelo y dejo el libro sobre la mesa.

-¿Puedo serte sincero? –se inclino para cercarse a ella y Candy también se inclino hacia el para oír sus susurros-: Hablas como una loca de atar.

Candy emitió un ruido d indignación y volvió a sentarse, hecha una furia.

-¡Perdón por interesarme _un poco _por la historia de nuestro mundo!

-Como has dicho, parecen teorías radicales y estrafalarias –empezó a leer de nuevo y dijo sin mirarla-: Te lo preguntare otra vez. ¿Por qué la frustración?

Candy se froto los ojos.

-Porque… -dijo con voz quejumbrosa-. Porque solo quiero una respuesta sin rodeos a la pregunta de que son las marcas del Wyrd y que hacen en el jardín precisamente aquí.

La magia había sido borrada del mapa por orden del rey; ¿Por qué había permitido que se quedaran algo como las marcas del Wyrd? Y el hecho de que hubieran aparecido en la escena del crimen tenia que significar algo.

-Deberías encontrar otra manera de emplear el tiempo –dijo Albert, y volvió a sumergirse en su libro.

Normalmente, los guardias la vigilaban en la biblioteca durante horas y horas, día tras día. ¿Qué hacia el allí? Candy sonrió y el corazón se le acelero. A continuación, se quedo mirando los libros que había sobre la mesa.

Repaso toda la información que había reunido. También estaba la idea de las puertas del Wyrd, que aparecían en numerosas ocasiones donde se mencionaban las marcas del Wyrd, días antes, le pareció interesante, y por eso se había puesto a investigar, rebuscando en pilas de viejos pergaminos, solo para dar con teorías aun más desconcertantes.

Las puertas eran al mismo tiempo reales e invisibles. Los humanos no podían verlas, pero podían ser invocadas y pasar por ellas usando marcas del Wyrd. A través de ellas se podía acceder a otros reinos; algunos buenos, algunos malos. Del otro lado también podían colarse cosas en Erilea. Por eso mucha de las extrañas y malignas criaturas de Erilea existían.

Candy cogió otro libro y sonrió. Era como si alguien le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Era enorme tomo negro con el titulo _Los muertos vivientes _en deslustradas letras plateadas. Afortunadamente, el capitán no llego a ver el titulo antes de que ella abriera el libro, pero…

No recordaba haberlo sacado de las estanterías. Apestaba a suciedad y Candy arrugo la nariz al pasar las páginas. Busco alguna mención de las marcas del Wyrd, o de una puerta del Wyrd, pero no tardo en encontrar algo mucho más interesante.

Una ilustración de una cara retorcida y medio descompuesta le sonrió con la carne desprendiéndosele de los huesos. El ambiente se enfrió y Candy se froto los brazos. ¿Dónde habría encontrado aquello? ¿Cómo había logrado escapar a la quema? ¿Cómo habían escapado aquellos libros a los fuegos purgadores diez años antes?

Volvió a estremecerse. Los huecos y dementes ojos del monstruo estaban llenos de maldad. Parecía mirarla a ella. Cerró el libro y lo empujo hasta la otra punta de la mesa. Si el rey supiera que aquella clase de libros seguían existiendo en su biblioteca, ordenaría destruirla por completo. A destruirla por completo. A diferencia de la Gran Biblioteca, de Orynth, allí no había maestros eruditos que pudieran proteger aquellos libros de valor incalculable. Albert seguía leyendo. Sonó un gruñido y Candy volvió la cabeza en dirección a la parte de atrás de la biblioteca. Era un ruido gutural, un ruido proferido por un animal…

-¿Has oído algo? –pregunto.

-¿Cuándo piensas marcharte? –dijo Albert por toda la respuesta.

-Cuando me canse de leer.

Volvió a tirar del libro negro, paso las hojas hasta dejar atrás el terrorífico retrato de aquella criatura muerta y acerco la vela para leer las descripciones de varios monstruos.

Bajo sus pies oyó una especie de chirrido, muy cerca, como si alguien estuviera arañando el techo del piso inferior con una uña. Candy cerró el libro de golpe y se aparto de la mesa. Se le erizo el vello de los brazos y estuvo a punto de tropezarse con la mesa mas cercana mientras esperaba algo –una mano, una boca abierta y llena de colmillos- apareciera y la agarrara.

-¿Has sentido eso? –le pregunto a Albert, que sonrió lentamente y con malicia. El capitán saco su daga y la arrastro por el suelo de mármol para producir el mismo sonido y la misma sensación-. Condenado idiota –gruño Candy.

Agarro dos pesados libros de la mesa y salió de la biblioteca, asegurándose de dejar _Los muertos vivientes _muy atrás.


	29. Capitulo 28

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 28.

Con el ceño fruncido, Candy apunto con el taco a la bola blanca. El palo se deslizo con facilidad entre sus dedos mientras apoyaba la mano sobre la superficie del fieltro de la mesa. Con una extraña sacudida del brazo, empujo el taco y fallo por completo.

Maldiciendo, Candy lo intento de nuevo. Golpeo la bola blanca de tal modo que esta rodo lentamente de lado, se estrello con suavidad contra una bola de color y se oyó un leve clic. Bueno, al menos había golpeado algo. Ya había tenido mas existo que con su investigación de las mascar del Wyrd.

Pasaban de las diez y, necesitaba como estaba de un descanso después de tantas horas de entrenamiento, investigación y preocupaciones por Neil y Elena, había entrado en la sala de juegos. Estaba demasiado cansada para la música, no podía jugar ella sola a las cartas y…, bueno, el billar parcia la única actividad posible. Había agarrado el taco con la esperanza de que no seria tan fácil aprender a jugar.

La asesina rodeo la mesa y volvió a apuntar. Fallo. Apretó los dientes y se planteo partir el taco por la mitad con la rodilla. Pero solo llevaba una hora intentado jugar. ¡Para las doce de la noche ya jugaría de maravilla! Dormiría en aquel ridículo juego o haría astillas a la mesa. Y la usaría para quemar vivo a Neil.

Candy empujo el taco y golpeo la bola con tanta fuerza que esta salió disparada hacia el fondo de la mesa, desplazo tres bolas de color antes de estrellarse contra la bola numero tres y la envió directa a un agujero.

Se paro al borde de la tronera.

Un aullido de rabia le salió de la garganta y Candy se acerco corriendo a la tronera. Primero le grito a la bola, luego cogió el taco y lo mordió, sin dejar de gritar entre sus dientes apretados. Finalmente, la asesina se quedo parada y, de un manotazo, metió la bola numero tres en la tronera.

**-P**ara ser la mejor asesina del mundo, eso ha sido lamentable –dijo Terry entrando por la puerta.

Candy grito y se volvió hacia el. Llevaba una túnica y unos pantalones, y el pelo suelto. Terry se apoyo en la mesa, sonriendo, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

- Si vas a insultarme, puedes meterte esto por… -levanto el taco e hizo un gesto obsceno que completo la frase por ella.

El príncipe se remango antes de coger un taco de la pared.

-¿Estas pensado en volver a morder el taco? Porque en ese caso me gustaría llamar al pintor para recordar siempre esa imagen.

-¡No oséis burlaros de mi!

-No seas tan seria –Terry apunto a la bola e hizo que chocara son gracia contra la verde, que cayó a la tronera -. Cuando estas enfurecida eres increíblemente graciosa.

Para su sorpresa y deleite, la asesina se echo a reír.

-Graciosa para ti –dijo-. Exasperante para mí –intento jugar otra vez pero fallo.

-Deja que te enseñe –se acerco dando zancadas hasta donde estaba Candy, dejo su taco y cogió el de ella. La aparto de un codazo suave, con el corazón latiéndole un poco mas deprisa, se coloco donde estaba la asesina-. ¿Ves como sostengo la parte superior del taco con el pulgar y el índice? Lo único que tienes que hacer es…

Candy lo aparto con un golpe de la cadera y le quito el taco.

-Se como sostenerlo, bufón.

Intento golpear la bola y fallo de nuevo.

-No mueves el cuerpo como es debido. Déjame enseñarte.

Aunque el truco mas viejo y descarado de todos, alargo el brazo y puso su mano sobre la mano de Candy que agarraba el taco. Acto seguido coloco los dedos de la asesina sobre la madera antes de agarrarla suavemente de la muñeca. Para consternación de Terry, se puso colorado.

La miro y, aliviado comprobó que ella estaba tan roja como el, si no más.

-Si no dejas de tocarme y empiezas a enseñarme, voy a arrancarte los ojos y sustituirlos por estas bolas de billar.

-Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es… -le enseño los movimientos y ella golpeo la bola suavemente. Fue a parar a un rincón y reboto para colarse en una tronera. Terry se aparto de ella y sonrió-. ¿Lo ves? Si lo haces bien, te saldrá bien. Inténtalo de nuevo.

El príncipe recogió su taco. Candy resoplo, pero aun en la misma posición, apunto y acertó. La bola blanca recorrió toda la mesa y provoco un caos general, pero al menos la había golpeado.

Terry cogió el triangulo y lo sostuvo en el aire.

-¿Te apetece una partida?

**C**uando el reloj dio las dos, aun seguían jugando. Terry había perdido que les llevaran una selección de postres mientras jugaban y, aunque ella había protestado, había engullido un buen trozo de tarta de chocolate también se había comido la mitad del trozo del príncipe.

El gano todas las partidas, pero ella apenas se dio cuenta. Mientras golpeara la bola, fanfarroneaba descaradamente. Cuando fallaba…, ni siquiera los fuegos del infierno podían compararse con la ira que le explotaba de la boca. Terry no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que no hubiera reído con tantas ganas.

Cuando Candy no estaba maldiciendo ni farfullando de indignación, los dos hablaban de los libros que ambos habían leído y, a medida que ella iba parloteando cada vez mas, a Terry le pareció como si ella no hubiera hablado en años y temiera volver a quedarse muda. Candy era terriblemente inteligente. O entendía cuando el príncipe hablaba de la historia, o de política –aunque digiera que odiaba el tema-, e incluso tenia mucho que decir sobre el teatro. Sin saber bien como, Terry acabo prometiéndole que la llevaría una obra después de la competición. Entonces se hizo un silencio, pero enseguida paso.

Terry estaba sentado en un sillón y tenia la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Candy estaba despatarrada e la butaca que había frente a él, con las piernas colgándoles de un brazo del asiento. Ella miraba el fuego con los parpados entornados.

-¿Qué estas pensado? –pregunto Terry.

-No se –contesto ella. Apoyo la cabeza sobre el brazo de la butaca-. ¿Crees que los asesinatos de Xavier y de los otros campeones han sido intencionados?

-Quizá. ¿Acaso importa?

-No –movió la mano despreocupadamente-. Da igual.

Antes de que Terry pudiera hacerle mas preguntas, ella se quedo dormida.

**A **él le hubiera gustado saber mas cosas sobre su pasado. Albert solo le había contado que era oriunda de Terrasen y que todos los miembros de su familia habían muerto. No tenia ni idea de como había sido su vida, ni como se había convertido en asesina, ni de como había aprendido también a tocar el pianoforte… Todo era un misterio.

Quería saberlo todo sobre ella. Deseo que se lo hubiera contado ella misma. Terry se levanto y se estiro. Coloco los tacos en el soporte, volvió a colocar las bolas y regreso junto a la asesina dormida. La zarandeo con suavidad y ella protesto con un gruñido.

-Aunque quieras quedarte aquí dormida, mañana lo lamentaras profundamente.

Sin abrir apenas los ojos, Candy se puso en pie y camino hasta la puerta arrastrando los pies. Como estuvo a punto de chocarse contra la jamba, decidió que no le vendría mal una mano que la guiara antes de romperse algo. Terry guio a la asesina hasta el dormitorio intentado no pensar en la calidez de la piel de Candy bajo su mano, y la vio avanzar hasta la cama tambaleándose. Allí se dejo caer sobre las mantas.

-Ahí tienes vuestros libros –murmuro señalando una pila de libros junto a su cama.

El entro lentamente en la habitación. Candy estaba tumbada, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. Había tres velas encendidas. Terry dejo escapar un suspiro y las apago antes de acercarse a la cama. ¿Estaba durmiendo?

-Buenas noches, Candy –dijo.

Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella por su nombre. Lo pronuncio de modo exquisito. Ella murmuro algo que sonó a "na-un", pero no se movió. En el hueco de su cuello brillo un curioso colgante. A Terry le pareció que le resultaba familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes. Lo miro por última vez, cogió la pila de libros y salió de la habitación.

Si se convertía en la campeona de su padre y luego recobraba su libertad, ¿seguiría siendo la misma? ¿O todo aquello no era mas que una fachada para lograr lo que quería? Terry no podía imaginársela fingiendo. No _quería _imaginársela fingiendo.

El castillo estaba en silencio y a oscuras cando volvió a sus aposentos.


	30. Capitulo 29

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 29._

En la tercera prueba, la tarde siguiente, Candy, cruzaba de brazos, observaba en la sala de entrenamiento como Neil luchaba contra Tumba. Neil sabía quien era ella; todas sus sonrisas tontas, sus fingimientos y sus secretos no habían servido para nada más que para divertirlo.

Candy apretó los dientes cuando Neil y Tumba recorrieron el círculo entrechocando sus espadas. La prueba era muy sencilla: a cada uno le asignaban un compañero de entrenamiento; quien ganara el duelo ya no tenia que preocuparse por ser eliminado. Pero los perdedores debían someterse al juicio de Brullo. Quien peor lo hubiera hecho tendría que marcharse.

Tumba aguanto bastante bien contra Neil, aunque Candy vio que las piernas le temblaban del esfuerzo. Nox, de pie a su lado, silbo cuando Neil empujo a Tumba y lo hizo retroceder tambaleándose.

Neil sonrió durante todo el combate, sin apenas jadear. Candy apretó los puños y se presiono con fuerza en las costillas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Neil acerco la espada al cuello de Tumba y el asesino picado de viruelas le enseño los podridos dientes.

-Excelente, Neil –dijo Brullo aplaudiendo.

Candy intento controlar la respiración.

-Cuidado, Neil –dijo Verin desde detrás de ella. el ladrón d pelo rizado sonrió a Candy. Ella no se había emocionado cuando anunciaron que debía combatir contra Verin. Pero al menos no era Nox-. La damita quiere hacerte trizas.

-Más te vale a tener cuidado tú, Verin –lo advirtió Nox con los ojos grises inyectados en sangre.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Verin.

Ahora, los otros campeones –y todos los demás- los estaban mirando. Pelor, que no estaban lejos, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Inteligente decisión.

-Así que la estás defendiendo, ¿eh? –lo provoco Verin-. ¿Eses es el acuerdo que tienes? ¿Ella se abre de piernas y tú la proteges durante el entrenamiento?

-Cierra la boca, maldito cerdo –le espeto Candy.

Albert y Terry se apartaron de donde estaban, apoyados contra la pared, para acercarse al círculo.

-Y si no, ¿Qué? –dijo Verin acercándose a ella.

Nox se puso rígido y acerco la mano a la espada.

Pero Candy s negó a amilanarse.

-Si no, te arrancare la lengua.

-¡Basta! –bramo Brullo-. Dirimid vuestras diferencias en el círculo. Verin. Lillian. Ahora.

Verin sonrió como lo haría una serpiente y Neil le dio una palmada en la espalda cuando entro en el círculo dibujado con tiza y desenvaino la espada.

Nox le apoyo una mano en el hombro a Candy y esta, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Albert y Terry los observaban atentamente. Hizo como si no los hubiera visto.

Ya estaba harta. Harta de fingir y de hacerse la dócil. Harta de Neil.

Verin levanto la espada y se aparto de los ojos los rubios rizos.

-A ver de que eres capaz.

Candy avanzo hacia el con la espada envainada en el costado. Verin sonrió de oreja a oreja al levantar el arma.

Blandió la espada, pero Candy le dio un puñetazo en el brazo que hizo saltar el arma por los aires. Acto seguido, le golpeo el brazo izquierdo con la palma de la mano. Mientras el ladrón retrocedía tambaleándose, Candy levanto la pierna y los ojos de Verin parecieron salirse de las orbitas cuando el pie de la asesina se estampo contra su pecho. El golpe le hizo salir despedido, su cuerpo cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo y se deslizo fuera del anillo. Quedo eliminado instantáneamente. Todos los presentes en la sala se quedaron en silencio.

-Si vuelves a burlarte de mi –les espeto a Verin-, la próxima vez lo hare con la espada –se volvió para darle la espalda y se encontró con la flácida cara de Brullo-. A ver si le sirve de lección, maestro de armas –dijo pasando por delante de el-. Póngame a luchar contra hombres de verdad. Quizás entonces me moleste en emplearme a fondo.

Se alejo dando grandes zancadas, paso por delante de un sonriente Nox y se detuvo ante Neil. Se quedo mirándolo a la cara – una cara que podría haber sido bonita de no tratar de un malnacido-, y sonrió con un dulce veneno.

-Aquí estoy –dijo enderezando los hombros-. Un pequeño perrillo faldero.

-No oigo más que ladridos –contesto Neil con un destello en sus ojos marrones.

La mano de Candy se acerco a su espada, pero la mantuvo a su costado.

-Ya veremos si sigues oyendo ladridos cuando gane esta competición.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar, Candy echo a andar hacia la mesa del agua.

Nox fue el único que s atrevió a hablar con Candy después de aquello. Curiosamente, Albert tampoco la reprendió.

**D**e nuevo en sus aposentos, a salvo después de la prueba, Candy se dedico a contemplar los copos de nieve que se movían empujados por el viento, procedentes de las montañas que había más allá de Rifthold. Avanzaban hacia ella, precursores de la tormenta que estaba a punto de llegar. El ultimo sol de la tarde, encerrado tras una pared plomiza, teñía las nubes de un color gris amarillento que hacia que el cielo estuviera inusitadamente brillante. Parecía surrealista, como si el horizonte hubiera desaparecido detrás de las montañas. Candy estaba atrapada en un mundo de cristal.

Se aparto de la ventana, pero se detuvo frente al tapiz con la representación de la reina Elena. A menudo había deseado vivir aventuras con antiguos hechizos y reyes malvados, pero no sabia que seria así: una lucha por su libertad. Y siempre se había imaginado que habría alguien que la ayudaría: un amigo leal, un soldado de un solo brazo o algo parecido. No se había imaginado que estaría tan… sola.

Deseo que Anthony estuviera allí con ella. El siempre había sabido que hacer y siempre la había protegido, tanto si ella quería como si no. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, porque el aun siguiera con ella.

Le escocían los ojos. S llevo una mano al amuleto. Noto el cálido metal bajo los dedos…, casi reconfortante. Retrocedió un paso del tapiz para verlo mejor en su totalidad.

En el centro había un ciervo, esplendido y viril, que miraba de soslayo a Elena. Era el símbolo de la casa real de Terrasen, del reino que había fundado Brannon, el padre de Elena. Un recordatorio d que Elena se había convertido en la reina de Adarlan, aun pertenecía a Terrasen. Como le ocurría a Candy, no importaba adonde fue Elena, no importaba cuan lejos, Terrasen _siempre _formaría parte de ella.

Candy se quedo escuchando el aullido del viento. Dejo escapar un suspiro, negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta.

Tenia que encontrar el mal que moraba en el castillo…, pero lo único verdaderamente malo en el mundo era el hombre que lo dominaba.

**E**n la punta del castillo, Kaltain Rompier aplaudió sin ganas cuando una compañía de acróbatas finalizaron sus volteretas. Por fin había acabado la función. No le apetecía ver a unos palurdos vestidos de llamativos colores dando saltos durante horas, pero a la reina Eleonor le gustaba y la había invitado a sentarse junto al trono. Era un honor y se había organizado a través de Perrigton.

Perrigton la deseaba y ella lo sabía. Si lo presionaba, podía lograr fácilmente que el le ofreciera convertirla en su duquesa. Pero el titulo de duquesa no le bastaba…, y menos estando soltero Terry. Le había dolido la cabeza durante la ultima semana y aquel día parecía latirle las palabras: "No basta. No basta. No basta". Hasta en sus sueños se habían filtrado el dolor y los había transformado en pesadillas tan vividas que al despertar no podía ni recordar donde estaba.

-Que delicioso, majestad –dijo Kaltain mientras los acróbatas recogían sus cosas.

-Si, ha sido emocionante, ¿verdad?

Los azules ojos de la reina brillaron y le sonrió a Kaltain. Pero entonces Klatain sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza, tan fuerte que le hizo apretar los puños y esconderlos en los pliegues de su vestido naranja.

-Ojala el príncipe Terry hubiera podido verlos –repuso Kaltain-. Su alteza me dijo ayer lo mucho que le gustaba venir aquí – mintió como si nada, y de alguna manera hizo que el dolor de la cabeza remitiese.

-¿Terry dijo tal cosa? –pregunto la reina Eleonor levantado una ceja color ceniza.

-¿Le sorprende, majestad?

La reina se llevo la mano al pecho.

-Creía que mi hijo no soportaba estas cosas.

-Majestad –susurro la muchacha-, ¿jura no decir un apalabra?

-Una palabra ¿sobre que? –respondió la reina en voz baja.

-El príncipe Terry me conto una cosa.

-Y ¿Qué te conto? –la reina le toco un brazo a Kaltain.

-Me dijo que si no viene a menudo a estas celebraciones de la corte, es porque es bastante tímido.

La reina se aparto de ella mientras se desvanecía el brillo de sus ojos.

-Ah, me ha dicho eso un centenar de veces. Esperaba que me contaras algo interesante, Lady Kaltain. Como por ejemplo si ha conocido a alguna muchacha que le guste.

Klatain se pudo colorada y la cabeza comenzó a latirle sin piedad. Deseo tener a mano su pipa, pero aquella sesión en la corte aun le quedaban horas por delante y no hubiera sido decoroso marcharse antes que Eleonor.

-He oído decir –dijo la reina entre dientes- que hay una joven, pero ¡nadie sabe quien es! O al menos, cuando oyen su nombre, no les resulta _familiar. _¿Tú la conoces?

-No, majestad.

Kaltain intento que la frustración no asomara a su rostro.

-Que pena. Confiaba en que tú los supieras. Eres una muchacha muy lista, Kaltain.

-Gracias, majestad. Es muy amable.

-Tonterías. Lo que pasa es que tengo un buen ojo para la gente; supe lo extraordinaria que eras en cuanto entraste en la corte. Solo tú eres adecuada para un hombre del valor de Perrigton. ¡Que pena que no conocieras primero a mi Terry!

"No basta. No basta", cantaba el dolor. Su momento había llegado.

-Aunque lo hubiera conocido antes –comento Klatain entre risas-, no habría aprobado nuestra relación, majestad. Soy demasiado humilde para las atenciones de vuestro hijo.

-Tú belleza y riqueza lo compensan con creces.

-Gracias, majestad –a Kaltain se le acelero el corazón.

Si la reina lo aprobaba… Kaltain apenas podía pensar mientras la reina se arrellanaba en su trono y daba dos palmadas. La música comenzó a sonar, pero ella no la oyó.

Perrigton le había dado los zapatos. Había llegado el momento de salir a bailar.

_Continuara…_

_Estamos a 25 capítulos del final…_


	31. Capitulo 30

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 30._

-No te estás concentrando.

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo Candy entre dientes, tensando aun mas la cuerda del arco.

-Pues adelante –contesto Albert señalando un objeto en la pared, en el otro extremo del pasillo abandonado. Una distancia imposible para cualquiera…, menos para ella-. A ver si lo consigues.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco y estiro la espalda ligeramente. La cuerda del arco tembló en su mano y la asesina levanto un poco la punta de la flecha.

-Vas a darle a la pared de la izquierda –dijo el capitán cruzándose de brazos.

-Voy a darle tu cabeza si no te callas –respondió ella, y giro la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Albert aqueo las cejas y Candy, sin dejar de mirar, sonrió malévolamente y disparo la flecha a ciegas.

El zumbido de la flecha resonó por todo el pasillo de piedra antes de oírse el ruido sordo y leve del impacto. Pero ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. El capitán tenia unas ligeras ojeras… ¿Acaso no habría dormido en las tres semanas que habían pasado desde el asesinato de Xavier?

Desde luego, ella tampoco había dormido bien. Cualquier ruido la despertaba y Albert aun no había descubierto quien podía estar matando a los campeones uno tras otro. El _quien_ no importaba tanto como el _como: _¿como los estaba seleccionando el asesino? No había ninguna pauta; cinco habían muerto asesinados y no había ninguna relación entre ellos aparte del hecho de que todos participaban en el torneo. Candy no haba podido ver ninguna otra escena del crimen para saber si allí también habían pintado marcas del Wyrd con sangre. La asesina dejo escapar un suspiro y echo los hombros hacia atrás.

-Neil sabe quien soy –susurro bajando el arco.

-¿Cómo? –repuso Albert con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Se lo dijo Perrigton. Y Neil me lo dijo a mí.

-¿Cuándo?

Candy nunca lo había visto serio. Aquello la hizo ponerse tensa.

-Hace unos cuantos das –mintió. Había pasado semanas desde su enfrentamiento-. Estaba en el jardín de Annie… y con mis guardias, no te preocupes…, y se acerco a nosotras. Lo sabe todo sobre mi… y sabe que me contengo cuando estoy con los otros campeones.

-¿Te insinuó que los otros campeones también lo saben?

-No -contesto ella-. No lo creo. Nox no tiene ni idea.

Albert puso una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

-No pasa nada. Solo hemos perdido el elemento sorpresa, nada más. Aun así, vencerás a Neil en los duelos.

Candy esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Empiezas a hablar como si confiaras en mí. Mas te vale tener cuidado.

Albert comenzó a decir algo, pero los pasos de alguien que corría se oyeron al doblar la esquina y se quedo callado. Dos guardias se detuvieron ante ellos y lo saludaron. Albert les dio unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Si? –pregunto.

Uno de los guardias, un hombre mayor con el pelo ralo, lo saludo por segunda vez.

-Capitán…, lo necesitan.

Aunque sus rasgos no se alteraron, Albert movió los hombros y levanto ligeramente la barbilla.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto un poco demasiado rápido como para parecer indiferente.

-Otro cadáver –replico el guardia-. En los pasillos de los criados.

El segundo guardia, un hombre delgado y con aspecto delicado, estaba mortalmente pálido.

-¿Has visto el cadáver? –le pregunto Candy. El guardia asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Está fresco?

Albert la fulmino con la mirada.

-Creen que es de anoche… por que la sangre esta medio seca –contesto el guardia.

Albert tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba pensando…, planteándose que hacer. Se puso resto.

-¿Quieres demostrar lo buena que eres? –le pregunto a Candy.

La asesina puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Crees que necesito hacerlo?

Albert les hizo una seña a los guardias para que encabezaran la marcha.

-Acompáñame –le dijo a Candy por encima del hombro.

Esta, a pesar del cadáver, esbozo una sonrisa y echo a andar tras él.

Cuando ya se marchaban, Candy miro la diana.

Albert no se había equivocado. Había fallado el tiro por quince centímetros… a la izquierda.

**A**fortunadamente, alguien había creado algo parecido al orden antes de que llegaran. Aun así, Albert tuvo que abrirse paso a través de una multitud de guardias y criados ahí reunidos, con Candy siguiéndolos de cerca. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde esta el cadáver y lo vieron, las manos de Candy cayeron flácidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y Albert maldijo con violencia impresionante.

Ella no supo adonde mirar primero: si al cadáver, con la caja tortica abierta y el cerebro y la cara ausentes; si a la marcas de garras en el suelo; o si a las dos marcas del Wyrd dibujadas con tiza a ambos lados del cadáver. Se le helo la sangre. Ahora ya no había manera de negar la relación.

La gente siguió hablando mientras el capitán se acercaban al cadáver. Se gro en dirección a uno de los guardias que lo observaban.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto.

-Verin Ysslych –dijo Candy antes de que el guardia pudiera contestar. Habría reconocido el pelo rizado de Verin en cualquier parte. El ladrón había estado a la cabeza de la competición desde el principio. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había matado…

-¿Qué clase de animal deja marcas como esas? –le pregunto a Albert, pero no necesitaban oír su respuesta para saber que el capitán tenia tanas probabilidades como ella de acertar. Las marcas de garras eran profundas: al menos un cuarto de centímetro. Candy se puso en cuclillas junto a una y paso l dedo por el borde inferior. Era irregular, pero el corte en el suelo de piedra era limpio. Frunció el ceño y examino las otras marcas.

-En estas marcas de garras no hay sangre –dijo girando la cabeza a Albert por encima del hombro. El capitán se arrodillo a su lado mientras ella las señalaba-. Están limpias.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Candy frunció el ceño y un escalofrió le recorrió los brazos.

-La criatura que hizo esto afilo las uñas antes de destriparlo.

-Y ¿Por qué te parece importante?

Candy se levanto y miro a ambos lados del pasillo. Luego volvió a agacharse.

-Significa que esta criatura tuvo tiempo de hacerlo antes de atacarlo.

-Pudo haberlo hecho mientras lo esperaba tumbada.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-Las antorchas de la pared están prácticamente consumidas. No hay nada que indique que se apagaron antes del ataque. No hay ni rastro de agua con hollín. Si Verin murió anoche, esas antorchas seguían ardiendo cuando murió.

-¿Y?

-Fíjate en este pasillo. La puerta mas cercana esta a doce metros y el recodo mar cercano esta un poco mas lejos. Si esas antorchas estaban encendidas…

-Verin lo habría visto mucho antes de llegar aquí.

-Y ¿Por qué se acerco? –pregunto ella, mas para si misma que otra persona-. Y ¿si no era un animal, sino una persona? Y ¿si esa persona hubiera incapacitado a Verin durante el tiempo suficiente para invocar a la criatura? –Candy señalo las piernas de Verin-. Alrededor de los tobillos tiene unos cortes limpios. Le cortaron los tendones son un cuchillo para impedirle huir –se acero al cadáver con cuidado de no tocar las marcas del Wyrd grabadas en el suelo. Levanto la mano rigida y fría de Verin-. Fíjate en sus uñas –trago saliva-. Las puntas están agrietadas y rotas –utilizo su propia uña para sacer suciedad de debajo de las uñas del muerto y la restregó por la palma de su mano-. ¿Lo ves? –le enseño a Albert-. Polvo y trocitos de piedra –aparto el brazo de Verin para ver las tenues rayas en el suelo de piedra-. Marcas de uñas. Intento huir desesperadamente…, arrastrándose, si era necesario. Estaba vivo mientras esa criatura se afilaba las uñas en la piedra y su amo miraba.

-Y eso ¿Qué significa?

Candy le sonrió gravemente.

-Significa que estas metido en un buen lio.

Y, mientras Albert palidecía, Candy se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que quizás el asesino de campeones y la misteriosa fuerza malvada de Elena fueran la misma cosa.

**S**entada a la meda del comedor, Candy fue pasando las paginas del libro.

"Nada, nada, nada". pagina tras pagina fue buscando cualquier pista de las dos marcas del Wyrd que habían dibujado junto al cadáver de Verin. Tenia que haber alguna relación.

Se detuvo al encontrar un mapa de Erilea. Los mapas siempre le había interesado; había algo cautivador en el hecho de conocer la ubicación precisa de uno mismo en relación con otros en la tierra. Suavemente recorrió con un dedo el contorno de la costa este. Comenzó por el sur, en Banjali, la capitán de Eyllwe, y fue subiendo, girando y serpenteando hasta Rifthold. Luego subió hasta Meah, y a continuación hacia el norte y en el interior, hasta Orynth, para retroceder hasta el mar, de la costa de Sorian, y llegar por fin a la parte alta del continente y al mar del Norte, que se encontraba mas allá-

Se quedo mirando el punto que señalaba Orynth, aquella ciudad de luz y aprendizaje, la perla de Erilea y la capitán de Terrasen. Su lugar de nacimiento. Candy cerro el libro de golpe.

La asesina echo un vistazo a sus aposentos y soltó un largo suspiro. Cuando lograba dormir, sus sueños se llenaba de antiguas batallas, de espadas con ojos, de marcas del Wyrd que daban vueltas alrededor de su cabeza y la cegaban con sus intensos colores. Podía ver la brillante armadura de hadas y guerreros mortales, oír el ruido metálico de los escudos y los gruñidos de bestias salvajes y oler la sangre y los cadáveres en descomposición a su alrededor. La carnicería la perseguía hasta el momento del despertar. La Asesina de Adarlan se estremeció.

-Bien. Esperaba que siguieras despierta –dijo el príncipe heredero, y Candy se levanto del asiento de un salto y vio que Terry se acercaba a ella. Parecía cansado y despeinado.

La asesina abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es casi medianoche y mañana tengo una prueba.

No podía negar que su compañía resultaba un alivio: el asesino únicamente parecía atacar a los campeones cuando estaba solos.

-¿Has pasado de la literatura a la historia? –Terry echo un vistazo a los libros que había sobre la mesa-. _Breve historia moderna de Erilea –_leyo-. _Símbolos y poder. Cultura y costumbres de Eyllwe –_arqueo la ceja.

-Leo lo que me place.

El príncipe se dejo caer en una silla junto a la de ella; su pierna rozaba las de Candy.

-¿Hay alguna relación entre todos estos?

-No.

No era del todo mentira…, aunque habría deseado encontrar en todos ellos _algo _sobre las marcar del Wyrd, o sobre su significado junto a un cadáver.

-Supongo que te has enterado de la muerte de Verin.

-Por supuesto –contesto el, y una expresión oscura se instalo en su atractiva cara.

Candy era muy consiente de lo cerca que estaba la pierna de Terry, pero no hizo nada por moverse.

-¿No te preocupa que la Bestia salvaje de alguien haya asesinado brutalmente a tantos campeones?

Terry se inclino hacia ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Todos esos asesinos se produjeron en pasillos oscuros y solitarios. A ti siempre te acompañan varios guardias… y tus aposentos están ben vigilados.

-No estoy preocupada por mi misma –dijo ella bruscamente, apartándose un poco. No era del todo cierto-. Solo creo que lo que está sucediendo da una mala imagen de tu estimado padre.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupa a ti la reputación de mi "estimado" padre?

-Desde que me convertí en la campeona de su hijo. A lo mejor deberías dedicar mas recursos a resolver estos asesinatos, antes de que gane esta aburrida competición solo porque sea la única que quede viva.

-¿Alguna exigencia mas? –pregunto Terry, que aun estaba lo bastante cerca para que los labios de Candy rozaran los suyos s ella se atrevía a tal cosa.

-Ya te lo are saber si se me ocurre.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Candy esbozo una leve sonrisa. ¿Qué clase de hombre era el príncipe heredero? Aunque no quería reconocerlo, le gustaba tener a alguien cerca, aunque fuera una Havilliard.

Aparto de sus pensamientos las marcas de garras y los cadáveres sin cerebro.

-¿Por qué estas tan despeinado? ¿Es que Kaltain te ha estado arañando?

-¿Kaltain? Afortunadamente, no en los últimos tiempos. ¡Pero vaya día tan deprimente he tenido! Los cachorros son chuchos y… -se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Cachorros?

-Una de mis perras ha parido una camada de perros mestizos. Antes eran demasiado pequeño para saberlo, pero ahora… En fin, me esperaba animales de raza.

-¿Estamos hablando de perro o de mujeres?

-¿Qué prefieres? –Terry sonrió con picardía.

-Oh, cállate –dijo Candy entre dientes, y el se echo a reír.

-¿Se puede saber por que estas _tú _tan despeinada? –al príncipe se le orto la risa – Albert me ha dicho que te llevo a ver el cadáver; espero que no fuera eso una experiencia demasiado terrible.

-En absoluto. Lo que pasa es que no he dormido bien.

-Yo tampoco –reconoció Terry, y se estiro -. ¿Puedes tocar el pianofote para mi?

Candy dejo caer el pie hasta el suelo y se pregunto como podía haber cambiado el tema con tanta facilidad.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Tocabas de maravilla.

-De haber sabido que alguien me estaba espiando, no habría tocado.

-¿Por qué la experiencia de tocar es algo tan personal para ti? –pregunto Terry reclinándose en la silla.

-No puedo escuchar ni tocar música sin… Da igual.

-No, di lo que ibas a decir.

-Nada interesante –contesto ella apilando los libros.

-¿Te trae recuerdos?

Candy lo miro en busca de alguna muestra de burla.

-A veces.

-¿Recuerdos de tus padres? –Terry estiro el brazo para ayudarla a apilar los libros restantes.

Candy se puso de pie de repente.

-No me hagas preguntas estúpidas.

-Lamento haberme entrometido.

Ella no contesto. La pregunta había abierto una rendija en la puerta mental que siempre tenia clausurada, y ahora estaba intentado cerrarla a toda costa. Al ver la cara de Terry y al verlo tan cerca de ella… La puerta se cerro y Candy echo la llave.

-Lo que pasa… -dijo el, totalmente ajeno a la batalla que acababa de de liberar Candy-. Lo que pasa es que no se nada de ti.

-Soy una asesina –contesto ella mientras se tranquilizaba-. No hace falta que sepas nada mas.

-Si –dijo Terry con un suspiro-. Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera saber mas? Por ejemplo, como te convertiste en asesina… y como era tu vida antes de eso.

-No es interesante.

-No lo encontraría aburrido.

Ella no contesto.

-Por favor. Una pregunta… y prometo que no será nada demasiado delcado.

Candy torció el gesto y se quedo mirando la mesa. ¿Qué tenia de malo una pregunta? Podría elegir no responder.

-De acuerdo.

Terry sonrió.

-Necesito un momento para pensar en una buena –ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sentó. Pasados unos segundos, el príncipe pregunto-: ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la música?

Candy hizo una mueca.

-¡Has dicho que nada delicado!

-¿Tanto me estoy entrometiendo? ¿Qué diferencia hay con preguntarte por que te gusta leer?

-No, no. La pregunta esta bien –dejo escapar un largo resoplido por la nariz y miro la mesa-. Me gusta la música –dijo lentamente- por que cuando la escucho me… me pierdo dentro de mi misma, no se si eso tiene sentido. Me vacío y me lleno al mismo tiempo y siento que el mundo entero gira a mi alrededor. Cuando toco, no estoy…, para empezar, no estoy destruyendo, sino creando –se encogió de hombros-. La música me recuerda esa sensación –echo a reír entre dientes-. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie –reconoció, y entonces vio a Terry sonreír-. No te burles de mi.

El príncipe negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa se borro de sus labios.

-No me estoy burlando se ti. Simplemente no…

-¿No estas acostumbrado a que la gente te hable con el corazón en la mano?

-Exacto.

Candy esbozo una sonrisa.

-Ahora me toca a mi. ¿Hay alguna limitación?

-No –se puso las manos en la nuca-. No soy ni de lejos tan reservado como tu.

Candy hizo una mueca al pensar en la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no te has casado?

-¿Casado? ¡Tengo diecinueve años!

-Si, pero eres el príncipe heredero.

Terry se cruzo de brazos. Candy intento no fijarse en los músculos que se le marcaban por debajo de la camisa.

-Hazme otra pregunta.

-Quiero oír tu respuesta… Si tan vehementemente te resistes, debe de ser interesante.

Terry miro por la ventana los copos de nieve que se arremolinaban al otro lado del cristal.

-No estoy casado –dijo en voz baja- porque no soporto la idea de casarme con una mujer inferior a mi mente y espíritu. Eso supondría la muerte de mi alma.

-El matrimonio es un contrato legal…, no es algo sagrado. Siendo como eres el príncipe heredero, deberías haber renunciado a esas ideas descabelladas. Y ¿si te ordenan casarte por el bien de una alianza? ¿Declararías una guerra por culpa de tus ideales románticos?

-Las cosas no son así.

-¿Ah? ¿Tú padre no te ordenaría casarte con una princesa para fortalecer su imperio?

-Mi padre ya tiene un ejército para eso.

-Podrías amar a alguna mujer aparte. El matrimonio no significa que no puedas amar a otras personas.

Sus ojos color azul zafiro brillaron.

-Uno se casa con la persona que ama… y con ninguna otra –dijo, y Candy se echo a reír-. ¡Te estas burlando de _mi! _¡Te estas rindo en mi cara!

-¡Te mereces que se rían de ti por tener esas ideas tan estúpidas! Yo te he hablado con el corazón; tu solo hablas desde el egoísmo.

-Eres increíblemente sentenciosa.

-¿Qué sentido tiene tener un cerebro si no lo usas para hacer juicios?

-¡Bien dicho, alteza! –Terry se quedo mirándola con resentimiento -. Vamos. No te he ofendido tanto.

-Has intentado echar por tierra mis sueños y mis ideales. Bastante tengo ya con mi madre. Estás siendo cruel conmigo.

-Estoy siendo practica. Hay una diferencia. Y tu eres el príncipe heredero de Adarlan. Estas en una posición desde la que tienes la posibilidad de mejorar Erilea. Podrías contribuir a crear un mundo donde no fuera necesario el _amor verdadero _para asegurar un final feliz.

-Y ¿Qué clase de mundo necesitaría crear para que eso sucediera?

-Un mundo en el que los seres humanos gobernaran a si mismos.

-Estas hablando de anarquía y traición.

-No estoy hablando de anarquía. Llámame traidora si quieres. Y me han condenado por asesina.

Terry se acerco a ella y sus dedos rozaron los de Candy: estaba encallecidos, calientes y duros.

-No puedes resistirte a responder a todo lo que digo, ¿verdad?

La asesina se sintió inquieta…, pero al mismo tiempo estaba increíblemente inmóvil. A ojos del príncipe, algo que cobro vida y volvió a dormirse.

-Tienes unos ojos muy curiosos –dijo-. Nunca había visto ningunos con un anillo dorado tan brillante.

-Si estas intentado de cortejarme con halagos, me temo que no va a funcionar.

-Simplemente estaba observando; no tengo nada en mente –se miro la mano, que aun estaba en contacto con la muchacha -. ¿D e donde has sacado ese anillo?

Ella cero el puño y lo parto de el. La amatista del anillo brillo a luz del fuego.

-Fue un regalo.

-¿De quien?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Terry se encogió de hombros, aunque Candy sabia de sobra que no debía decirle quien se lo había regalado. Es mas, sabia que _Albert _no quería que Terry lo supiera.

-Me gustaría saber quien ha estado regalándole _anillos_ a mi campeona.

El modo en el que el cuello de la chaqueta negra de Terry entraba en contacto con su cuello hacia que a Candy le resultara imposible sentirse quieta. Quería tocarlo, repasar con el dedo la línea entre su piel morena y el forro de la tela.

-¿Billar? –pregunto ella poniéndose de pie-. Me vendría bien otra clase.

Candy no espero su respuesta y echo a andar hacia la sala de juegos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar cerca de el y sentir el cálido aliento del príncipe en su piel. Le gustaba aquella sensación. Y lo que era peor, comprendió que le gustaba _él._

**A**lbert observo a Perrigton sentado a la mesa en el comedor. Cuando le conto al duque la muerte de Verin no pareció preocupado. Albert echo un vistazo por toda la sala, grande y oscura; de hecho, casi todos los patrocinadores de los campeones estaban haciendo lo de costumbre. Idiotas. Si Candy estaba en lo cierto, el responsable de la muerte de los campeones podía estar entre ellos. Pero ¿aucal de los miembros del Consejo del rey podía estar tan desesperado por ganar para hacer tal cosa? Albert estiro las piernas por debajo de las mesa y volvió a concentrarse en Perrigton.

Había crecido a la sombra del duque, y haba visto como este usaba su estatura y su titulo para ganar aliados en el Consejo del rey y evitar que sus rivales lo desafiaran. Pero esa noche eran sus estratagemas lo que había llamado la atención del capitán de la guardia, sino los momentos entre las sonrisas y la risa, cuando el rostro del duque se ensombrecía. No era una expresión de ira ni de asco, sino una sombra que le nublaba los ojos. Resultaba tan extraño que, al verlo por primera vez, Albert había decidido alargar la cena para ver si sucedía de nuevo.

Unos segundos después volvió a sucede. Los ojos de Perrigton se oscurecieron y su rostro se aclaro, como si lo hubiera visto todo tal como era en realidad y no le hubiera alegrado no divertido en modo alguno. Albert se reclino en la silla y le dio un sorbo a su copa de agua.

No sabia gran cosa del duque y nunca confiado plenamente en el. Terry tampoco, y menos después de los que había dicho de usar a Annie como rehén para obligar a los rebeldes de Eyllwe a que colaboraran. Pero el duque era el consejero mayor confianza del rey…, y no había dado razón alguna para desconfiar de el más allá de su firme creencia en el derecho de conquista de Adarlan.

Kaltain Rompier estaba sentada a unas sillas de ahí. Albert levanto las cejas ligeramente. La muchacha también estaba mirando a Perrigton: no con el deseo de una amada, sino con una contemplación fría. Albert volvió a estirarse y levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaría Terry? El príncipe no había acudido a cenar y tampoco estaba en las perreras con la perra y sus cachorros. Albert volvió a mirar al duque. Allí estaba de nuevo… ¡durante un instante!

La mirada de Perrigton se poso sobre el anillo negro que llevaba en la mano izquierda y se oscureció, como si sus pupilas se hubieran dilatado para abarcar la totalidad de cada ojo. Luego desapareció… y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Albert miro a Kaltain. ¿Se habría percatado ella d aquel extraño cambio?

No. Su cara había permanecido impasible. No se había reflejado en ella extrañamiento ni sorpresa alguna. La mirada de la muchacha se volvió superficial, como si estuviera mas interesada en el como podría hacer juego con la chaqueta del duque con su vestido. Albert se estiro y se levanto y se cabo de comer su manzana mientras salía del comedor dando grandes zancadas, por curioso que pudiera parecer, ya tenia bastantes preocupaciones. El duque era ambicioso, pero desde luego no suponía una amenaza para el castillo ni sus habitantes. Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos, el capitán de la guardia no pudo evitar la sensación de que el duque Perrigton también había estado observándolo a él.


	32. Capitulo 31

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 31.

Había alguien de pie a los pies de su cama.

Candy se dio cuenta antes de abrir los ojos, así que metió la mano por debajo de l almohada y saco el cuchillo que se había fabricado con alfileres para el pelo, cordel y jabón.

-No será necesario –dijo una mujer, y Candy se incorporo en la cama al oír el sonido de la voz de Elena-. Y seria completamente inútil.

Se le helo la sangre al ver el brillante espectro de la primera reina de Adarlan. Aunque Elena parecía solida, los bordes de su cuerpo relucían como si estuviera hecha de luz de estrellas. Su pelo, largo y plateado, le caía a los lados de su hermosa cara, y sonrió cuando Candy soltó su lamentable cuchillo.

-Hola, niña –añadió la reina.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Candy, pero sin levantar la voz. ¿Estaba soñando, o podrían oírla los guardias? Puso las piernas en tensión, preparada para saltar de la cama…, quizás hacia el balcón, ya que Elena se interpondría entre ella y la puerta.

-Simplemente recordarte que _debes _ganar esta competición.

-Eso tengo pensado -¿la había despertado para _eso?_-. y no es por ti –añadió firmemente-. Lo hago para recuperar mi libertad. ¿Tienes algo útil que decir o solo has venido a molestarme? O quizá puedes _contarme _algo mas sobre el mal que está dando caza a los campeones uno tras otro.

Elena suspiro y levanto la vista hacia el techo.

-Sé tan poco como tú –como Candy no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, Elena añadió-: Aun no confías en mi. Lo comprendo. Pero tu y yo estamos en el mismo bando, lo creas o no –bajo la vista para mirar a la asesina y la inmovilizo con la intensidad de su mirada-. He venido para advertirte que no quites ojo a tu derecha.

-¿Cómo? –Candy ladeo la cabeza-. Y eso ¿Qué significa?

-Mira a tu derecha. Allí encontraras las respuestas.

Candy miro a su derecha, pero solo vio el tapiz que ocultaba la tumba. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Elena, la reina había desaparecido.

**E**n la prueba del día siguiente, Candy examino todas las copas en la mesita que tenia delante. Habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde Samhuinn, y aunque había superado una prueba mas –de lanzamiento de cuchillos, afortunadamente para ella-, dos días antes habían encontrado muerto a otro campeón. Decir que en los últimos tiempos estaba durmiendo poco era quedarse muy corto. Cuando no estaba buscando pistas para descifrar las marcas del Wyrd que había alrededor de los cadáveres, se pasaban casi toda la noche en vela, observando sus puertas y ventanas, escuchando con atención por si oía un ruido de garras arañando la piedra. Los guardias reales que había apostados junto a las puertas de sus aposentos no servían de nada. si aquella bestia era capaz de arañar el mármol, estaba claro que podía destrozar unos cuantos hombres.

Brullo estaba de pie en la parte delantera de la sala de entrenamiento con las manos en la espalda, observando a los doce competidores restantes, que esperaban ante doce mesas. Echo un vistazo al reloj. Candy también lo miro. Le quedaban cinco minutos…, cinco minutos durante los cuales no solo tenia que identificar los venenos que había en las siete copas, sino colocarlos en orden: del mas inocuo al mas letal.

Pero la verdadera prueba llegaría pasados los cinco minutos, cuando tuvieran que beber la copa que hubieran juzgado mas inocua. Si elegían mal…, aun con los antídotos en la mano, no será una experiencia agradable. Candy estiro el cuello y se llevo una de las copas a la nariz para olerla. Dulce…, demasiado dulce. Movió el vino de postre que habían usado para disminuir la dulzura, pero en la copa de bronce era difícil ver el color. Metió el dedo a la copa y estudio el liquido morado que le goteaba de la uña. Estaba claro: era belladona.

Miro las otras copas que habían identificado. Cicuta. Sanguinaria. Acónito. Adelfa. Puso las copas en orden y coloco la belladona justo antes de la copa que contenía una letal dosis de adelfa. Quedaban tres minutos.

Candy cogió la penúltima copa y la olisqueo. Y volvió a olerla. Su olor no se parcia a ninguna otra cosa.

Aparto la cara de la mesa y olfateo el aire con la esperanza de despejar sus orificios nasales. Al probarse perfumes, la gente solía perder el sentido del olfato después de oler demasiados. Por eso los perfumistas solían tener algo en la mano para ayudar a limpiar el aroma de la nariz. Volvió a oler la copa y metió el dedo. Olía a agua y parecía agua…

Quizá fuera agua. Dejo esa copa y cogió la ultima. Al olerla, el vino de dentro no tenía ningún olor inusitado. Todo parecía en orden. Se mordió el labio y miro el reloj. Quedaban dos minutos.

Candy volvió a oler la copa de agua y repaso mentalmente una lista de vennos inodoros. Ninguno podía combinarse con el agua sin teñirla. Cogió la copa de vino y agito el líquido. El vino podía disimular unos cuantos venenos avanzados…, pero ¿de cual se trataba?

En la mesa de su izquierda, Nox se paso la mano por el pelo moreno. Tenia tres copas y las otras cuatro estaban alineadas detrás. Quedaban noventa segundos.

Venenos, venenos, venenos. A Candy se le seco la boca. Si perdía, ¿la atormentaría Elena por puro rencor?

Miro a su derecha y vio a Pelor, el joven asesino desgarbado, que a su vez estaba mirándola a ella. Le faltaba por ordenar las mismas dos copas. Candy lo vio colocar la copa de agua en el último lugar –el más venenoso- y la copa de vino en el otro extremo.

Pelor la miro y agacho la barbilla en un gesto afirmativo apenas perceptible. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Había terminado. Candy miro sus propias copas antes de que Brullo pudiera pillarla mirando a donde no debía.

Venenos. Eso era lo que había duchi Pelor durante la primera prueba. Estaba versado en venenos.

Lo miro de soslayo. Estaba de pie a su derecha.

"_Mira a tu derecha. Allí encontraras las respuestas"_

La recorrió un escalofrió. Elena le había dicho la verdad.

Pelor se quedo mirando el reloj, viendo como se consumían los últimos segundos de la prueba. Pero ¿Por qué querría ayudarla?

Coloco la copa de agua en último lugar y la copa de vino en el primero.

Porque aparte de a ella, el campeón al que mas le gustaba atormentar a Neil era Pelor. Y porque cuando había estado en Endovier, los aliados que habían hecho habían sido los mimados por los capataces, sino aquellos a quienes los capataces más odiaban. Los menos favoritos cuidaban los unos de los otros. Ninguno de los otros campeones se había molestado en prestar atención a Pelor. Hasta Brullo, aparentemente, había olvidado las palabras que había pronunciado Pelor el primer día. De haberlo sabido, nunca les habría permitido hacer la prueba en público.

-Se acabo el tiempo. Poned las copas en orden –dijo Brullo, y Candy se quedo mirando su fila de copas durante unos segundos mas. Desde un extremo de la sala, Terry y Albert la miraban cruzados de brazos. ¿Habrían reparado en la ayuda de Pelor?

Nox maldijo sonoramente y coloco las copas restantes de cualquier manera. Muchos de los otros competidores hicieron lo mismo. Los antídotos estaban a la mano por si alguien cometía un error, y a medida que Brullo se paseaba por delante de las mesas y conminaba a los campeones a beber, se los entregaba se los entregaba con frecuencia. La mayoría había supuesto que el vino insípido era una trampa y lo habían colocado hacia el final de la selección. Hasta Nox acabo tomándose un frasco de antídoto, ya que había colocado la sanguinaria en primer lugar.

Y a Neil, para deleite de Candy, acabo poniéndosele la cara morada después de probar la bellodona. Mientras se tragaba el antídoto, la asesina deseo que Brullo se le hubiera acabado. Hasta el momento, nadie había ganado la prueba. Un campeón se bebió el agua y cayo al suelo antes de que Brullo pudiera darle el antídoto. Acónito sanguino…, un veneno horrible y doloroso. Aunque solo se consumiera un poco podía provocar intensas alucinaciones y desorientación. Por suerte, el maestro de armas obligo a tragarse el antídoto, aunque tuvieron que trasladar el campeón de emergencia a la enfermería del castillo.

Finalmente, Brullo se paro ante su mesa para inspeccionar el orden de las copas.

-Adelante –dijo con el rostro impasible.

Candy miro a Pelor, cuyos ojos color avellana brillaron cuando ella se llevo la copa de vino a los labios y bebió un trago.

Nada. ningún sabor extraño ni ninguna sensación inmediata. Algunos venenos tardaban mas en hace efecto, pero…

Brullo le acerco la mano cerrada en un puño y a ella le dio un vuelco el estomago. ¿Estaría dentro el antídoto?

Pero sus dedos se abrieron y se limito a darle una palmada en la espalda.

-Era la correcta: no es mas que vino –dijo, y los otros campeones murmuraron por detrás de el.

Brullo avanzo hasta la mesa de Pelor –el último campeón- y l joven bebió de la copa de vino. Brullo le sonrió y lo agarro del hombro.

-Otro ganador.

Los patrocinadores y los entrenadores comenzaron a salir a aplaudir y Candy lanzo una sonrisa agradecida al joven asesino. Este le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso colorado desde el cuello hasta el pelo cobrizo.

Candy había hecho trampa, pero había ganado. Podía soportar compartir la vitoria con un aliado. Y su, Elena estaba cuidando de ella…, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Aunque su camino y las exigencias del rey solo para servir a los planes de un fantasma…, unos planes que Elena había evitado revelarle en dos ocasiones.

Aunque le hubiera dicho lo que debía hacer para ganar la prueba.


	33. Capitlo 32

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_Capitulo 32._

Después de acortar la clase para dar un paseo, Candy y Annie se pusieron a recorrer los espaciosos corredores del castillo seguidas por un grupo de guardias. Pensara lo que pensara del tropel de guardias que seguían a Candy a todas partes, Annie no decía nada. a pesar de que faltaba un mes para Yulemas –y el duelo final tendría lugar cinco días después de esa fecha-, todas las tardes, durante una hora antes de cenar, Candy y la princesa dividían su tiempo a partes iguales entre eyllwe y la lengua común. Candy hacia que Annie leyera de sus libros d la biblioteca y luego la obligaba a copiar una letra tras otra hasta que las hacia perfectas.

Desde que habían empezado las clases, la princesa haba cogido mucha soltura en el idioma común, aunque las muchachas seguían hablando eyllwe. Quizá fuera por comodidad, quizá para ver como para mantener sus conversaciones en privado. Independientemente dl motivo, la asesina prefería ese idioma. Al menos había aprendido _algo_ en Endovier.

-Hoy estas muy callada –dijo Annie-. ¿Pasa algo?

Candy sonrió con timidez. Claro que pasaba algo. Había dormido muy mal la noche anterior, hasta el punto de desear fervientemente que amaneciera. Había muerto campeón. Eso por no hablar de las órdenes de Elena.

-Me quede leyendo hasta tarde, nada más.

Entraron en una parte del castillo que Candy no había visto nunca.

-Detecto mucha preocupación en ti –dijo Annie de pronto-, y oigo muchas cosas que no dices. Nunca expresas tus problemas, aunque tus ojos te traicionan.

¿Tan transparente era?

-Somos amigas –susurro Annie-. Cuando me necesites, aquí estaré.

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Annie.

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llama amiga –dijo la asesina-. Yo… -una negrura impenetrable se coló en un rincón de su memoria y ella intento hacerle frente-. Hay partes de mi que… -entonces oyó el sonido que la atormentaba en sueños. El ruido atronador de cascos. Candy negó con la cabeza y el sonido ceso-. Gracias, Annie –añadió con sinceridad-. Eres una amiga de verdad.

Tenia el corazón en carne viva y tembloroso, y la oscuridad se desvaneció.

-La reina me ha pedido que vea a una compañía de actores interpretar una de sus obras favoritas esta noche –se quejo Annie de pronto-. ¿Harías el favor de acompañarme? Me vendría bien una traductora.

Candy frunció el ceño.

-Me meto que…

-No puedes ir.

La voz de Annie estaba teñida de irritación y Candy se disculpo con la mirada.

-Hay ciertas cosas que… -comenzó a decir Candy, pero la princesa negó con la cabeza.

-Todos tenemos nuestras secretos…, aunque me intriga saber por que te vigila tan cerca el capitán y te encierra en tus aposentos por la noche.

La asesina sonrió.

-Los hombres siempre se comportaron como unos tontos con ciertas cosas –pensó en lo que había dicho la princesa y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago de pura preocupación-. Entonces, ¿te llevaras bien con la reina de Adarlan? Al principio… no hiciste ningún esfuerzo en ese sentido.

La princesa asintió con la cabeza y levanto la barbilla.

-Ya sabes que la situación entre nuestros países no es nada agradable en estos momentos. Aunque fui un poco fría con Eleonor al principio, comprendí que si me esforzaba, podría beneficiar a Eyllwe. Por eso llevo varias semanas hablando con ella, con la esperanza de que se de cuenta de como podríamos mejorar nuestras relaciones. Creo que el hecho d que haya invitado esta noche es una señal de que podría estar avanzando algo.

Candy comprendió que, a través de Eleonor, Annie también podría hacerse oír por el mismísimo rey de Adarlan.

Candy se mordió el labio, pero sonrió rápidamente.

-Estoy segura de que tus padres estarán complacidos .doblaron por un pasillo y el ladrido de los perros lo invadió todo-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En las perreras –dijo Annie, y sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Ayer el príncipe me enseño los cachorros…, aunque creo que solo estaba buscando una excusa para escaparse un rato de los compromisos sociales de su madre.

Bastanate malo era ya que pasearan juntas sin Albert, pero entrar a las perreras…

-¿Tenemos permiso para estar aquí?

Annie se puso resta.

-Soy la princesa de Eyllwe –dijo-. Puedo ir a donde quiera.

Candy siguió a la princesa atreves de una enorme puerta de madera. Arrugo la nariz ante el repentino olor y paso junto a las jaulas y compartimientos llenos de perros de muchas razas diferentes.

Algunos eran tan grandes que le llegaban por la cadera, mientras que otros tenían las patas de la longitud de su mano, con cuerpos tan largos como un brazo. Las razas eran todas fascinantes y bonitas, pero los elegantes perros de caza la dejaron asombrada. Su parte inferior arqueada y sus patas largas y esbeltas llenas de gracia y velocidad: no ladraban igual que los otros perros, sino que se quedaban sentados absolutamente inmóviles y la miraban con sus oscuros y sabios ojos.

-¿Todos estos son perros de caza? –pregunto Candy, pero Annie había desaparecido.

Oyó su voz, y la de otra persona mas, y luego vio una mano que se extendía desde dentro de un compartimiento y que la llamaba. La asesina avanzo apresuradamente hasta allí y miro hacia abajo por encima de la puerta.

Terry Grandchester le sonrió mientras Annie tomaba asiento.

-¡Vaya! Hola, Lady Lillian –susurro, y aparto a un cachorro marrón y dorado-. No esperaba verte aquí. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la pasión de Annie por la caza, no puedo decir que me sorprenda que por fin te haya arrastrado.

Candy se quedo mirando a los cuatro perros.

¿Estos son los chuchos?

Terry cogió uno y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Una pena, ¿verdad? Pero no puedo resistirme a su encanto.

Cuidadosamente, mientras observaba a Annie reírse porque sor perros le habían saltado encima y la habían sepultado bajo sus leguas y sus colas en movimientos, la asesina abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se deslizo dentro.

Annie señalo a un rincón.

-Ese perro ¿está enfermo? –pregunto.

Había un quinto cachorro, un poco as grande que los demás, y su pelo era sedoso al tacto y de color dorado plateado que brillaba en las sombras. Abrió sus ojos negros como si supiera que estaban hablando de el y los miro. El era un animal precioso y s Candy no lo hubiera sabido, habría pensado que era de raza.

-No esta enfermo –dijo Terry-. Lo que pasa es que no es muy sociable. No se acerca a nadie. Ni humano ni canino.

-No me extraña –contesto Candy pensando por encima de las piernas del príncipe heredero para cercarse al quito cachorro-. ¿Por qué iba a tocar a alguien como tu?

-Si no se relaciona con humanos, habrá que matarlo –dijo Terry con brusquedad, y un chispazo recorrió el cuerpo de Candy.

-¿Matarlo? _¿Matarlo? _¿Por qué motivo? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-No será una mascota adecuada, que es justo lo que van a convertirse todos estos perros.

-¿Lo mataras por su temperamento? ¡No se puede evitar ser como es! –Candy miro a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde esta su madre? Quizá la necesite.

-Su madre solo los ve para amamantarlos y durante unas cuantas horas de socialización. Normalmente crio estos perros para correr y cazar…, no para abrazarlos.

-¡Me parece una crueldad apartarlo de su madre! –la asesina estiro los brazos, saco el cachorro entre las sombras para cogerlo y lo abrazo contra su pecho-. No dejare que le hagas daño-

-Si su comportamiento es extraño –añadió Annie-, podría ser una carga.

-Una carga ¿para quien?

-No hay que preocuparse –dijo Terry-. Todos los días se entierra indoloramente a muchos perros. No veo por que _tú _tienes que ponerte a eso.

-¡Pues a este no lo matas! –exclamo ella-. deja que me lo quede…, aunque solo sea para que lo no mates.

Terry se quedo mirándola.

-Si tanto te molesta, no ordenare que lo maten. Le buscare una casa e incluso pediré tu aprobación antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

-¿De verdad harías eso?

-¿Qué me importa la vida del perro? Si así te place, así sucederá.

Candy le ardió la cara cuando el se levanto y se quedo de pie muy cerca de ella.

-¿Me… me lo prometes?

El se llevo la mano al corazón.

-Juro por mi corona que el cachorro vivirá.

Candy se dio cuenta de repente de que estaban a apunto de tocarse.

-Gracias.

Annie los miro desde el suelo con las cejas arqueadas hasta que uno de sus guardias personales apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya es hora de irse, princesa –dijo en eyllwe-. Tiene que vestirse para su velada con la reina.

La princesa aparto a los cachorros, que no paraban de dar saltos, y se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres acompañarme paseando? –le pregunto Annie a Candy en el idioma común.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. A continuación la cerro y miro al príncipe heredero.

-Y ¿bien? ¿Es que no viene con nosotras?

Terry se dejo caer en la perrera y los cachorros saltaron inmediatamente sobre el.

-Quizás te vea mas arde esta noche.

-Si tienes surte –susurro Candy, y se alejo. Sonrió para si mientras caminaban a buen paso por el castillo.

Finalmente, Annie la miro.

-¿Te gusta?

Candy puso mala cara.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué habría de gustarme?

-Conversas afablemente. Parece que tengas… una conexión.

-¿Una conexión? –Candy se atraganto con la palabra-. Solo disfruto provocándolo.

-No seria un crimen que lo consideres atractivo. Reconozco que lo juzgue mal; lo tenia por un idiota pomposo y egoísta, pero no es tan malo.

-Es un Grandchester.

.Mi madre era la hija de un jefe que intentaba derrocar a mi abuelo.

-Estamos tontas. No es nada.

-Parece que le interesas mucho.

Candy volvió la cabeza con los ojos llenos de furia que había olvidado hacia tiempo y que hacia que se le revolviera el estomago.

-Preferiría arrancarme el corazón a amar a un Granchester –gruño.

Continuaron su paseo en silencio y, cuando se separaron Candy deseo rápidamente a Annie una velada placentera antes de encaminarse dando grandes zancadas a su parte del castillo.

Los pocos guardias que se mantenían a una distancia respetuosa…, una distancia que cada día se hacia mayor. ¿Seguían acaso órdenes de Albert? Acababa de y el cielo conservaba un tono azul oscuro que teñía la nieva que se amontonaba sobre los cristales de las ventanas. Podría salir del castillo fácilmente, a pie, aprovisionarse en Rifthold y estar a bordo de un barco en dirección al sur a la mañana siguiente.

Candy se detuvo ante la ventana y se inclino hacia delante para acercarse al cristal. Los guardias también se quedaron parados y no dijeron nada mientras esperaban. ¿Esperarían de ella que fuera al sur? Quizá lo mas inesperado seria dirigirse al norte; nadie iba al norte en invierno a menos que deseara morir.

Algo se movió en el reflejo de la ventana y Candy se volvió al ver el hombre que estaba de pie detrás de ella.

Pero Neil no le sonrió de la manera burlona en la que lo hacia habitualmente, sino que se limito a jadear abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez al que hubieran arrancado del agua. Tenía los ojos oscuros como platos y llevaba una mano alrededor de su enorme cuello. A Candy le embargo la esperanza de que se estuviera ahogando.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto con dulzura, apoyándose contra la pared.

El miro de un lado a otro, a los guardias, a la ventana…, antes de que su mirada se cruzara con la de la asesina. Se agarro el cuello con mas fuerza, como para acallar las palabras que pugnaban por salir, y el anillo negro de su dedo brillo débilmente. A pesar de que debería haber sido imposible, aprecia que había ganado media arroba de musculo en los últimos días. De hecho, cada vez que lo veía, Neil l parecía mas grande que antes.

Candy frunció el ceño y descruzo los brazos.

-Neil –dijo, pero el salió corriendo por el pasillo como una liebre, mas rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera dicho que podía correr. Miro varias veces por encima del hombro…, pero no a ella, ni a los confusos guardias que no paraban de murmurar, sino a algo que estaba mas allá.

Candy espero que cesara el sonido de sus huidizos pasa y volvió apresuradamente en sus aposentos. Les envió sendos mensajes a Nox y a Pelor en los que, sin explicarles sus razones, les decía que se quedaran en sus dependencias esa noche y no le abrieran la puerta a nadie.

_Continuara…_

_Hola mis bellas chicas… _

_Aquí ando muy feliz por que se estreno la secuela de Trono de Cristal y aunque tardara algo de tiempo poder leerlo en español, no me he esperado y buscar algo de información para ustedes…_

_El libro de llama:_

_**Corona de medianoche**__ y esta es su sinopsis._

Celaena Sardothien, asesino real, es el arma más mortífera del rey de Adarlan. Sin embargo, Celaena es lejos de ser leales a la corona – un secreto que se esconde de ni siquiera sus más íntimas confidentes.

Mantener la farsa mortal — mientras pretendiendo hacer la voluntad del rey — le probará en nuevas formas aterradoras, especialmente cuando ha dado una tarea que podría poner en peligro todo lo que ha venido a cuidar.

Dividida entre sus dos protectores – un capitán y un príncipe – y luchando contra una oscura fuerza mucho mayores que el rey, Celaena debe decidir lo que ella luchará por: su libertad, su corazón o el destino de un reino...

_Nota. El nombre de Calaena es el nombre verdadero de la protagonista._

_Bueno chicas nosotras continuamos con la historia._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por haberlas abandonado._

_Saludos._


	34. Capitulo 33

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 33.

Kaltain se pellizco las mejillas al salir del vestidor. Sus criadas le echaron perfume y la joven bebió agua con azúcar antes de apoyar la mano en la puerta. Estaba fumando pipa cuando habían anunciado al duque Perrigton. Se había metido en el vestidor y se había cambiado con la esperanza de librarse del olor. Si el duque averiguaba lo del opio, ella podía echarles la culpa a los terribles dolores de cabeza que había tenido últimamente. Kaltain cruzo el dormitorio para entrar en el vestíbulo y acto seguido en el salón.

El duque parecía listo para la batalla, como siempre.

-Excelencia –dijo Kaltain haciendo una reverencia.

El mundo se le antojaba nebuloso y le pesaba el cuerpo. El duque le beso la mano cuando ella se la ofreció y sintió sus labios mojados contra la piel. Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando el levanto la vista de la mano y una parte del mundo se desvaneció. ¿Hasta donde seria capaz de llegar la joven para asegurarse un puesto al lado de Terry?

-Espero no haberla molestado –dijo el duque soltándose la mano.

De pronto aparecieron las paredes de la sala, y luego el suelo y el techo, y Kaltain tuvo la clara sensación de que estaba atrapada en una caja, una jaula encantadora llena de tapices y cojines.

-Tan solo estaba dormitando, Milord –contesto ella sentado. El duque olfateo el aire; Kaltain se habría sentido inmensamente nerviosa de haber sido por la droga, que le envolvía el cerebro-. ¿A que debo el placer de esta visita inesperada?

-Deseaba interesarme por vos. No te he visto en la cena.

Perrigton se cruzo de brazos…, unos brazos que parecían capaces de aplastarle el cráneo.

-Estaba indispuesta.

La muchacha resistió el impulso de poyar la cabeza, que sentía demasiado pesada, en el sofá.

El noble le dijo algo, pero ella comprendió que sus oídos habían dejado de oír. La piel del duque pareció endurecerse y vidriarse, y sus ojos se convirtieron en unas impasibles esferas de mármol. Hasta su pelo ralo estaba congelado en piedra. La muchacha se quedo boquiabierta al ver la blanca boca de Perrigton seguía moviéndose y dejaba ver una garganta de mármol tallado.

-Lo siento –dijo Kaltain-. No me encuentro bien.

-¿Te traigo agua? –pregunto el duque poniéndose de pie-. ¿O prefiere que me vaya?

-¡No! –repuso ella, casi gritando. El corazón le do un vuelco-. Lo que quiero decir es que… estoy lo bastante bien para disfrutar de su compañía, pero debe disculpar mi despiste.

-Yo no la llamaría despistada, Lady Kaltain –dijo el sentándose de nuevo-. Es una de las mujeres mas inteligentes que conozco. Su alteza me dijo eso mismo ayer.

A Kaltain le crujió la columna al estirarse. Vio la cara de Terry y la corona que descansaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿El príncipe dijo eso… de mi?

El duque le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y la acaricio con el pulgar.

-Por supuesto, luego lo interrumpió Lady Lillian antes de que pudiera decir nada mas.

Kaltain volteo la cabeza.

-y ¿Qué hacia ella con el?

-No lo se. Ojala hubiera sucedido de otro modo.

Debía hacer algo para ponerle fin a aquella situación. La muchacha actuaba rápido…, demasiado rápido para sus estratagemas. Lillian haba hecho caer al príncipe heredero en su trampa y ahora Kalain debía liberarlo. Perrigton podía hacerlo. El podía hacer que Lillian desapareciera y no la encontraran jamás. No… Lillian era una dama, y un hombre tan honorable como Perrigton jamás le haría daño a alguien de noble cuna. ¿O si? Unos esqueletos se pusieron a bailar dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si el duque pensara que Lillian no era una dama…? Su dolor de cabeza cobro vida con un repentino estallido que la dejo sin aliento.

-Yo tuve la misma reacción –dijo ella frotándose la sien-. Cuesta creer que alguien con tan mala fama como Lady Lillian haya conquistado al príncipe –quizá los dolores de cabeza cesaran cuando lograra estar al lado de Terry-. Tal vez estaría bien que alguien hablara con su alteza.

-¿Mala fama?

-Alguien me dijo que su pasado no es tan… puro como debería ser.

-¿Qué has oído? –pregunto Perrigton.

Kaltain se puso a juguetear con una joya que colgaba de su pulsera.

-No me dieron detalles, pero algunos de los nobles no la consideran una compañía digna para nadie de la corte. Me gustaría saber mas cosas sobre Lady Lillian. ¿A usted no? Como súbditos leales de la corona, nuestra obligación es proteger a nuestro príncipe de tales fuerzas.

-Y tanto que si –contesto en voz baja.

Algo salvaje y extraño gruño en su interior, destrozo el dolor que le atenazaba la cabeza, y los pensamientos de adormideras y jaulas se desvanecieron.

Tenia que hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvar la corona… y su futuro.

**C**andy levanto la vista de un antiguo libro sobre las marcas del Wyrd en cuanto oyó la puerta se abría con un crujido y las bisagras gritaban lo bastante alto para despertar a los muertos. El corazón le dio un vuelco e intento aparentar indiferencia. Peo no fue Terry Granchester quien entro, ni tampoco una criatura feroz.

La puerta se abrió del todo y Annie, ataviada con una maravilla de vestido bordado en oro, apareció ante ella. No miro a Candy, ni tampoco se movió, sino que se quedo plantada en el umbral. Tenia la mirada fija en el suelo y por las mejillas le caían lagrimones de kohl.

-¿Annie? –pregunto Candy levantándose-. ¿Qué ha pasado con la obra de teatro?

Annie levanto los hombros solo para dejarlos caer de nuevo. Lentamente, levanto la vista y mostro sus ojos enrojecidos.

-No… no sabia adonde ir –dijo en eyllwe.

A Candy le costaba respirar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto.

Entonces Candy reparo en el trozo de papel que Annie llevaba en las temblorosas manos.

-Los han masacrado –susurro Annie con los ojos como platos. Negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera negando sus propias palabras.

-¿A quienes?

Anni dejo escapar un sollozo ahogado y una parte de Candy se vino abajo al intuir todo el dolor que encerraba aquel sonido.

-Una legión del ejército de Adarlan capturo a quinientos rebeldes de Eyllwe que estaban escondidos en la linde del bosque de Oakwald con los Pantanos de Piedra –las lagrimas resbalaron de las mejillas de Annie y cayeron en su vestido blanco. Arrugo el trozo de papel que llevaba en la mano-. Mi padre dice que iban a enviarlos a Calaculla como prisioneros de guerra, pero que algunos de los rebeldes intentaron escapar durante el viaje y… -Annie respiro hondo para intentar pronunciar aquellas palabras-. Y los soldados los mataron a todos como castigo, incluidos los niños.

A Candy se le revolvió el estomago. Quinientas personas… masacradas.

La asesina reparo en los guardias personales de Annie plantados en el umbral; tenían los ojos brillantes. ¿Cuántos de los rebeldes habían sido conocidos suyos… a los que Annie habría ayudado y protegido?

-¿De que sirve ser princesa de Eyllwe si no puedo ayudar a mi pueblo? –dijo Annie-. ¿Cómo puedo considerarme su princesa cuando pasan estas cosas?

-Lo siento mucho –susurro Candy.

Como si esas palabras hubieran roto el hechizo que había mantenido inmóvil a la princesa, Annie se echo en los brazos de la asesina. Sus joyas de oro se le clavaron el la piel. Annie no podía parar de llorar. Incapaz de decir nada, Candy se limito a abrazarla… todo el tiempo que fue necesario para aliviar su dolor.

_Continuara…_


	35. Capictulo 34

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 34.

Candy estaba sentada junto a una ventana de su habitación viendo el baile d los copos de nieve en el aire nocturno. Hacia un buen rato que Annie había regresado a sus propios aposentos con las lagrimas secas y la cabeza bien alta. El reloj dio las once y Candy se estiro, pero se quedo quieta en cuento el dolor le atenazo el vientre. Se inclino hacia delante, se concentro en su respiración y espero a que pasara el calambre. Llevaba así mas de una hora. Se envolvió con las mantas, ya que el calor de la chimenea no llegaba del todo a donde estaba sentada, junto a la ventana. Afortunadamente, entro Philippa y le ofreció una taza de te.

-Toma, chiquilla –dijo-. Esto te ayudara –la dejo sobre la mesa que había al lado de la asesina y apoyo una mano en el sillón-. Es una pena lo que les ha pasado a esos rebeldes de Eyllwe –dijo con una voz lo suficiente baja para asegurase de que nadie mas podría oírla-. No puedo ni imaginarme como debe sentirse la princesa –Candy sintió la rabia bulléndole por dentro al mismo tiempo que el dolor en el vientre-. Pero tiene suerte de poder contar con una buena amiga como tu.

Candy le toco la mano a Philippa.

-Gracias.

Agarro la taza de te y soltó un bufido. A punto estuvo de caérsele n el regazo cuando se quemo la mano con la taza de agua hirviendo.

-Ten cuidado –dijo Philiappa entre risas-. No sabia que las asesinas a sueldo pudieran ser tan torpes. Si necesitas algo, avisa. A mi me ha tocado sufrir los dolores mensuales muchas veces.

Philippa le alboroto el pelo a Candy y salió de la habitación. La muchacha le habría vuelto a dar las gracias, pero sintió otra oleada de calambres y se inclino hacia delante mientras se cerraba la puerta.

El peso que había ganado durante los últimos tres meses y medio había proporcionado la vuelta de sus dolores mensuales después de que el estado de iniciación en Endovier los hubiera hecho desaparecer. Candy soltó un gruñido. ¿Cómo iba a entrenar así? Solo faltaban cuatro semanas para el duelo.

Los copos de nieve centelleaban y resplandecían al otro lado del cristal de la ventana, dando vueltas y flotando de camino al suelo en un vals que se escapaba a la comprensión humana.

¿Cómo podía esperar Elena que derrotara al mal que moraba en el castillo cuando tanto mal suelto por ahí fuera? ¿Qué era aquello comparado con lo que estaba ocurriendo en otros reinos y en lugares tan cercanos como Endovier y Calaculla? La puerta de su habitación se abrió y alguien se acerco.

-He oído lo de Annie.

Era Albert.

-¿Qué haces…? ¿No es tarde ya para que estés aquí? –pregunto tirando de las mantas.

-Pues… ¿Estas enferma?

-Estoy indispuesta.

-¿Por lo que les ha pasado a esos rebeldes?

¿Es que no lo entendía? Candy hizo una mueca.

-No. Me encuentro mal _de verdad._

-A mi también me dan ganas de vomitar –murmuro Albert mirando el suelo con cara de odio-. Todo. Y después de Endovier… -se froto la cara, como si pudiera olvidarlo-. Quinientas personas –susurro.

Candy no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, asombrada ante la confesión del capitán.

-Escucha –comenzó a decir, y se puso a recorrer la habitación-. Ya se que a veces soy muy distante contigo, y se que te has quejado a Terry, pero… -se volvió para mirarla-. Me alegro de que te hayas hecho amiga de la princesa, y valoro tu sinceridad y tu amistad inquebrantable con ella. ya se que corren rumores sobre la conexión de Annie con los rebeldes de Eyllwe, pero… pero me gustaría pensar que si conquistaran mi país, yo tampoco dudaría en intentar devolverle la libertad a mi pueblo a toda costa.

Candy le abría respondido de no haber sido por el fuerte dolor que envolvía la parte baja de su columna y por el estomago revuelto.

-Podría… -comenzó a decir Albert por la ventana-. Podría haberme equivocado.

El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y Candy cerro los ojos. Siempre había sentido esos horribles calambres, acompañados habitualmente por las nauseas, pero no iba a vomitar. No en este momento.

-Albert –alcanzo a decir, y se tapo al boca con la mano cuando las nauseas se apoderaron de ella.

-Lo que pasa es que me enorgullezco de mi trabajo -prosiguió el capitán.

-Albert –repitió ella.

Estaba apunto de vomitar.

-Y tú eres la Asesina de Adarlan. Pero me preguntaba si… si querrías…

-_Albert –_lo advirtió.

Mientras el se daba la vuelta, Candy vomito en el suelo.

El capitán hizo ruido de asco y retrocedió de un salto. Los ojos de la asesina se llenaron de lagrimas cuando el sabor amargo le lleno la boca. Se inclino hacia delante apoyada sobre sus rodillas, y dejo que las babas y la bilis se derramaran por el suelo.

-Estás… ¡Por el Wyrd! Estás enferma verdad, ¿no?

Llamo a una criada y la ayudo a levantarse. Ahora todo estaba un poco mas claro. ¿Qué había preguntándole?

-Vamos. Te ayudare a meterte en la cama.

-No estoy enferma en _ese_ sentido –protesto ella.

Albert la sentó en la cama y retiro la manta. Entro una criada, frunció el ceño al ver que el suelo estaba hecho un desastre y grito pidiendo ayuda.

-Entonces, ¿en que sentido?

-Pues… eh… -la cara le ardía tanto que pensó que se le iba a derretir y a derramarse por el suelo. "¡Sera idiota!"-. por fin me han vuelto lo dolores mensuales.

La cara del capitán se pudo de repente tan blanca como la de ella y se alejo pasándose una mano por su pelo rubio y corto.

-Yo…, si… Entonces, me iré –dijo tartamudeando, e hizo una reverencia.

Candy levanto una deja y, acto seguido y sin poder evitarlo sonrió al ver que Albert salía de la habitación tan rápidamente como podía sin echar a correr, y tropezaba ligeramente en el umbral al acceder tambaleándose a los aposentos que había al otro lado de la puerta.

Candy miro a las criadas que estaban limpiando.

-Lo siento mucho –comenzó a decir, pero ella le hicieron un gesto como quitándole importancia.

Avergonzada y dolorida, la asesina se metió en la cama y se acurruco bajo las mantas con la esperanza de que el sueño no tardara en llegar.

Pero el sueño no llego y, pasado un rato, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Oyó que alguien se reía.

-Me he cruzado con Albert y me ha informado de tu "condición". Cualquiera pensaría que un hombre en su posición no seria tan impresionable, y menos después de haber examinado tantos cadáveres.

Candy abrió un ojo y frunció el ceño al ver que Terry se sentaba sobre la cama.

-Estoy en un estado de dolor insoportable y no quiero que nadie me moleste.

-No será para tanto –dijo el príncipe sacando una baraja de cartas de la chaqueta-. ¿Quieres jugar?

-Ya te he dicho que no me encuentro bien.

-Yo diría que tienes buen aspecto –se puso a barajar las cartas hábilmente-. Solo una partida.

-¿Es que no pagas a gente para que te entretenga?

Terry la fulmino con la mirada y corto la baraja.

-Deberías sentirte honrada por mi compañía.

-M sentiría honrada si te marcharas.

-Para ser alguien cuya suerte depende de su buena relación conmigo, ere muy atrevida.

-¿Atrevida? Si apenas he comenzado.

Se tumbo de lado y pego las rodillas al pecho.

Terry se echo a reír y se guardo la baraja en el bolsillo.

-Tu nuevo amigo canino esta muy bien, por si querías saberlo.

-Márchate. Solo quiero morirme –protesto ella contra la almohada.

-Ninguna hermosa doncella debería morir sola –dijo el tocándole la mano-. ¿Quieres que te lea en tus últimos momentos? ¿Qué historia te gustaría?

Candy aparto la mano.

-¿Qué tal la historia del príncipe idiota que no quería dejar en paz a la asesina a sueldo?

-¡Ah, me encanta esa historia! Además, tiene un final feliz. Resulta que la asesina estaba fingiendo que se encontraba mal para llamar la atención del príncipe. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Que chica tan lista y la escena del dormitorio es _tan _bonita… que vale la pena leer todas sus innumerables bromas.

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Déjame en paz y márchate a coquetear con otra! Agarro un libro y se lo lanzo. Terry lo atrapo antes de que l rompiera la nariz y Candy abrió los ojos como platos-. No tenia intención de… ¡No te estaba atacando! Era broma… No quería hacerte daño, alteza –dijo atropelladamente.

-Hubiera esperado que la Asesina de Adarlan me atacara de un modo un poco mas _digno. _Al menos con una espada o un cuchillo, aunque si pudo elegir, prefiero que no sea por la espalda.

Candy se agarro el vientre y se doblo. A veces no soportaba ser mujer.

-Por cierto, me llamo Terry, no "alteza"

-De acuerdo.

-Dilo.

-Que diga ¿el que?

-Di mi nombre. Di: "De acuerdo, Terry".

-Si así le place a su magnánima santidad, te llamare por tu nombre de pila.

-¿"Magnánima santidad"? vaya, so me gusta –Candy esbozo una sonrisa y Terry bajo la vista hacia el libro-. ¡Este no es uno de los libros que te envié! ¡Yo ni siquiera _tengo _ningún libro así!

Candy se echo a reír débilmente y cogió el te que le ofreció la criada.

-Por supuesto que no, _Terry._ He mandado a las criadas a por un ejemplar hoy.

-_Pasiones al atardecer –_leyó el príncipe y abrió el libro por una pagina al azar para leer en voz alta-: "Sus manos acariciaron suavemente sus marfileños y sedosos pe…" –abrió los ojos como platos-. ¡Por el Wyrd! ¿De verdad _lees _esta basura? ¿Qué ha sido de _Símbolos y Poder y Cultura y costumbres de Eyllwe?_

Candy se acabo la bebida; el te de jengibre le asentó el estomago.

-Te lo puedo prestar cuando lo acabe. Si lo lees, tu experiencia literaria estará completa. Además –añadió con una sonrisa coquea-. Te dará algunas ideas creativas de cosas que puedes hacer con tus amigas.

-No pienso leerlo –contesto Terry entre dientes.

Ella le quito el libro de las manos y s reclino en la cama.

-Ya veo que eres igual que Albert.

-¿Albert? –pregunto el príncipe cayendo en la trampa-. ¿Le has pedido a _Albert_ que lea esto?

-Se ha negado, por supuesto –mintió la asesina-. Ha dicho que no era adecuado leer esta clase de material aunque se lo diera yo.

Terry le arrebato el libro.

-Dámelo, mujer demoniaca. No pienso que nos enfrentes el uno al otro.

Miro de nuevo la novela y le dio la vuelta para ocultar el titulo. Candy sonrió y se concentro otra vez en la nieve que caía. Hacia un frio atroz y ni siquiera el fuego podía calentar las ráfagas de viento que se colaban por las rendijas de las puertas del balcón. Noto que Terry la estaba mirando… y no precisamente con la cautela con la que Albert la miraba a veces.

Y ella también disfrutaba mirándolo a el.

**T**erry no se dio cuenta de que Candy lo había sorprendido mirándola hasta que ella se estiro y pregunto:

-¿Qué estas mirando?

-Eres hermosa –dijo Terry antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar.

-No seas estúpido.

-¿Te he ofendido?

El corazón comenzó latirle a un ritmo extraño.

-No –contesto ella, y rápidamente volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Terry vio que se ponía cada vez mas colorada. Nunca había conocido a mujer atractiva durante tanto tiempo sin cortejarla…, excepto a Kaltain. Y no podía negar que estaba deseando saber que se sentía al besar los labios de Candy, a que olía su piel desnuda y como reaccionaria al contacto de sus dedos sobre su cuerpo.

la semana previa a Yulemas era un tiempo de relajación, dedicado a celebrar los placeres carnales que lo mantenían a uno caliente en una noche de invierno. Las mujeres se soltaban el pelo; algunas incluso se negaban a llevar corsé. Era una fiesta para darse un festín con los frutos de la cosecha y con los de la carne. Naturalmente, Terry deseaba su llegada todos los años, pero ahora….

Ahora tenia un nudo en el estomago. ¿Cómo podía celébralo cuando acababa de llegar la noticia de lo que les habían hecho los soldados de su padre a unos rebeldes de Eyllwe? No habían perdonado una sola vida. Quinientas personas…, todas muertas. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar a la cara a Annie? Y ¿Cómo podía gobernar un país cuyos soldados habían sido entenados para sentir tan poca compasión por la vida humana?

A Terry se le seco la boca. Candy era de Terrasen, otro país conquistado, la primera conquista de su padre. Era un milagro que Candy se molestara en reconocer su existencia…, o quizás había pasado tanto tiempo en Adarlan que ya no le importaba. Terry no sabia por que, pero dudaba mucho que se tratara de esto ultimo… y menos teniendo aquellas tres enormes cicatrices en la espalda que le recordaban para siempre la brutalidad de su padre.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Candy con cautela y curiosidad.

Como s le importara. Terry respiro hondo y se acerco a la ventana, incapaz de mirarla. El cristal estaba frio al tacto. Vio los copos de viene contra el suelo.

-Debes de odiarme –murmuro-. A mi a mi corte por nuestra estupidez cuando tantas cosas horribles están sucediendo fue d esta ciudad. He oído lo de esos rebeldes masacrados y estoy… estoy avergonzado –dijo apoyando las manos en la ventana. La oyó levantarse y dejarse caer en una silla. Las palabras le salieron atropelladamente, una tras otra, y no puedo vitar pronunciarlas-: Comprendo por que matas con tanta facilidad a los míos. Y no te culpo.

-Terry –contesto Candy en voz baja.

El mundo exterior al castillo se había vuelto oscuro.

-Se que nunca me lo contaras –prosiguió expresando lo que llevaba un tiempo queriendo decir-. Pero se que cuando eras joven te sucedió algo terrible, quizás algo que fue obra de mi padre. Tienes derecho de odiar Adarlan por apoderarse de Terrasen tal como lo hizo…, por apoderarse de todos los países y del país de tu amiga.

El príncipe trago saliva. Le escocían los ojos.

-No me creerás, pero… no quiero formar parte de algo así. No puedo considerarme un hombre cuando permito que mi padre aliente tales atrocidades imperdonables. Aunque le suplicara clemencia para los reinos conquistados, no me escucharía. Al menos en este mundo. Este es el mundo en el que te elegí para ser mi campeona únicamente porque sabia que eso irritaría a mi padre –ella negó con la cabeza, pero el siguió hablando-: Pero su me hubiera negado a patrocinar a un campeón, mi padre lo habría visto como una señal de desacuerdo, y aun no soy lo bastante hombre para enfrentarme a el de ese modo. Por eso elegí a la Asesina de Adarlan como campeona era la única elección que tenia.

Ya estaba claro.

-La vida no debería ser así –dijo Terry, y sus miradas se cruzaron cuando l hizo un gesto señalando la habitación-. Y… el _mundo _no debería ser así.

La asesina se quedo en silencio escuchando los latidos de su corazón antes de contestar.

-No te odio –dijo en un susurro. Terry se dejo caer en la silla que había enfrente a la de Candy y se sujeto la cabeza con la mano. Parecía increíblemente solo-. Y no creo que seas como ellos. Yo… siento mucho si te he ofendido. La mayor parte del tiempo bromeo.

-¿Ofendido? –pregunto el-. ¡Claro que no me has ofendido! Solo… solo has hecho las cosas un poco mas entretenidas.

Candy ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Solo un poco?

-Quizás una pizca mas que eso –estiro las piernas -. Ah, ojala pudieras acompañarme al baile de Yulemas. Da gracias por no poder asistir.

-¿Por qué no puedo asistir? Y ¿Qué es el baile de Yulemas?

-Nada especial –se quejo Terry-. Tan solo un baile de disfraces que se celebra en Yulemas. Y creo que sabes exactamente por que no puedes asistir.

-Albert y tú disfrutas arruinando cualquier diversión que pudiera tener. Me _encanta_ asistir a fiestas.

-Cuando seas la campeona de mi padre, podrás asistir a todos los bales que quieras.

Candy puso mala cara. Terry quería decirle que, de haber podido, le habría pedido que fura con el; que quería pasar el tiempo con ella, que pensaba en ella incluso cuando no estaban juntos; pero sabia que ella se habría echado a reír.

El reloj dio las doce de la noche.

-Creo que debería irme –dijo Terry estirando los brazos-. Mañana tengo el día lleno de reuniones del Consejo, y no creo que al duque Perrigton le guste verme medio dormido en todas.

Candy esbozo una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Acuérdate de saludar al duque de mi parte.

Le resultaba imposible olvidar como la había traído aquí aquel día e Endovier. Terry tampoco lo había olvidado. Y la imagen del duque tratándola así le hizo sentir ira de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo. Se agacho y beso a Candy en la mejilla. Ella se puso tensa cuando la boca de Terry toco su piel, y, aunque el beso fue breve, el aspiro su olor. L costo mucho apartarse de ella.

-Que descanses, Candy –dijo.

-Buenas noches, Terry.

La marcharse, se pregunto por que ella parecía de pronto tan triste, y por que no había pronunciado su nombre con ternura, si no con resignación.

**C**andy se quedo mirando la luz de la luna que bañaba el techo. ¡Un bale de disfraces en Yulemas! Aunque la de Erilea fuera la corte más corrupta y ostentosa, se le antojaba como algo terriblemente romántico. Y, por supuesto, no le permitían asistir. Dejo escapar un largo resoplido y se llevo las manos a la nuca. ¿Era eso lo que había querido ofrecerle Albert ante de que ella vomitara…, una invitación al baile?

Negó con la cabeza. No. Lo ultimo que haría el capitán seria invitarla a un baile real. Además, los dos tenían cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse. Por ejemplo, la identidad del asesino de campeones. Quizá debería haberle avisado del comportamiento extraño de Neil aquella misma tarde.

Candy cerró los ojos y sonrió. No podía ocurrírsele una mejor regalo de Yulemas: que Neil apareciera muerto a la mañana siguiente. Aun así, mientras el reloj iba dando las horas, Candy se mantuvo despierta…, a la espera , preguntándose que era lo que acechaba en los pasillos del castillo, e incapaz de dejar de pensar n los quinientos rebeldes de Eyllwe, muertos, enterrados en alguna tumba sin nombre.

_Continuara…_


	36. Capitulo 35

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 35.

La noche siguiente Albert Andley de pie en la segunda planta del castillo mirando en dirección al patio. Debajo de el, dos figuras avanzaban lentamente a través de los setos. La capa blanca de Candy la hacia fácil de distinguir, y Terry se caracterizaba por el vacío que lo rodeaba siempre.

El debería estar ahí a bajo a un metro de distancia por detrás, vigilándolos, asegurándose de que ella no agarraba a Terry y los usaba para escapar. El sentido común y sus años de experiencia le gritaban que debía estar con ellos, por más que los siguieran seis guardias. Aquella muchacha era mentirosa, astuta y despiadada.

Pero era incapaz de moverse.

Cada día que pasaba sentía que las barreras se iban derritiendo. Era el quien las dejaba derretirse. Por culpa de su risa autentica, porque una noche la había sorprendido durmiendo con la cara entre las páginas de un libro y porque sabía que iba a ganar.

Era una criminal. Una maquina de matar, una reina de los bajos fondos… y aun así…, aun así no era más que una niña a la que habían enviado a Endovier con diecisiete años.

Se ponía enfermo cada vez que lo pensaba. A los diecisiete años, el estaba entrenando con los guardias, pero vivía allí, tenia un techo sobre la cabeza, buena comida y amigos. Con esa misma edad, Terry había estado cortejando a Rosamund, sin ninguna preocupación.

Pero a ella –con diecisiete años- la habían enviado a un campo de exterminio. Y había sobrevivido.

Albert no estaba seguro de si el podría sobrevivir a Endovier, y mucho menos durante meses de invierno. Nunca lo habían azotado y nunca había visto morir a nadie. Nunca había pasado frio ni hambre.

Candy se echo a reír por algo que le había dicho Terry. Había sobrevivido a Endovier y aun así seguía siendo capaz de reír.

Aunque lo aterrorizaba verla allí a abajo, a una mano de distancia del cuello desprotegido de Terry, lo que mas le aterrorizaba era que confiaba en ella. y no sabia lo que eso quería decir sobre si mismo.

**C**andy iba caminando entre los setos y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Iban andando cerca el uno del otro, pero no tan cerca como para tocarse. Terry se la había encontrado poco después de cenar y la había invitado a dar un paseo. De hecho, el se había presentado tan deprisa después de que los criados se llevaran su comida que Candy podría haber pensado que el príncipe había estado esperando fuera.

Por supuesto, si deseaba agarrarlo del brazo y absorber su calor se debía exclusivamente al frio. La capa blanca forrad de piel no lograba evitar que el aire glacial le congelara todo el cuerpo. Solo podía pensar en como reaccionaria Annie a aquellas temperaturas. Después de enterarse de la suerte que habían corrido los rebeldes, la princesa había comenzado a pasar casi todo el tiempo en sus aposentos y había declinado las repetidas ofertas de Candy para salir a pasear.

Habían pasado más de tres semanas desde su ultimo encuentro con Elena, y no la había visto no oído, a pesar de las tres pruebas a las que se había sometido desde entonces. La más emocionante había sido una carrera de obstáculos que había logrado superar tan solo con unos arañazos y contusiones sin importancia. Por desgracias Pelor no le había ido tan bien y por fin lo habían enviado a casa. Pero había tenido suerte: habría muerto otros tres competidores. A todos los habían encontrado en pasillos olvidados y todos estaban mutilados hasta resultar irreconocibles. Incluso Candy había empezando a asustarse al oír cualquier ruido extraño.

Ahora solo quedaban seis: Neil, Tumba, Nox, un soldado y Renault, un mercenario despiadado que había sustituido a Verin como mano derecha de Neil. Como era lógico, la actividad favorita de Renault era provocar a Candy.

Procuro dejar de pensar en los asesinatos mientras pasaban junto a una fuente, y vio que Terry la miraba con admiración por el rabillo del ojo. Por supuesto que no había estado pensando en Terry al elegir un vestido color lavanda tan bonito para ponerse esa noche, ni al asegurarse de que iba cuidadosamente peinada y de que sus guantes blancos estuvieran inmaculados.

-Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Terry-. Ya hemos recorrido dos veces el jardín.

-¿No tienes obligaciones principescas que atender? –Candy entorno los ojos cuando una ráfaga le arranco la capucha e hizo que se le helaran las orejas. Cuando volvió a cubrirse con la capucha, vio que Terry le estaba mirando el cuello -. ¿Qué? –pregunto envolviéndose en la capa.

-Siempre llevas ese colgante –dijo el príncipe-. ¿Es otro regalo?

Aunque la muchacha llevaba guantes, Terry se quedo mirándole la mano, donde llevaba el anillo de amatista que le había regalado Albert, y sus ojos dejaron de brillar.

-No –se tapo el amuleto con la mano-. Lo encontré en mi joyero y me gusto. Eres insoportablemente territorial.

-Tiene un aspecto muy antiguo. Has estado robando de las arcas reales, ¿verdad? –le guiño el ojo, pero ella no sintió ninguna calidez detrás del gesto.

-No –repitió Candy de manera cortante.

Aunque un colgante no iba a protegerla del asesino, y aunque Elena tenia algunos planes que no quería desvelarle, Candy no pensaba quitárselo. Su sola presencia la consolaba en las largas horas que pasaba sentada en la cama, mirando la puerta.

-De pequeño leía historias sobre los albores de Adarlan; Gavin era mi héroe. Debo de haber leído todas las leyendas que hablan de la guerra contra Erawan.

"¿Cómo puede sr tan inteligente? No ha podido adivinarlo tan pronto". Candy hizo lo posible para aparentar un interés inocente.

-¿Y?

-Elena, la primera reina de Adarlan, tenia un amuleto mágico. En la batallas contra el Señor Oscuro, Gavin y Elena se quedaron indefensos contra el. Cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba a punto de matar. A la princesa, apareció un espíritu y le dio el colgante a Elena. Y cuando se lo puesto, Erawan ya no puedo hacerle daño. La princesa vio al Señor Oscuro como lo que era y lo llamo por su verdadero nombre. A este le sorprendió tanto que se distrajo y Gavin lo mato –Terry miro al suelo-. A su colgante le dieron el nombre del Ojo de Elena. Lleva siglos perdido.

Resultaba curioso oír a Terry, el hijo del hombre que había prohibido y proscrito todo rastro de la magia, hablando de amuletos poderosos. Aun así, se echo a reír lo mejor que pudo.

-Y ¿piensas que esta baratija es el Ojo? A estas alturas ya debe estar convertido en polvo.

_Supongo que no –dijo el, y se froto los brazos con fuerza para entrar en calor-. Pero he visto unas cuantas ilustraciones del Ojo y tu colgante se parece a el. Quizá sea una replica.

-Quizá –enseguida busco otro tema de conversación-. ¿Cuándo llega tu hermano?

Terry miro hacia el cielo.

-Tengo suerte. Hemos recibido una carta esta mañana que dic que la nieve de las montañas impide a Hollin volver a casa. Va a tener que quedarse n la escuela hasta después del segundo trimestre, y esta furioso.

-Tú pobre madre… -dijo Candy esbozando una sonrisa.

-Probablemente envía a algún criado para entregarle sus regalos a Yulmas, a pesar de la tormenta.

Candy no oyó su respuesta y, aunque estuvieron hablando durante mas de una hora después, deambulando por los jardines, ella no logro tranquilizarse. Elena tenia que haber sido que alguien reconocería su amuleto… y si aquel era el autentico… El rey podía matarla en el acto por llevar no solo una reliquia de familia, sino n objeto de poder.

Aun así, no pudo vitar preguntarse cuales serian realmente los motivos de Elena.

**C**andy levanto la vista del libro y miro el tapiz de la pared. La cómoda seguía estando donde la había colocado ella, a empujones, justo delante del pasadizo. Negó con la cabeza y regreso al libro. Aunque leyó las frases, no retuvo ninguna d las palabras.

¿Qué quería Elena de ella? las reinas murtas no solían volver para darles ordenes a los vivos. Candy agarro con fuerza el libro. Tampoco es que estuviera obedeciendo la orden de Elena de ganar el torneo: se había empleado a fondo de todos modos para convertirse en la campeona del rey. Y en cuanto a los buscar y derrotar el mal que moraba en el castillo…, bueno, ahora que aquella parcia guardar relación con la persona que estaba asesinando a los campeones, ¿Cómo no iba a intentar averiguar su procedencia?

Se cerró una puerta en alguna de sus aposentos. Candy dio un respingo y el libro se le escapo de las manos. Agarro el candelabro metálico que había junto a la cama, lista para saltar del colchón, pero volvió a dejarlo en su sitio cuando oyó el canturreo de Philippa al otro lado de su cama para recuperar el libro.

Había caído bajo el lecho. Candy se arrodillo en el suelo helado y se estiro para alcanzar el libro. Como no llegaba a palparlo, cogió la vela. Lo vio inmediatamente, pegado a la pared, pero cuando sus dedos ya podían tocar la tapa, el brillo trémulo de la luz de la vela dibujo una línea blanca en el suelo por debajo de la cama.

Candy tiro del libro y se puso en pie sobresaltada. Le temblaron las manos al empujar la cama para moverla de su sitio y los pies le resbalaron en el suelo casi helado. La cama acabo moviéndose lentamente, pero ya había desplazado lo suficiente para ver lo que habían dibujado en el suelo.

Se le helo la sangre en las venas.

Marcas del Wyrd.

Alguien había dibujado docenas de marcas del Wyrd en el suelo con tiza. Formaban una gigantesca espiral con una marca grande en el centro. Candy tropezó al retroceder y se golpeo contra el vestidor.

¿Qué era aquello? Se paso una mano temblorosa por el pelo y se quedo mirando la marca dl centro.

No era la primera vez que veía aquella marca. La había visto dibujada a un lado del cadáver de Verin.

Se le revolvió el estomago. Corrió hasta la mesilla de noche y cogió la jarra de agua. Sin pensarlo, echo el agua sobre las marcas y corrió hasta el cuarto de baño para llenar la jarra. Cuando el agua hubo acabado de reblandecer la tiza, agarro una toalla y la restregó el suelo hasta que le dolió la espalda y las manos y las piernas se le quedaron heladas.

Entonces, y solo entonces, se vistió con unos pantalones y una túnica y salió por la puerta.

**A**fortunadamente, lo guardias no dijeron nada cuando les pidió que la acompañaran a la biblioteca a medianoche. Se quedaron n la sala principal mientras ella dejaba atrás las estanterías en dirección a la hornacina olvidada y polvorienta donde había encontrado casi todos los libros que hablaban de las marcas del Wyrd. Se dio toda la prisa que pudo y en ningún momento dejo de mirar por encima del hombro.

¿Seria ella la siguiente? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Se retorció los dedos con nerviosismo. Doblo una esquina qu estaba a unas diez estanterías de la hornacina y se detuvo en seco.

Annie, sentada en pequeño escritorio, se quedo mirándola con los ojos como platos.

Candy se llevo una mano al corazón, que le latía desbocado.

-Maldita sea –dijo-. ¡Me has dado un buen susto!

Annie sonrió, pero había algo fuera de lugar. Candy ladeo la cabeza mientras se aproximaba a la mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Annie en eyllwe.

-No podía dormir.

La asesina miro el libro que estaba leyendo la princesa. No era el mismo que usaban durante clases. No, era un libro grueso y antiguo con sus paginas llenas de texto.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

Annie cerró el libro de golpe y se puso de pie.

-Nada.

Candy se quedo observo su cara: la princesa tenia los labios fruncidos y la barbilla levanada.

-Pensaba que aun no era capaz de leer nada de ese nivel.

Annie se metió el libro bajo el brazo.

-Entonces, eres igual que todos los necios ignorantes de este castillo, Lillian –dijo con una pronunciación perfecta en el idioma común. Sin darle ocasión de responder, la princesa se alejo dando grandes zancadas.

Candy la vio marcharse. Aquello no tenia sentido. Annie no era capaz de leer libros tan avanzados, no cuando aun le costaba leer una frase detrás de otra. Además, Annie nunca hablaba con aquel acento tan perfecto. Y…

En las sombras detrás del escritorio, había caído un papel entre la madera y la pared de piedra. Candy lo saco y desplego el arrugado papel.

Se giro bruscamente hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Annie. Con un nudo en la garganta, Candy se guardo el trozo de papel en el bolsillo y volvió a prisa a la gran sala. La marca del Wyrd dibujada en el papel parcia estar quemándole la ropa hasta hacerle un agujero.

Candy bajo apresuradamente por una escalera y luego recorrió un pasillo con libros a ambos lado.

No, Annie no podía haberla engañado así. Annie no le habría mentido un día tras otro sobre lo poco que sabia. Annie había sido quien le había dicho que los grabados en el jardín eran marcas del Wyrd. Sabía lo que eran; le había _advertido _una y otra vez que se alejara de las marcas del Wyrd por que Anni era su amiga… Porque Annie había llorado al saber que habían asesinado a su gente y había acudido a _ella _para que la consolara.

Pero Annie procedía de un reino conquistado. Y el rey de Adarlan le había arrancado la corona a su padre y le había arrebatado su titulo. Y los habitantes de Eyllwe los secuestraban por la noche y los vendían como esclavos, igual que a los rebeldes a los que, según el rumor, tanto apoyaba Annie. Además, acababan de masacrar a quinientos ciudadanos de Eyllwe.

A Candy le escocieron los ojos al ver a los guardias holgazaneando en los sillones de la gran sala.

Annie tenia motivos mas que suficientes para engañarlos y para engañarlos y para conspirar contra ellos. Para poner fin a aquella estúpida competición y ponerlos nervioso a todos. ¿Qué mejor objetivo que los criminales que vivían allí? Nadie los echaría de manos, pero el miedo se instalaría en el castillo.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué iba Annie a conspirar contra _ella?_

_Continuara…_


	37. Capitulo 36

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 36.

Paso varios días sin ver a la princesa, y Candy no conto nada sobre el incidente a Albert ni a Terry ni a nadie que la visitara en sus aposentos. No podía enfrentarse a Annie con contar con pruebas mas tangibles si no quería echarlo todo a perder. Se pasaba el tiempo libre buscando información sobre las marcas del Wyrd, desesperada por hallar el modo de descifrarlas, encontrar aquellos símbolos, averiguar que significaban y que relación tenían con el asesino y su bestia. En medio de tanta preocupación, se sometió a otra prueba sin que produjera incidentes ni bochornos –aunque no podía decir lo mismo del soldado que lo había mandado a casa-, y mantuvo su intenso ritmo de entrenamiento con Albert y los demás campeones. Ya solo quedaban cinco y faltaban tres días para la última prueba y el duelo tendría lugar dos días después.

Candy se despertó la mañana de Yulemas y saboreo aquel momento de silencio.

Había algo inherentemente tranquilo en aquel día, a pesar de su siniestro encuentro con Annie. De momento, todo el castillo se había quedado en silencio para oír como caía la nieve. La escarcha adornaba los cristales de las ventanas, el fuego ya ardía en la chimenea y las sombras de los copos d nieve iban y venían por el suelo. Era una mañana de invierno tranquila y encantadora que podía imaginarse. No podía estropearla pensando en Annie, ni en el duelo, ni en el baile al que no le permitían asistir esa noche. No, era la mañana de Yulemas y quería ser feliz.

No parecía una festividad para celebrar la oscuridad que dio paso a la luz de la primavera, ni una festividad para celebrar el nacimiento del primogénito de la diosa. Simplemente era un día en el que la gente era mas educada, miraba dos veces a un mendigo en la calle y recordaba que el amor era algo vivo. Candy sonrió y se dio media vuelta en la cama, pero se interpuso en su camino. Estaba arrugado, resultaba áspero al tacto y tenia el inconfundible olor de las…

-¡Golosinas!

Una enorme bolsa de papel descansaba sobre la almohada; vio que estaba llena de todo tipo de delicias de confitería. No llevaba nota, ni siquiera un nombre garabateado en la bolsa. Candy se encogió de hombros, le brillaron los ojos y saco un puñado de caramelos. _¡Adoraba _los dulces!

Soltó una carcajada y se metió unos cuantos caramelos en la boca. Uno por uno fue masticado la mezcla, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo mientras disfrutaba de todos los sabores y texturas.

Cuando por fin dejo de masticar, le dolía la mandíbula. Vacío el contenido de la bolsa sobre la cama, sin hacer caso de los montoncitos de azúcar que caían también, y se quedo contemplando el delicioso paisaje que tenia delante.

Allí estaban todas sus favoritas: frutas confitadas cubiertas de chocolate, chocolate almendrado, goma de mascar en forma de baya, trozos de azúcar en forma de joya, crocante de cacahuate, crocante normal, galletitas con bordados de azúcar, regaliz rojo escarchado y, sobre todo chocolate. Candy metió una trufa de avellana en la boca.

-Alguien –dijo entre bocado y bocado- se ha portado _muy _bien conmigo.

Se paro a examinar la bolsa de nuevo. ¿Quién se la habría enviado? Quizá Terry. Desde luego, ni Annie ni Albert. Ni tampoco las Hados del Hielo que repartían regalos entre los niños buenos. Habían dejado de visitar la primera vez que hizo sangrar a ser un humano. Quizá Nox. Ella le caía bastante bien.

-_¡Señorita Candy! _–exclamo Philippa desde el umbral boquiabierta.

-¡Feliz Yulemas, Philippa! –contesto Candy-. ¿Te apetece una golosina?

Philippa avanzo apresuradamente hacia Candy.

-¡Conque feliz Yulemas! ¡Mira esta cama! ¡Fíjate en este desastre! –Candy se estremeció-. ¡Tienes los dientes _rojos! _–grito Philippa.

Estiro el brazo para coger el espejo d mano que Candy guardaba junto a la cama y lo sostuvo para que la asesina pudiera verse reflejada en el.

Claramente tenia los dientes teñidos de rojo. Se paso la lengua por los dientes y luego intento quitarse manchas con un dedo, pero no desaparecieron.

-¡Malditos dulces!

-Si –le espeto Philippa-. Y eso que tienes por que la boca es chocolate. ¡Ni siquiera mi nieto se como las golosinas así!

Candy se echo a reír.

-¿Tienes un nieto?

-Si, y sabe comer sin manchar la cama de comida. ¡Y sin mancharse los dientes y la _cara!_

Candy tiro de las mantas y el azúcar salto por los aires.

-Toma un dulce, Philipa.

-Son las siete de la mañana –Philippa recogió el azúcar de la mano-. Va a sentarte mal.

-¿Mal? ¿A quien pueden sentarle mal los dulces?

Candy puso mala cara y le enseño los dientes teñidos de rojo.

-Pareces un demonio –dijo Philippa-. Si no abres la boca, nadie se dará cuenta.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no es posible.

Para su sorpresa, Philippa se echo a reír.

-Feliz Yulemas, Candy –le deseo. El hecho de oír a Philippa llamarla por su nombre le hizo sentir una oleada de placer-. Ven –añadió la criada con un gesto de reconvención-. Vamos a vestirte. La ceremonia comienza a las nueve.

Philippa se dirigió afanosamente al vestidor y Candy la vio marcharse. Tenia un corazón enorme, y tan rojo como sus dientes. Había gente buena: en el fondo, siempre había pizca de bondad en todo el mundo. _Tenía _que haberla.

**C**andy salió un poco mas tarde, ataviada con un vestido verde de aspecto solemne que Philippa había considerado el único vestido apropiado para asistir al templo. Los dientes de Candy seguían estando rojos, por supuesto, y se le revolvía el estomago al mirar la bolsa de golosinas. Sin embargo, las nauseas se le olvidaron rápidamente al ver a Terry Grandchester sentado a la mesa en su dormitorio con las piernas. Llevaba una preciosa chaqueta blanca y dorada.

-¿Tú eres mi regalo, o hay algo en esa cesta que tienes a tus pies? –pregunto la muchacha.

-Si quieres desenvolverme a mi… -dijo Terry poniendo la enorme cesta de mimbre sobre la mesa-, aun tenemos una hora hasta que comience el servicio en el templo.

-Feliz Yulemas, Terry.

-Igualmente. Veo que… ¿Tienes los dientes rojos?

Ella cerró la boca con fuerza y negó con la cabeza para protestar.

Terry le agarro la nariz y se la pellizcó. Por más que lo intento, Candy no logro zafarse de sus dedos. Abrió la boca y el soltó una carcajada.

-Veo que has estado comiendo golosinas.

-¿Me las has mandado tú? –pregunto abro la boca lo menos posible.

-Por supuesto –Terry cogió de la mesa la bolsa de golosinas marrón-. ¿Cuál es tu…? –comenzó a preguntar, pero se quedo callado al sopar la bolsa-. ¿Acaso no te he enviado tres libras de golosinas?

Candy sonrió con picardía.

-¡Te has comidos media bolsa!

¿Acaso tenia que reservarla?

-¡Me habría gustado probarlas!

-No me lo habías dicho.

-¡Porque no esperaba que te la zampases todas antes del desayuno!

Ella le arrebato la bolsa y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, so demuestra lo mal que se te da juzgar a la gente.

Terry abrió la boca para replicar, pero la bolsa de dulces se volcó y se derramo sobre la mesa. Candy se volvió justo a tiempo para ver el esbelto hocico dorado que se asomaba de la cesa avanzado lentamente hacia las golosinas.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto.

Terry sonrió.

-Un regalo de Yulemas para ti.

La asesina abrió la tapa d la cesta. El hocico volvió a esconderse rápidamente y Candy descubrió un extraño cachorro de pelo dorado que temblaba en un rincón con un lazo rojo al cuello.

-Pobrecita –dijo con suavidad, y la acaricio. La perra tembló y Candy fulmino a Terry mirándolo por encima del hombro-. ¿Qué has hecho, bufón? –susurro

Terry levanto las manos.

-¡Es un _regalo! _A punto he estado de quedarme sin un brazo… y sin otras partes importantes… al intentar ponerle ese lazo, ¡y luego no ha parado de aullar hasta que llegamos aquí!

Candy miro compungida al animal, que ya estaba chupándole el azúcar de los dedos.

-¿Qué voy a con ella? ¿No has podido encontrarle dueño y por eso has decidido dármela a mi?

-¡No! –exclamo el-. Bueno, si. Pero… no parecía tan asustada cuando tu estabas cerca, y recordé como te habían seguido mis perros en el desde Endovier. A lo mejor confía lo suficiente en ti para adaptarse a los humanos. Hay gente que tiene es don –levanto una ceja mientras se paseaba por la habitación-. Es un regalo horrible, lo se. Debería haberte traído algo mejor.

La perra levanto la vista para mirar a Candy. Tenia los ojos de un color entre dorado y marrón, como el caramelo fundido. Parecía estar esperando a que alguien le pegara. Era preciosa, y sus enormes patazas hacían sospechar que algún día se haría grande… y rápida. Candy esbozo una sonrisa. La perra movió el rabo…, una vez y luego otra.

-Es tuya –dijo Terry-. Si la quieres.

-Y ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella si m envían de vuelta a Endovier?

-Yo me ocupare de eso.

Candy acaricio sus suaves orejas aterciopeladas y luego se atrevió a rascarle la barbilla. El cachorro movió la cola a conciencia. Si, había vida en aquella criatura.

-Entonces, ¿no la quieres? –murmuro el príncipe.

-Pues claro que la quiero –replico Candy, y luego comprendió lo que implicaban sus palabras-. Pero quiero adiestrarla. No quiero que se orine por ahí no que destroce muebles, zapatos y libros. Y quiero que se siente cuando se le ordene y se tumbe y se de media vuelta y todas las demás cosas que haces los perro. Y quiero que corra…, que corra con los otros perros cuando estén entrenando. Quiero que de uso a esas patas tan largas.

Terry se cruzo de brazos mientras Candy levanta a la perrita.

-Que lista de exigencias tan larga. Quizá debería haberte comprado joyas.

-Y cuando yo este entrenando… -beso la suave cabeza de la mascota, y esta enterró su fría naricita en el cuello de Candy-, quiero que ella este también entrenando en las perreras. Cuando vuelva por la tarde, me la pueden traer. Me la quedare por la noche –Candy levanto a la perra a la altura de sus ojos. La perra pataleo en el aire-. Si me estropeas algún zapato –le dijo-. Te convertiré en un par de zapatillas. ¿Entendido?

La perra se quedo mirándola, con el ceño arrugado, y Candy sonrió y la dejo en el suelo. Comenzó a olisquear a su alrededor, aunque no se acerco a Terry, y enseguida desapareció bajo la cama. La asesina levanto la colcha para mirar debajo. Afortunadamente, las marcas del Wyrd habían desaparecido por completo. La perra prosiguió con su exploración, olisqueando todo.

-Tendré que ponerle nombre –mustio y se puso de pie-. Gracias –añadió dirigiéndose a Terry-. Es un regalo precioso.

Terry era tan amable…, anormalmente amable, tratándose d alguien que había recibido su educación. Candy comprendió que el príncipe tenía corazón y conciencia. Era diferente a los demás. Tímida, casi torpemente, la asesina do una zancada hacia el príncipe heredero y lo beso en la mejilla. El tenia la piel sorprendentemente cálida, y Candy se preguntaba si lo habría besado adecuadamente cuando se retiro y vio que Terry tenia los ojos brillante y abiertos como platos. ¿Habría sido descuidada? ¿Su beso habría sido demasiado húmedo? ¿Tendría los labios pegajosos de las golosinas? Confió en que no se limpiara la mejilla.

-Lamento mucho no tener un regalo para ti –dijo ella.

-No… eh… no lo esperaba –se puso como la grana y miro el reloj-. Tengo que irme. Te veré en la ceremonia… o quizás esta noche, después del baile. Intentare escaparme tan pronto como pueda, aunque me juego algo a que, sin ti allí, Annie seguramente hará lo mismo…, así que no quedara tan a ml si yo me voy pronto.

La asesina nunca lo había visto balbucear así.

-Pásalo bien –le deseo mientras el retrocedía un paso casi estampándose contra la mesa.

-Te ver esta noche –contesto el-. Después del baile.

Candy oculto su sonrisa con la mano. ¿Tan nervioso lo había puesto su beso?

-Adiós, Candy –volvió a despedirse Terry, y miro hacia tras al llegar a la puerta.

Ella le sonrió, enseñándole los dientes rojos; el príncipe rio, hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Sola en sus aposentos, Candy estaba apunto de ver que hacia su nueva compañera cuando la asalto un pensamiento: Annie estaría en el baile.

Al principio no fue mas que un pensamiento sencillo, pero luego lo siguieron los pensamientos peores. Candy se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación. Si Annie estaba detrás de los asesinatos de los campeones –y, peor aun, tenia una bestia salvaje de la masacre a su pueblo…, ¿Qué mejor lugar para castigar a Adarlan que en el baile, donde tantos miembros de su realeza de celebración y desprotegidos?

Era irracional, Candy lo sabia, pero ¿y si…? ¿Y si Annie soltara en el baile a aquella criatura controlada por ella? no le importaría que Kaltain y Perrigton tuvieran unas muertes horribles, pero Terry también estaría allí. Y Albert.

Candy entro a su dormitorio retorciéndose los dedos. No podía avisar a Albert… porque si se equivocaba, eso no solo echaría a perder su amistad con Annie, sino también los esfuerzos diplomáticos de la princesa. Pero no podía limitarse a no hacer _nada._

Oh, no debería pensar en eso, pro no era la primera vez que veía personas a las que consideraba sus amigas hacer cosas terribles, y se había vuelto mas seguro para ella suponer lo peor. Había sido testigo de lo lejos que puede llegar alguien por un deseo de venganza. Tal vez Annie no hiciera nada…, quizá Candy estaba comportándose de manera loca y ridícula. Pero si aquella noche pasaba algo…

Candy abrió las puerta que daban al vestidor y contemplo los brillantes vestido que colgaban de las paredes. Albert se pondría furioso si ella se colaba en l baile, pero podría soportarlo. También podría soportar que la encerrara en las mazmorras durante una temporada.

Porque la sola idea de que le pudieran hacer daño… o algo peor… le hacia esta dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo.

**-¿N**i siquiera en Yulemas vas a sonreír? –le pregunto Albert mientras salían del castillo en dirección al templo de cristal, que se encontraba en el centro del jardín del este.

-Si tuviera los dientes rojos, no sonreiría en absoluto –dijo el-. Date por contenta con una mueca d vez en cuando –Candy le enseño los dientes, pero el cerro la boca cuando se cruzaron con varios cortesanos seguidos por unos criados-. Me sorprende que no te quejes mas.

-Quejarme ¿de que?

¿Por qué Albert nunca bromeaba con ella como lo hacia Terry? Quizá no la encontrara atractiva. Aquella posibilidad le dolió más de lo que quería admitir.

-De no poder ir al baile esta noche.

La miro d soslayo. Sin embargo, el capitán no podía saber lo que estaba planeando. Philippa le había prometido guardar el secreto y no hacer preguntas cuando Candy le había pedido que le buscara un vestido y mascara a juego.

-Vaya, al parecer sigues sin fiarte de mi.

Quiso sonar descarada, pero no pudo evitar que su tono la traicionara. No podía perder el tiempo preocupándose por alguien que, obviamente, no tenia ningún interés por ella mas allá de aquella ridícula competición.

Albert soltó un bufido, aunque esbozo una sonrisa. Al menos el príncipe heredero nunca la haca sentir estúpida ni culpable. Albert no hacia mas que provocarla…, aunque también tenia su parte buena. Candy no tenia ni idea de cuanto había dejado de despreciarlo.

Aun así, sabia que no iba a gustarle verla aparecer en el baile de esa noche. Tanto si llevaba mascara como si no, Albert la reconocería. Solo esperaba que no la castigara demasiado severamente.

_Continuara…._


	38. Capitulo 37

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 37.

Sentada en un banco al fondo del espacioso templo, Candy mantenía la boca cerrada con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Aun tenia los dientes rojos y no quería que nadie mas se diera cuenta.

El templo era un hermoso lugar construido enteramente de cristal. La piedra caliza que cubierta el suelo era lo único que quedaba del templo de piedra original, que el rey de Adarlan había destruido cuando decidió sustituirlo por aquella estructura de cristal. Dos hileras de unos cien bancos de palisandro se extendían bajo una bóveda acristalada que dejaba entrar tanta luz que durante el día no precisaban velas. Sobre el tejado translucido se amontonaba nieve, de tal modo que los rayos de sol se filtraban creando formas caprichosas. Como los muros también eran de cristal, las vidrieras dispuestas sobre el altar parecían flotar en el aire.

Candy se levanto para mirar por encima del mar de cabezas que tenia delante. Terry y la reina estaba sentados en el primer banco, precedidos por toda una fila de guardias. El duque y Kaltain se habían acomodado al otro lado del pasillo, detrás de ellos estaban Annie y varias personas mas a las que Candy no reconoció. No busco a Nox ni a los demás campeones… ni tampoco a Neil. ¿Por qué le habían permitido presenciar aquel acto pero no la dejaban asistir al baile?

-Siéntate –gruño Albert a la vez que tiraba de su vestido verde.

Candy puso mala cara y se dejo caer sobre el almohadón del banco. Varias personas se quedaron mirándola. Llevaban vestidos y chaquetas tan recargados que la asesina no pudo evitar preguntarse si habrían adelantado la hora del baile.

La suma sacerdotisa se situó sobre el altar de piedra y levanto las manos por encima de la cabeza. Los pliegues de su vaporosa túnica de color negro azulado cayeron a su alrededor. Tenia una larga melena blanca que llevaba suelta. En la frente tenia tatuada una estrella de ocho puntas en un tono azul que hacia juego con su ropa. Las finas líneas de su figura se extendían hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

-Bienvenidos todos, recibid las bendiciones de la diosa y de todos sus dioses.

Su voz resonó a través de la sala hasta llegar a los oídos de los que se encontraban mas al fondo.

Candy reprimió un bostezo. Respetaba a los dioses –si acaso existían y solo le convenía pedirles ayuda-, pero las ceremonias religiosas eran… _atroces._

Llevaba muchos años sin asistir a ese tipo de rituales, y mientras la suma sacerdotisa baja los brazos y se quedaba mirando a los allí presentes, la asesina se removió inquieta en el asiento. Primero serian las oraciones de costumbre; luego, las oraciones especiales de Yulemas; a continuación, el sermón, seguido por las canciones, y por ultimo, la procesión de los dioses.

-Deja de moverte –la reprendió Albert entre dientes.

-¿Qué hora es? –susurró ella, el le pellizco el brazo.

-Hoy –prosiguió la sacerdotisa- estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el final y el principio del gran ciclo. Hoy conmemoramos el día en que la gran diosa dio a luz a su primogénito, Lumas, señor de los dioses. Con su nacimiento, el amor llego a Erilea y desterró el caos procedente de las puertas del Wyrd.

A Candy le pesaban los parpados. Se había despertado muy temprano… y había dormido poquísimo desde su encuentro con Annie. Incapaz de evitarlo, Candy se adentro en el reino de los sueños.

**-D**espierta –le gruño Albert al oído-. ¡Ya!

Candy se incorporo sobresaltada. De repente, el mundo era brillante y nebuloso. Varios nobles de rango inferior que compartían banco con ella se rieron en voz baja. La asesina miro a Albert como disculpándose y acto seguido dirigió la vista al altar. El sermón de la suma sacerdotisa haba llegado a su fin, y las canciones de Yulemas habían terminado. Solo tenia que soportar la procesión de los dioses y luego seria libre.

-¿Cuánto rato he dormido? .pregunto en susurro. El no contesto-. ¿Cuánto rato he dormido? –volvió a preguntar, y se fijo en que Albert se había ruborizado-. ¿Tú también te has dormido?

-Hasta que has empezado a babearme el hombro.

-Menudo hipócrita – susurro ella, y Albert le dio un golpe en la pierna.

-Presta atención.

El sonido de los pasos resonó por el templo y la congregación se puso de pie. Ninguno de los niños de ojos vendados que recorrían el templo tendría mas de diez años, y aunque ofrecían un aspecto bastante ridículo vestidos de dioses, la escena no carecía de encanto. Todos los años escogían nueve niños. Si uno de ellos se detenía ante alguno de los presentes, el elegido recibiría las bendiciones del dio en cuestión y un pequeño regalo que el niño llevaba como símbolo de favor divino.

Farnor, dios de la guerra, se detuvo en la primera fila junto a Terry, pero luego se desplazo hacia la derecha, al otro lado del pasillo para dale la espalda de plata en miniatura al suque Perrigton. "Menuda sorpresa"

Ataviado con unas alas brillantes, Lumas, dios del amor, paso por delante de Candy. Esta se cruzo de brazos.

"Que tradición ridícula"

Denna, diosa de la caza y las doncellas, se le acerco. Candy se removió inquieta y deseo no haberle pedido a Albert que le permitiera sentarse junto al pasillo. Para su horror, la niña se detuvo ante ella y se quito la venda que le tapaba los ojos.

Era una monada: el pelo rubio le caía por la espalda en una cascada de rizos y sus ojos marrones tenían motitas verdes. La niña sonrió a Candy y estiro el brazo para tocarle la frente. Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de la asesina cuando noto cientos de ojos clavados en ella.

-Que Deanna, diosa y protectora de los jóvenes, te bendiga y te proteja este año. Te hago entrega de esta flecha de oro como símbolo de su poder y gracias –la niña hizo una reverencia mientras le ofrecía la delicada flecha. Albert le dio un ligero codazo y Candy tomo el objeto-. Bendiciones de Yulemas para ti –prosiguió la pequeña y Candy asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

Cogió la flecha y la niña se alejo dando saltitos. No servía para disparar, pro estaba hecha de oro macizo.

"Cazare una buena presa".

Encogiéndose de hombros, Candy le entrego la flecha a Albert.

-Supongo que no se me permite tener esto –dijo, y volvió a tomar asiento con el resto de la multitud.

El volvió a depositarla en el regazo de Candy.

-Preferiría no poder a prueba a los dioses.

La asesina lo miro de hito en hito durante unos instantes. ¿Qué le pasaba al capitán? Algo en su expresión había cambiado. Candy le dio un ligero codazo y sonrió.

_Continuara…_


	39. Capitulo 38

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 38.

Metro y metro de seda, nubes de polvos, cepillos, peines, perlas, diamantes, destellaban ante los ojos de Candy. Mientras Philippa colocaba con cuidado el ultimo rizo de la muchacha alrededor de su rostro, le ajustaba un antifaz a los ojos ya la nariz y depositaba una pequeña tiara de cristal sobre su cabeza, la asesina se sintió, muy a su pesar, como una autentica princesa.

Philippa se arrodillo para sacar al detalle de cristal de los zapatos plateados de Candy.

-Si no supiera la verdad, diría que eres la mismísima reina de las hadas. Pareces m… -Philippa se mordió la lengua antes de pronunciar la palabra que el rey de Adarlan habría prohibidos de manera tan tajante. Enseguida se apresuro a añadir-: ¡Apenas te reconozco!

-Bien –repuso Candy.

Era la primera vez que asistía a un baile con otro propósito que no fuera matar a alguien. En realidad se proponía evitar que Annie se hiciera o lastimara a un miembro de la corte, pero… un baile era un baile. Con algo de suerte, hasta podría dar unos pasos.

-¿Estas seguro de que es buena idea? –le pregunto Philippa con voz queda, plantada ante ella-. Al capitán Andley no le va a hacer ninguna gracias.

Candy le obsequio a la criada una mirada torva.

-Te he dicho que no me hagas preguntas.

Philippa resoplo.

-Muy bien, pero no vayas diciendo que yo te he ayudado cuando te arrastren de vuelta.

Candy reprimió si irritación y camino a grandes zancadas hacia el espejo, con Philippa pisándole los talones. De pie ante su propio reflejo, la muchacha se pregunto si sus ojos no la estarían engañando.

-Es el vestido mas bonito que he visto en mi vida –reconoció con los ojos brillantes.

No era de un blanco inmaculado, si no más bien tirando a gris. Tanto la falda de organza como el corpiño llevaban infinidad de pedrería de cristal que a Candy le hacia pensar en la superficie del mar. Los remolinos de seda cosidos al cuerpo creaban rosas de tela que bien podrían haber sido obra de un maestro pintor. Un volante de encaje ribeteaba el escote y dotaba al vestido de unas delicadas mangas que cubrían apenas los hombros. Pequeños diamantes en forma de gota le adornaban las orejas, y se habían rizado el pelo para recogerlo en lo alto entre sartas de cuentas. Llevaba la mascara de seda gris bien ajustada al rostro. El antifaz no representaba ningún motivo en concreto, pero sin duda una mano muy diestra había tallado los delicados cristales y había creado los motivos de perlas.

-Hasta el rey caería ente ti –opino Philippa-. O quizás el príncipe heredero.

-¿Dónde en Erilea has encontrado un vestido así? –mustio Candy.

-No hagas peguntas –repuso la anciana.

Candy soltó una risilla de suficiencia.

-Es justo.

Se pregunto por que el corazón no le cabía en el pecho y los pies apenas la sostenían. No debía olvidar el motivo que la llevaba al baile; tenia que mantener a cabeza fría.

El reloj dio las nueve y Philippa echo un vistazo a la puerta, lo que proporciono a Candy la ocasión que necesitaba para ocultar la improvisada daga en el corpiño del vestido sin que la otra lo advirtiera.

-Y ¿Cómo, exactamente, piensas acceder al baile? No creo que los guardias te dejen salir así como así.

Candy miro de soslayo a Philippa.

-Ambas vamos a fingir que el príncipe heredero me ha invitado… y ahora mismo tu mas a empezar a armar tanto alboroto diciendo que llego tarde que no podrán ninguna objeción.

Philippa se abanico el rostro congestionado. Candy la cogió de la mano.

-Te prometo –dijo- que si me meto en algún lio, jurare y perjurare que te he engañado y que tu no estabas al corriente de nada.

-Pero no te vas a meter en ningún lio ¿verdad?

Candy esbozo una sonrisa encantadora.

-Claro que no. Solo estoy harta de que me dejen al margen mientras ellos se divierten de lo lindo.

En parte, decía la verdad.

-Que los dioses me ayuden –mustio Philippa antes de inspirar profundamente-. ¡Id! –exclamo de repente empujando a Candy hacia la puerta que conducía al pasillo-. ¡Márchate o llegaras tarde! –gritaba demasiado como para resultar conveniente pero… Philippa abrió la puerta-. ¡El príncipe heredero se disgustara si te retrasas!

Candy se detuvo en el pasillo e hizo un gesto a los cinco guardias apostados en el exterior. Luego s volvió a mirar a Philippa.

-Gracias –le dijo.

-¡No te demores mas! –la azuzo la doncella.

Candy tuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando Philippa la empujo al otro lado de la puerta antes de cerrarla.

La asesina se volvió a mirar a los guardias.

-Estás muy guapa –cometo uno de ellos, Ress, con timidez.

-¿Vas a la fiesta? –sonrió otro.

-Resérvame un baile, ¿quieres? –añadió el tercero.

Ninguno de los tres le hizo preguntas.

Candy sonrió y tomo el brazo que Ress le ofrecía. Procuro no reírse cuando lo vio sacar el pecho. Sin embargo, conforme se fueron acercando al salón y la música del vals llego hasta ellos, un montón de mariposas empezaron a revolotear en su estomago. No podía olvidar a que había ido. Había representado aquel papel otras veces en el pasado, pero siempre con el propósito de matar a un extraño…, no de enfrentarse a una amiga.

Las puertas de cristal rojo y dorado aparecieron ante ella y Candy atisbo las espirales de humo de las velas que decoraban el enorme salón de baile. Todo habría sido mas sencillo si hubiera podido colarse por una puerta lateral, sin que nadie reparara en ella, pero no tenia tiempo de ponerse a explorar los túneles secretos en busca de otro acceso a la sala. Además, a esas alturas, no podía buscar una entrada alternativa sin levantar sospechas. Ress se detuvo y le hizo una reverencia.

-A partir de aquí, tendrás que ir sola –anuncio con tanta circunspección como pudo, aunque no separaba la vista del baile que se desplegaba al pie de las escaleras-. Que tengas una velada maravillosa, Lady Lillian.

-Gracias, Ress.

Candy hubiera querido echar a correr hacia sus aposentos para vomitar. En cambio, se despidió del hombre con una graciosa reverencia. Solo tenia que bajar la escalinata e ingeniárselas para convencer a Albert de que la dejara quedarse. Luego podría pasarse la noche vigilando a Annie.

Los zapatos parecían frágiles, y Candy dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Haciendo caso omiso de los guardias que flaqueaban la puerta, levanto un pie cuando pudo y volvió a posarlo en tierra para comprobar la fuerza de los zapatos. Cuando se convenció de que los tacones resistirían incluso un buen salto, se acerco a lo alto de las escaleras.

Alojaba en el corpiño, la daga casera se le clavaba en la piel. Rogo a la diosa, a todos los dioses que conocía, al Wyrd, a quienquiera que fuera responsable de su destino no tener que usarla.

Candy irguió los hombros y dio un paso adelante.

**¿Q**ué estaba haciendo _ella _ahí?

A Terry casi se le cae la bebida cuando vio a Candy White en lo alto de la escalinata. La reconoció a pesar de la mascara. Desde luego, Candy podía tener sus defectos, pero nunca hacia nada a medias. Se haba superado a si misma con aquel vestido. Pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo _allí?_

Por un momento, el príncipe se pregunto si estaría soñando, hasta que algunas cabezas, y luego muchas mas, se volvieron a mirarla. Aunque el vals estaba en pleno apogeo, todo aquel que no bailaba contemplaba sin aliento como la misteriosa enmascarada se recogía las faldas y daba un paso, luego otro. El vestido parecía confeccionado con las mismísimas estrellas del firmamento, y las cuentas de cristal de la mascara gris destellaban con cada movimiento.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto un joven cortesano al lado de Terry.

Ella bajaba sin mirar a nadie. Incluso la reina de Adarlan se puso en pie para presenciar la llegada de aquella invitada de última hora. Annie, sentada junto a la soberana, se levanto también. ¿Acaso Candy se había vuelto loca?

"Camina hacia ella. Tómale la mano". Por desgracia, Terry tenia los pies paralizados y no pudo nada salvo contemplarla. Le ardía la piel del rostro bajo la pequeña mascara negra. No sabia por que, pero al mirarla se sentía un hombre. Ella parecía algo sacado de un sueño, un sueño en el que el no era un príncipe mimado sino un rey. Candy llego al pie de las escaleras y Terry dio un paso adelante.

Por desgracia, alguien le tomo la delantera. Cuando la vio sonreír y hacerle una reverencia a Albert, Terry apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño. El capitán de la guardia, que ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse una mascara, le tendió la mano. Candy miraba solo a Albert con aquellos ojos de estrella, y sus dedos, largos y pálidos, flotaron en el aire para tomar su mano. La multitud recupero el habla cuando a Albert se la llevo hacia la fiesta y se fundieron con el gentío. Fuera cual fuera la conversación que estaban a punto de mantener, no seria mantenida. Mejor no estar presente.

-Por favor –dijo otro cortesano-, díganme que Albert no ha tomado esposa de repente.

-¿Quién, el capitán Andley? –contesto el que había hablado primero-. Y ¿Por qué iba un bellezón como ella a casarse con un guardia? –al recordar quien estaba a su lado, se volvió hacia Terry, que seguía mirando las escaleras alelado-. ¿Quién es, alteza? ¿La conoce?

-No, no la conozco –mustio Terry antes de alejarse.

**E**l vals sonaba a toda potencia, tan alto que Candy casi no podía oír ni sus propios pensamientos cuando Albert la empujo hacia una alcoba en sombras. Como era de esperar, no llevaba mascara; seguro que le parecían ridículas. De modo que la furia que le arrugaba la cara saltaba a la vista.

-Y bien –mascullo Albert, que apretaba la muñeca de Candy con fuerza-, ¿me quieres decir como se te ha pasado por la cabeza hacer semejante tontería?

La muchacha intento zafarse de la mano de Albert, pero este no la soltó. Al otro lado del salón, Annie, sentada junto a la reina de Adarlan, miraba de vez en cuando de dirección a Candy. Parecía nerviosa; ¿o quizás solo estaba sorprendida de verla allí?

-Tranquilízate –siseo la muchacha al capitán de la guardia-. Solo quería divertirme un poco.

-¿Divertirte? ¿Tu idea de la diversión es colarte en un baile de gala?

La asesina pensó que de nada serviría discutir con el; seguro que estaba furioso porque había conseguido escabullirse de sus aposentos. De modo que hizo un mohín de pena.

-Me sentía sola.

El soltó una risilla.

-¿No eres capaz de pasar ni una noche a solas?

-Nox esta aquí… ¡y es un ladrón! ¿Por qué a el lo dejan asistir, con todas esas joyas brillando por todas partes, y a mi no? ¿Cómo voy a ser la campeona del rey si no confías en mi?

En realidad, se había hecho varias veces esa pregunta.

Albert se llevo una mano a la frente y soltó un larguísimo suspiro.

-Si te pasas un pelo de la raya…

Ella fingió seriedad.

-Lo considerare tu regalo de Yulemas.

El capitán le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, pero dejo caer los hombros.

-Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto.

La asesina le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y echo a andar.

-Sabia que eras un buen chico.

Sin responder, Albert la siguió de vuelta al centro de la fiesta. Candy había asistido a otros bailes de mascaras, pero a pesar de eso le resultaba inquietante no poder ver las caras de las personas que la rodeaban. Casi toda la corte, Terry incluido, lucían mascaras de tamaños, formas, y colores variados. Algunos diseños eran sencillos, otros, muy complicados, inspirados en animales. Annie, que seguía junto a la reina, llevaba una mascara en tonos dorados y turquesas en forma de flor de loto. Estaba enzarzada en una conversación muy seria, y los guardias que la escoltaban, plantados junto al estrado, ya parecían aburridos.

Albert no se separaba de ella mientras Candy buscaba un espacio libre entre el gentío. Cuando encontró uno apropiado, se paso. Era una posición inmejorable. Desde allí, lo veía todo: el estrado, la escalinata principal, la pista de bale…

Terry bailaba con una morenita de pechos grandes que el miraba de vez en cuando sin tomarse la molestia de disimular. ¿Acaso no la había visto llegar? Incluso Perrigton se había fijad en ella cuando Albert la había arrastrado al rincón. Por suerte, el capitán se la había llevado antes de que tuvieran que intercambiar ninguna palabra con el duque.

Sus ojos se cruzaron son los de Nox, que la miraba desde el otro lado del salón. El ladrón coqueteaba con una joven que ocultaba la cara tras una mascara de paloma, y alzo la copa en dirección a Candy antes de volver la atención a la chica. Nox había optado por una mascara azul que solo le tapaba la zona de los ojos.

-Bueno, procura no divertirte demasiado –se burlo Albert, y cruzo los brazos.

Disimulando su irritación, Candy cruzo de brazos también y comenzó su vigilancia.

**U**na hora después, Candy empezaba a maldecir su propia estupidez. Annie charlaba tan tranquila con la reina y apenas había mirado un par de veces en su dirección, ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza que Annie, precisamente ella, se proponía atacar a todos?

Las mejillas de la asesina ardan de vergüenza bajo la mascara. No merecía la amistad de la princesa. Todos aquellos campeones muertos, tanto poder misterioso y aquella absurda competición la habían vuelto loca.

Candy, algo enfurruñada, aliso la tela se du vestido. Albert seguía a su lado, sin decir nada. Aunque al final la hubiera dejado quedarse, el capitán no se lo perdonaría. Y estaba segura de que los guardias se iban a llevar la bronca de su vida aquella misma noche.

La asesina se irguió al ver a que Annie se levantaba de repente de su asiento. Los guardias reaccionaron también. La vio saludar a la soberana con una inclinación de cabeza, entre los destellos que la luz de las velas arrancaban a su mascara, y alejarse del estrado con paso vivo.

-Estas guapísima, Lillian –le dijo a la princesa en la lengua común, con un acento tan fuerte como de costumbre.

Candy recibió el comentario como una bofetada; Annie había hablado con absoluta fluidez aquella noche en la biblioteca. ¿La estaba advirtiendo de que no la delatara?

-Tu también –respondió Candy, incomoda-. ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

Annie jugueteó con el pliegue de su traje; un verdadero vestido de gala. Y, por el aspecto de la suntuosa tela azul, regalo de la reina de Adarlan.

-Si, pero no me encuentro bien –se disculpo la princesa-. Voy a retirarme a mis aposentos.

Candy la saludo con un rígido gesto de la cabeza.

-Espero que te mejores pronto –fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Annie la miro durante un largo momento, con los ojos brillantes de algo que aprecia tristeza, y se marcho. Candy la siguió con la vista mientras la princesa subía las escaleras y no aparto los ojos hasta que hubo desaparecido.

Albert carraspeo.

-¿Me vas a contar a que ha venido eso?

-No es asunto tuyo –replico ella.

Todavía podía ocurrir algo. Aunque Annie se hubiera ido, podía ocurrir algo. Pero no. La princesa no pagaría el dolor con mas dolor. Era demasiado buena para hacer algo así. Candy trago saliva con fuerza. La daga del corpiño le pareció peso muerto.

Sin embargo, aunque Annie no planeara lastimar a nadie aquella noche, eso no demostraba su inocencia.

-¿Qué pasa? –la presiono Albert.

Dispuesta a olvidar por un momento la vergüenza y la preocupación, Candy levanto la barbilla. Puesto que Annie se había ido y aunque no quería bajar la guardia, podría divertirse un poco.

-Contigo ahí mirando mal a todo el mundo, nadie me va a sacar a bailar.

Albert enarco sus rubias cejas.

-No miro mal a nadie.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Candy lo vio fulminar con la mirada a un cortesano que se había fijado en ella.

-¡Basta ya! –cuchicheo-. Nadie se acercara a mi si sigues haciendo eso.

El le lanzo una mirada exasperada y echo a andar. La asesina lo siguió hasta el borde de la pista de baile.

-Quédate aquí –propuso Albert, plantando ante el mar de volantes faldas-. Así todo el mundo sabrá que estas esperando a que alguien te saque a bailar.

Desde allí, Candy también podía asegurarse de que ninguna bestia horrorosa se abalanzara de repente sobre la multitud. Sin embargo, Albert no tenia por que saberlo. Se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

El se echo a reír.

-¿Contigo? No.

Ella se quedo mirando el suelo de mármol con el corazón en un puño.

-No hace falta que seas tan cruel.

-¿Cruel? Candy, Perrigton esta aquí mismo. Estoy seguro de que no le hace ninguna gracia que estés aquí, de modo que no llamare su atención mas de lo necesario.

-Cobarde.

La expresión de Albert se suavizó.

-Si no estuviéramos aquí, te habría dicho que si.

-Eso puede arreglar fácilmente, ¿sabes?

El negó con la cabeza mientras ajustaba la solapa de su túnica negra. Justo en aquel momento, Terry paso bailando junto a ellos, arrastrando a la morenita con el. Ni siquiera volvió la vista hacia Candy.

-Además –prosiguió Albert señalando a Terry con un gesto de la barbilla-, creo que tienes pretendientes mucho mas interesantes que compiten por tu atención. Soy una compañía aburrida.

-A mi no m importa estar aquí contigo.

-No, claro que no –contesto el con indiferencia, aunque la miraba a los ojos.

-Lo digo en serio. Y ¿tu? ¿Por qué no bailas con nadie? ¿nO hay ninguna dama que sea de tu agrado?

-Soy en capitán de la guardia; no me consideran un buen partido.

Sus ojos delataban cierta tristeza, aunque muy oculta en el fondo.

-¡No hablas en serio! Eres mejor que cualquiera de los que están aquí. Y tu eres… eres muy guapo –objeto ella mientras tomaba la mano del capitán.

El rostro de Albert reflejaba belleza…, además de fuerza, sentido del honor y lealtad. Candy dejo de oír a la muchedumbre y se le seco la boca cuando el capitán la miro. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta?

-¿De verdad piensas eso? –pregunto el pasado un rato, mirando sus manos unidas.

Ella le apretó la mano con mas fuerza.

-Ya lo creo. Si yo no fuera…

-Y ustedes dos ¿Por qué no bailas?

Albert le soltó la mano. De mala gana, Candy se separo del capitán.

-Y ¿con quien voy a bailar, alteza?

Terry estaba impresionante con una túnica cubierta de polvo de peltre. El atuendo del príncipe heredero casi hacia juego con el vestido de la misma Candy.

-Estás radiante –la elogio-. Y tu también estas muy guapo, Albert –añadió guiñándole un ojo a su amigo. En aquel momento, la mirada de Terry se cruzo con la de ella, y la sangre de Candy se convirtió en una lluvia de estrellas-. Y ¿bien? Debo echarte un sermón sobre la tontería que has cometido al colarte en el baile o pudo, en vez de eso, sacarte a bailar?

-No creo que sea buena idea –intervino Albert.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron los dos al unísono.

Terry se acerco un poco mas a ella. Aunque se sentía avergonzada de haber pensado cosas tan irritables sobre Annie, saber que Terry y Albert estaban a salvo le compensaba.

-Porque llamarías demasiado la atención, por eso.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco y Albert la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Debo recordarte quien eres?

-No. Me lo recuerdas a diario – replico ella.

La mirada del capitán se ensombreció. ¿Qué sentido tenia ser amable con ella si al momento siguiente la insultaba? Terry paso una mano por el hombre de la asesina y obsequio a su amigo una sonrisa encantadora.

-Tranquilízate, Albert –dijo, y su mano se deslizo hacia la espalda de Candy y rozo con los dedos su piel desnuda-. Tomate la noche libre –Terry se volvió a mirarla-. Te sentara bien –añadió luego por encima del hombro, pero su voz había perdido la alegría.

-Voy a por una bebida –mustio Albert antes de alejarse.

Ella siguió al capitán con la mirada. Seria un milagro si la consideraba su amiga. Terry le acaricio la espalda y ella poso los ojos en el príncipe. El corazón de le do un brinco, y Albert desapareció de su pensamiento como niebla bajo el sol de la mañana. Se sentía mal por ser tan voluble, pero…, pero… Oh, deseaba a Terry, no podía negarlo. Vaya si lo deseaba.

-Estás preciosa –dijo Terry con voz queda, y la acaricio con la vista de un modo que la hizo ruborizar-. No he podido dejar de mirarte.

-¿En serio? Pensaba que ni siquiera habías reparado en mí.

-Albert se me ha adelantado cuando has llegado. Además, me ha hecho falta mucha presencia de animo para acercarme a ti –sonrió-. Tu aspecto intimida. Sobre todo con la mascara.

-Y supongo que la cola de damas que aguardaba para bailar contigo ha tenido algo que ver.

-Ahora estoy aquí, ¿no?

A Candy se le encogió el corazón y comprendió que no era esa la respuesta que esperaba. ¿Qué quería de ella?

Terry tendió la mano e inclino la cabeza.

-¿Me concedes este baile?

¿Estaba sonando la música? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. El mundo se había reducido a nada, se había disuelto en el brillo dorado de las velas. Sin embargo, sus pies seguían allí, y su brazo, su cuello y su boca. Sonrió y tomo la mano que el príncipe le tendía, pero no perdió de vista a la multitud que la rodeaba.


	40. Capitulo 39

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

Capitulo 39.

**E**staba perdido… perdido en un mundo con el que siempre había soñado. Notaba el cuerpo de Candy, cálido al contacto, los dedos suaves alrededor de su propia mano. La hizo girar y la condujo por la pisa, bailando con toda la suavidad del mundo. Ella no fallaba ni un solo paso, ni tampoco parecía importante que hubiera toda una colección de mujeres que miraban furiosas como finalizaba una pieza y otra volvió a empezar sin que los dos bailarines cambiaran de pareja.

Por supuesto, se consideraba un falta de delicadeza que un príncipe concediera todos los bailes a una misma dama, pero Terry no podía pensar en nada mas que en su pareja y la música que los arrastraba.

-Desde luego, eres incansable –le dijo ella.

¿Cuándo habían hablado por ultima vez? Quizás hacia diez minutos, tal vez hubiera transcurrido una hora entera. Los rostros enmascarados que los rodeaban se fundían borrosos.

-Si bien algunos padre azotan a sus hijos, los míos me castigaban con lecciones de baile.

-En ese caso, debiste de ser un niño muy travieso-

Candy miro a su alrededor, como si buscara algo, o a alguien.

-Haces unos cumplidos encantadores esta noche.

El príncipe la hizo dar una vuela. La falda del vestido titilo bajo la araña del techo.

-Hoy es el día de Yulemas. En estas fiestas, todo el mundo es amable.

Un destello de algo semejante a dolor brillo en los ojos de ella, pero desapareció antes de que Terry pudiera estar seguro.

La cogió por la cintura sin dejar de mover los pies al compas de la música.

-y ¿Cómo esta tu regalo?

-Pues se ha metido debajo de mi cama y luego en el comedor. Allí la he dejado.

-¿Has encerrado al perro en el comedor?

-Y ¿Dónde iba a dejarlo? ¿en mi habitación, para que arruinara las alfombras? ¿O en la sala de juegos, donde podría ahornagarse con alguna pieza de ajedrez?

-A lo mejor deberías haberla enviado al criadero, que es donde deben estar los perros.

-¿El día de Yulemas? ¡Ni en sueños iba a dejarla en ese lugar tan horrible!

De repente, Terry sintió el impulso de besarla, con fuerza, en la boca. Pero aquel sentimiento, por desgracia, nunca podría ser real. Porque en cuanto e baile hubiera acabado, ella volvería a ser una asesina y el seguiría siendo un príncipe. Terry trago saliva con fuerza. Aquella noche, sin embargo…

La estrecho contra si. Todo cuanto los rodeaba se transformo en una gran sombra en la pared.

**M**olesto, Albert miraba como su amigo bailaba con la asesina. De todos modos, el no podía sacarla a bailar. Y se alegraba de no haber reunido el valor necesario para pedírselo, sobre todo después de ver el color de la cara del duque Perrigton cuando había descubierto a la pareja entre los danzarines.

Un cortesano llamado Otho s detuvo junto a Albert.

-Pensaba que estaba contigo.

-¿Quién? ¿Lady Lillian?

-¡De modo que se llama así! Nunca la había visto. ¿Acaba de llegar a la corte?

-Si –contesto Albert.

Al día siguiente tendría unas palabras con los guardias por haber dejado salir a Candy. Ra de esperar que, para entonces, se le hubiera pasado las ganas de entrechocar sus cabezas.

-Y ¿Qué tal te va, capitán Andley? –pregunto Otho al mismo tiempo que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda con mas ímpetu de la cuenta. El aliento le olía a vino-. Ya nuca cenas con nosotros.

-Hace tres años que deje de cenar con ustedes, Otho.

-Deberías volver; echamos de menos tu compañía.

Era mentira. Otho solo quería sacarle información sobre la joven forastera. Su reputación de conquistador lo predecía; de echo, en el castillo tenia mala fama que debía abordar a las cortesanas en cuanto llegaban o desplazarse a Rifthold a buscar otro tipo de mujeres.

Terry estaba pendiente de Candy, y Albert vea como las sonrisas se extendían por los labios de ella, como sus ojos se iluminaban con cada palabra del príncipe. Leía la felicidad en cada rasgo de la asesina, aun con mascara puesta.

-¿Y el esta con ella?

-Lady Lillian es dueña de si misma. No pertenece a nadie.

-Entonces ¿no esta con el?

-No.

Otho se encogió de hombros.

-Que raro.

-¿Por qué?

De repente, a Albert le encontraron las ganas de estrangularlo.

-Porque se diría que el príncipe esta enamorado de ella –respondió antes de alejarse.

Por un momento, la mirada de Albert se desenfoco. Justo entonces Candy se echo a reír, y vio los ojos de Terry clavados en ella. el príncipe no había separado la vista de la asesina ni una sola vez. Su expresión reflejaba… algo. ¿Alegría? ¿Asombro? Bailaba con los hombros erguidos, la espalda recta. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre. De un rey.

Era imposible que tal cosa hubiera ocurrido; y ¿Cuándo había pasado? Otho era un borracho y un conquistador. ¿Qué sabia el del amor?

**R**abiosa y desesperada, Kaltain miraba al príncipe heredero de Adarlan, que seguía bailando con Lillian Gordaina. Aunque hubiera llevado una mascara mucho mas discreta, la abría reconocido a las primeras de cambio. Además, ¿Qué clase de persona escogía el color gris para asistir a un baile? Kaltain bajo la vista hacia su propio vestido y sonrió. En brillantes tonos de azul, verde esmeralda y marrón claro, su vestido y la mascara de plumas de pavo a juego costaban tanto como una vivienda pequeña. Todo se lo había regalado Perrigton, por supuesto, junto con las joyas que le cubrían gran parte del cuello y los brazos. Nada que ver con el deplorable amasijo de cristal que llevaba aquella ramera calculadora.

Perrigton le acaricio el brazo y Kaltain se volvió a mirarlo dejando caer los ojos.

-Estás guapísimo esta noche, amor mío –le dijo al mismo tiempo que le ajustaba la cadena de oro a la saya roja.

Al momento, el rostro de el se puso del color de su túnica. Kaltain s pregunto si llegaría a vencer la repulsión que le inspiraba la idea de besarlo. Siempre podía seguir rehusando, como llevaba haciéndolo todo el mes, pero cuando estaba tan borracho…

Debía encontrar una solución antes. Por desgracia, seguía sin estar mas cerca de Terry ahora que a principios de otoño, y desde luego no haría ningún progreso mientras Lillian estuviera de por medio.

Un abismo se abrió a sus pies. Un dolor leve, instantáneo, le latió en las sienes. No tenía otro remedio. Debía eliminar a Lillian.

**C**uando el reloj dio las tres y la mayoría d los invitados –incluidos la reina y Albert- se hubo marchado, Candy juzgo que podía retirarse sin peligro. Aprovechando que Terry había ido a buscar bebidas, se escabullo del baile y descubrió que Ress la estaba esperando para acompañarla de vuelta. Reinaba el silencio en el castillo mientras volvían a los aposentos de la joven por los corredores del servicio para evitar que los cortesanos mas curioso obtuvieran demasiada información. Aunque las razones que la habían llevado al baile no hubieran sido las mejores del mundo, se había divertido bastante bailando con Terry. Sonriendo para si, se hurgo las uñas mientras recorría el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. La euforia de sentir a Terry solo tenia ojos para ella, que solo le hablaba a ella, que la trataba como una igual o algo mas que eso no la había abandonado del todo. Quizá su plan no hubiera fracasado, después de todo.

Ress carraspeo, y Candy, alzando la vista, descubrió que Terry la esperaba junto a la puerta de sus aposentos charlando con los guardias. No podía haberse quedado mucho rato más en el baile si había llegado allí antes que ella. El corazón le do un brinco en el pecho pero se las ingenio para esbozar una sonrisa tímida cuando Terry le hizo una reverencia, le abrió la puerta entro tras ella. Que Ress y los guardias pensaran lo que quisieran.

Candy se quito la mascara y la lanzo al centro de la salita. Suspiro cuando el aire le refresco la piel.

-Y ¿bien? –pregunto, y se apoyo en la pared, junto a la puerta del dormitorio.

Terry se acerco a ella despacio. Cuando por fin se detuvo, sus bocas estaban a un dedo de distancia.

-Te has marchado del baile sin despedirte –le reprocho apoyando un brazo en la pared, a la altura de la cabeza de Candy.

Ella levanto los ojos y mito la tela negra de la manga que caía justo por encima de su pelo.

-Es impresionante lo deprisa que has llegado hasta aquí. Y sin que tu corte de admiradoras te siguiera. Quías deberías probar suerte como asesino.

El se aparto el pelo de la cara con una sacudida de la cabeza.

-No me interesan las cortesanas –dijo con voz ronca, y la beso.

Tenía la boca cálida, los labios suaves, y Candy perdió cualquier sentido del tiempo y del espacio mientras le devolvía el beso con parsimonia. El se aparto un instante, la miro a los ojos cuando ella los abrió y volvió a besarla. Aquel beso fue distinto, más profundo y ansioso.

Candy sentía los brazos pesados y ligeros a un tiempo. La habitación parecía dar vueltas y mas vueltas a su alrededor. Le gustaba…, le gustaban sus besos, su sabor, las sensaciones que le provocaba.

El príncipe le rodeo la cintura con el brazo y la estrecho contra si sin separar sus labios de los de ella ni un momento. Ella lo cogió por el hombro y le clavo los dedos en el musculo tenso bajo la piel. ¡Cuánto había cambiado su relación desde el día en el que se conocieron en Endovier!

Candy abrió los ojos. Endovier. ¿Por qué estaba besando al príncipe heredero de Adarlan? Aflojo los dedos y dejo caer el brazo.

El se separo d ella y sonrió. Rebosaba carisma. Volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, pero ella poso dos dedos en su boca con suavidad.

-Debería irme a dormir –se disculpo. Terry enarco las cejas-. Sola –añadió.

El se aparto los dedos de la boca e intento volver a besarla, pero Candy se escabullo por debajo del brazo del príncipe y cogió el pomo d la puerta del dormitorio. La abrió y cruzo el umbral antes de que el pudiera detenerla. Luego se asomo a la salita, donde el seguía sonriendo.

-Buenas noches –se despidió Candy.

Terry se apoyo en la puerta y acerco su rostro al de ella.

-Buenas noches –susurro a su vez.

Esta vez no la rechazo cuando volvió a besarla. Terry se separo a mitad del beso, y Candy estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo cuando el se aparto. El príncipe se rio por debajo.

-Buenas noches –repitió ella, un poco ruborizada.

Luego el príncipe se marcho.

Candy se dirigió al balcón y abrió las puertas de par en par para dejarse inundar por el aire fresco. Se llevo la mano a los labios y se quedo mirando las estrellas, mientras su corazón crecía, crecía, crecía dentro de su pecho.

**T**erry camino despacio hacia sus propios aposentos, con el corazón desbocado. Aun podía notar la caricia de los labios de Candy, oler el aroma de su cabello, ver el oro de sus ojos que titilaban a la luz de las velas.

Al cuerno las consecuencias. Se la ingeniaría para que la historia funcionara; encontraría el modo de estar con ella. Tenia que hacerlo.

Había saltado al abismo. Ya solo podía rezar para que hubiera una red al fondo.

**E**n el jardín, el capitán de la guardia miraba el balcón de la joven, donde ella bailaba en solitario, perdida en sus sueños. Aunque Albert sabia que los pensamientos de Candy no le pertenecían.

La asesina se detuvo y alzo la mirada. Aun a aquella distancia, el capitán veía el rubor de sus mejillas. Parecía muy joven; no, nuevo. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho.

A pesar de todo, siguió mirándola, observándola hasta que ella suspiro y volvió al interior sin molestarse en mirar abajo.

_Continuara…_

_Mis predicciones son que muchas de ustedes estarán tan, pero tan emocionadas… xD (bueno eso espero) y para las que no, no se me afligen aun pueden pasar muchas cosas en 14 caps que quedan._


	41. Capitulo 40

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 40.

Candy gruño cuando algo frio y húmedo le rozo la mejilla. Abrió un ojo y descubrió que el cachorro la miraba desde arriba agitando la cola. Cambio de postura y entrecerró los ojos para protegerlos de la luz del sol. No había tenido intensión de dormir tanto. Dentro de dos días se celebraba una prueba y debía preparase. Seria el ultimo examen antes del duelo final, la prueba que iba a decidir quienes serian los cuatro finalistas.

Candy se froto un ojo y rasco a la perrita detrás de las orejas.

-¿Te has hecho pipi en alguna parte y has venido a decírmelo?

-Ni hablar –respondió alguien abriendo la puerta del dormitorio; Terry-. La he sacado ala alba junto con los otros perros.

Ella sonrió con pereza mientras el se acercaba.

-¿No s demasiado pronto para las visitas?

-¿Pronto? –se rio el príncipe, y s sentó en la cama. Ella se aparto sobresaltada-. ¡Casi es la una de la arde! Philippa me ha dicho que llevas toda la mañana durmiendo como un tronco.

¡La una! ¿Tanto había dormido? Y ¿su entrenamiento con Albert? Candy se rasco la nariz y tomo n brazos al cachorro. Por lo menos, la noche había sido tranquila. De haberse producido algún ataque, ya se habría enterado. Tuvo ganas de suspirar de alivio, aunque el sentimiento de culpa por lo que había hecho –su falta de fe en Annie- la entristeció.

-¿Ya le has puesto nombre? –pregunto el; indiferente, tranquilo, compuesto. ¿Estaba fingiendo o sencillamente el beso no había significado nada para el?

-No –contesto ella.

Intentaba parecer serena, aunque habría querido gritar de tan incomoda que se sentía.

-Y ¿Qué tal –prosiguió el mientras se daba unos toques en la barbilla- Ter…ito?

-Es el nombre más bobo que he oído en mi vida-

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Candy tomo una de las patas de la perrita y examino las patas mullidas. Apretó la almohadilla con el pulgar.

-Ligera –era un nombre perfecto. De hecho, tenia la sensación de que había estado allí todo el rato, esperando a que ella fuera tan perspicaz para descubrirlo-. Si, Ligera le sienta de maravilla.

-Tiene algún significado? –pregunto el, y la perrita levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Lo tendrá cuando corra mas que tus perros de raza.

Candy cogió al animal en brazos y le beso la cabeza. Meneo al cachorro arriba y abajo, y la perrita se quedo mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Era enternecedora, tan suave y adorable.

Terry soltó una risilla.

-Ya veremos.

La asesina dejo al perro a los pies de la cama. Ligera s metió rápidamente bajo las mantas y desapareció.

-¿Has dormido bien? –le pregunto el príncipe.

-Si. A juzgar por lo temprano que te has levantado, tu no puedes decir lo mismo.

-Mira –empezó a hablar Terry, y Candy quiso tirarse por el balcón-. Ayer por la noche… Lamento haber sido tan directo contigo –se interrumpió un momento-. Candy, ¿te burlas de mi?

Oh, no… ¿Le estaba haciendo muecas al príncipe?

-Ejem… Lo siento.

-Entonces, ¿te molesto?

-Si me molesto ¿Qué?

-¡El beso!

Incapaz de tragar saliva, la asesina tosió.

-No, claro que no, no fue nada –dijo a la vez que se golpeaba el pecho para aclararse la garganta-. No tuvo importancia. Pero tampoco me desagrado, si eso es lo que estas pensando.

Enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

-Entonces, ¿te gusto? –pregunto Terry con una sonrisa lánguida.

-¡No! ¡Oh, déjame en paz!

Candy se dejo caer sobre las almohadas y se tapo el rostro con las mantas. Se moría de vergüenza.

En la oscuridad de la cama, Ligera le lamio la cara.

-Venga –se burlo el-. A juzgar por tu reacción, se diría que fue tu primer beso.

Ella arrojo las mantas a un lado y Ligera se escondió aun mas adentro.

-Claro que no –replico Candy mientras intentaba no pensar en Anthony y en lo que había compartido con el-, aunque ha sido mi primera experiencia con un principito creído, arrogante y estirado.

El se miro el pecho.

-¿Estirado?

-Oh, cállate –se desespero ella, y lo golpeo con la almohada.

Paso al otro lado de la cama, se levanto y camino hacia el balcón.

Noto que el príncipe la miraba. Observaba las tres cicatrices de la espalda que el escotado camisón no conseguía ocultar.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí mientras me cambio?

Se volvió hacia el. La expresión de Terry no se parecía a la de la noche anterior. Su mirada parecía cauta e infinitamente triste. La sangre de la muchacha corría como un torrente por sus venas.

-Y ¿bien?

-Esas cicatrices son horribles –respondió el, casi en susurros.

Ella se llevo la mano a la cadera y se encamino al vestido.

-Todos tenemos cicatrices, Terry. Resulta que las mías son mas visibles que las de la mayoría. Quédate aquí sentado si te place, pero me voy a vestir.

Abandono el cuarto con un paso digno.

**K**altain caminaba tras el duque Perrigton entre los inacabables planteles del invernadero. En la enorme construcción de cristal abundaban tanto la luz como las sombras, y ella s abanicaba son cesar para ahuyentar la pegajosa humedad que le empapaba la cara. Aquel hombre siempre escogía los peores lugares del mundo para pasear. A ella le interesaba tanto las plantas y las flores como un charco de barro en la cuneta.

Perrigton arranco un lirio –de un blanco inmaculado- y se lo tendió con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Para ti.

Ella intento no encogerse ante la visión de la piel rubicunda y el mostacho rojo. Solo de pensar que pudiera acorralarla le entraban ganas de arrancar todas las plantas de raíz y arrojarlas a la nieve.

-Gracias –dijo con voz ronco.

Perrigton se quedo mirándola.

-Se diría que estas algo desaminada, Lady Kaltain.

-Ah, ¿si? –ella ladea la cabeza con la expresión mas tímida que pudo adoptar-. Tal vez porque el día de hoy palidece ante la diversión del bale de ayer.

Poco convencido, el duque la siguió escudriñando con sus negros ojos. Con el ceño fruncido, la tomo por el codo para obligarla a seguir avanzando.

-No tienes que disimular conmigo. Me di cuenta d que mirabas al príncipe heredero.

Kaltain opto por disimular. Enarcando sus cejas bien perfiladas, lo miro de reojo.

-Ah, ¿si?

Con un dedo gordezuelo, Perrigton acaricio el tallo de un helecho. El anillo negro delato su pulso, y un dolor sordo volvió a latir en las sienes de Kalain.

-Yo también me fije en el. N la chica, para ser más exactos. Es engorro, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Lady Lillian?

Esta vez Kaltain pestañeo, sin atreverse a bajar la guardia todavía. El duque no se había dado cuenta de que _deseaba _al príncipe, mas bien se había fijado en que Terry y Lillian no se habían separado en toda la noche.

-Así se hace llamar, si –mustio Perrigton.

-¿No es su verdadero nombre? –pregunto ella sin pararse a pensar.

El duque se volvió a mirarla. La negrura de sus ojos hacia juego con el anillo.

-¿No te has tragado el cuento de que esa muchacha es una verdadera dama?

El corazón de Kaltain dio un brinco.

-¿No lo es?

Perrigton sonrió y, por fin, se lo conto todo.

Cuando el duque finalizo su relato, Kaltain lo miraba de hito en hito. Una asesina. Lillian Gordiana eran Candy White, la asesina mas famosa del mundo. Y había puesto las zarpas en el corazón de Terry. Si Kaltain quería casarse con Terry, tendría que ser mucho, muchísimo mas lista. Quizá bastante con revelar quien era Lillian en realidad. Pero tal vez no. Kaltain no podía correr ningún riesgo. El silencio reinaba en el invernadero, como si el mismo edificio contuviera el aliento.

-¡No podemos dejar que esto quede así! ¡No podemos permitir que el príncipe se ponga en peligro!

La expresión de Perrigton mudo un instante –en algo mas dolorido y feo-, pro el cambio fue tan rápido que ella apenas lo advirtió, torturada por una migraña cada vez mas fuerte. Necesitaba la pipa; tenia que tranquilizarse antes de que le diera un ataque.

-Claro que no –repuso Perrigton.

-Y ¿Cómo vamos a detenerlos?¿Revelándole la verdad al rey?

El duque negó la cabeza y se llevo una mano al sable con el ademan meditabundo. Kaltain examino un capullo de roda y resiguió el borde de una espina con su larga uña.

-Se va a celebrar un duelo entre los campeones supervivientes –dijo el hombre despacio-. En el transcurso del duelo, ella brindara en honor de la diosa y de los dioses menores –mientras el duque seguía hablando, Kaltain sintió que le faltaba el aliento, y no solo por la culpa del estrecho corsé. Separo el dedo de la espina-. Iba a pedirte que presidieras el brindis… en representación de la diosa. Tal vez podrías dejar caer algo es su bebida

-¿Matarla yo misma?

Una cosa era contratar a alguien que lo hiciera, pero asesinarla en persona…

El duque levanto las manos.

-No, no. Sin embargo, el rey esta de acuerdo conmigo en que debemos tomar medidas drásticas, y quiere que lo hagamos de tal modo que Terry atribuya los acontecimientos a… un accidente. Si le administramos sencillamente una dosis de acónito sanguino, nada letal, solo lo suficiente para asegurarnos de que pierde el control, Neil obtendrá la ventaja necesaria.

-Y ¿no puede matarla en propio Neil? Los accidentes abundan en los duelos.

El dolor de cabeza s le estaba agudizando, los latidos de transmitían a todo su cuerpo. Tal vez drogarla fuera mas fácil…

-Neil cree que si, pero prefiero no correr riesgos.

Perrigton le tomo las manos, Kaltain noto el helor del anillo contra la piel y reprimió el impulso de apartarlas.

-¿No quieres ayudar a Terry? Cuando se haya librado de ella…

"Entonces será mío. Será mío, como debe ser".

Pero matar… "Sera mío"

-Podemos devolverlo al buen camino, ¿no te parece?

Perrigton remato la frase con una gran sonrisa que la hizo estremecer. Su instinto le decía que echara a correr, que huyera son mirar atrás.

En su mente, en cambio, solo veía una corona y un trono, y al príncipe sentado junto a ella.

-Dígame que tengo que hacer –accedió por fin.


	42. Capitulo 41

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 41.

El reloj dio las diez, y Candy, sentada al pequeño escritorio de su habitación, alzo la vista del libro. Ya debería estar durmiendo o cuando menos intentado conciliar el sueño. Ligera, adormilada en su regazo, dio un gran bostezo. Candy le rasco la piel de alrededor de las orejas y paso la mano por la pagina abierta del libro. Las marcas del Wyrd, cuyos extraños ángulos y curvas hablaban un lenguaje que ella aun no entendía, la desafiaban desde el papel. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado Annie en aprenderlas? Y además, se pregunto con desaliento, ¿Cómo podían conservar du poder si la magia había desaparecido?

No había visto a Annie desde el baile de la noche anterior y tampoco se había atrevido a ir a buscarla, ni contarle a Albert lo que había descubierto. La princesa al vez hubiera mentido acerca de sus conocimientos de la lengua común, pero sin duda tendría sus razones para ello. Candy había hecho mal en acudir al baile, se había equivocado al pensar que Annie era capaz de hacer cosas tan terribles. La princesa pertenecía al bando de los buenos. No perjudicaría a Candy, no cuando habían sido amigas. Habían sido amigas. Candy trago saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenia en la garganta y volvió la pagina. Se quedo sin aliento.

_Para ofrecer sacrificios al ridderak: con la sangre de la victima, trazar las marcas indicadas alrededor de esta. Una vez que la criatura haya sido invocada, las marcas propiciaran el intercambio. Por la carne del sacrificio, la bestia le proporcionara la fuerza de la victima._

Candy casi no podía contener el temblor de manos mientras pasaba pagina tras pagina en buscar de alguna información sobre los signos que había descubierto bajo su cama. Tras comprobar que el libro no incluía nada, regreso a la invocación. Un ridderak…, ¿así se llamaba el monstruo? ¿Qué era? Y ¿de donde procedía, si no procedía de…?

Las puertas del Wyrd. Se apretó las palmas contra los ojos. Alguien estaba empleando las marcas del Wyrd para invocar a aquella criatura. Era imposible, porque ya no existía la magia, pero los textos afirmaban que las marcas del Wyrd existían al margen de la magia. Y ¿si conservaban su poder? Pero… ¿Annie? ¿En que cabeza cabía que su amiga hubiera hecho algo semejante? ¿Para que necesitaba la fuerza de los campeones? Y ¿Cómo se las había ingeniado para no levantar sospechas?

Ahora bien, Annie poseía grandes dotes de actriz. Y tal vez las ganas de Candy de tener una amiga –alguien tan distinto y fuera de lugar como ella misma- la habían traicionado. Quizás había estado demasiado desesperada, demasiado dispuesta a ver solo lo que quería ver. Candy inspiro hondo para tranquilizarse. Annie amaba Eyllwe –de eso no cabía duda- y Candy sabia que la princesa haría cuanto estuviera en su mano para defender su pueblo. A menos que…

La sangre se le helo en las venas. A menos que Annie estuviera allí con un propósito mas grande y no pretendiera exactamente proteger a su pueblo. A menos que anduviera buscando algo que muy pocos se atrevían a murmurar: la _rebelión_. Y no una rebelión como la actual, con unos cuantos grupos de insumisos ocultos en los territorios salvajes, sino mas bien una rebelión de todos los reinos contra Adarlan; como debería haber sido desde el comienzo.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué sentido tenia matar a los campeones? ¿Por qué no eliminar a la realeza? El baile le había brindado la ocasión perfecta. Y ¿Por qué usar las marcas del Wyrd? Conocía los aposentos de Annie; allí no había rastros de ningún demonio al acecho, y en el castillo no existía escondrijo alguno donde…

Candy levanto los ojos del libro. Tras la gigantesca cómoda, el tapiz ondeaba como agitado por una brisa fantasma. En todo el castillo no existía ningún lugar donde invocar una criatura como esa, salvo las cámaras olvidadas y los intocables túneles que discurrían bajo tierra.

-No –dijo, y se levanto tan deprisa que Ligera tuvo que apartarse de un salto para que la silla no la aplastara.

No, no podía ser verdad. Porque se trataba de Annie. Porque… porque…

Gruñendo del esfuerzo, Candy separo la cómoda de la pared y luego retiro el tapiz del muro. Igual que hacia dos meses, una brisa fría y húmeda se coló por las grietas, aunque no olía a nada parecido a rosas. Todos los asesinos se habían producido dos días después de una de las pruebas. De modo que aquella misma noche, o tal vez al día siguiente, se producirían mas accidentes. El ridderak, fuera lo que fuera, volvería a atacar. Y dadas las marcas que alguien había pintado bajo su propia cama, ni todos los demonios del infierno conseguirían que Candy esperara sentada los acontecimientos.

Después de dejar a la gimoteante Ligera fuera de la habitación, la asesina cubrió la puerta secreta con el tapiz, coloco un libro en la entrada a modo de cuña para evitar que se cerrara y deseo contar con alguna arma del candelabro que llevaba en la mano y la daga casera del bolsillo.

Porque si Annie había sido capaz de mentirle hasta tal punto, si era Annie la que estaba matando a los campeones, Candy tenia que andarse con mucho cuidado. De verdad que aquello, Annie podía matarla con las manos desnudas.

**D**escendió por los túneles, mas y mas abajo, exhalando nubes de vaho en el aire gélido. En alguna parte caían gotas de agua y Candy miro con anhelo el arco de crucería cuando se acerco a la encrucijada. Esa vez, ni siquiera considero la posibilidad de huir. ¿Qué sentido tendría, estando tan cerca de la victoria? Si perdía, se escabulliría por aquellos túneles antes de que la enviaran de vuelta a Endovier.

Candy observo el pasadizo de la derecha y el de la izquierda. Sabia que el da la izquierda conducía a un punto muerto. El de la derecha en cambio… llevaba al sepulcro de Elena. Y de cambio hacia allí había muchas desembocaduras.

Se acerco un poco mas al arco y se quedo de una pieza al descubrir que las huellas que bajaban las tinieblas. Algo había alterado aquel polvo de siglos de antigüedad. Pisadas que subían y bajaban.

Por lo viso, Annie y su criatura habían rondado varias veces por allí, pocos pies mas debajo de donde todos hacían vida a diario. ¿Acaso Verin no habría muerto después de burlarse de Candy delante de Anne? La asesina cogió el candelabro con mas fuerza y se saco la daga de bolsillo.

Peldaño a peldaño, empezó a descender la escalera. Pronto perdió de vista el rellano superior, pero no le parecía estar mas cerca del fondo. De repente, unos susurros resonaron al final del túnel, deslizándose por las paredes hacia ella. Avanzo con cautela y protegió la vela con la mano conforme se iba acercando al origen del sonido. No era una charla relajada entre criados, mas bien la voz de alguien que hablaba rápidamente, como recitando.

Y no era Annie, sino un hombre.

Se fue acercando a un rellano que desembocaba en una cámara a mano izquierda. Una luz verdosa se derramaba por las piedras de la escalera, que se hundía mas abajo en la negra oscuridad. Se le puso la piel de gallina cuando pudo oír la voz mas claramente. No hablaba ninguna lengua que ella conociera; era áspera y gutural, y le crispaba los oídos, tétrica como un escalofrió que le helara hasta el tuétano. El hombre resollaba, como si las palabras le irritaran la garganta, y por fin se detuvo a tomar aire.

Se hizo un silencio. Candy dejo la vela en el suelo. Cruzo a gatas el rellano y echo un vistazo al interior de la cámara. La puerta de roble estaba abierta, y una llave enorme descansaba en la oxidada cerradura. Y dentro de la pequeña estancia, arrodillado ante una oscuridad tan intensa parecía a punto de devorar el mundo, estaba **Neil**.

_Se pone interesante ¿eh?_

_Yo también estoy emocionada xD apuesto a que unas ya se las olían… cuando lo leí, la verdad no pensé que fuera el. Si creí que era Nehemia (así se llama el personaje por el que suplí el nombre de Annie) _

_Espero sus reviews…_

_byebye_


	43. Capitulo 42

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 42.

Neil.

La persona que se había vuelto mas fuerte y mejor conforme avanzaba el torneo. Candy lo había atribuido al entrenamiento, pero no. En realidad se estaba valiendo de las marcas del Wyrd y del monstruo que estas invocaban para robar la fuerza de los campeones muertos.

Neil arrastro la mano por el suelo, ante la oscuridad, y unas luces verdosas brotaron por donde había pasado los dedos antes de que el vacío las aspirara como fantasmas al viento. Le sangraba la mano.

Candy contuvo el aliento atisbó algo moviéndose en la oscuridad. Sonó el repiqueteo de una garra contra la piedra y un siseo como de una llama que se apaga. A continuación, caminando hacia Neil, caminando sobre unas piernas con las rodillas al revés –como las patas traseras de un animal- apareció el ridderak.

Parcia algo sacado de las pesadillas de un dios antiguo. Su lisa y grisácea piel se tensaba sobre una cabeza deforme, y dejaba a la vista una enorme boca de colmillos negro.

Los mismos colmillos que habían arranco y devora los órganos internos de Verin y de Xavier; colmillos que habían engullido sus cerebros. El cuerpo, vagamente humano, se hundía por la parte de las ancas. Al caminar, arrastraba unos brazos largos por el duelo. Las piedras chirriaban al contacto de sus uñas. Neil levanto la cabeza y se puso de pie despacio cuando el engendro se arrodillo ante el y bajo los ojos oscuros. En actitud sumisa.

Candy solo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le temblaba cuando retrocedió un paso para dar media vuelta y echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Elena había dicho la verdad: aquello era el mal, puro y simplemente. En el pecho de la asesina, el amuleto latía como si la apremiara a huir. Con la boca y el pulso acelerado, Candy retrocedió.

Neil se volvió a mirarla y el ridderak levanto la cabeza al instante para olisquear dos veces con su hocico hendido. La muchacha se quedo petrificada, pero justo entonces se levanto un viento huracanado que la empujo desde atrás y la obligo a entrar en la cámara trastabillando.

-No te tocaba a ti esta noche –observo Neil, pero Candy solo tenia ojos para el monstruo, que se había puesto a jadear-, aunque la ocasión es demasiado buena para desperdiciarla.

-Neil –fue lo único que ella atino a responder.

Los ojos del ridderak…, jamás había visto algo parecido. No reflejaban nada salvo pura hambre; un hambre insaciable, infinita. La criatura no era de este mundo. Las marcas del Wyrd funcionaban. Los portales existían. Se saco el cuchillo casero del bolsillo. Le pareció minúsculo; ¿Qué daño podía hacer un alfiler de pelo n el pellejo de aquel animal?

Neil avanzo con anta rapidez que ella apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que el soldado se colocara a su espalda. De alguna manera, también le había arrebatado el cuchillo. Nadie –ningún ser humano- se podía mover a esa velocidad, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho d sombras y viento.

-Lastima –susurro Neil desde el umbral mientas se guardaba el cuchillo de Candy en el bolsillo. La asesina miro a la criatura, luego a el, por ultimo detrás de ella-. Nunca llegare a averiguar como has conseguido llegar aquí –el soldado abarco el poco de la puerta con la mano-. Aunque tampoco es que me importe. Adiós, Candy.

La puerta se cerro.

La luz verdosa seguía brotando de las marcas del suelo –signos que Neil había gravado con su propia sangre-, iluminando a la criatura que la observaba con aquellos ojos hambrientos y crueles.

-Neil –susurro Candy mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta y empezaba a toquetear el pomo.

Intento girarlo y tiro de el. La puerta estaba cerrada. En aquella habitación no había salvo una piedra y polvo. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado desarmar tan fácilmente?

-_Neil _–la puerta no cedía-. _¡Neil! –_grito, y golpeo la puerta con el puño, tan violentamente que se lastimo.

El ridderak la acechaba desplazándose sobre sus cuatro miembros como una araña, sin dejar olisquearla. Candy se quedo quieta. ¿Por qué no la había atacado de inmediato? El monstruo volvió a olfatearla y rasco el suelo con una mano en forma de garra, con tanta fuerza que arranco un trozo de piedra.

La quería viva. Neil había dejado inconsciente a Verin mientras invocaba a la criatura; le gustaba la sangre caliente. De modo que buscaría un modo de inmovilizarla y después…

No podía respirar. No, así no. No en aquella cámara, donde nadie la encontraría nunca, ni siquiera Albert, que jamás sabría por que había desaparecido y la maldeciría por siempre jamás, donde nunca tendría oportunidad de decirle a Annie que la había juzgado mal. Y Elena… Elena le había pedido que la acompañara a la tumba para que viera…, para que viera ¿Qué?

Y de repente lo supo.

La respuesta estaba allí mismo, a su derecha, n el pasadizo que descendía varios niveles mas por debajo de la tierra.

La criatura se apoyo en las patas traseras preparada para saltar, y en ese momento a Candy se le ocurrió el plan mas temerario y valiente que había urdido jamás. Dejo caer la capa al suelo.

Con un rugido que sacudió los cimientos del castillo, el ridderak echo a correr hacia ella.

Candy se quedo ante la puerta, viendo como el monstruo arremetía el galope en su dirección; saltaban chispas del suelo cuando sus patas golpeaban la piedra. A unos tres metros de ella, la criatura se abalanzo contra sus piernas.

La asesina, sin embargo, ya había echado a correr directamente hacia aquellos colmillos negros y pútridos. El ridderak se lanzo contra ella y Candy sobrevoló de un salto aquella mezcolanza de gruñidos y rugidos. Un estrepito ensordecedor inundo la cámara cuando el ridderak hizo añicos la puerta de madera. La muchacha no quería ni imaginar que había sido de sus piernas de haberla alcanzado. Pero no había tiempo de pensar. Aterrizo rodando y volvió a abalanzarse hacia la puerta resquebrajada, donde la criatura se abría paso entre los trozos de madera.

Candy corrió el pasadizo, torció a la izquierda y se precipito escaleras abajo. Jamás conseguiría llegar viva a sus aposentos, pero si corría lo bastante quizás pudiera alcanzar el sepulcro.

El ridderak volvió a rugir y la escalera tembló. La asesina no se atrevía a mirar atrás. Se concentro en sus propios pies, en no dar un traspié mientras descendía los peldaños como una exhalación hacia el rellano del fondo, iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba desde la cámara funeraria.

Candy llego al rellano, corrió hacia la puerta del sepulcro y rezo a dioses cuyos nombres había olvidado pero que, con algo de suerte, tal vez no la hubieran olvidado a ella.

"Alguien quiso que bajara aquí el die de Sanhuinn. Alguien sabia que esto sucedería. Elena quería que lo viera… para que pudiera sobrevivir.

La criatura alcanzo el fondo de la escalera y se abalanzo hacia ella. la tenia tan cerca que podía oler su aliento putrefacto. La puerta del sepulcro estaba abierta de par en par. Como si hubiera alguien allí esperando.

"Por favor… Por favor…".

Cogida a la jamba de la puerta, se dio impulso para entrar. Gano unos segundos preciosos mientras el ridderak se detenía en seco al reparar en que había pasado la cámara de largo. Solo tardo unos momentos en reaccionar. Cuando volvió a la carga, se llevo consigo un trozo de puerta.

Las pisadas de Candy resonaban por el sepulcro mientras corría entre los sarcófagos buscando a Damaris, la espada del antiguo rey.

Expuesta en su soporte, la hoja brillaba a la luz de la luna; aunque tenia mas de mil años, el metal conservaba todo su esplendor.

La criatura gruño, y Candy oyó su respiración y el roce de las uñas contra la piedra cuando el ridderak cargo contra ella. Alcanzo la espada con un ultimo esfuerzo y ciño la fría empuñadura con la mano izquierda antes de darse vuelta sobre si misma blandiendo la espada.

Sin ver nada mas que los ojos de la piel borrosa se estrellaron contra la pared y cayeron al suelo entre monedas y joyas. Una sangre negra y hedionda la salpico.

Candy no se movió. Se quedo allí tendida, mirando aquellos ojos negros abiertos a pocos centímetros suyos, viendo su mano derecha entre los dientes negros de la criatura. Su propia sangre se derramaba por la barbilla del ridderak. La muchacha se limito a jadear y temblar, sin atreverse a separar la mano izquierda de la espada, no siquiera cuando advirtió que los ojos del monstruo adquirían un brillo vidrioso y que el cadáver se aflojaba sobre su cuerpo.

Solo parpadeo cuando volvió a notar el latido del amuleto. A parir de aquel momento, sus movimientos fueron una serie de pasos orquestados, un baile que debía ejecutar a la perfección si no quería caer en redondo allí mismo y no volver a levantarse.

Empezó a retirar la mano de entre los dientes de la bestia. Le escocia horrores. Un arco de puntos ensangrentado le rodeaba el pulgar. Aparto al ridderak de un empujón y se pus en pie de un salo. El monstruo pesaba poquísimo, como si tuviera los huesos huecos fuera puro pellejo. Aunque el mundo empezaba a desdibujársele, arranco a Damaris del cráneo del engendro.

Uno su propi camisa para limpiar la sangre de la espada de Gavin y volvió a depositarla en el lugar que le correspondía. ¿Por eso le habían mostrado la cámara funeraria en Samhuinn? ¿Para que viera a Damaris y llegado el momento pudiera salvarse?

Dejo a la criatura donde estaba, derrumbada sobre un montón de joyas. Quienquiera que la hubiera salvado tendría que encargarse de ella. Candy no dada mas de si.

Pese a todo, la asesina se detuvo un momento ante el sarcófago de Elena y miro las hermosas facciones talladas en mármol.

-Gracias –dijo con voz ronca.

Con la visión borrosa, y apretando la mano herida contra su pecho, abandono la tumba y remoto las escaleras a duras penas.

En cuanto estuvo sana y salva en sus aposentos, Candy se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio y se apoyo contra ella, jadeando, para abrirla. La herida no se le había cerrado y la sangre seguía resbalando por su muñeca. Oía el sonido de las gotas al estrellarse contra el suelo. Tenia que ir a los baños a lavarse la mano. La tenía helada. Tenia que…

Se le doblaron las piernas y cayo al suelo. Le pesaban tanto los parpados que acabo cerrándolos. ¿Por qué el corazón le latía tan despacio?

Candy abrió los ojos y se miro la mano. No podía enfocar la vista y apenas vio un borrón rojo y rosado. El helor de la mano le subía por el brazo y bajaba por sus piernas. Oyó un estallido. Un pom-pom-pom seguido de un gemido. A través de los parpados entrecerrados vio una luz en la habitación a oscuras. Luego oyó un grito –femenino- y unas cálidas manos le tomaron el rostro. El frio era intenso que casi quemaba. ¿Quién había dejado la ventana abierta?

-¡Lillian!

Era Annie. Sacudió a Candy por los hombros.

-¡Lillian! ¿Qué ha pasado?

La asesina apenas recordaría nada de los momentos siguientes. Unos fuertes brazos la levantaron en volandas y la transportaron a toda prisa a los baños. Annie jadeaba mientras llevaba a Candy a la bañera. Allí, le quito la ropa. La mano le escocia tanto que cuando entro en contacto con el agua la retiro, pero la princesa se la sostuvo con fuerza mientras recitaba algo en una lengua desconocida. La luz de la sala latía y Candy noto un cosquilleo en la piel. Descubrió que tenia los brazos cubiertos de unas marcas brillantes color turquesa: marcas del Wyrd. Anni la sostenía en el agua sin dejar de mecerla.

La oscuridad la engullo.

Continuara…


	44. Capitulo 43

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 43.

Candy abrió los ojos.

No tenia frio, y las velas brillaban con un resplandor dorado. El aire olía a flor de loto con un toque de nuez moscada. Exhalo un pequeño gemido y, parpadeando, intento levantarse de la cama. ¿Qué había pasado? Solo recordaba haber subido las escaleras, haber colocado el tapiz para ocultar la puerta secreta…

Sobresaltada, Candy se palpo la túnica y se quedo pasmada al descubrir que alguien la había sustituido por un camisón. Luego levanto la mano y la contemplo maravilla. Esta curada, completamente curada. El único rastro de la herida era una cicatriz en forma d media luna entre los dedos índice y pulgar y las pequeñas marcas que habían dejado los dientes inferiores del ridderak. Se pasó el dedo por cada una de aquellas cicatrices blancas, resiguió la curva y luego movió los dedos para comprobar que los nervios de la mano estaban intactos.

¿Cómo era posible? Alguien la había curado como por arte de magia. Se incorporo y descubrió que no estaba sola.

Sentada en una silla, junto a la cama, Annie la miraba. No sonrió, y Candy se revolvió inquieta al advertir una sombra de desconfianza en los ojos de la princesa. Ligera yacía a sus pies.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto Candy.

-Eso misma iba a preguntar yo –respondió la princesa de Eyllwe. Señalo con un gesto el cuerpo de su amiga-. Si no te hubiera encontrado, ese mordisco te habría matado en cuestión de minutos.

Incluso había limpiado la sangre del suelo.

-Gracias –dijo Candy. Entonces descubrió con sobresalto el cielo oscuro al otro lado de las ventanas-. ¿Qué día es hoy?

Si habían transcurrido dos días y se había perdido la última prueba.

-Solo han pasado tres horas.

Candy respiro aliviada. No se la había perdido. Al día siguiente podría entrenarse y al otro presentarse a la prueba.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo…?

-Eso da igual ahora –la interrumpió Annie-. Quiero saber donde estabas cuando has recibido ese mordisco. Solo habría sangre en tu dormitorio. No he visto manchas en el pasillo ni en ninguna otra parte

Abriendo y cerrando la mano derecha, Candy observo como las cicatrices se expandían y se contraían. Había estado apunto de morir. Echo un vistazo a la princesa y volvió a mirarse la mano. Fuera cual fuera el papel de Annie en todo aquello, no estaba conchabada con Neil.

-No soy quien finjo ser –empezó a decir la asesina con voz queda, incapaz de mirar a su amiga a los ojos-. Lilian Gordiana no existe.

Annie no dijo nada. Candy se obligo a si misma a posar la mirada en el rostro de la princesa. Su amiga la había salvado. ¿Cómo había podido pensar, ni por un momento, que era Annie la que controlaba a la criatura? Cuando menos, merecía saber la verdad.

-Me llamo Candy White.

Los labios de Annie se separaron. Despacio, negó con la cabeza.

-Pero si te enviaron a Endovier. Se suponía que estabas en Endovier con… -la princesa abrió mucho los ojos-. Hablas el Eyllwe de los campesinos…, de los esclavos de Endovier. Lo aprendiste allí –a Candy le costaba respirar. Los labios de Annie temblaban-. Has estado… ¿has estado en Endovier? Es un campo de exterminio. Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-Claro que si –repuso Candy. Sobre todo sabiendo, sin la menor sobra de duda, que la princesa no estaba detrás de los asesinatos-. El rey me ordeno que no revelaran ni una palabra de esto.

-Ni una palabra ¿de que? –le espeto Annie mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas-. ¿El rey sabe que estas aquí? ¿Obedeces sus órdenes?

-Estoy aquí para entretenerlo –la asesina se incorporo en la cama-. Estoy aquí para participar en un concurso del que saldrá proclamado el campeón del rey. Y cuando gane, si es que gano, tendré que trabajar para el durante cuatro años como sirvienta y asesina. Luego m liberara y limpiara mi nombre.

Annie se quedo mirándola con ojos vacíos, acusadores.

-¿Crees que a mi me gusta estar aquí? –exclamo Candy, pese a que eso hizo que le martillea la cabeza-. No tenía elección. O aceptaba o me quedaba en Endovier –se llevo las manos al pecho-. Antes de que empieces a sermonearme, o antes de que corras a esconderte detrás de tu guardia personal, quiero que sepas que no transcurre ni uno solo momento sin que me pregunte como me sentiré cuando tenga que matar en su nombre; ¡en el del hombre que destruyo todo cuanto yo amaba!

Apenas podía respirar, ni entras la puerta de su mente siguiera abriéndose y cerrándose, no mientras las imágenes que tanto se había esforzado en olvidar continuaran desfilando antes sus ojos. Las ahuyento, ansiosa de oscuridad. Annie permanecía callada. Ligera gimió. En el silencio, personas, lugares y palabras resonaban en el pensamiento de Candy.

Entonces oyó unos pasos que la devolvieron a la realidad. El colchón chirrió y Annie se sentó a su lado. Un instante después, Candy noto otro peso mas leve: Ligera.

La princesa estrecho la mano de su amiga con la suya, cálida y seca. Candy abrió los ojos pero clavo la vista en la pared.

Annie le apretó la mano.

-Eres mi amiga más querida, Candy. Me duele, más de los que jamás habría pensado, que nuestra amistad se haya enfriado. Leer la desconfianza en tus ojos cuando me miras. Y no quiero que vuelvas a mirarme jamás de ese modo. De forma que deseo concederte algo que reservo para muy pocas personas –sus oscuros ojos brillaron-. Los nombres no son importantes. Solo importa lo que albergamos en nuestro interior. Se lo mucho que sufriste en Endovier. Se lo que soporta allí mi pueblo, día tras día. Pero tu no dejaste que las minas te endurecieran, tu alma no ha cedido el paso a la vergüenza de la crueldad.

Apretando con fuerza, la princesa trazo una señal sobre la mano de Candy.

-Llevas muchos nombre, y yo te voy a bautizar también –alzo la mano hasta la frene de su amiga y dibujo una marca invisible-. Te llamaras Elentiya –beso la frente de la asesina-. Yo te bautizo para que emplees el nombre con honor, para que lo uses cuando los demás te pesen demasiado. Te llamaras Elentiya, "espíritu inquebrantable".

Candy estaba petrificada. Sintió que el nombre se posaba sobre ella como un velo tembloroso. Acababa de recibir un gesto de amor incondicional. No sabia que existieran amigos así. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan afortunada como para haber encontrado uno?

-Venga –quiso animarla Annie-. Cuéntame como llegaste a convertirte la Asesina de Adarlan y como acabaste en este castillo exactamente… y explícame los pormenores de ese absurdo concurso.

Candy sonrió apenas. Ligera agito la cola y lamio el brazo de Annie.

La princesa le había salvado la vidas…, no sabia como. Las respuestas a aquel enigma podían esperar. De modo que Candy empezó a hablar.

**A**l día siguiente, Candy caminaba junto a Albert con los ojos fijos en el suelo de mármol del pasillo. El sol se reflejaba en la nieve del jardín con tanta fuerza que la luz inundaba el corredor con una intensidad casi cegadora. El día anterior, se había sincerado con Annie. Se había guardado ciertos detalles que jamás revelaría a nadie y tampoco había mencionado a la criatura de Neil. Annie no había vuelto a preguntarle por la procedencia del mordisco, pero se había quedado con ella toda la noche, acurrucada en la cama, charlando. Candy, que no sabia si podría conciliar el suelo sabiendo la compañía. Se ciño la capa. La mañana era anormalmente fría.

-Estás muy callada –Albert caminaba con la mirada al frente-. ¿Te has peleado con Terry?

Terry. Había pasado a verla la noche anterior, pero Annie lo había ahuyentado antes de que pudiera entrar al dormitorio.

-No. Llevo sin verlo desde ayer por la mañana.

Tras los acontecimientos de la víspera, le parecía que había transcurrido una semana.

-¿Te divertiste la otra noche bailando con el?

¿Habría cierto retintín en sus palabras? Se volvió a mirarlo mientras doblaban una esquina para dirigirse a un salón de entrenamiento privado.

-Tu te retiraste muy pronto. Pensaba que no ibas a sepárate de mi en toda la noche.

-Ya no precisas mi vigilancia.

-Nunca la precisado.

Albert se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora ya se que no iras a ninguna parte.

En el exterior, un viento ululante levanto una ráfaga de nieve que revoloteo en el aire como chispas de cristal.

-A lo mejor vuelvo a Endovier.

-No lo harás.

-Y tú ¿Cómo la sabes?

-Lo se.

-Gracias por la inyección de confianza.

El dejo escapar una risilla mientras seguían andando hacia el salón de entrenamiento.

-me sorprende que el perro no te haya seguido, después de lo mucho que ha protestado.

-Si tuvieras perro, no te burlarías –le reprocho ella.

-No tengo mascotas; nunca he querido tenerlas.

-Sin duda es una suerte para cualquier perro haberse librado de pasear a tu lado.

Albert le propino un codazo. Candy sonrió y se lo devolvió. Quería hablarle de Neil. Había sentido el impulso de contarle lo sucedido cuando el había ido a buscarla por la mañana. Deseaba explicárselo todo.

Sin embargo, el no podía saberlo. Porque, al como había comprendido la noche anterior, si le hablaba de Neil y de la criatura a la que había invocado, Albert querría ver los restos del monstruo, lo cual implicaría enseñarle el pasadizo secreto. Y si bien confiaba lo bastante en ella como para dejarla a solas con Terry, no sabia como reaccionaria si descubría que tenia acceso a una salida sin vigilancia.

"Además, he matado al engendro. Todo ha terminado. El misterioso monstruo de Elena ha sido derrotado. Ahora venceré a Neil en duelo y nadie llegara a enterarse"

Albert se detuvo ante la puerta no señalizada del salón de prácticas, pero se volvió de repente hacia ella-

-Te voy a preguntar solo una vez y luego nunca volveré a referirme a ello –la miraba con anta intensidad que Candy se revolvió inquieta-. ¿Sabes donde te estás metiendo con Terry?

Ella soltó una carcajada forzada.

-¿Ahora me aconsejas de mi vida amorosa? Y ¿Quién te preocupa exactamente, Terry o yo?

-Los dos.

-No sabía que yo te importara hasta ese punto. Ni siquiera lo había sospechado.

Albert fue lo bastante listo como para no morder el anzuelo. Se limito a abrir la puerta.

-Solo te digo que uses la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? –respondió por encima del hombro, y entro en la sala.

**U**na hora mas tarde, sudando y jadeando tras las practicas de combate con espada, Candy se seco la frente con la manga mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a sus aposentos.

-El otro día te vi leyendo _Elric y Emide _–comento Albert-. Prensaba que detestabas la poesía.

-Eso s distinto –contesto Candy haciendo girando los brazos-. La poesía épica no es aburrida… ni pretenciosa.

-Ah, ¿no? –una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por las facciones del capitán-. ¿Un poema que trata de grandes batallas y amor infinito no es pretencioso?

Candy le propino un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro y el se echo a reír. Encantada de verlo de tan buen humor, la muchacha soltó una carcajada. Justo en aquel momento doblaron la esquina y se dieron de bruces con un montón de guardias. Entonces lo vio.

El rey de Adarlan.

_Ola chicas!_

_Bienvenidas a las nuevas chicas y gracias por sus reviews…_

_prisiterry veras se que es spoiler pero no te afecta tanto, tómalo como algo a las cosas que no sabes, como si fuera una curiosidad…_

_veras las marcas del Wyrd pueden ser interpretadas de cualquier manera, a que me refiero en esto… así como las usa Annie las usa Neil pueden usar el mismo símbolo con diferente propósito. Cuando "unos fuertes brazos la levantaron" Annie utilizo las marcas del Wyrd para poder llevar a Candy, se podría decir que la levito. Creo que así queda claro, si nop, pues pregúntame de nuevo ¿va?_


	45. Capitulo 44

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 44.

El rey. A Candy el corazón le dio un vuelco y luego se le encogió. Sintió molestias en cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices que tenia en la mano. De complexión descomunal, el soberano caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas por un pasillo que se empequeñecía por momentos. Sus ojos se encontraron, y a la muchacha la recorrió un escalofrió. Albert se detuvo en seco e hizo una profunda reverencia.

Despacio, temerosa de acabar colgando de una soga a pesar d todo, Candy se inclino a su vez. El rey la miro con sus ojos férreos. A la muchacha se le erizo el vello. Comprendió que la estaba escudriñando, que buscaba en su interior. Sabia que algo iba mal, que algo se cocía en el castillo… y que ese algo guardaba relación con ella. Candy y Candy se irguieron y se hicieron a un lado.

El rey se volvió a mirarla cuando paso por su lado. ¿Podía leerle el pensamiento? ¿Sabia que Neil era capaz de abrir puertas, portales reales, a otros mundos? ¿Era consiente de que, aunque la magia estaba prohibida, las marcas del Wyrd poseían la suya propia? Cuan inmenso seria el poder del rey i aprendiera a invocar demonios con el ridderak.

Los ojos del soberano albergaban una oscuridad fría y extraña, como materia interestelar. ¿Podía un solo hombre destruir todo un mundo? ¿Tan insaciable era su ambición? Candy casi alcanzaba a oír el fragor de la batalla. El rey volvió a mirar el pasillo que se extendía ante el.

Algo peligroso se agazapaba en el interior del monarca. Desprendía el mismo aliento de muerte que había notado frente al vacío negro invocado por Neil. Era el hedor de otro mundo, un mundo muerto. ¿Qué se proponía Elena al pedirle que se acercara a el?

Candy consiguió reanudar la marcha, un paso y luego otro, cada vez mas lejos del rey. Su mirada se había perdido en la distancia, y aunque no miro a Albert, noto que la estaba observando. Afortunadamente, el capitán no pronuncio palabra. Era agradable estar con alguien que te comprendía.

Albert tampoco dijo nada cuando Candy se mantuvo pegada a el durante el resto del trayecto.

**E**l capitán de la guardia se paseaba por su habitación, concluida la lección de Candy y la comida posterior. Estaba libre hasta la hora del entrenamiento vespertino con los otros capeones. Releyó el informe que había encontrado a su llegada, en el que se detallaban los pormenores del viaje del rey, y lo estrujo. ¿Por qué el rey había regresado solo? Y, aun mas importante, ¿Cómo era posible que toda una compañía hubiera muerto? El informe no aclaraba adonde había ido. Había mencionado las montañas Colmillo Blanco, pero… ¿Por qué todos habían perdido la vida?

El rey había dado a entender que unos rebeldes habían envenenado las provisiones, pro el relato había sido lo bastante vago como para pensar que la verdad se ocultaba en otra parte. Quizá se había ahorrado los detalles para no preocupar a la reina Eleonor. Ahora bien, Albert era el capitán de la guardia. Si el soberano no confiaba en el…

El reloj dio las horas. Pobre Candy. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que se comportaba como un animalillo asustado en presencia del rey? Albert había estado a punto de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Y el efecto que el rey le provocaba s había prolongado mucho después del encuentro. Durante la comida, aun seguía distante.

Era una campeona fantástica, tan rápida que a el mismo le costaba estar a su altura. Escalaba muros con facilidad e incluso había trepado el balcón de sus aposentos con las manos desnudas. Sus habilidades lo torturaban, sobre todo cuando recordaba que solo tenía dieciocho años. Se pregunto si ya habría sido así antes de su paso por Endovier. Cuando se enfrentaban a duelo, jamás titubeaba, aunque parecía retirarse a los más profundo de si misma, donde cabían la calma y el hielo, pero también la rabia y el fuego. Era capaz de matar a cualquiera, Neil incluido, en cuestión de segundos.

Ahora bien, si llegaba a ser campeona, ¿Cómo iban a dejarla en libertad por Erilea? Albert le tenía cariño, pero no creía que pudiera volver a dormir tranquilo sabiendo que había entrenado y liberado a la asesina mas peligrosa del mundo. Si ganaba, tendría que quedarse cuatro años allí.

¿Qué habría pensado el rey cuando los había visto juntos, bromeando? No creía que hubiera sido eso lo que le había llevado a ocultarle la verdad acerca de los que sucedió a sus hombres. No; el rey no concedía importancia a ese tipo de cosas, máxime cuando Candy podía convertirse muy pronto en su campeona.

Albert se froto el hombro. Parecía tan pequeña cuando se había cruzado con el rey…

El monarca no había vuelto cambiado del viaje; se mostraba tan brusco con el capitán de su guardia como de costumbre. Sin embargo, su súbita desaparición, su regreso completamente solo… algo se estaba cociendo y el soberano había viajado para remover el caldero. De algún modo, Candy también lo había advertido.

El capitán de la guardia se apoyo en la pared y se quedo mirando al techo. No debería inmiscuirse en los asuntos del rey. En aquellos momentos, debía centrarse en resolver el asesinato de los campeones y asegurarse de que Candy ganara el torneo. No solo estaba en juego el orgullo de Terry; la muchacha no sobreviviría otro año en Endovier.

Albert sonrió con desgana. La asesina había suscitado infinidad de habladurías en los pocos meses que llevaban en el castillo. No podía ni imaginar lo que sucedería a lo largo de los cuatro años siguientes.


	46. Capitulo 45

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 45.

Candy jadeaba mientras ella y Nox bajaban las espadas a una orden de Brullo. El maestro de armas había ordenado a gritos a los cinco campeones que bebieran un poco de agua. Al día siguiente se celebraría la última prueba antes del duelo. Tras hacer unos estiramientos, Candy avanzo pesadamente hacia la jarra que descansaba sobre la mesa sobre la mesa, al otro lado del salón, pero no lo perdió de vista. Cuando la vio entrar en la sala de entrenamiento, Neil se había ilimitado a enarcar las cejas y luego había esbozado una sonrisa burlona.

Candy observo sus músculos, su altura, su volumen: toso robado a los campeones asesinados. Se fijo en el anillo negro que llevaba en el dedo. ¿No guardaría aquel objeto alguna relación con sus horribles habilidades?

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto Nox con la respiración entrecortada. Se detuvo a su lado y miro a Neil, Tumba y Renault, que charlaban entre si-. Parecías tener problemas de equilibrio.

¿Cómo había aprendido Neil a invocar a la criatura? Y ¿Qué era aquella negrura de la que había surgido el engendro? ¿De verdad lo hacia solo para ganar el concurso?

-O –siguió diciendo Nox- a lo mejor hay algo que te distrae.

Candy intento sacar a Neil de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

Nox le sonrió.

-El día del baile, parecías disfrutar mucho de las atenciones que te dispensaba el príncipe heredero.

-Metete en tus asuntos –replico ella.

Nox levanto las manos.

-No pretendía entrometerme.

Candy camino hacia la jarra de agua. Se sirvió un vaso sin responder a Nox y sin molestarse en ofrecerle uno. Cuando devolvió la jarra a la mesa, el chico se inclino hacia ella.

-Esas cicatrices que tienes en la mano son nuevas.

Ella se metió la mano en l bolsillo y entrono los ojos.

-Metete en tu s asuntos –repitió.

Empezó a alejarse, pero Nox la cogió del brazo.

-La otra noche, me dijiste que me quedara en mis aposentos. Y esas cicatrices parecen marcas de dientes. Dicen que a Verin y a Xavier los mataron unos animales –entrecerró sus grises ojos-. Tú sabes algo.

Candy miro a Neil por encima del hombro. Ese bromeaba tranquilamente con Tumba como si no fuera un maniaco invocador de demonios.

-Solo quedamos cinco. Cuatro clasificaran para los duelo y la prueba se celebra mañana. Lo que les sucedió a Verin y a Xavier, sea lo que sea, no fue un accidente, no si murieron en el transcurso de los dos días que abarcaron las pruebas –Candy se zafo de la mano de Nox-. Lleva cuidado –le cuchicheo.

-Dime lo que sabes.

No podía, no sin que la tomara por loca.

-Si fueras un poco listo, te largarías ahora mismo de este castillo.

-¿Por qué? –Nox echo una ojeada en dirección a Neil-. ¿Qué es lo que no me dices?

Brullo apuro el agua y echo a andar hacia su espada. Dentro de unos momentos los volvería a llamar.

-te digo que si tuviera alguna otra opción de marcharme…, si mi vida no dependiera de ello, a esas alturas ya estaría atravesando Erilea sin mirar atrás.

Nox se froto la nuca.

-No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices. ¿Por qué no tienes otra opción? Se que tienes problemas con tu padre, pero no creo que el vaya a… -Candy lo hizo callar con una mirada elocuente-. No eres una ladrona de joyas, ¿verdad? –ella negó con la cabeza. Nox volvió a mirar a Neil-. El también lo sabe. Por eso te hace rabiar todo el tiempo. Para obligarte a mostrar quien eres en realidad.

Ella sintió. ¿Qué mas daba que Nox supiera la verdad? Tenia preocupaciones mucho mas importantes en aquel momento. Por ejemplo, como iba a sobrevivir hasta los duelos. O como detener a Neil.

-Pero ¿Quién eres? –insistió Nox. Candy se mordió el labio-. Dijiste que tu padre te envió a Endovier, y eso es verdad. El príncipe acudió allí para reclamarte, y hay pruebas de que ese viaje se realizo –miraba mas allá de ella mientras hablaba. Candy prácticamente alcanzaba a ver los engranajes de su cerebro haciendo deducciones-. Y… no estabas en la ciudad de Endovier. Estabas en Endovier. En las minas de sal. Eso explica por que cuando te conocí estabas escuálida.

Brullo dio unas palmadas.

-¡Venga, chicos! ¡Ejercicios!

Nox y Candy se quedaron junto a la mesa. El la miraba con asombro.

-¿Eres una esclava de Endovier? –ella se quedo sin palabras. Nox era demasiado listo para su propio bien-. Pero si eres casi una niña. ¿Qué hiciste? –la mirada del chico se poso en Albert y en los guardias que la acompañaban-. ¿Es posible que haya oído tu nombre alguna vez? ¿Se hizo público tu regreso a Endovier?

-Si. Todo el mundo se entero –respondió por lo bajo, y se quedo mirándolo mientras el repasaba todos los nombre que había oído a lo largo de los últimos años en relación al lugar. Pronto, las piezas encajaron.

-¿Eres tu? ¿Una muchacha?

-Es sorprendente, ya lo se. Todo el mundo me cree mayor.

Nox se paso la mano por el oscuro pelo.

-Y si no te proclamas campeona del rey, ¿te enviaran de vuelta a Endovier?

-Por eso tengo que quedar aquí –Brullo les ordeno a gritos que comenzaran con los ejercicios-. Y por eso te digo que te marches del castillo mientras puedas –Candy se saco la mano del bolsillo y se la enseño-. Este mordisco me lo dio una criatura que me siento incapaz de describirte, y aunque lo hiciera tampoco me crearías. Pero quedamos cinco y, puesto que la prueba se celebra mañana, uno de nosotros corre el peligro. Varios de los asesinatos se han producido en la víspera de una prueba.

-Sigo sin entender nada –insistió Nox, que no acababa de fiarse.

-No hace falta que entiendas. Pero a ti te van a encarcelar si fracasas, y tampoco vas a conseguir el titulo de campeón, ni aunque te clasifiques para los duelos. De modo que debes marcharte-

-¿Es mejor para mi que no spa que esta matando a los campeones?

Al recordar los colmillos y el hedor de la criatura, Candy reprimió un estremecimiento.

-Si –contesto, incapaz de disimular el miedo que sentía-. Es mejor que no lo sepas. Solo debes de confiar en mi, y confiar en que no pretendo engañarte para eliminarte de la competición.

Algo en la expresión de la muchacha indujo a Nox a darse por vencido.

-Llevo meses pensado que solo eras una niña mimada de Bellhaven que robaba joyas para llamar la atención de su padre. Como me iba a imaginar que me encontraba ante la mismísima reina del submundo –sonrió con desgana-. Gracias por avísame. Podrías haber optado por no decir nada.

-Eres el único que se ha molestado en tomarme en serio –respondió ella con una sonrisa cálida-. Me sorprende que me hayas creído siquiera.

Brullo volvió a gritar, y ambos echaron a andar hacia el grupo, Albert tenia clavada la mirada en ellos. Candy sabia que más tarde la interrogaría sobre la conversación.

-Hazme un favor, Candy –le pidió Nox. El sonido de su verdadero nombre la sobresalto. El chico se acerco para hablarle al oído-. Arráncale la cabeza a Neil –susurro con una sonrisa malévola.

La asesina sonrió a su vez y luego asintió.

Nox se marcho aquella misma noche. Se escabullo sin despedirse de nadie.

**T**ocaron las cinco, y Kaltain reprimió el impulso de frotarse los ojos. El apio rezumaba hasta del ultimo poro de su cuerpo. A la luz del ocaso, un fundido de tono rojo, anaranjados y dorados bañaba los pasillos del castillo. Perrigon le había pedido que cenara con el en el salón de gala. Por lo general, Kaltain no se había atrevido a fumar antes de un acto público, pero la migraña que llevaba toda la tarde fastidiándola no acababa de desaparecer.

El salón parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. Hizo caso omiso de los cortesanos y los criados y eligió concentrarse en el día que declinaban. Alguien se acerco desde el fondo, un manchurrón negro contra la luz dorada y naranja. Las sombras parecían escurrirse de la figura, y se proyectaban contra las cosas, las ventanas y los muros como salpicaduras de tinta.

Kaltain intento tragar saliva al acercase a el, pero tenia la lengua dormida, la boca seca como papel de lija.

A cada paso que daba hacia el, le parecía verlo crecer ante sus ojos, hacerse mas grande, mas alto. El corazón de Kaltain latía pesadamente. Quizás el apio le había sentado mal. Tal vez hubiera fumado demasiado aquella vez. En medio del retumbar de oídos del zumbido de la cabeza, distinguió un susurro de alas.

Entre parpadeo y parpadeo, había jurado que veía a seres que revoloteaban en torno a el en círculos rápidos y violentos, criaturas que planeaban, acechaban, esperaban…

-Milady –la saludo Neil inclinando la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella.

Klatain no respondió. Cerró las manos, que le sudaban a mares, y siguió avanzando por el salón de gala. El aleteo prosiguió durante un rato, pro en cuanto llego a la mesa del duque, Kaltain lo olvido por completo.

**D**espués de cenar, Candy descansaba frente a Terry ante un tablero de ajedrez. El beso que se habían dado la noche del baile no había estado nada mal. En realidad, le había encantado. Como era de esperar, el príncipe había querido verla, pero de momento no había mencionado las cicatrices que Candy tenia en la mano ni tampoco el beso. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, le hablaría a Terry del ridderak. Tal vez sintiera algo por el, pero si el príncipe informaba de su padre del poder de las marcas del Wyrd o de las mismas puertas… Se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

Sin embargo, mirando su rostro a la luz del fuego, no encontraba en el ningún parecido a su padre. No, solo veía bondad, inteligencia y quizás una pizca de arrogancia, pero… Candy rasco la cabeza de Ligera. Confiaba en que el príncipe se mantuviera alejado, que se fijara en otra mujer ahora que ya la había probado a ella.

"Pero, bueno, ¿esas segura de que solo quería probarte?".

El movió la suma sacerdotisa y Candy se echo a reír.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso? –le pregunto.

La cara de Terry reflejo confusión. Ella cogió un peón, lo movió en diagonal y mato la pieza.

-Maldición –exclamo el príncipe, y Candy soltó una carcajada.

-Toma –la joven le devolvió la pieza-. Prueba otra jugada.

-No. Jugare como un hombre y aceptare mis derrotas.

Ambos rieron, pero el silencio pronto se instalo entre ellos. La sonrisa aun no había abandonado los labios de Candy cuando el le tomo la mano. La muchacha quiso quitarla, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. El príncipe le coloco la mano sobre el tablero. Despacio, poso la palma contra la de ella y luego entrelazo los dedos con los suyos. Terry tenia las manos encallecidas, fuertes. Sus manos unidas se desplazaron a un lado de la mesa.

-Hacen falta las dos manos par jugar ajedrez –dijo Candy que se preguntaba en secreto si un corazón podía estallar.

Ligera bufo y se alejo corriendo, seguramente a esconderse bajo la cama.

-Me parece que tu solamente necesitas una –Terry le apretó la mano y el intento retirarla, pero el príncipe la retuvo y movió una pieza por el tablero-. ¿Lo ves?

Candy se mordió el labio. No obstante, opto por dejar la mano donde estaba.

-¿Vas a volver a besarme?

-Me gustaría.

Se quedo petrificada cuando el príncipe se aproximo a ella, cada vez mas cerca, mientras la mesa gemía bajo su peso. Terry se detuvo a un cabello de distancia y la miro a los ojos.

-Hoy me he cruzado con tu padre –lo interrumpió la joven.

Terry volvió a sentarse despacio.

-¿Y?

-Todo ha ido bien –mintió.

El príncipe entorno los ojos. A continuación, con un dedo, la obligo a levantar la barbilla.

-No me habrás contado so para evitar lo inevitable, ¿verdad?

No, en realidad se lo había contado para seguir hablando, para que Terry permaneciera a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Para no tener que afrontar una noche a solas sabiendo que la amenaza de Neil se cernía sobre ella. ¿Qué mejor compañía que el hijo del rey en la negra oscuridad de la noche? Neil no se atrevería a hacerle daño.

Sin embargo…, su encuentro con el ridderak significaba que cuanto había leído en los libros era verdad. Menudo poder… Y ¿si Neil era capaz de invocar cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo… a los muertos?

-Estas temblando –le dijo Terry. Era verdad. Temblaba como una idiota-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El príncipe rodeo la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

Candy no se lo podía decir. No, el no debía saberlo- como tampoco podía contarle que cuando había mirado debajo de la cama antes de cenar había encontrado nuevas marcas de tiza y las había borrado. Neil sabia que Candy había descubierto como eliminaba a sus contrincantes. No conciliaría el sueño aquella noche… ni nunca, mientras no hundiera en Neil la punta de su espada.

-Perfectamente –replico ella, pero su voz eran apenas un susurro. Si el príncipe la seguía presionando, se vería obligada a contárselo.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras…? –empezó a decir Terry, pero Candy se abalanzo sobre el y lo beso.

Estuvo a punto de tirarlo l suelo, pero el se cogió al respaldo de la silla mientras con el otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de la muchacha. Candy dejo que el contacto de Terry, su sabor, inundara de agua su espacio mental. Siguió besándolo, con la esperanza de robarle algo de are. Jugueteó con su pelo y, mientras el le devolvía el beso con pasión, la asesina dijo que el mundo se desvaneciera a su alrededor.

**E**l reloj dio las tres. Candy se sentó en la cama y regio las rodillas contra el pecho. Tras horas de besos de charla, y luego mas besos en aquel mismo lecho, Terry se había marchado, hacia apenas unos minutos. Había estado punto de pedirle que se quedara –habría sido lo mas inteligente-, pero la idea de que el príncipe estuviera allí cuando el ridderak fuera a buscarla, o que resultara malherido, la habría disuadido.

Excesivamente agotado para leer pero demasiado despierta para dormir, se quedo mirando el fuego que chisporroteaba en el hogar. El menor golpe o paso le provocaba un sobresalto en el hogar. Se las había ingeniado para sisar unas cuantas agujas del costurero de Philipa cuando no estaba mirando. Por desgracia, una daga casera, un libro pesado y un candelabro no la protegerían de los demonios que Neil era capaz de invocar.

"No deberías haber dejado a Damaris en la tumba". La posibilidad de volver a bajar era impensable, al menos mientras Neil siguiera vivo. Se abrazo las rodillas y se estremeció al recordar la absoluta negrura de la que habría surgido el engredo.

Neil debía de haber aprendido a usar las marcas del Wyrd en las montañas Colmillo Blanco, aquella frontera maldita entre Adarlan y los yermos occidentales. Decían que el mal aun morada en las ruinas del Reino Embrujado… y que por los pasos de las montañas, alguna misión importante.

Candy apoyo la mejilla contra las rodillas y se quedo mucho rato escuchando el tictac del reloj en la noche.

**U**nos cascos del caballo resonaban contra camino helado, mas y mas veloces con cada azote del jinete. Una espesa capa de nieve y barro cubría la tierra, y algunos copos solitarios flotaban por el cielo nocturno.

Candy corría, tan deprisa como sus jóvenes piernas se lo permitían. Le dolía todo. Las ramas de los arboles se le enredaban en la ropa y el pelo, las piedras le cortaban los pies. Se abría paso entre los bosques, resollando tanto que ni siquiera conseguían reunir el aire necesario para pedir ayuda. Debía llegar al puente. El engendro no podría cruzar el puente.

Tras ella, una espada fue desenvainada con un zumbido.

Candy cayó contra las rocas y el barro. Los ruidos del camino que se acercaban en la noche mientras ella hacia esfuerzos por levantarse, pero el barro se le adhería a los pies y no podía correr.

Se aferro a un arbusto con las manos ensangrentadas. El caballo se acercaba rápidamente y…

**C**andy do un respingo y despertó. Se llevo la mano al corazón y la dejo allí mientras se pecho subía y bajaba. Lo había soñado todo.

El fuego había mudado en brasas; una luz fría y gris se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Solo había sido una pesadilla. En algún momento de la noche, debía de haberse quedado dormida. Cogió el amuleto que le colgaba el cuello y paso el pulgar por la piedra del centro.

"Alguna protección me diste cuando aquel demonio me ataco".

Con el ceño fruncido, aliso con suavidad sin molestar a Ligera y luego acaricio la cabeza del perro. Pronto amanecería. Había sobrevivido otra noche.

Suspirando, volvió a tenderse y cerró los ojos.

Algunas horas después, cuando corrió la voz de que Nox se había marchado, se entero de que la última prueba había sido cancelada. Dos días más tarde en el duelo contra Tumba, Renault y Neil.

Dos días… y su suerte estaría echada.


	47. Capitulo 46

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 46.

Al día siguiente, Terry cabalgaba por un bosque helado y silencioso. La nieve caía de los arboles engrandes grumos cuando pasaba poder debajo. Sus ojos recorrían velozmente los arbustos y las ramas. Había sentido la necesidad de salir de caza, aunque solo fuera para disfrutar del iré gélido.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la cara de Candy. Era la dueña de sus pensamientos, le despertaba del deseo de llevar a cabo grandes hazañas en su nombre, quería demostrarle que era merecedor de la corona.

Sin embargo…, desconocía los sentimientos de ella. Candy lo había besado –con ansia, era verdad-, pero estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se mostraran ansiosas en su presencia. Todas las damas a las que había amado en el pasado lo habían mirado con admiración, mientras que ella parecía un gato jugando con un ratón. Terry se irguió al advertir un movimiento muy cerca de donde estaba. A unos diez metros, diviso un ciervo que arrancada corteza de árbol. Detuvo al caballo y saco una flecha de carcaj. Sin llegar a disparar, bajo el arco.

Al día siguiente, Candy se batiría en duelo.

Si le pasaba algo… No, sabía cuidar de si misma. Era fuerte, inteligente y rápida. Terry había traspasado el límite; nunca debería haberla besado. Porque ya no importaba que futuro hubiera vislumbrado o con quien hubiera previsto compartirlo; no concebía la vida sin ella ni desearía nunca a ninguna otra mujer.

La nieve empezó a caer en el bosque silencioso. Terry miro brevemente el cielo gris y siguió cabalgando por el coto de caza.

**D**e pie ante las puertas del balcón, Candy miraba en dirección a Rifthold. La nieve aun cubría los tejados y las luces brillaban en todas las ventanas. La estampa le habría parecido hermosa de no haber sabido que la corrupción y la depravación campaban a sus anchas, y de no haber conocido la monstruosidad que la gobernaba todo. Esperaban que Nox estuviera ya muy lejos de allí. Candy les había dicho a los guardias que no quería recibir visitas esa noche, y que la disculparan incluso antes Albert y Terry si aparecían. Alguien había llamado, solo una vez, pero Candy no había respondido y el visitante se había marchado sin insistir. Poso la mano sobre el cristal y se recreo en el frio contacto. El reloj dio las doce.

Al día siguiente -¿o tal vez ese mismo día?- se enfrentaría a Neil. Nunca se había batido en duelo con el durante las practicas. Los demás campeones siempre se peleaban por entrenarse con el. Si bien Neil era fuerte, ella lo superaba en rapidez. No obstante, el poseía una gran resistencia. Tendría que fatigarlo primero. Rezo para que tanta carrera con Albert la ayudara a aguantar mas que el. Si perdía…

"Ni siquiera lo piensas".

Apoyo la frente en el cristal. ¿Qué seria más honroso, morir en duelo o volver a Endovier? ¿O tal vez fuera mas digno perder la vida que convertirse en la campeona del rey? ¿A quien tendría que asesinar en su nombre?

Cuando era la Asesina de Adarlan, su opinión siempre se habría tomado en cuenta. Aunque Arobynn Hamel gobernaba su vida, Candy ponía sus propias condiciones. Nada de niños. Nadie de Terrasen. El rey, en cambio, podía ordenarle que matara a cualquiera. ¿Esperaba Elena que se negara a cumplir alguna orden cuando fuera la campeona? Se le revolvió el estomago. No era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso. Tenia que concentrarse en Neil, en como vencerlo.

Sin embargo, por mas que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en la asesina famélica y desahuciada a la que un hosco capitán de la guardia real había arrancado de Endovier un lejano día de otoño. ¿Cuál habría sido su respuesta a la oferta del príncipe de haber sabido que llegaría a un punto en el que tendría tanto que perder? ¿Se habría echado a reír s alguien le hubiera dicho entonces que ciertas cosas –ciertas personas- llegarían a importarle tanto o mas que la libertad?

Candy trago saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenia en la garganta. Quizás en el duelo del día siguiente hubiera mas cosas en juego de las que estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Tal vez no quería abandonar el castillo tan pronto. Era posible que… quisiera quedarse por motivos que no tenían nada que ver con la promesa de libertad. Aquella asesina desesperada de Endovier jamás lo hubiera creído.

Sin embargo, era verdad. Quería quedarse.

Lo cual complicaba aun mas el día que se avecinaba.


	48. Capitulo 47

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 47.

Kaltain se ciño la capa roja e intento pensar en algo que no fuera el frio. ¿Por qué se celebraban duelos al aire libre? ¡Se iba a quedar helada esperando a la asesina! Palpo el frasco que llevaba en el bolsillo y echo un vistazo a las copas que aguardaban sobre la mesa de madera. La de la derecha era para White. No debía confundirse.

Miro a Perrigton, que aguardaba de pie a su lado. El duque no tenia ni idea de lo que Klatain se proponía hacer cuando quitaran a Lillian de en medio; en cuanto Terry fura libre. Su sangre burbujeo y se caldeo.

El duque se acerco, pero Kaltain mantuvo los ojos fijos en el mirador embolsado donde se iba a celebrar el duelo. Perrigton de coloco enfrente de ella de tal modo que los otros miembros del consejo no pudieran verla.

-Demasiado frio para un duelo en el exterior –comento.

Kaltain sonrió y dejo que los pliegues de su capa cayeran sobre la mesa mientras el le besaba la mano.

Con la mano libre oculta tras un velo rojo, Klatain retiro sigilosamente la tapa del frasco y vertió el contenido en el vino. Cuando el duque se incorporo, el frasco ya estaba de vuelta en su bolsillo. Solo lo suficiente para debilitar a White; para marearla y desorientarla.

Un guardia cruzo el umbral del castillo, y luego otro. Entre los dos, caminaba una tercera figura. Candy llevaba ropas de hombre, pero Kaltain tenia que admitir que la chaqueta negra y dorada era exquisita. Le costaba creer que una mujer fuera una asesina, pero viéndola en aquel momento todas sus excentricidades y defectos cobraban sentido. Kaltain pasó un dedo por la base de la copa y sonrió.

El campeón del duque Perrigton surgió por detrás de la torre del reloj. Kaltain enarco las cejas. ¿Consideraban a White tan hábil como para vencer a un hombre así no la envenenaban?

La dama se separo de la mesa y Perrigton se sentó junto al rey mientras que esperaban a los otros dos campeones. Sus rostros ansiosos pedían sangre.

**P**lantada en el enorme mirador que rodeaba la torre del reloj de la obsidiana, Candy intento no temblar. No entendía por que celebraban los duelo al aire libre; bueno, a no se que lo hicieran para fastidiar aun mas a los campeones. Miro con añoranza las ventanas de cristal que se alineaban en el muro del castillo y luego volvió la vista al jardín helado. Ya tenía las manos entumecidas. Las hundió en los bolsillos forrados de piel y se acerco a Albert, que esperaba al borde del gigantesco circulo de tiza que había dibujado sobre las baldosas.

-Hace un frio que pela –se quejo Candy. El cuello y las mangas de la chaqueta negra estaban forrados de piel de conejo, pero no era suficiente-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que los duelos se celebraban en el exterior?

Albert negó con la cabeza. Miro a Tumba y a Renault, el mercenario de la bahía de la Calavera, quien, para alivio de Candy, también parecía muerto de frio.

-No lo sabíamos. El rey acaba de decidirlo –le explico Albert-. Al menos duraran poco.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, pero ella no se la devolvió.

El cielo, de un azul brillante, estaba despejado. Candy apretó los dientes cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento la azoo. Se fueron ocupando los trece asientos de la mesa, presidida por el rey y Perrigton. De pies detrás del duque, Kaltain lucia una hermosa capa roja forrada de piel blanca. Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron y Candy se pregunto por que la mujer le sonreía. Kaltain desvió la vista hacia la torre. La asesina siguió su mirada y comprendió.

Neil aguardaba apoyado contra la pared de la torre. La saya que llevaba apenas alcanzaba a contener sus músculos. Cuanta fuerza robaba… ¿Qué habría pasado si el ridderak la hubiera matado a ella también? ¿Qué aspecto tendría Neil? Lo que era peor, lucia l atuendo rojo y dorado de los miembros de la guardia real. El guiverno estampado sobre la amplia pechera. La espada que descansaba a su lado era hermosa. Sin duda, regalo de Perrigton. ¿Sabia el duque los poderes que poseía su campeón? Aunque ella intentara decírselo, nadie le creería nuca.

Le entraron arcadas, pero Albert la cogió dl codo y la guio al otro lado del mirador. Candy advirtió que dos ancianos sentados a la mesa lanzaban miradas nerviosas en su dirección. Los saludo con un gento de la cabeza.

"Lord Urizen y Lord Garnel. Parecen que han conseguido aquello que deseaban con tanto empeño como para matar por ello".

Hacia dos años la habían contratado, por separado, para asesinar al mismo hombre. Candy no se había molestado n revelar la coincidencia, como es natural, y había aceptado ambos pagos. Le guiño un ojo a Lord Garnel y el palideció, tan nervioso que tiro una taza de cacao caliente y estropeo los papeles que tenia delante. Que exagerados, pensaba guardar sus secretos; de los contrario, arruinaría su reputación. Ahora bien, si alguna vez su libertad se sometía a voto… Sonrió a Lord Urizen, que desvió la mirada. Luego desplazo la vista hacia otro hombre que la miraba fijamente.

_El rey._ Se echo a temblar por dentro, pro inclino la cabeza.

-¿Estás lista? –le pregunto Albert.

Candy se quedo en blanco antes de recordar que el capitán estaba a su lado.

-Si –respondió, aunque no era verdad.

El viento azoto el cabello de la asesina y se lo enredo con sus gélidos dedos. Terry se acerco a la mesa, tan sobrecogedoramente guapo como de costumbre, y la obsequio con una sonrisa triste antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos y volverse hacia su padre. El último consejero del rey se sentó a la mesa. Candy ladeo la cabeza cuando apareció Annie y se coloco al borde del gran círculo blanco. La princesa busco sus ojos y levanto la barbilla como dándole ánimos. Lucia un atuendo impresionante: calzas ajustadas, una saya en varias capas con remaches de hierro y botas altas hasta la rodilla. Además, había llevad un báculo de madera, tan alto como ella misma. Para honrarla, se dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos. El saludo de una guerrera a otra.

Cuando el rey se levanto, se hizo el silencio. A Candy se le petrificaron las entrañas y se sintió torpe y pesada, pero también débil y ligera como un recién nacido.

Albert le propino un codazo antes de indicarle por gestos que se dirigiera a la mesa. Ella se concentro en sus pes y procuro no mirar a la cara del monarca. Afortunadamente, Renault y Tumba la escoltaron. De haber tenido a Neil al lado, le habría roto el cuello para cavar de una vez. Había tantos espectadores.

Se detuvo a unos diez metros del rey de Adarlan. La muerte o la libertad aguardaban en aquella mesa. Su pasado y su futuro estaban sentados en un mismo trono de cristal.

Poso la mirada en Annie, cuyos ojos ardientes y compasivos la reconfortaron hasta la medula y apaciguaron el temblor de sus brazos.

L rey de Adarlan hablo. Consiente de que si lo miraba a los ojos perdería la fuerza que le acababa de insuflar Annie, Candy no poso la vista en el, si no en el trono que tenia detrás. ¿Sabían los consejeros quien era ella, lo sospechaban? Se pregunto si la presencia de Kaltain significaba que el duque Perrigton le había contado quien era ella en realidad.

-Hace unos meses, los arrancamos de sus miserables vidas para darles la oportunidad de demostrase a ustedes mismos que merecen convertirse en guerreros sagrados de la corona. Tras largos entrenamientos, ha llegado el momento de decidir quien era el campeón. Se batirán en duelo de dos en dos. Se proclamara vencedor aquel que deje a su oponente en posición de recibir una muerte segura. Sin llegar mas lejos –añadió a la vez que lanzaban una mirada de advertencia en dirección a Candy-. Neil y el campeón del consejero Garnel se enfrentaran en primer lugar. A continuación, la campeona de mi hijo se batirá con el del consejero Mullison.

Como era de esperar, el rey solo conocía el nombre de Neil. Puestos a ello, podría haber declarado campeón a esa bestia directamente.

.Los ganadores se enfrentaran entre si en un duelo final. El vencedor se proclamara campeón del rey. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Los cuatro asintieron. Por un fugaz instante, Candy vio al rey con absoluta claridad. Solo era un hombre. Un hombre con demasiado poder. Y durante ese momento efímero, dejo de temerlo. "No tengo miedo", susurro para si, dejando que el antiguo lema envolviera su corazón.

-Pues que comiencen los duelos a una orden mía –ordeno el rey.

Considerando la frase como una señal de que podían abandonar el círculo de tiza, Candy se dirigió a donde aguardaba Albert y se quedo a su lado.

Neil y Renault se inclinaron ante el rey. Luego se hicieron una reverencia mutua sacaron las espadas. La asesina observo el cuerpo de Renault mientras este adoptaba la posición de ataque. Lo haba visto enfrentarse otras veces a Neil; nunca lo ganaba, pero siempre se las arreglaba para resistir mas de lo que ella esperaba. A lo mejor lo vencía.

Entonces Neil levanto su espada. Tenia un arma mjor. Y le pasaba unos centímetros de Renault.

-¡Que empiece el combate! –ordeno el rey.

El metal destello. Las espadas entrechocaron y se retiraron. Renault, decidió a no adoptar un papel defensivo, se abalanzo hacia delante y asesto unos cuantos mandobles a la hoja de Neil. Candy se obligo a si misma a relajar los hombros, a respirar el aire frio.

-¿Debo considerar mala suerte –le murmuro a Albert- que me haya tocado en segundo lugar?

El no perdía detalle del duelo.

-Seguro que te dan un poco de tiempo para descansar –señalo con la barbilla a los dos contendientes-. A veces Neil se olvida de proteger su lado derecho. Mira –Candy observo el ataque de Neil, que retrocedía el cuerpo con el costado derecho totalmente expuesto-. Renault ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

Neil gruño e hizo presión sobre la hoja del otro hasta obligar al mercenario a retroceder.

-Ha desperdiciado una ocasión –dijo el capitán de la guardia.

El viento rugía en torno a ellos.

-Mantén la cabeza fría –recomendó Albert a la asesina, sin apartar los ojos del duelo. Renault flaqueaba, y cada mandoble de Neil lo obligaba a retroceder más y más hacia la línea de tiza dibujada en el suelo. Un paso fuera del circulo y quedaría descalificado-. Intentara sacarte de quicio. No te enfades. Céntrate únicamente en su hoja y en ese lado vulnerable.

-Ya lo se –repuso ella, y devolvió la mirada el duelo justo a tiempo para ver como Renault caía hacia atrás con un grito. Le salía sangre de la nariz y golpeo el suelo con fuerza. Neil, con el puño manchado de la sangre de Renault, se limito a sonreír mientras apuntaban al corazón de su adversario con la espada. El mercenario palideció y enseño los dientes con la mirada fija en el vencedor.

Candy echo un vistazo al reloj de la torre. Renault no había durado ni tres minutos.

Se oyeron algunos aplausos educados y la asesina advirtió que la furia asomaba al semblante de Lord Garnel. Candy no se atrevía ni a pensar cuanto dinero acababa de perder el hombre.

-Un esfuerzo loable –declaro el rey.

Neil hizo una reverencia y no se molesto en tender la mano a Renault para ayudarlo a levantarse antes de echar a andar hacia el otro extremo del mirador. Con mas dignidad de la que Candy esperaba Renault se puso en pie y saludo al rey al mismo tiempo que le daba las gracias. Agarrándose la nariz, el mercenario se alejo. ¿Qué acababa de perder exactamente? Y ¿adonde iría a continuación?

Al otro lado del círculo Tumba sonrió a Candy mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Ella reprimió una mueca al ver el aspecto de sus dientes. Como no, le había tocado batirse en el duelo con mas grotesco. Al menos los dientes de Renault parecían limpios.

-Empezaremos dentro de un momento –declaro el rey-. Preparen las armas.

Dicho eso, se giro hacia Perrigton y, al amparo del rugido del viento, s puso a hablar con el en voz demasiado queda como para que nadie oyera lo que decían.

Candy volvió a mirar a Albert, quien, en vez de tenderle la vulgar espada con la que solía entrenarse, le alargo su propia arma. El pomo en forma de águila destello al sol del mediodía.

-Toma –dijo.

Ella miro la hoja de hito en hito y, despacio, alzo la vista hacia el. Descubrió en sus ojos las onduladas colinas del norte. Reflejaban una lealtad hacia su país que superaba con creces cualquier hombre sentado a aquella mesa. En los mas profundo de su ser, Candy encontró una cadena de oro que la vinculaba con el.

-Cógela –insistió Albert.

El corazón de Candy latía con fuerza. Alzo la mano para recoger el arma, pero alguien le toco el codo.

-Si me permites –dijo Annie en lengua eyllwe-. Me gustaría ofrécete esto.

La princesa le tendió el exquisito báculo tallado con la punta de hierro. Candy desplazo la mirada de la espada de Albert al báculo de su amiga. Naturalmente, la espada era la opción mas inteligente, y le había dado un brinco el corazón que Albert le ofrecía su propia arma, pero el báculo…

Annie se acerco a Candy y le susurro al oído:

-Que sea un arma de Eyllwe la que los someta –su tono de voz se volvió más agudo-. Que la madera de los bosques de Eyllwe derrote al acero de Adarlan. Que el campeón del rey sea alguien capaz de comprender el sufrimiento de los inocentes.

¿Acaso Elena no había dicho casi lo mismo, varios mese atrás? Candy trago saliva. Albert bajo la espada y retrocedió un paso. Annie la miraba a los ojos.

La asesina sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo la princesa. Como campeona del rey, se las podría ingeniar para salvar incontables vidas, para socavar la autoridad del rey.

Y aquel precisamente, comprendió Candy, era el deseo de Elena, la antepasada del rey.

Aunque la mera idea le provocaba escalofríos, aunque la cercanía del rey era lo único que desafiaba su valor hasta limites insoportables, no podía olvidar las tres cicatrices que llevaba en la espalda, ni a los esclavos a los que había dejado en Endovier, ni a los quinientos rebeldes masacrados de Eyllwe.

Candy tomo el báculo de manos de Annie. La princesa dedico una sonrisa radiante.

Albert, para sorpresa de la muchacha, no puso objeciones. Se limito a envainarse la espada y saludo a Annie con una inclinación de cabeza. Cuando Candy se disponía a alejarse, la princesa le dio una palmada en el hombro.

La asesina probo el báculo haciéndolo girar varias veces a su alrededor. Proporcionado, solido, fuerte. La punta de hierro redondeada podía quitarle el sentido a un hombre.

La vara aun conservaba el aceite de las manos de Annie y la madera olía al perfume de su amiga, esencia de flor de loto. Si, se las arreglaría con el báculo. Había derribado a Verin con las manos desnudas. Esto bastaría para vencer a Tumba y a Neil.

Candy echó una ojeada al rey, que seguía hablando con Perrigton, y se encontró, en cambio, con la mirada de Terry. Sus ojos color zafiro reflejaban el azul del cielo, aunque se oscurecieron un poco cuando los desvió para mirar a Annie. Terry tenia muchos defectos, pero sin duda no era ningún tonto; ¿había comprendido lo que simbolizaba la oferta de Annie? Rápidamente, la asesina desvió la vista.

Ya se preocuparía mas tarde. Al otro lado del círculo, Tumba se puso a andar de un lado a oro mientras aguardaba a que el rey devolviera la atención al duelo y diera la orden de empezar. Temblando, Candy soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Allí estaba por fin. Cogió el báculo con la mano izquierda para imbuirse de la fuerza del bosque, de la fuerza de su amiga. Podían pasar muchas cosas en unos minutos. Todo podía cambiar.

Antes de entrar en el círculo se colocó ante Albert. El viento le arranco algunos mechones de la trenza y ella se los sujeto detrás de las orejas.

-Pase lo que pase –le dijo-, quiero darte las gracias.

El capitán ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

A Candy se le saltaban las lágrimas, pero lo atribuyo al fuerte viento y parpadeo para contenerlas.

-Por haber dado sentido a mí libertad.

El no respondió. Se limito a estrecharle los dedos con la mano derecha y a dejarlos allí, mientras le acariciaba el anillo con el pulgar.

-Que empieces el segundo duelo –grito el rey, y agito la mano en dirección al mirador.

Albert le aparto la mano, un contacto cálido en aquel ambiente gélido.

-Acaba con ellos –le dijo.

Tumba entro n el círculo y saco la espada.

Tras retirar la mano de entre los dedos de Albert, Candy se irguió y penetro el círculo. Dedico una rápida reverencia al rey y luego se inclino ante su contrincante.

Las miradas de los dos contendientes se encontraron, y Candy sonriendo, se arrodillo y tomo el báculo con ambas manos.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera, hombrecillo".

_Muchas chicas... nuevas lectoras, me dejaron reviews así que como recompensa (que casi nunca lo hago) les dejare dos capítulos…._

_Chicas con el siguiente cap… con el siguiente…_

_Nah…. Mejor dejen de leer esto y lean el otro_


	49. Capitulo 48

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 48.

Tal como Candy esperaba, Tumba se abalanzo al instante contra ella, directamente hacia el centro del báculo con la intención de romperlo.

La asesina lo esquivo. Cuando Tumba no golpeo otra cosa que aire, le estampo un extremo del cayado en la columna. El se tambaleo pero logro incorporarse y dio media vuela sobre un pie para volver a atacarla.

Candy rechazo la embestida con el báculo inclinado y aprovechó el movimiento para golpear a su contrincante con el extremo inferior. La hoja de Tumba se clavo en la madera, y la muchacha aprovecho la fuerza de golpe para estamparle en la cara la parte superior del cayado. Tumba se echo hacia atrás, pero el puño d la asesina ya estaba preparado. Candy encajo el puño en la nariz de su adversario sin preocuparse de la explosión de dolor de los dedos ni el crujido de los nudillos. Salto hacia atrás antes de que el pudiera devolverle el golpe. La sangre brillaba bajo la nariz de Tumba con un destello rojo.

-¡Bruja! –exclamo entre dientes, y le asesto un mandobles.

Ella sostuvo el báculo con ambas manos para parar el ataque y empujo la vara contra la espada sin dejarse arredrar por el crujido de la madera al resquebrajarse.

Con un gruñido, Candy propino un ultimo empujón a s adversario y dio un salto. Le estampo el extremo del báculo en la parte trasera de la cabeza y Tumba trastabillo, pero no consiguió recuperarse. Jadeando, con lágrimas en los ojos, el contrincante se limpio la sangre de la nariz. Su rostro picado de viruela adquirió una expresión fiera y se lanzo contra ella espada en ristre, apuntando directamente al corazón. Una reacción salvaje, demasiado irreflexiva como para detenerse a tiempo.

Candy se acuchillo. Cuando la espada le paso por encima, dio un salto con las piernas hacia delante. Tumba no tuvo tiempo ni e gritar cuando perdió pie, y tampoco sacar el arma antes de ver a la asesina acuchillada sobre el, apuntando a su garganta con la cabeza de hierro del báculo.

La asesina acerco los labios al oído de Tumba.

-Mi nombre es Candy White –susurro-, pero el hecho de que me llame Candy, Lillian o bruja no cambiaran las cosas, porque nunca me vencerás.

Candy le dedico una sonrisa antes de incorporarse. El otro se quedo mirándola con la nariz ensangrentada. Ella se saco un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo tiro al pecho.

-Te lo puedes quedar –le dijo antes de abandonar el circulo.

Albert la estaba esperando al otro lado de la línea de tiza.

-¿Cuánto he tardado? –pregunto ella.

-¿Cuánto he tardado? –pregunto ella.

Annie le sonreía a lo lejos y Candy levanto el báculo a modo de saludo.

-Dos minutos.

La muchacha sonrió al capitán. Apenas resollaba.

-Un tiempo mejor que Neil.

-Y mucho mas espectacular –bromeo Albert-. ¿El detalle del pañuelo era necesario?

Candy se mordió el labio y estaba a punto de responder cuando el rey se levanto. La multitud enmudeció al instante.

-Un brindis para los ganadores –propuso el soberano.

Neil, que aguardaba al borde del circulo, se acerco a grandes zancadas y se situó ante la mesa del rey. Candy se quedo junto a Albert.

El rey le hizo un gesto a Kaltain que al instante tomo la bandeja de plata en la que descansaban dos copas. Le tendió una a Neil y se dirigió hacia Candy para tenderle la otra antes de detenerse frente a la mesa real.

-De todo corazón y en honor de la diosa suprema-recito en un tono dramático que Candy tuvo ganas de atizarle-. Presenten sus respetos a la diosa que nos engendro a todos. Beban, y que ella los bendiga y les devuelva las fuerzas.

Pero ¿Quién le había escrito aquel discurso? Kaltain saludo a los campeones con una reverencia y la asesina se llevo la copa a los labios. El rey le dedico una sonrisa mientras bebía. Cuando Candy hubo apurado el vino, Kaltain tomo la copa, recogió luego la de Neil y se retiro.

"Tienes que ganar. Tienes que ganar. Acaba con el cuanto antes".

-Preparados para el combate –ordeno el rey-, y empiecen a una señal mía.

Candy miro a Albert. ¿No iba poder descansar? Incluso Terry se volvió hacia su padre con las cejas enarcadas, pero el rey ignoro la protesta silenciosa de si hijo.

Neil saco la espada y, con una sonrisa torva en los labios, se acuchillo en posición de defensa en el centro del circulo.

La asesina se habría puesto a lanzar improperios allí mismo si Albert no le hubiera apretado el hombro. Una emoción que Candy no supo definir inundaba los ojos azules del capitán. Sus rostro reflejaba una fuerza cuya belleza le partía el corazón.

-Ni se te ocurra perder –le susurro Albert-. No me apetece tener que escoltarte de vuelta a Endovier.

Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada asesina del rey, el capitán de la guardia se alejo con la cabeza alta. A Candy le costaba enfocar la mirada. Su visión periférica se había emborronado.

Neil se acerco y su espada un destello amenazante. La asesina inspiro profundamente y penetro el círculo.

El conquistador de Erilea alzo las manos.

-¡Que empiece el duelo! –rugió, y Candy sacudió la cabeza para disipar las sombras que le nublaban la visión.

Esgrimiendo el báculo como si fuera espada, se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio mientras Neil giraba entorno a ella. La invadió una sensación de nausea mientras el flexionaba los músculos. Por alguna razón, una ligera neblina empañaba el ambiente. Candy parpadeo y apretó los dientes. Aprovecharía la fuerza de Neil en beneficio propio.

El soldado cargo antes de lo que se esperaba. Ella rechazo la espada con el extremo mas grueso del báculo, evitando la hoja, y salto hacia atrás. El rugido del bosque resonaba en sus oídos.

Neil volvió al ataque tan deprisa que Candy tuvo que parar el filo. La hoja de la espada se hundió con el báculo con fuerza y ella soporto el impacto con los brazos. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Neil arranco la espada de la madera con la punta de hierro del bastón. La sangre circulaba por sus venas lenta y espesa, la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Acaso estaba enferma? Las nauseas no la abandonaban.

Recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas, la muchacha se rehízo con un gruñido. Si de verdad había caído enferma, debía vencer cuanto antes. No era el momento de hacer se du destreza, sobre todo si el libro decía la verdad y Neil acumulaba fuerza de todos aquellos campeones muertos.

Adopto una postura ofensiva y se abalanzo con agilidad con el soldado. Neil rechazo el ataque de Candy con un barrido de espada. Las astillas de madera revolotearon a su alrededor cuando ella opuso resistencia.

Oía los latidos sordos de su corazón y el fragor del bosque contra el acero resultaba casi insoportable. ¿Por qué todo discurría tan despacio?

Candy siguió atacando, cada vez mas deprisa, con mas fuerza. Neil se echo a reír y ella estuvo apuno de gritar de rabia. Cada vez que movía el pea para desequilibrarlo, cada vez que se acercaban demasiado, o ben ella cometía una torpeza o bien el la esquivaba, como si Neil conociera sus planes de antemano. Tenia la frustrante sensación de que el otro jugaba con ella, de que le estaban gastando una broma pasada.

La asesina blandió el báculo en el aire con la esperanza de alcanzarle el cuelo por sorpresa, pero el se escurrió, y aunque Candy reacciono embistiendo contra su vientre, el soldado volvió a rechazarla.

-¿No te encuentras bien? –se burlo Neil con un destello de su dentadura blanca y deslumbrante-. Tal vez hayas pasado demasiado tiempo…

_¡PAM!_

Candy sonrió cuando el báculo golpeo a Neil en el costado. El se echo hacia adelante, y la muchacha aprovecho para hacerle perder el equilibrio. El soldado cayo al suelo y ella alzo el bastón para golpearlo, pero las nauseas se apoderaron de ella, tan fuertes que se le doblaron las piernas. No tenia fuerzas.

Neil rechazo el golpe como si nada y Candy retrocedió mientras el se levantaba. En aquel momento, la asesina oyó una risilla; queda, femenina y malvada: Kaltain. Trastabillo, pero se mantuvo en pie mientras miraba brevemente a la dama y las copas que descansaban sobre la mesa. En aquel momento comprendió que la copa no solo sostenía vino, sino también acónito sanguino, precisamente la droga que no había sabido reconocer en la prueba. En el mejor de los casos, provocaba alucinaciones y mareos. En lo peor…

Apenas podía sostener el báculo. Neil se acerco a ella y o tuvo mas remedio que rechazar sus golpes, casi sin fuerzas, para poder levantar el arma. ¿Cuánto acónito sanguino le había administrado? El báculo crujía, se astillaba y chirriaba. Si le hubieran dado una dosis letal, ya estaría muerta. Debían de haber puesto lo suficiente para desorientarla, pero no tanto como para que alguien advirtiera la estratagema. La mirada se le desenfocaba y tenia escalofríos. Neil era tan grande… Parecía una montaña y sus golpes… A su lado, Albert parecía un niño.

-¿Fatigada? –pregunto el soldado-. Es una pena que todas esas historias que cuentan de ti sean mera palabrería.

El lo sabía. Sabía que le habían administrado una droga. Candy gruño y se abalanzo contra el. Neil la esquivo y la asesina abrió mucho los ojos cuando no alcanzo nada salvo el aire, aire hasta que…

Neil le golpeo la espada y Candy solo vio las baldosas borrosas antes d estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Patético –dijo el.

La sombra de su adversario se proyectaba sobre ella cuando Candy dio la vuelta y retrocedió a rastras antes de que Neil pudiera alcanzarla. Noto el sabor de la sangre. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no era posible que la hubieran traicionado de un modo tan vil.

-Si yo fuera Tumba, me sentiría avergonzado de haber perdido ante ti –se recreo Neil.

A la asesina le faltaba el aliento y las rodillas apenas la sostenían cuando se levanto como pudo para cargar contra el. Sin darle tiempo a rechazarlo, Neil la cogió por el cuello de la camisa y la empujo hacia atrás. Ella avanzo tambaleándose y se detuvo a pocos metros de el.

Neil giraba entorno a ella, esgrimiendo la espada con indolencia. Sus ojos eran oscuros, tan negros como aquel portan al otro mundo. Solo estaba prolongando lo inevitable, como un depredador que juguetea con su presa antes de devorarla. Quería disfrutar al máximo cada momento.

Candy tenia que poner fin a aquello, antes de que empezaran las alucinaciones. Conocía bien su poder: los adivinos habían utilizad acónito sanguino en cierta ocasión para vislumbrar espíritus de otros mundos. Candy barrió el aire con el báculo para golpear a Neil. La madera choco con el acero.

El báculo se partió en dos.

La cabeza de hierro salió volando al otro extremo del mirador y Candy se quedo con un trozo de madera inservible en la mano. Los ojos de Neil se posaron en los de la asesina instantes antes de tomar impulso y golpear el hombro con el brazo.

La muchacha oyó el chasquido antes de notar el dolor. Grito y cayo de rodillas, con el hombro dislocado. Neil le dio una patada y Candy cayo hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que el hombro de le recoloco con un horrible crujido. El dolor la cegaba; el mundo empezó a desenfocarse. Todo se movía tan despacio…

Neil la cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta para obligarla a ponerse de pie. Ella se tambaleo hacia atrás. El suelo se acerco en cámara lenta y cayo a tierra… con fuerza.

Candy levanto le asta rota con la mano izquierda. Neil, jadeando y sonriendo, se aproximo.

**T**erry apretó los dientes. Algo iba terriblemente mal. Los había intuido desde el instante en que había empezado el duelo. Y se había puesto a sudar en cuanto la asesina había tenido oportunidad de asestar un golpe definitivo y la había desperdiciado. Pero aquello…

No podía soportar que Neil le pateara el hombro de aquel modo y había estado a punto de vomitar cuando el soltado la había obligado a levantarse y ella había caído otra vez. Candy no paraba de frotarse los ojos y el sudor le empapaba la frente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tenia que detenerlo. Debía suspender el duelo en aquel mismo instante. Lo aplazaría hasta el día siguiente, cuando ella volviera a estar en plenas facultades, armada de una espada. Albert maldijo entre dientes y Terry estuvo a punto de gritar cuando Candy intento levantarse y volvió a caer. Neil estaba jugando con ella. no solo quería quebrarle el cuerpo sino también la voluntad. Aquello tenia que terminar.

Neil blandió la espada ante Candy, que se echo hacia atrás. Demasiado tarde. La asesina grito cuando la hoja le abrió una brecha en la tela y en la carne del muslo. La sangre tiño sus calzas. A pesar de todo, la muchacha se volvió a levantar con expresión airada y desafiante.

Terry tenia que ayudarla. Sin embargo, si interfería, tal vez proclamaran vencedor al contrincante. De modo que se quedo mirando, cada vez mas horrorizado, como Neil le asesaba un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Las rodillas de Candy se doblaron y cayó al suelo.

**A**lgo empezó a quebrarse en el interior de Albert cuando Candy alzo un rostro ensangrentado para mirar a Neil.

-Me esperaba algo mejor –dijo el soldado mientras la muchacha se arrastraba para arrodillarse, sin soltar su báculo inservible.

Candy jadeaba entre dientes, la sangre manaba de sus labios. Neil escudriñaba su rostro como buscando algo en su expresión, como se pudiera oír algo que los demás no oían.

-Y ¿Qué diría tu padre?

Una mezcla de miedo y confusión asomo al semblante de ella.

-Cállate –replico con voz temblorosa, como si luchara contra el dolor que le provocaban las heridas.

Neil seguía con la mirada fija en Candy, cada vez mas sonriente.

-Todo esta ahí –prosiguió-. Debajo del muro que has construido para contenerlo. Lo veo con absoluta claridad.

¿De que estaba hablando? Neil levanto la espada y paso el dedo por la sangre; la sangre de Candy. Albert hacia esfuerzos por mantener la raya el asco y el miedo.

Neil lanzo una carcajada forzada.

-¿Qué se siente cuando te despiertas entre tu padre y tu madre, bañada por su sangre?

-¡Cállate! –repitió ella, que arañaba el suelo con la mano libre.

El dolor y la ira retorcían sus facciones. Fuera cual fuera a herida que estaba hurgando Neil, le dolía.

-Tu madre era una mujercita muy guapa, ¿verdad? –siguió diciendo el otro.

-_¡Cállate!_

Candy intento levantarse pero la herida de la pierna se lo impidió. Jadeaba, casi sin aliento. ¿Por qué Neil estaba al corriente de su pasado?

El corazón de Albert latía desbocado ante el terror que irradiaba la muchacha. Pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarla.

Ella lanzo un grito de impotencia que hendió el viento helado mientras se arrasaba para ponerse en pie. Ahogando el dolor en furia golpeo el arma de Neil con los restos del báculo.

-Bien –resolló el oponiendo resistencia que la hoja de hundo en la madera-. Pero no lo suficiente.

La empujo, y cuando ella do un paso vacilante hacia atrás, levanto la pierna y le propino una patada en las costillas. Candy salió volando.

Albert nunca había visto a nadie golpear con anta fuerza. La asesina cayó y siguió rodando hasta estrellarse contra la torre del reloj. Se golpeo la cabeza contra la piedra y Albert se mordió el labio al oír el grito. Se obligo a si mismo a perder al margen, a quedarse mirando mientras Neil la hacia pedazos, pieza a pieza. ¿Cómo era posible que todo se hubiera estropeado tan rápidamente?

La asesina se estremeció al incorporarse sobre sus costillas, agarrándose el costado, todavía se aferraba al resto del báculo de Annie, como si fuera una roca en medio de un mar violento.

**C**andy not el sabor de la sangre cuando Neil la arrastro por l suelo y la obligo a levantarse una vez mas. La muchacha no opuso resistencia. El soldado podría haberle apuntado al corazón en cualquier momento. Aquello no era un duelo; era una ejecución. Y nadie iba a hacer nada por detenerla. Estaba bajo los mismos efectos de una droga. No era justo. La luz del sol parpadeo y ella se retorció en las manos de Neil a pesar de los terribles dolores que le atenazaban el cuerpo.

Cientos de susurros. Risas, voces de otro mundo la rodeaban. La llamaban, pero empleaban un nombre distinto, más peligroso…

Alzo la vista y vio la barbilla de Neil antes de que este la levantara de nuevo y la empujara de cara contra una pared de piedra gélida y lisa. La envolvía la negrura que le resultaba familiar. El impacto le provoco un dolor tremendo, pero su grito agonizante se interrumpió en seco cuando abrió los ojos n la oscuridad y vio lo que surgía d esta. Había algo… algo muerto ante ella.

Era un hombre de piel blanca y pútrida. Tenía unos ojos rojos, ardientes, y la señalaba de un modo desagradable y rígido. Sus dientes, acabados en punta, eran tan largos que apenas le cabían en la boca.

¿Dónde estaba? Las alucinaciones debían de haber empezado. Vio un fogonazo y noto que alguien la arrastraba por detrás. Tenía los ojos desorbitados cuando Neil la lanzo al borde del círculo.

Una sombra tapo el sol. Todo había terminado. Iba a morir. Y si no moría, la enviarían otra vez a Endovier. Todo había terminado. Todo.

Unas botas negras surgieron ante ella. Luego unas rodillas. Alguien se había arrodillado al borde del círculo.

-Levántate –le susurro Albert.

Candy no tenía valor para mirarlo a la cara. Todo había terminado.

Neil se echo a reír, y la muchacha noto la reverberación de sus pasos, que se acercaban.

-¿Es esto todo lo que puedes ofrecer? –grito el campeón en tono triunfante.

Candy tembló. El mundo estaba inundado de niebla, oscuridad y voces.

-_Levántate _–volvió a decir Albert, en tono mas enérgico.

Ella no podía sino mirar la línea de tiza blanca que marcaba el círculo.

Neil había hablado de cosas que no podía saber. Las había leído en sus ojos. Y si conocía su pasado… Candy gimió, odiándose por ello y por sus lágrimas que le surcaban la cara, se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz y caían al suelo. Todo había terminado.

-Candy –insistió Albert con suavidad. En aquel momento, la asesina oyó el roce de su mano, que se acercaba por el suelo. Los de dos del capitán se detuvieron justo al otro lado de la línea blanca-. _Candy _–resolló el en un tono cargado de dolor… y esperanza.

Aquello era cuanto le quedaba: la mano tendida de Albert y una promesa de esperanza, de algo mejor al otro lado de la línea.

El mero hecho de mover el brazo le hizo ver las estrellas, pero lo alargo de todos modos hasta que sus dedos rozaron el otro lado de la línea de tiza. Los dejo allí, casi tocando los de Albert, ambas manos separadas tan solo por el grueso trazo de blanco.

Abrió los ojos para mirar al capitán de la guardia y allí, en si mirada, encontró las fuerzas que necesitaba.

-Levántate –se limito a repetir el.

Y en aquel momento, sintió que el semblante de Albert era lo único que importaba. Se revolvió y no pudo evitar el sollozo que broto se sus labios cuando el dolor estallo en su cuerpo, tan intenso que se dejo caer otra vez. Sin embargo, volvió a concentrarse en los ojos azules, en los labios apretados que se separaban para susurrar:

-Levántate.

Candy se separo el brazo de la línea y apoyo una palma contra el suelo gélido. Mantuvo la mirada en el capitán mientras la otra mano bajo el pecho y reprimió un grito de dolor cuando, con el hombro casi desencajado, se apoyo para darse impulso. Deslizo la pierna ilesa por debajo de su cuerpo. Mientras se levantaba, oyó los pasos de Neil que se acercaban. Albert abrió los ojos como platos.

El mundo se fundió en negro, niebla y azul cuando Neil la cogió por el cuello y, empujándola una vez mas contra el reloj de la torre, le estrello la cara contra la piedra. Al abrir los ojos, Candy se encontró en otro mundo. Todo era negrura a su alrededor. Muy en el fondo, supo que no sufría de una alucinación, que las cosas que estaba viendo, los seres que la rodeaban existían realmente al otro lado del velo de su mundo; de algún modo, aquella droga le había abierto los ojos de la mente.

Había engendros a su lado ahora, y el recién llegado tenia alas. La miraba sonriendo, sonriendo como…

Sin darle tiempo de gritar, la criatura alzo el vuelo e intento atraparla entre sus garras. Candy se debatió. ¿Qué había pasado con el mundo? ¿Dónde estaba?

Pronto aparecieron mas engendros, muertos, demonios, monstruos y todos intentaban agarrarla. La llamaban por su nombre. Casi todos volaban, y los que carecían de alas remontaban el aire en las garras de sus compañeros.

La golpeaban al pasar, le clavaban las uñas en la carne, se proponían llevarla al interior de su reino y la torre era el portal. Querían devorarla. El pánico, un terror como jamás había sentido, se apodero de ella. Candy se protegió la cabeza y patio con furia para alejar a todos aquellos seres que se lanzaban en picado sobre ella.

¿Cuándo acabaría aquello? ¿Qué cantidad de veneno le había administrado? Iba a morir. _Libertad o muerte._

La rabia y rebeldía se mesclaron en sus venas. Agito el brazo libre y se topo con un rostro fiero que la contemplaba con ojos ardientes como ascuas. La oscuridad cedió y aparecieron los rasgos de Neil, que la miraba de hito en hito. Veía la luz del sol; había regresado a la realidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia antes de que el veneno le provocara una nueva seria de alucinaciones?

Neil intento aferrarle el cuello, pero ella se echo hacia atrás y solo pudo coger su amuleto. Candy oyó un fuerte chasquido cuando el soldado le arranco el Ojo de Elena.

La luz del sol desapareció y el acónito sanguino volvió a apoderarse de su mente. Candy descubrió ante si todo un ejercito de muertos. La figura en sombras a la que identificaba con Neil alzo el brazo y dejo caer el amuleto al suelo.

Iban por ella…

_Continuara…_

_Después de que lean este cap… _

_Presiento que muchas se van a desahogar en el review xD _

_yo también lo aria…. ¬¬_

_Te odio de corazón Neil…. _


	50. Capitulo 49

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 49.

Terry observaba horrorizado como Candy se debatía en el suelo, como si tratara de ahuyentar cosas que solo ella podía ver. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Habían vertido algo en su vino? Pero también había algo raro en la actitud de Neil, plantado junto a ella, sonriendo. ¿Acaso… realmente había algo allí invisible para todos menos para ellos?

Candy grito. Fue el sonido más horrible que Terry había oído en su vida.

-Detén eso –le dijo a Albert, que había acudido a su lado.

Sin embargo, su amigo se limitaba a mirar boquiabierto como la asesina agitaba los brazos. Estaba pálido como un muerto.

Candy seguía pateando y golpeando el vacío cuando Neil se acuclillo junto a ella y la golpeo en la boca. La sangre manaba profusamente. El soldado solo se detendría si el rey se lo ordenaba o si ella perdía el sentido. O algo peor. Cualquier interferencia externa –aunque solo fuera para denunciar que alguien había vertido veneno en el vino de la asesina- solo serviría para que Neil se declarara vencedor.

La muchacha se alejo a rastras de Neil, dejando un rastro de sangre y saliva en el suelo.

Alguien se coloco junto a Terry, y por la respiración agitada, el príncipe supo que era Annie. Dijo algo en eyllwe y camino hasta el mismo borde del círculo. Con la mano escondida entre los pliegues de la capa, trazaba símbolos en el aire moviendo los dedos con rapidez.

Neil camino hacia Candy. Jadeando, la asesina se dejo caer de rodillas, con la pálida tez teñida de rojo, mirando sin ver el circulo, el publico, algo que no era de este mundo quizá.

Esperaba a Neil. Aguardaba…

_Su muerte._

**A**rrodillada en el suelo, Candy intentó tomar aire, incapaz de encontrar la salida de la alucinación para volver a la realidad. Allí, en aquel mundo oscuro, los muertos la rodeaban, esperando. El tenebroso Neil la observaba de cerca, pero solo alcanzaba a distinguir sus ojos ardientes. La oscuridad ondeaba a su alrededor como jirones al viento.

Candy iba a morir.

"Luz y oscuridad. Vida y muerte. ¿Dónde encajo yo?".

El pensamiento la sobresalto tanto que sus manos buscaron a ciegas algo para utilizarlo contra el. Así no. Encontraría la manera… Podía encontrar un modo de sobrevivir. "No tengo miedo". Allá en Endovier, todas las mañanas repetía aquellas mismas palabras, pero ¿de que servían en este momento?

Cuando un demonio se acerco a ella, broto un grito de su garganta; no de terror no de desesperación, sino de suplica. Una petición de socorro.

El demonio se alejo volando, como si el grito lo hubiera asustado. Neil se acerco un poco más.

Y entonces sucedió algo extraordinario.

Puertas, muchas puertas se abrieron de golpe. Puertas de madera, de hierro, de aire y de magia.

Y llegada de otro mundo, apareció Elena, envuelta en una luz dorada. El cabello de la antigua reina brillaba como una estrella errante que pasara sobre Erilea.

Neil soltó una risita y se acerco a la agotada asesina. Levanto la espada y le apunto al pecho.

Elena estallo entre las filas de muertos y los disipo.

Neil bajo la espada.

Una ráfaga de viento golpeo al soldado con tanta fuerza que lo arrojo contra el suelo y le arrebato el arma, que fue a parar al otro lado del mirador. Encerrada en aquel mundo oscuro y espantoso, Candy veía en cambio a la antigua reina abalanzarse sobre Neil y derribarlo. Los muertos intentaban detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde.

Alrededor de la reina apareció una luz dorada que actuó como escudo y la protegió de ellos.

Un viento de una fuerza que ninguno de los presentes había conocido jamás seguía bramando en el mirador.

Los demonios rugieron y atacaron de nuevo, pero una espada destello y el primer demonio fue derrotado. La negra sangre del engendro goteo por la hoja, y la reina Elena enarbolo la espada con una mueca feroz. Los estaba desafiando; los retaba a que se enfrentaran a ella, a que pusieran a prueba su ira.

Por sus ojos entrecerrados, Candy vio que una corona de estrellas rodeaba la cabeza de Elena, al tiempo que su armadura de plata brillaba como una almenara en la negrura. Los demonios retrocedieron y Elena tendió una mano, de la que brotaba una luz blanca. Cuando la luz creo una muralla entre los muertos y ellas, la reina corrió al lado de Candy y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

-No puedo protegerte –susurro Elena, cuya tez desprendía un extraño fulgor. El rostro de la reina también parecía distinto, mas definido, mas hermoso; su herencia mágica-. No pudo proporcionarte mi fuerza –paso los dedos por la frente de la asesina-. Pero si puedo arrancar el veneno de tu cuerpo.

Más allá, Neil intentaba en vano levantarse. El viento, que soplaba con mas fuerza a su alrededor, lo mantenía en el suelo.

Al otro lado del mirador, un nuevo soplo de aire empujo la cabeza del báculo y la arrastro rodando hacia Candy. Se detuvo con un tintineo, tentador, a pocos metros de distancia.

Elena poso una mano en la frente de la muchacha.

-Cógelo –ordeno la reina.

La asesina, a caballo entre el soleado mirador y la negrura infinita que le rodeaba a la reina, alargo el brazo para alcanzar los restos del báculo. El hombro se le desplazo una pizca y Candy grito de dolor. Por fin sentía de bueno la suave madera tallada, pero también el dolor que le oprimía los dedos.

Cuando el veneno haya desaparecido de tu organismo, no podrás verme, y tampoco a los demonios –dijo la reina mientras dibujaba signos en la frente de la muchacha.

Al ir a coger su espada, Neil miro al rey. El soberano asintió.

Elena aun sostenía la cara de Candy entre sus mano.

-No tengas miedo.

Al otro lado de la muralla de luz, los muertos chillaban y gemían el nombre de la asesina. Neil, en cambio –acompañado de esa fuerza tenebrosa que moraba en su interior-, traspaso el muro como si nada, haciéndolo trizas a su paso.

-Trucos baratos, su majestad –le dijo el campeón a Elena-. Trucos baratos.

Elena se puso en pie al instante para impedir que Neil llegara hasta Candy. Las sombras ondeaban en torno a la silueta del soldado y sus ojos ardientes se encendieron aun más. Neil miraba a la asesina cuando dijo:

-Te trajeron aquí con un propósito; todos fueron traídos con un propósito. Son piezas de un juego inacabado. Mis amigos. –señalo a los muertos con un gesto- así m lo han dicho.

-Vete –rugió Elena a la vez que formaba un símbolo con los dedos. Una luz azul y brillante surgió de sus manos.

Neil aulló cuando la luz lo golpeo destruyendo al mismo tiempo las tinieblas que lo acompañaban. Entonces desapareció, pero dejo tras de si el aullante ejercito de muertos y malditos. Elena también seguía allí. Los demonios se lanzaron contra ellas, pero la reina, jadeando entre dientes, los rechazo con su escudo dorado. A continuación se arrodillo y cogió a la asesina por los hombros.

-El veneno ya casi ha desaparecido –le dijo.

La oscuridad perdía intensidad. Candy empezaba a ver grietas de luz.

La campeona asintió. El dolor ya sustituía al pánico. Podía notar el frio del invierno, el dolor de la pierna y el calor de su propia sangre en la piel. ¿Cómo había llegado Elena y que hacia Annie al borde del circulo moviendo las manos de un modo extraño?

-Levántate –le dijo la reina.

Se estaba volviendo translúcida. Elena separo las manos de las mejillas de Candy y una luz blanca inundo el cielo. El veneno había desaparecido del organismo de la asesina.

Neil se acerco a la campeona tendida, de nuevo un hombre de carne y hueso.

Cuanto dolor. Le dolía la pierna, la cabeza, el hombro, el brazo, y las costillas.

-_Levanta _–volvió a susurrar Elena, y desapareció. El mundo volvió a su lugar.

Neil estaba muy cerca, sin el menor rastro de sombras a su alrededor. Candy levanto los restos del báculo. Su visión se aclaro.

Y por fin, temblorosa y destrozada, se puso en pie.

_Hola chicas… muy enojadas xD_

_CONNY, Nox si logro escapar espero que en el siguiente libro aparezca, me pareció un buen personaje… y si lo dejo bien tumbao jaja, chica me hiciste reír._

_Guest, ¡tranquila! Quiero decirles con quien se queda pero no puedo… _

_MaryGrandchester, claro, en cuanto tenga el libro no dudes en ver la segunda parte por aquí…_

_Y ahora yo me convertí como en la mala xD, las castigue durante varios días ¿verdad? Ammm… la siguiente semana será la ultima publicación ya que llega a su fin… muchas cosas no se han aclarado y cosas que se quedaran sin aclarar, hasta no leer la segunda parte._

_Les deseo una buena lectura y nos leemos en los últimos capítulos!_


	51. Capitulo 50

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 50.

La pierna derecha de Candy apenas la sostenía, pero apretó los dientes con fuerza y se levanto. Irguió los hombros mientras Neil la miraba de hito en hito.

El viento le acaricio el rostro y su cabello dorado ondeo a su espalda como una capa reluciente. "No tengo miedo"- una marca de luz azul resplandecía en su frente.

-¿Qué tienes en la cara? –pregunto Neil.

El rey se levanto, ceñudo, y más cerca de Annie contuvo el aliento.

Con un brazo dolorido, casi inservible, Candy se limpio la sangre de la cara. Gruñendo, Neil blandió la espada, dispuesto a decapitarla.

Candy se abalanzo hacia delante, tan rápida como una flecha de Deanna.

Los ojos de Neil se abrieron de par en par al ver que le clavaba el extremo dentado del báculo en el costado derecho, tan desprotegido como Albert le había señalado.

La sangre se derramo por las manos de la muchacha cuando retiro el bastón. Neil, cogiéndose las costillas, trastabillo hacia atrás.

Candy olvido el dolor, el medo, al tirano que clavaba sus ojos oscuros en la marca azul que ardía en su frente. Retrocedió de un salto y, con el extremo punzante del báculo, le hizo un corte en el brazo que atravesó musculo y nervio. El la ataco con el otro brazo, pero Candy lo esquivo y le hirió ese miembro también.

Cuando el soldado trato de embestirla, Candy se hizo a un lado. Neil cayó despatarrado. La asesina le coloco un pie sobre la espalda y, cuando el levanto la cabeza, descubrió que el extremo afilado del báculo le apuntaba a la garganta.

-Un solo movimiento y te lo clavo en el cuello a suelo –resolló Candy con dificultad.

Neil se quedo inmóvil, y por un momento, la asesina habría jurado que sus ojos brillaban como ascuas. Durante el tiempo que dura un latido, considero la idea de matarlo allí mismo para que no pudiera contar a nadie lo que sabia; sobre ella, sobre sus padre, sobre los signos del Wyrd y su poder. Si el rey llegaba a enterarse de algo… Candy temblaba del esfuerzo que le suponía no clavarle la punta de la lanza en el cuello, pero por fin alzo su rostro magullado y miro al rey.

Los consejeros empezaron a aplaudir con timidez. En realidad, ninguno de ellos había presenciado el espectáculo: ninguno había visto las sombras que transportaba el viento. El rey miro en su dirección y Candy se obligo a si misma a permanecer erguida, a no doblegarse mientras el emitía su veredicto. Vivió cada segundo de silencio como un golpe en el vientre. ¿Estaría buscando el rey un modo de anular el combate? Tras lo que le pareció toda una vida, el rey hablo.

-La campeona de mi hijo es la ganadora –gruño.

Candy sintió que el suelo giraba bajo sus pies. Había ganado. Había ganado. Era libre, o cuando menos estaba mas cerca de la libertad de lo que nunca estaría. La nombrarían campeona del rey y luego seria libre…

De repente, tomo conciencia de todo lo que acababa de suceder. Dejo caer los restos ensangrentados del báculo y aparto el pie de la espalda de Neil. Se alejo canjeando y resollando con fuerza. Estaba salvada. Elena la había salvado. Y ella… haba ganado.

Annie seguía en el mismo sitio que antes, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, tan leve como si…

La princesa de desmayo, y su guardia personal corrió a socorrerla. Candy quiso acercarse a su amiga, pero le fallaron las piernas y cayo al suelo. Terry, como saliendo de un trance, se precipito hacia ella. Cayó de rodillas a su lado. Sin dejar de murmurar su nombre.

Candy apenas podía oírlo. Acurrucada, dejo que las lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas. Había ganado. A pesar del dolor, la asesina se echo a reír.

**M**ientras Candy reía en silencio, con la cabeza contra el suelo, Terry examinaba su cuerpo. La herida del muslo seguía sangrando, el brazo le colgaba inerte y su rostro y sus brazos era un mosaico de cortes y cardenales incipientes. Neil, con la furia grabada en el semblante, los observaba de cerca. La sangre le goteaba entre los dedos y se aferraba a su costado. Que sufriera.

-Necesito que la vea un sanador –le dijo Terry a su padre. El rey no respondió-. Tu, chico –espeto a un paje-. Ve a buscar a un sanador. ¡Tráelo cuanto antes!

Terry apenas y podía respirar. Tendría que haber puesto fin al combate cuando Neil había golpeado a Candy por primera vez. No habría debido quedarse mirando, cuando salaba a la vista que la habrían envenenado. De haber estado en su lugar, ella lo habría ayudado, sin titubear ni un instante. Incluso Albert le había prestado apoyo: se había arrodillado al borde del círculo. Y ¿Quién la había drogado?

Rodándola cuidadosamente con los brazos, Terry miro en dirección de Kaltain y Perrington. Al hacerlo, pasó por alto la mirada que intercambiaban Neil y su padre. El soldado saco una daga.

Albert, en cambio, si se percato. Neil levanto la daga para apuñalar a la chica por la espalda.

Sin pararse a pensar, sin preguntarse que estaba pasando, Albert se interpuso entre ambos de un salto y hundo en el corazón de Neil.

La sangre mano a brotes y empapo los brazos, la cabeza, la ropa de Albert. Un líquido que olía a muerte y podredumbre. Neil cayo de bruces en el suelo

Se hizo un silencio. Albert se quedo mirando como el soldado exhalaba su último momento hasta morir. Cuando todo hubo terminado y los ojos de Neil se pusieron vidriosos, el capitán de la guardia dejo caer la espada. Se arrodillo junto a Neil pero no lo toco. ¿Qué había hecho?

Albert no podía dejar de mirar la sangre que la empapaba las manos. Había puesto fin a una vida. Acababa de matar a Neil.

-Albert –jadeo Terry.

Candy se había quedado inmóvil en sus brazos.

-¿Qué he hecho? –pregunto Albert.

La asesina gimió y empezó a temblar.

Dos guardias ayudaron al capitán de la guardia a levantarse. Mientras se lo llevaban, Albert no dejaba d mirarse aquellas manos ensangrentadas.

Terry siguió a su amigo con la mirada. Cuando Albert desapareció en el interior del castillo, devolvió la atención a Candy. El rey gritaba algo. La muchacha temblaba tanto que las heridas le sangraban aun más profusamente.

-No debería haberlo matado. Ahora el… el… -se interrumpió con un resuello-. Ella me ha salvado –siguió diciendo Candy, que había hundido la cara en el pecho de Terry-. Terry, ella me quito el veneno. Ella… Oh, dioses, ni siquiera se lo que ha pasado.

El príncipe no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero la abrazo con más fuerza.

Terry poso la mirada en el consejo mientras sopesaba casa palabra que salía de la boca de la asesina, cada uno de sus propios movimientos o reacciones. Al infierno el consejo. La beso en el pelo. La marca había desaparecido de la frente de la muchacha. ¿Qué era aquel signo? ¿Qué había pasado allí exactamente? Neil había tocado la fibra sensible de Candy; cuando había mencionado a sus padres, la asesina había perdido el control por completo. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa, tan frenética.

El príncipe se odiaba a si mismo por no haber intervenido, por haberse quedado allí mirando como un maldito cobarde. Debería haber saldo en su defensa. Se aseguraría de que le fuera concedida la libertad y después… Después…

Candy no se resistió cuando Terry la llevo a sus aposentos tras pedirle al galeno que acudiera allí.

Estaba harto de la política y las intrigas. Amaba a Candy, y ningún imperio, ningún rey, ningún poder terrenal lo iba a aparar de ella. No, si alguien intentaba sepáralos, rompería el mundo en dos con las manos desnudas. La idea ni siquiera lo asustaba.

**D**esesperada y perpleja, Kaltain observaba como Terry se llevaba a la maltrecha asesina. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vencido a Neil, si estaba drogada? ¿Por qué no haba muerto?

Sentado junto al ceñudo rey, Perringtog echaba chispas. Los consejeros escribían a toda prisa. Kaltain se saco el frasco vacío del bolsillo. ¿Acaso el duque no le había dado suficiente acónito sanguino para dejarla fuera de juego? ¿Por qué Terry no estaba llorando ante su cadáver? ¿Por qué ella misma no estaba junto al príncipe, consolándolo? La migraña la asalto de repente, tan fuerte que se le nublo la visión y dejo de pensar con claridad.

Kaltain se acerco al duque y le susurro al oído:

-¿No me dijiste que acabaría con ella? –la dama intento no alzar la voz-. ¡Me dijiste que ese maldito veneno acabaría con ella!

El duque y el rey se volvieron hacia ella y los consejeros intercambiaron miradas. Kaltain se irguió. Despacio, el duque se levanto de la silla.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? –le pregunto Perringtog en un tono mas alto de lo normal.

-¡Ya sabes lo que es! –replico ella entre dientes. Se esforzaba por no gritar, pero el dolor de cabeza le rugía en sus oídos. Apenas podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos; la furia se había adueñado de ella-. El maldito veneno que le he administrado –murmuro para que solo Perringtog pudiera oírla.

-¿Veneno? –pregunto el duque, en voz alta que Kaltain abrió los ojos de par en par-. ¿La has envenenado?¿Por que has hecho eso?

Llamo por gestos a tres guardias.

¿Por qué el rey guardaba silencio? ¿Por qué no acudía en defensa de Kaltain? Perringtog le había proporcionado la droga siguiendo instrucciones del rey, ¿no? Los miembros del consejo la miraban con expresión acusadora mientras cuchicheaban entre si.

-¡Tu me los diste! –le espeto al duque.

Las cejas de Perringtog se arrugaron.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Kaltain se abalanzo sobre el.

¡Tu, maldito conspirador hijo de perra!

-Prendedla, por favor –dijo el duque sin alterarse, como si Kaltain no fuera mas que una sirviente histérica. Como si no fuer nadie.

-Te dije –mustio Perringtog al oído del rey- que seria capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de atraer la atención del prin…

El final de la frase se perdió cuando los guardias apresaron a Kaltain. El semblante del duque no delataba nada, ninguna emoción en absoluto. Le había tomado el pelo.

-¡Majestad, por favor! ¡Su excelencia me dijo que usted…!

El duque se limito a mirar a otro lado.

-¡Te matare! –le grito Kaltain a Perringtog.

A continuación miro al rey, implorante, pero el también desvió la vista con una expresión de repugnancia en el rostro. No la escucharía, por mas que ella dijera la verdad. Perringtog debía de tenerlo todo planeado. Y ella había caído en la trampa. El duque había fingido ser un bobo enamorado para clavarle una daga por la espalda.

Kaltain pateo y se debatió para zafarse de los guardias, pero la mesa quedaba cada vez mas lejos. Cuando alcanzaron las puertas del castillo, el duque la miro sonriendo y todos los dueños de la nada se esfumaron.


	52. Capitulo 51

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 51.

Al día siguiente, Terry soportaba la mirada de su padre con la barbilla alta. No pensaba bajar la vista, por más que el silencio se prolongara. Era un milagro que el príncipe no hubiera estallado aun, después de que su padre hubiera permitido que Neil jugara con Candy y la lastimara tan miserable sabiendo que la habían drogada, pero necesitaba aquella audiencia con el rey.

-Y ¿bien? –pregunto el soberano por fin.

-Deseo saber que le pasara a Albert. Por matar a Neil.

Los ojos del rey lanzaron un destello.

-Y ¿Qué crees tú que le debería pasar?

-Nada –respondió Terry-. Pienso que lo mato para defender a Can… para defender a la asesina?

-¿Crees que la vida de una asesina vale mas que la de un soldado?

Los ojos de color zafiro de Terry se oscurecieron.

-No, pero no me parece un acto honroso matarla por la espalda una vez que ha ganado.

Y si alguna vez descubría que Perringtog o su padre lo habían autorizado o que alguien había colaborado con Kaltain para envenenarla… Plantado con los brazos a los costados, Terry apretó los puños.

-¿Honroso? –el rey de Adarlan se acaricio la barba-. Y ¿me matarías a mí si yo intentara asesinarla de ese modo?

-Usted es mi padre –contesto el príncipe con pies de plomo-. Confiaría en tus razones para hacerlo.

-¡Que bien mientes! Casi también como Perrington.

-Entonces ¿no castigaras a Albert?

-No veo razón para deshacerme de un excelente capitán de la guardia.

Terry suspiro.

-Gracias padre.

La gratitud que reflejaban sus ojos era genuina.

-¿Algo mas? –pregunto el rey en tono solicito.

-Pues… -Terry miro hacia la ventana y luego de nuevo a su padre, haciendo de tripas corazón una vez más. Tenía otro motivo para estar allí-. Quiero saber que vas a hacer con la asesina –declaro por fin, y su padre esbozo una sonrisa que le helo la sangre.

-La asesina… -mustio el rey-. Hizo un papel lamentable en el duelo. No creo que una mujer tan quejillosa merezca el titulo de campeona, por mucha droga que le hubieran administrado. Si de verdad hubiera sido tan buena como dices, habría advertido la presencia del veneno antes de beber. Quizá debería enviarla de vuelta a Endovier.

Terry se encendió a una velocidad de vértigo.

-¡Te equivocas acerca de ella! –empezó a decir, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza-. No cambiaras de opinión, por más que insista.

-Y ¿Qué voy a pensar de esa asesina sino que es un monstruo? La traje aquí para que se sometiera a mi voluntad, no para que interfiriera en la vida de mi hijo y de mi imperio.

El príncipe lo fulmino con la mirada. Nunca se había atrevido a mirar a su padre con tanta insolencia, y mientras el rey se sentaba despacio se pregunto si estaría empezando a considerar que Terry representaba un serio problema. Quizás había llegado el momento de desafiar seriamente a su padre.

-No es un monstruo –replico Terry-. Todo lo que ha hecho ha sido con el fin de sobrevivir.

-¿Con el fin de sobrevivir? ¿Esa es la mentira que va contando? Podría haber hecho muchas cosas para sobrevivir, pero escogió matar. Le gusta matar. Hace contigo lo que quiere, ¿verdad? ¡Si, que lista es! Si hubiera nacido hombre, habría sido un magnifico político.

Terry soltó un gruñido.

-No sabes de lo que hablas. Nada me una a ella.

Aquella frase fue un gran error. Terry comprendió que el rey acababa de descubrir su punto débil: el mido abrumador que tenia a que se llevara a Candy. Las manos le colgaban a los costados.

El rey de Adarlan miro al príncipe heredero.

-Le enviare el contrato cuando tome una decisión. Hasta entonces, te aconsejo que mantengas la boca cerrada, muchacho.

Terry reprimió la furia que hervía en su interior. Con todo, una imagen acudió vivida a su pensamiento: la de Annie tendiendo el báculo a Candy antes del duelo. La princesa no era ninguna tonta. Sabía tan bien como el que los símbolos poseen un poder especial. Aunque la asesina llegara a convertirse en la campeona del rey, habría obtenido el titulo empleando un arma de Eyllwe. Y si bien Annie andaba metida a la princesa por atreverse a participar.

Tal vez Terry, algún día, reuniera el valor necesario para exigir cuentas a su padre por lo que les había hecho a aquellos rebeldes de Eyllwe. Pero todavía no. Aunque si podía dar un primer paso.

De modo que miro a su padre a los ojos y le dijo con la cabeza alta:

Perringtog propone retener a Annie como una espacie de rehén para someter a los rebeldes de Eyllwe.

El rey ladeo la cabeza.

-Una idea interesante. ¿Estás de acuerdo con el?

Las palmas de Terry empezaron a sudar, pero adopto una expresión impasible al responder:

-No, creo que estamos por encima de esas cosas.

-Ah, ¿si? ¿Sabes cuantos soldados y material hemos perdido por culpa de esos rebeldes?

-Lo se, pero valerse de Annie con ese fin me parece muy arriesgado. Los rebeldes podrían utilizar el secuestro para buscar aliados en otros reinos. Además, su pueblo adora a Annie. Si te preocupa la perdida de soldados y equipos, pesaba que perderías muchos mas si el plan de Perringtog provoca en Eyllwe una rebelión en toda regla. Es mejor que nos ganemos el favor de Annie. Mediante la displacía, podemos convencerla de que contenga a sus rebeldes. Jamás lo lograremos si la retenemos contra su voluntad.

Se hizo un silencio, y Terry procuro no removerse inquieto mientras su padre le escudriñaba el rostro. Los latidos del corazón le parecía martillazos contra su cuerpo.

Por fin, su padre asintió.

-Ordenare a Perringtog que desista del plan.

Terry estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio, pero se mantuvo impertérrito y adopto un tono firme para decir:

-Gracias por escucharme.

El rey no respondió. Sin aguardar su permiso para retirarse, el príncipe se dio media vuelta y salió.

**C**andy intento no hacer aspavientos cuando se despertó con un fuerte dolor en el hombro y la pierna. Envuelta n vendajes y mantas, echo un vistazo al reloj de la repisa. Casi era la una del mediodía.

Vio las estrellas cuando abrió la boca. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que tenia el cuerpo lleno de horribles cardenales. Frunció el ceño, y la mandíbula acuso el movimiento. Intento sentarse sin conseguirlo. Le dolía todo.

Llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo y el muslo le escoció cuando movió las piernas bajo las mantas. No recordaba gran cosa de lo sucedió después del duelo del día anterior, pero como mínimo se había liberado de morir… a manos de Neil o por orden del rey.

En sueños, se le habían aparecido Annie y Elena, pero casi todas las veces habían sido eclipsadas por visiones de muertos y demonios. La palabra de Neil tampoco la abandonaban. A pesar del dolor y del cansancio, Candy apenas había descansado por culpa de las pesadillas. Se pregunto que habría sido del amuleto de Elena. Tenia la sensación de que las pesadillas se debían a su ausencia, y deseo con todo su corazón que le fuera devuelto, aunque Neil estuviera murto por fin.

La puerta que conducía a sus aposentos se abrió y vio a Annie en el umbral. La princesa esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio y se acercaba. Ligera, levantando la cabeza, agito la cola contra la cama.

-Hola –dijo Candy en eyllwe.

-¿Cómo te encuentras –respondió Annie en la lengua común, sin el menor acento.

Ligera salto a las resentidas piernas de Candy para darle la bienvenida a la princesa.

-Tan mal como sugiere mi aspecto –bromeo Candy, que apenas podía hablar por el dolor.

Annie se sentó al borde de la cama. Cuando el colchón se hundió, la asesina dio un respingo. Le iba a costar recuperarse. Ligera, después de olisquear y lamer a Annie, se aovillo entre las dos y se quedo dormida. Candy enterró los dedos en las aterciopeladas orejillas del animal.

-Voy a ir directa al grano –empezó diciendo Annie-. El día del duelo, te salve la vida.

La asesina recordaba vagamente haber visto los dedos de su amiga trazando extraños símbolos en el aire.

-Entonces, ¿no fueron alucinaciones? ¿Tú también viste todo aquello?

Candy intento incorporarse en la cama, pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para desplazarse un centímetro siquiera.

-No, no lo fueron –respondió la princesa-, y si, vi lo mismo que tu, mis facultades me permiten ver cosas que a los demás, por lo general, les están vedadas. Ayer, el acónito sanguino que Kaltain puso en tu vino te ayudo a verlo también. Aquello que acecha más allá del velo de este mundo. No creo que fuera ese el propósito de Kaltain, pero la droga reacciono así en tu sangre. La magia atrae a la magia.

Candy se revolvió incomoda al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Y ¿Por qué has fingido comprender nuestra lengua durante todos estos meses? –pregunto, ansiosa por cambiar de tema pero también extrañada de aquella pregunta le resultara tan dolorosa como las heridas.

-Al principio, fue una medida de seguridad –explico la princesa posando la mano en el brazo ileso de su amiga-. Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que revela la gente cuando cree que no la entiendes. Sin embargo, mantener el engaño contigo se me hacia mas y mas penoso con cada día que pasaba.

-Pero ¿Por qué me pediste que te diera clases?

Annie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque necesitaba una amiga. Porque me caes bien.

-Entonces, ¿realmente estabas leyendo aquel libro cuando entre en la biblioteca?

La princesa asintió.

-Yo… estaba buscando información. Sobre las marcas del Wyrd, como ustedes lo llaman. Te mentí cuando dije que no sabía nada de ellas. Lo se todo. Se interpretarlas y también emplearlas. Toda mi familia sabe, pero lo guardamos en secreto, un secreto que pasa de generación en generación. Solo se pueden emplear como ultimo recurso contra el mal o en caso de enfermedad muy grave. Y como aquí esta prohibida la magia… bueno, aunque las marcas del Wyrd funcionan con este tipo de poder distinto, estoy segura de que si descubrieran que las estoy usando, me encarcelarían.

De nuevo Candy trato de sentarse y otra vez se maldijo cuando el dolor la dijo al borde del desmayo.

-¿Las utilizas?

Annie asintió con solemnidad.

-Lo mantenemos en secreto porque poseen un poder terrible. Se pueden usar para hacer el bien, pero también para hacer el mal, y por lo general se emplean con fines nefastos. Nada mas llegar advertí que alguien estaba utilizando las marcas del Wyrd para invocar demonios del mas allá; reinos que existen mas allá del nuestro. Ese bobo, Neil, sabia lo bastante como para invocar criaturas, pero no lo suficiente como para controlarlas y enviarlas de vuelta. Me he pasado meses alejado y destruyendo criaturas a las que invocaba. Por eso a veces parcia tan distraída.

Candy se ruborizo. ¿Cómo había podido pensar en Annie estaba matando a los campeones? La asesina levanto la mano derecha para enseñarle las cicatrices a su amiga.

-Por eso no me preguntaste nada la noche en la que recibí el mordisco, ¿verdad? Tu… tu emplastes las marcas del Wyrd para curarme.

-Sigo sin saber como a donde o tropezaste con el ridderak, pero será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día –la princesa se encogió de hombros con resignación-. Era yo la que dibujaba los signos debajo de tu cama.

Candy dio un respingo al oírlo. Murmuro cuando todo su cuerpo se sacudió de dolor.

-Aquellos símbolos tenían la misión de protegerte. No tienes ni idea de lo engorroso que ha sido volver a dibujarlos cada vez que los borrabas –una sonrisa asomo a los labios de la princesa-. Sin ellos, creo que el ridderak habría dado contigo mucho antes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Neil te odiaba y quería eliminarte de la competición. Ojala no hubiera muerto, porque le habría preguntado donde aprendió a abrir portales. Cuando el veneno te dejo suspendida entre dos mundos, su manera presencia atrajo a esas criaturas al reino intermedio para hacerte trizas. Aunque después de todo lo que ha hecho, creo que merecía que Albert le clavara la espada como lo hizo.

La asesina miro hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Llevaba desde el día anterior sin ver a Albert. ¿Lo habría castigado el rey por haberla ayudado?

-A ese hombre le importas mas de lo que ninguno de los dos piensas –prosiguió Annie con una sonrisa en la voz.

Candy se sonrojo.

La princesa carraspeo.

-Supongo que te interesara saber como te salve.

-Si eres tan amable –repuso Candy y Annie sonrió.

-Con las marcas del Wyrd, conseguí abrir un portal a los reinos del mas allá y ceder el paso a Elena, la primera reina de Adarlan.

-¿La conoces? –la asesina enarco una ceja.

-No, pero respondió a mi petición de ayuda. No tofos los reinos están llenos de muerte y oscuridad. Algunos albergan criaturas de luz, seres que, cuando los necesitamos de verdad, se adentran en Erilea para ayudarnos en nuestra misión. Ella había escuchado tu grito de socorro mucho antes de que yo abriera el portal.

-Y ¿es… es posible entrar en esos otros mundos?

Candy recordaba vagamente las puertas del Wyrd, con las que se había topado en un libro, hacia varios meses.

Annie la observo con atención.

-No lo se. Mi formación no ha concluido. Sin embargo, la reina estaba y no estaba en este mundo. Se encontraba en el reino intermedio, capaz de cruzar dl todo, como tampoco podían hacerlo los demonios que viste. Requieres un poder inmenso abrir un portal por el que pueda entrar una criatura, y aunque lo consigas se cerrara al cabo de un momento. Neil lo abría el tiempo suficiente para que entrara el ridderak, pero luego se cerraba. De modo que yo debía volver a abrirlo para que el monstruo pudiera regresar. Llevábamos mucho tiempo jugando al gato y al ratón –se froto las sienes-. No tienes ni idea de lo agotador que ha sido.

-Neil invoco a todos aquellos seres durante el duelo, ¿verdad?

Anni metido la respuesta.

-Quizá. Pero sin duda ya estaban esperando.

-Y si yo pude verlos, ¿fue solo porque Kaltain me había administrado acónito sanguino?

-No lo se, Elentiya –la princesa suspiro y se levanto-. Solo se que Neil estaba al corriente de algunos secretos del poder de mi pueblo, un poder que llevaba mucho tiempo olvidado en las tierras del norte. Y eso me inquieta.

-Por lo menos ha muerto –se consoló Candy. Acto seguido trago saliva-. Aunque… en aquel… lugar, Neil no parcia Neil, sino un demonio. ¿Por qué?

-Quizás el mal que tanto había invocado se coló en su alma, y lo convirtió en algo que no era.

-Entonces, ¿era… humano?

-Al principio.

-Me hablo de mi pasado. Como si lo supiera todo.

Algo brillo en los ojos de la princesa.

-A veces, el mal nos dice cosas solo para confundirnos, para que sigamos preocupados mucho después de que nos hayamos enfrentando a el. Le encantaría saber que sigues inquieta por las tonterías que te dijo, fueran cuales fueran –Annie le dio unas palmaditas en la mano-. No le des la satisfacción de saber que todavía te sientes amenazada. Ahuyenta esos pensamientos de tu mente.

-Al menos el rey no sabe nada de esto. No alcanzo a imaginar que haría si y tuviera el acceso a ese tipo de poder.

-Yo si me lo imagino –contesto la ora con suavidad-. ¿Sabes que era esa marca del Wyrd que apareció en tu frente?

Candy se puso alerta.

-No. ¿Tu no lo sabes?

-No, no lo se. Sin embargo, ya la había visto otras veces ahí. Creo que forma parte de ti. Y me preocupa lo que pueda pensar el rey de ella. es un milagro que no haya hecho preguntas al respecto –Candy se quedo helada y Annie añadió rápidamente-: No te preocupes. Si le inquietara, ya te habría interrogado.

Candy lanzo un suspiro tembloroso.

-¿A que has venido al castillo en realidad, Annie?

-No tengo intención de firmar alianzas con el rey de Adarlan. Eso ya lo sabes. Y no me incomoda decirte que vine a Rifthold únicamente porque ofrece una perspectiva privilegiada para estar al corriente d sus movimientos, de sus planes.

-¿De verdad esas aquí para espiar? –susurro la asesina.

-Lo puedes expresar de ese modo. Haría cualquier cosa por mi pueblo; ningún sacrificio me parece demasiado grande si sirve para librar a mi pueblo de la esclavitud y la muerte o para evitar que se repitan las matanzas.

El dolor asomo a los ojos de Annie.

-Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido.

La princesa acaricio a Ligera.

-El amor que siento por Eyllwe supera el miedo que me inspira el rey de Adarlan. Sin embargo, no quiero involucrarte, Elentiya –Candy estuvo a punto de exhalar un suspiro de alivio, aunque no la enorgullecía sentirse así-. Nuestros caminos tal vez se hayan entrelazado, pero… pero creo que debes de proseguir tu viaje. Adaptarte a tu nueva posición.

La asesina asintió y carraspeo.

-No hablare a nadie de tus poderes.

Annie sonrió con tristeza.

-Y no habrá mas secretos entre nosotras. Cuando te encuentres mejor, me gustaría que me contaras como llegaste a entablar relación con Elena –lanzo una mirada a Ligera-. ¿Te importa si me la llevo a dar un paseo? Hoy necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-Desde luego –asintió Candy-. Lleva aquí encerrada toda la mañana.

Como si hubiera comprendido, la perrita bajo de la cama de un salto y se sentó en los pies de Annie.

-Me alegro de que seas mi amiga, Elentiya –dijo la princesa.

-Y yo me alegro aun más de contar con tu protección .contesto la asesina reprimiendo un bostezo-. Gracias por haberme salvado la vida. Dos veces, en realidad. O quizás mas –Candy frunció el ceño- ¿Te parece oportuno decirme cuantas veces me has salvado en secreto de las criaturas de Neil?

-No si quieres descansar bien esta noche.

Anne deposito un beso en la coronilla d su amiga antes de dirigirse a la puerta con Ligera pegada a sus talones. No obstante, se quedo parada en el umbral y le lanzo algo a Candy.

-Esto te pertenece –le dijo antes de marcharse-. Uno de los guardias lo recogió después del duelo.

Era el Ojo de Elena.

Candy apretó con fuera el amuleto dorado.

-Gracias.

Cuando Annie se hubo marchado, la asesina sonrió pese a todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Luego cerro los ojos. Con el amuleto bien aferrado, se asumió en el sueño mas profundo que había disfrutado en meses.

_¡Que lindo!_

_Eso es amistad…_


	53. Capitulo 52

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 52.

Al día siguiente, Candy se despertó preguntándose que hora seria. Habían llamado a su puerta, y parpadeo para ahuyentar los restos de sueño justo cuando Terry entraba en el dormitorio. Se quedo mirándola desde el umbral y ella se las arreglo para sonreír mientras el príncipe se acercaba a la cama.

-Hola –saludo con voz ronca.

Recordaba que Terry la había llevado en brazos, la había sujetado mientras los sanadores le daban puntos en la pierna…

Terry se acerco despacio.

-Hoy aun tienes peor aspecto –susurro.

A pesar del dolor, la asesina se incorporo.

-Me encuentro bien –mintió.

No lo estaba. Neil le había roto una costilla, que le provocaba pinchazos con cada respiración. Terry miraba por la ventana con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto Candy.

Trato de alargar el cuerpo para tirarle d la chaqueta, pero el dolor era muy fuerte y el estaba demasiado lejos.

-Yo… No lo se –respondió el. Tenia una expresión tan vacía y perdida que a Candy se le acelero el corazón-. Llevo desde el duelo sin dormir.

-Ven –ordeno Candy con tana suavidad como pudo, dando al mismo tiempo unos golpecitos en la cama-. Siéntate.

Obediente, Terry se sentó, pero s quedo de espaldas a ella. Hundió la cabeza entre las manos y exhalo varios suspiros. La asesina le toco la espalda con inseguridad. El se puso tan tenso que Candy estuvo apunto de apartar la mano. Por fin, el príncipe relajo la columna, pero su respiración seguía siendo forzada.

-¿Te encuentras mal? –le pregunto.

-No –murmuro el.

-Terry, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Cómo que "que ha pasado"? le das una paliza a Tumba y, al minuto siguiente, Neil te deja medio muerta.

-Y ¿eso te ha impedido dormir?

-No puedo… No puedo… -gimió el príncipe. Candy lo dejo tranquilo un momento para que ordenara sus pensamientos-. Lo siento –se disculpo tras retirarse las manos de la cara e incorporarse. Ella sintió. No quería presionarlo-. ¿Cómo te encuentras en realidad?

Su voz aun dejaba entrever miedo.

-Fatal –reconoció ella-. Y me parece que mi aspecto es igual de malo.

El esbozo una leve sonrisa. Se notaba que trataba de ahuyentar aquel sentimiento que tanto lo agobiaba, fuera cual fuera.

-Estás más encantadora que nunca –Terry miro la cama-. ¿Te importa si me tumbo? Estoy agotado.

Ella no puso objeciones mientras el se quitaba las botas y se desabrochaba la chaqueta. Con un gruñido, se tendió al lado de Candy le poso la mano en el vientre. La joven lo vio cerrar los ojos y soltar el aire por la nariz. Cierta apariencia de normalidad había vuelto a su semblante.

-¿Cómo esta Albert? –pregunto ella con inseguridad.

No había olvidado el chorro de sangre, ni la mirada fija y horrorizada del capitán.

Terry abrió un ojo.

-Lo superara. Se ha tomado un par de días libres. Creo que los necesita –a Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón-. Hizo lo que creyó correcto.

-Si, pero…

-No –insistió Terry-. Albert sabia lo que hacia –acaricio la mejilla de la muchacha con un dedo. Terry tenía la piel helada, pero ella contuvo el estremecimiento-. Lo siento –volvió a decir el, y aparto el dedo-. Siento no haberte salvado.

-Pero ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Es lo que te tiene tan angustiado?

-Siento no haber detenido a Neil cuando vi que algo andaba mal. Kaltain vertió veneno en tu vino, y debería haberlo previsto. Debería haber encontrado un modo de evitarlo. Y cuando me di cuenta de que tenías alucinaciones…, siento no haber hecho nada por ayudarte.

Una piel verdosa y unos colmillos amarillentos asomaron al pensamiento de Candy, y ella apretó el puño a pesar del dolor.

-No deberías sentirlo –contesto. No quería hablar de los horrores que había visto, ni de la traición de Kaltain, ni tampoco de lo que Annie le había revelado-. Hiciste lo que todo el mundo habría…, lo que había que hacer. No interferir. En caso contrario, me habrían descalificado.

-Tendría que haber partido a Neil en dos en el instante en el que te puso la mano encima. En cambio, me quede allí mirando, mientras Albert se acercaba al círculo. Deberia haber sido yo quien hubiese matado a Neil.

Los demonios de desvanecieron y una sonrisa ocupo su lugar.

-Empiezas a hablar como un asesino a sueldo, amigo mío.

-Quizás he pasado demasiado tiempo contigo.

Candy apoyo la cabeza en el mullido espacio que sabría entre el hombro y el pecho de Terry. La invadió un agradable calor. Aunque tenia el cuerpo casi paralizado por el dolor, se acurruco contra el príncipe y poso la mano en su estomago. Notaba su aliento cálido en la cabeza, y Candy sonrió cuando el la rodeo con el brazo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-Terry –empezó a decir ella. El príncipe le pellizco la nariz-. Ay –se quejo con una mueca.

Aunque tenía la cara llena de cardenales, Neil, milagrosamente, no le había provocado ningún daño permanente, aunque el corte de la pierna le dejaría otra cicatriz.

-¿Si? –pregunto Terry, y apoyo la barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

Candy se quedo escuchando los reguladores latidos del corazón del príncipe.

-Cuando acudiste a Endovier a buscarme, ¿de verdad pensabas que ganaría?

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué si no me iba a aventurar tan lejos en tu busca?

Candy soltó un bufido, pero Terry le levanto la barbilla con suavidad. Algo en los ojos del príncipe le resultaba familiar, como un recuerdo olvidado hacia mucho tiempo.

-Supe que ganarías desde el momento en el que te vi –le susurro, y a Candy se le encogió el corazón al comprender los vínculos que los unían-. Aunque reconozco que no me esperaba todo esto. Y… por muy frívola y retorcida que haya sido toda esta idea de la competición, me alegro de que se haya celebrado, porque de no ser así nunca habrías entrado en mi vida. Por mucho tiempo que viva, jamás dejare de dar las gracias por eso.

-¿Pretendes hacerme llorar o solo estás haciendo el tonto?

Terry se inclino y la beso. Candy sintió un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula.

**S**entado en su trono de cristal, el rey de Adarlan acariciaba la empuñadura de Nothung. Perringtog estaba arrodillado ante el esperando. Que esperara.

Aunque la asesina se había proclamado campeona, el monarca aun no le había enviado el contracto. Era intima tanto de su hijo como de la princesa Annie. ¿No seria demasiado arriesgado contratarla? Por otra parte, el capitán de la guardia confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para haberle salvado la vida. Adopto una expresión inflexible. No castigaría a Albert Andley, aunque solo fuera para evitar que Terry se pusiera hecho un basilisco. Ojala Terry estuviera mas interesado en el combate y menos en los libros…

No obstante, su hijo llevaba un hombre en su interior; un hombre que con la preparación adecuada podía convertirse en un guerrero. Quizás unos cuantos mese en el campo de batalla le sentarían bien. Un casco y una espada hacían maravillas en el temperamento de un joven. Y vista la demostración de poder y fuerza de voluntad que había hecho en el salón del trono… Bien conducido, llegaría a ser un gran general.

Por lo que respectaba a la asesina…, en cuanto se hubiera recuperado de las heridas, ¿Quién mejor que ella para cumplir sus ordenes? Además, no tenia a nadie a quien depositar su confianza. Muerto Neil, Candy White era su mejor y única opción.

El rey dibujo un signo en el reposabrazos de su trono de cristal. Estaba muy versado en marcas del Wyrd, pero jamás había visto una como la de la asesina. Ya descubriría que era. Y si implicaba algún tipo de mal augurio o profecía, ahorcaría a la chica antes de la caída del sol. Había estado a punto de ordenar su ejecución cuando la había visto retorcerse de acá para allá bajo los efectos del veneno. Justo entonces los había sentido; los gestos furioso de los muertos… Alguien había interferido y la había salvado. Como si aquellas criaturas la hubieran protegido y atacado al mismo tiempo…

Quizás el destino no quería que ordenara su muerte. No hasta que descubriera el significado de aquella marca. De momento, sin embargo, tenia cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse.

-Tu forma de manipular a Kaltain ha sido muy interesante –dijo el rey por fin. Perringtog seguía arrodillado-. ¿Has empleado tu poder con ella?

-No, deje de usarlo hace poco, tal como tu me sugeriste –respondió el duque mientras hacia girar el anillo negro en su gordezuelo dedo-. Además, empezaba a estar muy afectada; agotada y pálida. Incluso mencionaba a menudo las migrañas.

La traición de Lady Kaltain era inquietante, pero de haberle revelado Perringtog su plan para poner en evidencia el carácter de la dama –aunque se propusiera demostrar la facilidad con que se avenía a sus maquinaciones y hasta donde era capaz de llegar- se habría opuesto aquel espectáculo solo había servido para provocar incomodas preguntas.

-Tu manera de experimentar con ella ha sido muy inteligente. Se ha convertido en una valiosa aliada y sigue sin sospechar que se encuentra bajo tu influencia. Presiento que este poder nos va a ser de gran ayuda –confió el rey mientras miraba su propio anillo negro-. Neil nos brindo la prueba de como se puede transformar a una persona en el plano físico y Kaltain nos ha mostrado como es posible influir en los pensamientos y las emociones. Me gustaría poner el poder a prueba en unas cuantas personas mas, a ver hasta donde puede llegar.

-Una parte de mi lamenta que Kaltain haya resultado ser tan susceptible –rezongo Perringtog-. Es cierto que quería utilizarme para llegar a tu hijo, pero deseo que el poder la convirtiera en un segundo Neil. A pesar de mi mismo, no me hace gracia la idea de que pase mucho tiempo pudriéndose en esas mazmorras.

-No sufras por ella, amigo mío. No se quedara en las mazmorras para siempre. Cuando el escandalo se haya olvidado y la asesina haya empezado a trabajar para mi, le haremos a Kaltain una oferta que no podrá rechazar. No obstante, si piensas que no es de confianza, habrá que buscar un modo de controlarla.

-Veamos primero como la transforman las mazmorras –propuso Perringtog a toda prisa.

-Claro, claro. Solo era una sugerencia.

Se quedaron en silencio. El duque se levanto.

-Duque –dijo el monarca en un tono que resonó por toda el salón. En el hogar en forma de fauces, el fuego chisporroteo y una luz verde se proyecto en las sombras de la estancia-, nos aguarda mucho trabajo en Erilea. Prepárate. Y deja de proclamar a los cuatros vientos tu plan de retener a la princesa de Eyllwe; estas llamando mucho la atención.

El duque se limito a asentir. Con una reverencia, salió a paso vivo del salón.

_CONTINUARA…_

_Y así es como pasaran toda una semana sufriendo por saber que va a pasar…_

_No se crean, espero que hayan tenido una agradable lectura y no olviden dejar sus reviews.._


	54. Capitulo 53

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 53.

Candy se retrepo en el asiento y, con la silla en precario equilibrio sobre las patas traseras, apoyo los pies en la mesa. Se recreo en la tensión y distensión de sus músculos entumecidos y paso la pagina del libro que sostenía en vilo. Ligera dormitaba bajo la mesa, emitiendo pequeños ronquidos. En el exterior, la tarde soleada había transformado la nieve en finas gotas de agua cuyo reflejo inundaba el dormitorio. Las heridas ya no la fastidiaban tanto, pero aun cojeaba al andar. Con algo de surte, pronto podría volver a correr.

Hacia una semana del duelo. Philippa ya estaba muy ocupada ordenando el armario para hacer sitio a más vestidos. Toda la ropa que Candy pensaba adquirir en el instante en que fuera libre para ir bien, recibiera la escandalosa paga que le correspondía como campeona del rey. Paga que, si todo iba bien, recibiría en cuanto firmara el contrato… si es que llegaba a firmarlo.

Puesto que Philippa tenía tanto trabajo, Annie y Terry la atendían por turnos. El príncipe incluso se quedaba leyéndole hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando por fin se quedaba dormida, muchas veces con Terry a su lado, soñaba con mundos arcaicos y rostros olvidados mucho tiempo atrás, con marcas del Wyrd de un azul ardiente y con ejércitos de muertos reclutados en los reinos del infierno. Por la mañana, hacia lo posible por olvidar las imágenes…, sobre todo aquellas que guardaban relación con la magia.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y a Candy le dio un brinco el corazón. ¿Por fin había llegado el momento de firmar el contrato del rey pero no era Terry, ni tampoco Annie, ni siquiera un paje. El mundo pareció detenerse cuando vio aparecer a Albert.

Ligera corrió hacia el meneando la cola. Candy estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla al retirar los pies de la mesa a toda prisa e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando noto una fuerte punzada en el muslo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se puso en pie, pero cuando abrió la boca no supo que decir. Después de que Albert le acariciaba la cabeza cariñosamente, la perrita se metió debajo de la mase, dio un par de vueltas y se acurruco.

¿Por qué se quedaba plantado en la entrada? Candy echo un vistazo a su camisón y se sonrojo al advertir que el capitán miraba sus piernas desnudas.

-¿Qué tal van las heridas –pregunto Albert.

Lo dijo con suavidad, y ella comprendió que no estaba admirando la piel al descubierto sino el vendaje que le rodeaba el muslo.

-Bien –se apresuro a contestar Candy-. El vendaje ya solo pretende despertar compasión –intento sonreír, pero fracaso-. Hace… hace una semana que no te veo –le parecía toda una vida-. ¿Todo… todo va bien?

Los azules ojos de Albert se posaron en los de la muchacha. De repente, Candy se sintió transportada al duelo, al momento en el que, tendida en el duelo mientras Neil se reía a su espalda, ella solo oía, solo veía a Albert, que arrodillado junto a ella le tendía la mano. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. En aquel instante había comprendido algo, pero no acababa de entender que era. Quizá también hubiera sido una alucinación.

-Todo va bien –respondió el capitán. Candy dio un paso hacia el, algo avergonzada de la brevedad del camisón-. Yo solo… quería disculparme por no haber venido antes a verte.

Ella se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia y ladeo la cabeza. Albert no llevaba su espada.

-Seguro que has estado muy ocupado.

El se limito a seguir ahí sin decir nada. Candy trago saliva y se recogió detrás de la oreja un mechón de la melena suelta. Dio otro paso hacia el. Estaba tan cerca que tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara. Tenia unos ojos tan tristes… La asesina se mordió el labio.

-Me… me has salvado la vida. Dos veces.

Albert enarco apenas las cejas.

-Cumplí con mi obligación.

-No estabas obligado a hacer nada de eso. No estabas obligado a arrodillarte junto a mi ni a decirme que me levantara. Podrías haber dejado que perdiera.

-No, no podía –repuso el con voz ahogada, y cuando parpadeo, a Candy se le encogió el corazón.

-Y por eso te debo gratitud eterna.

-No me debes nada.

Ella le tomo la mano, pero el capitán la aparto.

-Solo quería saber como estabas. Debo asistir a una reunión –se excuso, pero Candy supo que mentía.

-Gracias por matar a Neil –Albert se puso en tensión-. Yo… aun recuerdo como me sentí la primera vez que mate a una persona. No fue fácil.

El capitán bajo la vista al suelo.

-Por eso precisamente no pudo dejar de pensar en ello. Porque si fue fácil. Sencillamente saque la espada y lo mate. Quería matarlo –clavo la mirada en ella-. sabia cosas de tus padres. ¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo se –mintió Candy.

En realidad lo sabia muy bien. El acceso de Neil al mas allá, al reino intermedio o adonde fuera le había proporcionado la capacidad de leer su mente, sus recuerdos, su alma. Quizás incluso algo mas. Se estremeció.

La expresión de Albert se suavizo.

-Siento mucho que murieran así.

Ella cerro el paso a todo salvo a su propia voz al responder:

-Hace mucho tiempo de eso. Estaba lloviendo y cuando note la cama mojada creí que se habían dejado la ventana abierta. Al día siguiente me desperté y descubrí que no era lluvia –exhalo un suspiro entrecortado, queriendo borrar la sensación de la sangre en su piel-. Arobynn Hamel me encontró poco después.

-Aun así lo siento –respondió el.

-Hace mucho tiempo –repitió Candy-. Ni siquiera recuerdo como eran –aquello también era mentira. Recordaba hasta el ultimo detalle de las facciones de sus padre-. A veces hasta me olvido de que un día existieron.

Albert asintió, no tanto porque la comprendiera como para confirmar que la escuchaba.

-Lo que hiciste por mi, Albert –volvió a intentar ella-, no solo lo de Neil sino cuando tú…

-Debo marcharme –la interrumpió el capitán, y empezó a darse la vuelta.

-Albert –dijo Candy a la vez que le cogía la mano y lo obligaba a volverse hacia ella.

Solo vio el brillo angustiado de los ojos del capitán antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y estrecharlo con fuerza. Albert se irguió incomodo, pero la muchacha se apretó mas a el, aunque aun tenia el cuerpo resentido. Por fin, al cabo de un momento, el la abrazo a su vez y la estrecho contra si, tan cerca que si Candy cerraba los ojos y respiraba su aroma, no sabia donde terminaba el y donde empezaba ella.

La joven noto su aliento cálido en el cuello cuando Albert apoyo la cabeza contra su pelo. El corazón de la muchacha latía desbocado, pero ella sentía una paz inmensa, tan grande que podría haberse quedado allí para siempre, entre sus brazos, mientras el mundo se hacia pedazos a su alrededor. Recordó sus dedos avanzando hacia la línea de tiza, buscándola a pesar de la barrera que los separaba.

-¿Todo va bien? –pregunto Terry desde la puerta.

Albert se aparto de la asesina a la vez que se cuadraba.

-Todo bien –contesto el capitán a la vez que se cuadraba.

El aire se enfrió de repente y Candy noto un cosquilleo en la piel cuando el calor de Albert abandono su cuerpo. Le costo mucho mirar a Terry cuando el capitán saludo al príncipe con un gesto de la cabeza y abandono los aposentos.

Terry se situó frente a ella, pero Candy se quedo mirando la puerta aun después de que el capitán la hubiera cerrado.

-Creo que haber matado a Neil aun lo tiene angustiado –comento Terry.

-Salta a la vista –le espeto ella.

Terry enarco las cejas y Candy suspiro.

-Lo siento.

-Parecía que estuvieran en mitad de… algo –dijo Terry con pies de plomo.

-Ojala no se hubiera ido tan deprisa. Tengo buenas noticias –a la asesina se le encogió el estomago-. Mi padre no va a postergar mas la firma de tu contrato. Mañana te convocara en la cámara del consejo.

-¿Quieres decir que… ¿quieres decir que soy oficialmente la campeona del rey?

-Esta visto que no te odia tanto como daba a entender. Podría haberte hecho esperar mucho mas.

Terry le guiño el ojo.

Cuatro años. Cuatro años de servicio y luego seria libre. ¿Por qué Albert se había marchado tan precipitadamente? Candy miro la puerta y se pregunto si aun estaría a tiempo de alcanzarlo.

Terry la cogió por la cintura.

-Supongo que eso significa que seguiremos juntos una buena temporada.

El príncipe busco sus labios.

Luego la beso, pero Candy se zafo del brazo.

-Terry, soy la campeona del rey.

La asesina soltó una risa forzada al decirlo.

-Si, claro que si –replico el, que ya volvía a acercarse.

Candy, sin embargo, guardo las distancias mientras miraba por la ventana el deslumbrante día que brillaba en el exterior. El mundo le abría las puertas de par en par; podía coger cuanto quisiera. Ya podía cruzar la línea blanca.

Poso la mirada en Terry.

-No podemos estar juntos si soy la campeona del rey.

-Claro que podemos. Lo tendremos que mantener en secreto pero…

-Ya tengo bastantes secretos. No quiero otro más.

-Entonces buscare decírselo a mi padre. Y a mi madre.

Terry arrugo la frente una pizca.

-¿Con que fin? Estoy a las órdenes de tu padre. Y tú eres el príncipe heredero.

Los ojos del príncipe se oscurecieron.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no quieres estar conmigo?

-Te estoy diciendo que… no podre estar contigo durante cuatro años, y no se si una espera tan larga será factible para ninguno de los dos. Te estoy diciendo que ahora no quiero cerrarme puertas –la luz del sol caldeaba la piel de Candy, y el paseo que le aplastaba los hombros la abandono-. Te estoy diciendo que en cuatro años voy a ser libre, y jamás en toda mi vida he disfrutado de la libertad –una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro-. Y quiero saber lo que se siente.

Terry abrió la boca, pero se interrumpió al reparar en la sonrisa de Candy. Ella se sintió algo decepcionada cuando lo oyó decir:

-Como quieras.

-Pero me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga.

El príncipe s metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Claro. Candy quiso tocarle el bazo o darle un beso en la mejilla, pero la palabra "libre" seguía resonando en todo su ser, una y otra vez, y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Terry giro el cuello para desentumecerlo y esbozo una sonrisa forzada.

-Creo que Annie viene hacia aquí para contarte lo del contrato. Se enfadara conmigo por habértelo dicho primero. Discúlpate en mi nombre, ¿quieres? –se detuvo al abrir la puerta, todavía con la mano en el pomo-. Felicidades, Candy –dijo con voz queda.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, cerró la puerta.

A solas, Candy miro la ventana y se llevo la mano al corazón, sin dejar de susurrar la palabra para si.

"Libre"

_Y creo que aquí es donde… UNAOLADECHICASFURIOSASSEVIENENENCIMA xD_

_Así es chicas, no quiero que se desilusionen…._

_prisiterry, lo se entiendo tu dolor. A veces me gustaría publicarles la historia de un jalón, pero como soy mala y me gusta verlas sufrir (no es cierto) por eso no los publico de esa manera._

_jimena andrew, yo también espero lo mismo. Me alegro que la historia sea de tu agrado._

_Irene, lo que sucede es que me gusta ser algo… dramática o M… xD no dejes que la desesperación te mate, que te mate después de leer la historia (no te creas) _

_Luz Ma, para nada, no necesitas disculparte. Me alegro que te hayas animado a dejar el review y poder leer tu opinión sobre la historia. Saludos._

_CONNY, tus teorías son exactas. Mmm, (Mas spoiler) lei en un blog referente al libro y según la teoría dice que el rey no ha dejado de usar la magia, y así como tiene el poder el duque el también hace lo mismo. En pocas palabras los anillos tienen "magia oculta" que les permite manejar lo que saben a su antojo. Espero que en la segunda parte le caiga un rayo a los dos o algo así… _

_Y empieza la cuenta regresiva… a dos capítulos de terminar este magnifica historia._

_Es posible, aun no estoy segura, si publique durante la semana (si es que no me aguanto las ganas y lo tienen por aquí) ya veremos._

_Nos vemos!_


	55. Capitulo 54

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 54.

Varias horas después, Albert miraba la puerta de los aposentos de Candy. No sabia muy bien que hacia allí, pero había buscado a Terry en sus habitaciones sin encontrarlo, y sentía la necesidad de decirle que las cosas no eran lo que parecían cuando los había visto hacia un rato. Se miro las manos.

El rey apenas había hablado con el en toda la semana y el nombre de Neil no había salido a colación en ninguna de sus reuniones. No era de extrañar al rey, y desde luego no formaba parte de la guardia real.

Con todo y con eso, estaba muerto. Por su culpa, los ojos de Neil no volverían a abrirse. Por su culpa, no volvería a respirar. Po su culpa, su corazón había dejado de latir.

La mano de Albert se desplazo hacia el lugar donde solía estar su espada. La había arrojado a una esquina de su dormitorio en cuanto había vuelto del duelo, la semana anterior. Afortunadamente, alguien había limpiado la sangre de la hoja. Quizás los guardias que lo habían quedado allí en silencio hasta que el había recuperado un mínimo sentido de la realidad, y entonces se habían marchado sin una palabra, sin esperar siquiera que Albert les diera las gracias.

El capitán se paso una mano por el pelo y abrió la puerta del comedor de Candy.

La muchacha picoteaba la cena, retrepada en el asiento. Al verlo enarco las cejas.

-¿Dos visitas el mismo día? –bromeo mientras dejaba el tenedor sobre la mesa-. Y ¿a que debo el placer?

Albert frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde esta Terry?

-Y ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí?

-Suele pasar a verte a esta hora.

-Bueno, pues no creo que lo veas mucho por aquí a partir de ahora.

El capitán se acerco y se quedo parado junto a la mesa.

-¿Por qué?

Candy se metió un trozo de pan en la boca.

-Porque lo he dejado.

-¿Que has hecho qué?

-Soy la campeona del rey. Comprenderás cuan inapropiado seria que mantuviera una relación con el príncipe.

Los ojos de la asesina chispearon. Albert se pregunto por que había hecho hincapié en la palabra "príncipe", y por que a el le había brincado el corazón.

El capitán se esforzó por reprimir su propia sonrisa.

-Me estaba preguntando cuando recuperarías la sensatez.

¿Se angustiaba Candy tanto como el? ¿Pensaba constantemente en sus manos manchadas de sangre? Aunque a juzgar por su arrogancia, su vanidad y sus conteneos…

No obstante, había algo dulce en sus facciones. Candy alimentaba su esperanza, esperanza en que no había condenado su alma al matar a Neil, en que podría reencontrar su propia humanidad y recuperar el honor. Ella había pasado por Endovier y aun era capaz de reír.

Candy se retorció un mechón con el dedo. Aun llevaba puesto aquel camisón ridículamente corto, que todavía dejo más al descubierto cuando la muchacha puso los pis sobre la mesa. Albert procuro concentrarse en su cara.

-¿Por qué no te unes a mi? –pregunto ella, y señalo la mesa con un gesto-. Es un asco celebrar algo a solas.

Albert la miro, a ella y a esa media sonrisa que asomaba a su cara. Lo sucedido con Neil, lo sucedido en el duelo… lo perseguiría aun mucho tiempo, pero en aquel momento…

El capitán retiro la silla que tenia delante y se sentó. Candy le lleno una copa de vino y se la tendió.

-Por los cuatro años que me separan de la libertad –dijo con la copa levantada.

El alzo la suya a su vez.

-Por ti, Candy.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y el no oculto la alegría que le producía la sonrisa de la muchacha. Quizás cuatro años con ella no fueran suficientes.

**D**e pie ante la tumba, Candy supo que estaba soñando. A menudo visitaba el sepulcro en sueños en los que volvía a matar al ridderak, se quedaba encerrada en el sarcófago de Elena o se encontraba con una joven son rostro de pelo dorado que llevaba una corona demasiado pesada para ella… Aquella noche, sin embargo, solo estaban Elena y ella, la luz de la luna inundaba la cámara y el cadáver el ridderak no se veía por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué tal va tu recuperación? –le pregunto la reina, apoyada en su propio sarcófago.

Candy se quedo en el umbral. La armadura de la reina habría desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por la vaporosa túnica de costumbre. Tampoco sus rasgos reflejaban fiereza.

-Muy bien –respondió Candy. Echo un vistazo a su propio cuerpo. En el mundo del sueño, las heridas habían desaparecido-. No sabia que fueras una guerrera –añadió, y señalo con la barbilla el soporte donde descansaba la espada de Damaris.

-Hay muchas cosas acerca de mi que la historia ha olvidado –los azules ojos de Elena destellaron de rubia y tristeza-. Luche contra Erawan en las guerras de los demonios; junto a Gavin. Así fue como nos enamoramos. Por desgracia, las leyendas me pintan como una damisela que aguardaba a su heroico príncipe en una torre ayudándolo con un medallón mágico.

Candy toco el amuleto.

-Lo siento.

-Tú podrías ser distinta –siguió diciendo Elena con voz queda-. Podrías llegar muy alto. Más que yo, mas que cualquiera de nosotros.

Candy abro la boca, pero ninguna palabra acudió a sus labios.

Elena dio un paso hacia ella.

-Podrías alcanzar las estrellas –susurro-. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. Y muy en el fondo, lo sabes. Eso es lo que mas te asusta.

Camino hacia Candy, y la asesina sintió deseos de abandonar el sepulcro y echar a correr. Los ardientes ojos de Elena, se un azul hielo, brillaban tan teros como su maravilloso rostro.

-Te enfrentaste al mal que Neil había traído al mundo y lo venciste. Y ahora eres la campeona del rey. Has hecho lo que te pedí.

-Lo hice para conseguir la libertad –repuso la asesina.

Elena le dedico una sonrisa tan burlona que Candy tuvo ganas de ponerse a gritar, pero guardo la compostura.

-Eso dices. Pero cuando pediste ayuda, cuando el amuleto se rompió y expresaste tu necesidad, sabias que alguien respondería. Sabias que yo respondería.

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar la asesina-. ¿Por que me contestaste? ¿Por qué tengo que ser la campeona del rey?

Elena levanto el rostro hacia la luz que se filtraba en la cámara.

-Porque hay personas que las salves tanto como tú precias ser salvada –contesto-. Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero hay personas, amigos tuyos, que necesitan tu presencia aquí. Tu amiga, Annie, te necesita aquí. Yo estaba durmiendo, un sueño largo, eterno, y una voz me despertó. Y la voz no pertenecía a una persona, sino a muchas. Algunas susurraban, otras gritaban, algunas ni siquiera eran consientes de que pedían ayuda. Pero todas quieren lo mismo.

Toco a Candy en el centro de la frente. Ella noto un calor ardiente, y una luz ilumino la cara de Elena apenas un instante, hasta que la marca de la frente de la asesina se desvaneció.

-Y cuando tu estés lista, cuando empieces a oír tu también sus llamadas de socorro, sabrás por que vine a buscarte, por que me he quedado a tu lado y por que seguiré cuidando de ti, por mucho que me pidas que me vaya.

A Candy le escocían los ojos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, hacia la entrada.

Elena sonrió con tristeza.

-Hasta que llegue ese día, estas justo donde debes estar. Al lado del rey, donde sabrás exactamente lo que hay que hacer. Pero, por ahora, disfruta lo que has conseguido.

Candy sintió nauseas al preguntarse que mas iba a tener que hacer, pero asintió.

-Muy bien –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Ya se disponía a marcharse cuando se detuvo un momento en la entrada. Miro por encima del hombro en dirección a la reina, que la contemplaba con ojos tristes.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Elena inclino la cabeza.

-**Los vínculos de sangre no se pueden romper **–susurro, y luego desapareció.

Aquellas palabras se quedaron resonando en el silencio del sepulcro.

_Como me lo pidieron, y no me resistí aquí están los dos últimos capítulos de esta historia…_

_prisiterry, si teniendo el libro en mis manos, por aquí lo verán._

_Irene, es un total misterio con quien se va a quedar, tal vez en el segundo libro venga con quien se queda. Saludos!_

_Laura GrandChester, mmm… esa pregunta es bastante difícil ya que los dos me gustan, pero… argg… es ¡difícil! … yo creo que Terry._

_Al principio cuando estaba por transcribirla, estaba bastante indecisa en poner los personajes. No estaba quien sustituiría al capitán, fue una decisión bastante difícil, aunque no muestra mucho de su vida se me hizo un personaje muy interesante (mas de lo que ya es)._

_CONNY, creo que no le han enseñado a Terry, ya que "supuestamente" la magia había quedado prohibida. Sobre sus papas, no estoy segura de como responder a esa pregunta, ya que en ninguna de las micronovelas los menciona abiertamente. De hecho hasta Anthony se lo oculta, así que el único que puede decir la verdad seria Arobynn porque fue el quien la rescato. Espero que en segundo libro aparezca Arobynn, es muy interesante su papel. Fui buena y los subí xD por cierto son 4 micronovelas!_

_are. De nada._


	56. Capitulo 55

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 55.

Al día siguiente, cuando Candy se acercaba al trono de cristal, echo un discreto vistazo a la cámara del consejo. Era el mismo salón en la que la había recibido el rey meses atrás, solo que esta vez no había mas campeones, únicamente ella. Un fuego verdoso brillaba en el hogar que semejaba unas fauces, y trece hombres se sentaban en torno a una mesa alargada, todos con la mirada puesta en Candy. Terry, de pie junto a su padre, le sonrió.

"Esperemos que sea una buena señal"

A pesar de la esperanza que prometía aquella sonrisa, no pudo ignorar el terror que se apodero de su corazón cuando el rey, con los ojos mas negros que nuca, poso su mirada en ella mientras la muchacha se acercaba. Solo se oía el crujido de su falda dorada. Candy apretaba las manos contra su corpiño grande para no retorcérselas.

Se detuvo e hizo una reverencia. Albert, de pie a su lado, la imito. El capitán se mantenía mas pegado a ella de lo necesario.

-Has venido a firmar tu contrato –dijo el rey con una voz que hizo que sus huesos temblaran.

"¿Cómo es posible que un hombre tan brutal posea un poder tan grande sobre el mundo entero?"

-Si, su majestad –contesto ella en el tono mas sumiso del mundo, sin levantar la vista de las botas del monarca.

-Acepta ser mi campeona y te convertirás en una mujer libre. Cuatro años de servicio fue lo que negociaste con mi hijo, aunque no puedo imaginar por que accedió a negociar contigo.

El rey lanzo una mirada letal en dirección a Terry, que se mordió el labio y guardo silencio.

El corazón subía y bajaba en el pecho de Candy como un aboya. Haría todo lo que le pidiera el rey: cumpliría cualquier misión que le encomendara, por repugnante que fuera, y luego, cuando los cuatro años hubieran transcurrido, seria libre de llevar la vida que quisiera, sin miedo a que la capturaran a la esclavitud. Volvería a empezar, lejos de Adarlan. Podría marcharse y olvidar aquel horrible reino.

No sabia si sonreír, reír, asentir, llorar o ponerse a bailar. Tendría riquezas suficientes para vivir toda la vida. No tendría que matar. Podría decirle adiós a Arobynn y dejar Adarlan para siempre.

-¿No me vas a dar las gracias?

Candy hizo una profunda reverencia, casi incapaz de contener su alegría. Lo había vencido; había pecado contra su imperio y emergía victoriosa.

-Gracias por concederme este honor y este privilegio. Soy vuestra humilde servidora.

El rey resoplo.

-Mentir no te va a servir de nada. Traigan el contrato.

Uno de sus consejeros coloco un trozo de pergamino en la mesa que la asesina tenia delante.

Ella se quedo mirando la pluma y la línea en blanco donde debía escribir su nombre.

Los ojos del rey destellaban con furia, pero Candy no modio el anzuelo. La menor señal de rebeldía, cualquier signo d violencia por su parte y la ahorcaría.

-No cuestionaras nada de lo que te ordene. Cuando te diga que hagas algo, lo harás. No te daré explicaciones. Y si eres capturada, negaras cualquier relación conmigo hasta tu último aliento. ¿Entendido?

-Perfectamente, majestad.

El monarca se levanto del trono. Terry hizo ademan de moverse también, pero Albert negó con la cabeza.

Candy miraba al suelo cuando el rey se detuvo ante ella.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, asesina –expuso el rey. A su lado, Candy se sentía pequeña y frágil-. Si fallas o no regresas de alguna de tus misiones, lo pagaras caro –el monarca bajo tanto la voz que la muchacha tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para oírlo-. Si no vuelves de alguna de las misiones que te encomiende, tu amigo el capitán lo pagara –el rey hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar- con la muerte.

La asesina miraba el trono vacío con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Si aun así sigues sin volver, hare que ejecuten a Annie. Luego a sus hermanos, y a continuación enterrare a su madre con ellos. No creas que no soy tan astuto y sigiloso como tu –Candy advertía por la voz dl rey que estaba sonriendo-. Entiendes el panorama, ¿verdad? –cambio de tono-. Firma.

La asesina miro el espacio en blanco y sopeso lo que implicaba. Tomo una bocanada de aire larga y silenciosa y, recitando una oración por su alma, firmo. Cada una de las letras le resultaba mas penosa de escribir que la anterior. Por fin dejo la pluma sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien. Ahora vete –ordeno el rey señalando hacia a puerta-. Te mandare a llamar cundo te necesite.

El rey volvió a sentarse en el trono. Candy hizo una cuidadosa reverencia sin apartar la vista del rostro del rey. Solo por un momento miro a Terry, cuyos ojos color zafiro brillaron con lo que sin duda parecía tristeza antes de dedicarle una sonrisa. Noto que Albert la cogía del brazo.

Si fallaba, Albert moriría. Candy podía ser la causa de su muerte. O de la familia Briter. Con paso ligero y pesado a un tiempo, abandono la cámara.

En el exterior, el viento gemía y sacudía el torreón de cristal, pero jamás soplaría tan fuerte como para quebrar aquellos muros.

**A** cada paso que daba para alejarse de la cámara, Candy notaba los hombros más ligeros. Albert guardo silencio hasta que llegaron al castillo de piedra, y entonces se volvió a mirarla.

-Bueno, campeona –dijo.

Seguía sin llevar su espada.

-¿Si, capitán?

Las comisuras de los labios de Albert se levantaron una pizca.

-¿Ya estas contenta?

Candy no oculto su propia sonrisa.

-Creo que acabo de vender mi alma, pero… si. Todo lo contenta que puedo estar.

-Candy White, la campeona del rey –mustio el.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me gusta como suena –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Quieres saber cual va a ser tu primera misión?

Candy miro aquellos ojos azules que tantas promesas guardaban en su interior. Cogió al capitán por el brazo y sonrió.

-Ya me lo dirás mañana.

**FIN**

_Y así es como este libro termina…_

_Quedaron muchas cosas por resolver como:_

_¿Con quien se va a quedar?_

_¿Qué quiere realmente el rey?_

_¿Por qué Elena marco a Candy con una marca del Wyrd? ¿Qué significa esa marca?_

_¿será que el rey si es el padre de Terry? _

_¿Arobynn aparecerá y le dirá que vuelva con el por que el esta o… con ella? Esa palabra la omito por que seria un spoiler muy grande para ustedes…_

_¿Qué pasara con Annie?_

_En fin, son muchas preguntas y eso hace que mi desesperación crezca y crezca!_

_Me alegro de que les haya gustado la historia, aunque como lo dije al principio es algo diferente a lo que ustedes y yo tenemos acostumbrado a leer. Poder compartir comentarios en los que me emociona leerlos._

_En fin son muchas cosas que quiero decir…_

_Lees invito a leer: __**LA ASESINA Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PIRATAS.**_

_Esta es la primera micronovela de 4, tal vez muchas no sean fanáticas de Anthonyfic o tal vez si, pero no por eso no significa que no la lean. ¡DEBEN LEERLA! Si no la encuentran métanse a mi perfil, ahí ya debe de estar._

_Y debo advertirles ¡ES UN ALTO CONTENIDO DE SPOILER! Si hay personitas que realmente se quieren quedar con la duda, de como llego Candy a estar en las minas, o quien demonios es Sam (Anthony), no lo lean, es enserio!_

_¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este fic!_

_Atte: Cellyta G._


End file.
